<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lost Boys Preferences and Imagines by TheLonelySunflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516629">The Lost Boys Preferences and Imagines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelySunflower/pseuds/TheLonelySunflower'>TheLonelySunflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lost Boys (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, But it’s nothing too bad, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I just wanted to put it just in case, Imagines, Multi, Preferences, Reader Insert, Santa Carla, The warning says graphic descriptions of violence, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, idk how to tag, it’s like your standard amount of violence for a Lost Boys fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>105,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelySunflower/pseuds/TheLonelySunflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi everyone! Welcome to my preference and imagines book for everyone’s favorite vampire movie: The Lost Boys. I will be updating this book at least once every week, and most likely also upload multiple times a week. </p><p>This book will include: </p><p>-Michael<br/>-Sam<br/>-Edgar<br/>-Alan<br/>-David<br/>-Paul<br/>-Marko<br/>-Dwayne<br/>-Star (for our LGBTQ+ friends)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alan Frog/Reader, Alan Frog/You, David (Lost Boys)/Reader, David (Lost Boys)/You, Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Reader, Dwayne (Lost Boys)/You, Edgar Frog/Reader, Edgar Frog/You, Marko (Lost Boys)/Reader, Marko (Lost Boys)/You, Michael Emerson/Reader, Michael Emerson/You, Paul (Lost Boys)/Reader, Paul (Lost Boys)/You, Sam Emerson/Reader, Sam Emerson/You, Star (Lost Boys)/Reader, Star (Lost Boys)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi everyone! Welcome to my preference and imagines book for everyone’s favorite vampire movie: The Lost Boys. I will be updating this book at least once every week, and most likely also upload multiple times a week. </p><p>This book will include: </p><p>-Michael<br/>
-Sam<br/>
-Edgar<br/>
-Alan<br/>
-David<br/>
-Paul<br/>
-Marko<br/>
-Dwayne
-Star (for our LGBTQ+ friends)</p><p>I added Dwayne to the preferences a little bit later than the other characters, so there is a separate catch-up chapter for Dwayne for the first few preferences.</p><p>I love getting requests for preferences and imagines, so if you have any ideas for either feel free to let me know! I am always happy to do requests for both preferences and imagines. There’s just some information I wanted to share with you guys about requests. </p><p>Messaging:<br/>
If you have a request for a preference, feel free to either leave it in the comments or message me personally for it. For imagine requests, I prefer that you message me directly to discuss the details of it. I like to make the imagines more detailed and personalized, so I feel it’s easier to discuss that through messaging rather than in the comments. I check my messages daily, so I promise that if you message me I will see it and respond to you. </p><p>Time Frame:<br/>
When I get a request for an imagine or a preference, I try to get it out as soon as possible. My usual time frame for getting imagines and preferences written and posted is between 1-2 days. However, I am very busy, so sometimes it might take me a little longer to get done. If this is the case, I will be sure to message you and let you know that your request will take longer than expected as well as apologize for the longer time frame. Additionally, I will be sure to message you whenever your request gets posted as well as tag you in the chapter. </p><p>Imagines Information:<br/>
When you request an imagine, I will be sure to message you this as well, but for a general outline for imagines I usually need:</p><p>-Your Name (and nickname if you have one you like to go by)<br/>
-What character you want as your love interest<br/>
-A basic idea of the plot<br/>
-Some details about your personality<br/>
-any other details that you want me to include</p><p>This information is super helpful for me when I’m writing imagines. </p><p>Writing Limitations:<br/>
Although I appreciate all requests I get, and will write most requests I receive, there are a few subjects I am not comfortable writing about. I will not write:</p><p>-Smut (While I am willing to write and have written some more suggestive stuff, I will not write out right smut as I am not comfortable with it.)</p><p>-Stuff about him hitting you/hurting you (I’m uncomfortable with preferences imagines about the love interest hitting and purposely harming the reader in any way. I feel that it unintentionally romanticizes toxic relationships. Therefore, I will not write anything of this nature.)</p><p>-Self-harm/eating disorders (Once again, I worry about the unintended romanticization of these difficult subjects While I have seen plenty of writers handle these topics well, I am not yet comfortable in my abilities as a writer to tackle these topics.)</p><p> </p><p>Feel free to request preferences and imagines. Thank you so much for reading. I hope that you all enjoy this book!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How You Met</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael: <br/> Your dad owned a small garage in Santa Carla where he fixed up cars and motorcycles. You helped him up with scheduling appointments and customer service.  You loved working there as you loved motorcycles and vintage cars. One day while you were behind the front desk, a new customer walked into the store. This surprised you, as you were used to having the usual regulars come in. The guy was about your age, tall, muscular, and had curly brown hair, and blue eyes. He was also the most attractive guy you’ve ever seen in your life. </p><p> “Welcome to Frank’s Auto Repair,” you greeted with a friendly smile, “What can I help you with?”</p><p> The cute guy walked over to the desk with a friendly smile and said, “Hi, I have an appointment for a tire change and an oil change on my bike. It should be under Michael Emerson.”</p><p> You checked the planner with all the appointments in it and quickly found his name. You said, “Yep, Michael Emerson. My dad’s finishing up with another customer, but he should be out soon and then you can pull your bike into the garage.”</p><p> “Awesome,” Michael said, “Thanks…,” </p><p> You could tell that he was looking for your name, so you told him, “I’m y/n.”</p><p> “Well, it’s nice to meet you, y/n,” Michael said, holding out his hand.</p><p>  You happily shook his hand and said, “Nice to meet you too, Michael.”</p><p>  You then looked out the window and saw, what you assumed was, Michael’s bike. You asked excitedly, “I’m guessing the Honda XL out there is yours?”</p><p> “It is,” Michael answered with a small smirk. </p><p> “No way, do you mind if I check it out?” You asked. </p><p> Michael answered, “I don’t mind at all.”</p><p> You followed Michael outside and made your way over to his bike. You circled around it a little and occasionally ran your hand against the metallic of the bike. </p><p> “Dang, this is awesome,” you said before asking, “Where did you get it?”</p><p> “A guy was selling it when I moved out here a little bit ago,” Michael explained, “It was used, so I got a pretty good deal on it.”</p><p> “I have to say, it was many well spent,” you told him. </p><p> Michael chuckled a little and said, “I’d have to agree with you on that.”</p><p> “It doesn’t look used either. You’ve done a great job of keeping up maintenance on it,” you said. </p><p> Michael said to you, “Wow, you really know your stuff.”</p><p> You laughed a little and said, “Well, when your dad owns an auto shoppe you’re pretty much destined to know your way around a bike.”</p><p> “That’s fair enough,” Michael said, smirk still on his face, “I will say though, I’ve never met a girl as pretty as you who know so much about bikes.”</p><p> You smirked back at him. Technically, you weren’t supposed to flirt with customers, but at that moment you didn’t care. Michael was too hot to not flirt with. </p><p> “What can I say? I’m full of surprises,” you told him, a mischievous grin on your face. </p><p> Michael raised an eyebrow and asked, “Is that so?”</p><p> “It is,” you answered. </p><p> Michael got closer so that he was standing right in front of you. You felt your heart speed up a little bit, but you still kept your composure.</p><p> “And what exactly would these surprises intel?” Michael asked, smirk as prominent as ever. </p><p> You smirk curved even more and as you answered, “You’re going to have to wait and see.”</p><p> Once you said that, the garage door opened and the one customer pulled his car out. Your dad then walked out and said to Michael, “You must be Michael.”</p><p> “Yes, I am,” Michael said to your dad politely. </p><p> “Nice to meet you, kid,” your dad greeted, “You can pull your bike right in here.”</p><p> “Sounds good,” Michael responded. </p><p> As Michael pulled his bike in the garage, he gave you a wink. You smiled and winked back at him. You weren’t sure what it was about Michael, but he has a certain charm to him that intrigued you. You were certainly looking forward to seeing him again. </p><p> </p><p>Sam: <br/> You were walking to the boardwalk to meet up with your friends. It was a beautiful day out, so you guys had decided to go to the beach. As you got closer to the boardwalk, you felt something bump into the back of your legs. You turned around and saw a big grey husky dog with blue eyes. It didn’t seem like he had an owner, so you kneeled down and started petting him. The dog sat down and happily let you scratch him. </p><p> “Hey there, bud,” You said to the dog, “What are you doing out here by myself?”</p><p> Despite the fact that he didn’t have a leash, you saw that he had a collar. So, he did have an owner after all. You checked the dog tag and saw that it had the dog’s name Nanook along with a phone number on it.  </p><p> “So your name’s Nanook, huh?” You asked the dog. </p><p> When you said that, the dog stood up and started licking your face. You giggled a little and said, “I guess so. Let’s go find a phone and call your family.”</p><p>  You stood up and continued toward the boardwalk while Nanook followed right next to you. When you got to the boardwalk, you saw a payphone in front of a pizza restaurant. While Nanook sat calmly at your feet, you dialed the number on his tag into the phone and hit call. </p><p> Someone picked up at the first ring and you heard a woman say, “Hello?”</p><p> “Hi ma’am,” you greeted politely, “I believe I found your dog, Nanook. I saw this phone number on his dog tag, so I wanted to call.”</p><p> The woman on the other night sighed in relief and said, “Oh, thank goodness! Yes, Nanook is my son’s dog. He’s been looking all over for him. I’ll send him to come pick him up.”</p><p> “Ok awesome, I’m right outside Manko’s pizza on the boardwalk,” you told her. </p><p> The women responded, “Wonderful, my son Sam should be there soon. My name is Lucy, by the way.”</p><p> Nice to meet you Lucy, my name is y/n,” you responded. </p><p> Lucy then said, “It’s nice to meet you as well, y/n. Thank you again for finding Nanook.”</p><p> “Of course, it’s no trouble,” you told her. </p><p> You and Lucy exchanged goodbyes before hanging up. After a few minutes, you saw a boy your age running towards you. You assumed that was Sam. </p><p> “Nanook!” The boy yelled. </p><p> Upon hearing his name, the husky stood up from your feet and started running towards the boy. You followed behind Nanook as Sam dropped to his knees and started petting Nanook while Nanook attacked Sam with slobbery kisses. </p><p> “There you are, buddy,” Sam said to Nanook, “I was worried sick about you.”</p><p> You smiled, happy to see Nanook reunited with his family member. As you stood there, you noticed that Sam was incredibly cute with his sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. </p><p> After a few moments of petting his dog, Sam finally looked up at you and gave you an adorable smile. He said, “I’m guessing you’re y/n.”</p><p> “I am,” you responded kindly, assuming that his mom had told him your name, “You must be Sam.”</p><p> “Yeah, I am,” he said, “Thank you so much for taking care of Nanook.”</p><p> You then bet down and also started petting Nanook as you said, “Of course, I couldn’t leave this cute little guy all by himself.”</p><p> You held your hand out to Nanook who started to lick it. You told Sam, “I have a dog at home too, so I know how special they are to people.”</p><p> “What kind of do you have?” Sam asked, sounding genuinely interested. </p><p> “I have a little yorkie,” you told him, “Her name’s Ruby.”</p><p> Sam made a little “aww” noise and said, “That’s such a cute name.”</p><p> “Yeah, she’s a little cutie. She’s a lot tinier than Nanook, though,” you said, giggling a little bit. </p><p> “I can imagine,” Sam said before asking, “How big is she?”</p><p> “She’s five pounds,” you answered. </p><p> “Wow,” Sam said, “Yeah, Nanook ways a little bit bigger than that.”</p><p> You and him both laughed when he said that. You then remember that your friends were waiting for you at the beach. Despite this, you still wanted to talk to Sam. </p><p> “I’m sorry, I have to go,” you told Sam before adding, “I’ll catch up with you later, though.”</p><p> “That sounds great,” Sam said, standing up. </p><p> Sam gave you a quick hug, which you happily reciprocated, as he said, Thanks again for finding Nanook.”</p><p> “Of course,” you responded. </p><p> You gave Nanook one more pat on the head as you said, “Bye Nanook.”</p><p> When you met up with your friends, they all asked you what you were smiling about. You told them that it was just the good weather putting you in a good mood, not wanting to tell them about how you met a very cute boy who also had a very cute dog. </p><p>Edgar: <br/> You had just moved to Santa Carla, and were exploring the boardwalk. You were absolutely enthralled in the nightlife of the boardwalk. People of all different shapes, sizes, and colors running around engaging in all sorts of different activities. The bright lights of the amusement rides and small businesses created an exciting, electrifying feeling throughout the boardwalk while the smell of fresh popcorn and cotton candy created a sweet aroma. </p><p> You were walking in and out of the different stores, seeing what each one had to offer. Eventually, one sore in particular caught your eye: a comic book store. Ever since you were a kid, you always loved reading comic books. You loved the idea of brave heroes saving the world from certain doom. You didn’t hesitate to go inside and look around. </p><p> As you were looking around the comic store, you had picked up a few of the most recent issues of your favorites, but there was one comic in particular that you were looking for: The Flash #336. The Trial of the Flash was a famous storyline that ran through issues #323-#336. Over the years, you had managed to collect all thirteen issues of The Trial of the Flash except for one: #336. </p><p> You felt a pair of eyes on you as you looked through the Flash comics. You looked up to see a very cute boy about your age staring at you. He had long, light brown hair with a band and tied in it; his arms were toned; and he had a concentrated look on his face. It wasn’t an unkind look, just intense. You smiled and waved at him, and he took that as a cue to walk over to you. </p><p> “You looking for something?” The guy asked you. </p><p> Realizing that the guy worked here, you said, “Yeah, actually. By any chance do you have a Flash number 336?”</p><p> “That’s a pretty intense book,” the guy said. </p><p> “The conclusion to the Trial of the Flash,” you added, “I have literally every single issue of the Trial of the Flash, except for number 336.”</p><p> The guy nodded and, with a hint of surprise in his voice, said, “Impressive.”</p><p> The guy looked through the flash comics for a little bit before saying, “Unfortunately, we don’t have a Flash number 336, but if you want we do have a Showcase number four.”</p><p> You gasped a little in surprise. Showcase number four was the comic that introduced Barry Allen as the Flash. </p><p> “Are you serious?” You asked, “Barry Allen is my favorite Flash.”</p><p> The guy smiled for the first time and said, “Me too.”</p><p> You told him, “I’m y/n, by the way.”</p><p> “I’m Edgar,” the guy said before asking, “You new to town?”</p><p> “I am,” you answered before asking, “How’d you guess?”</p><p> “Well, you obviously know your stuff about comics, and we're the only comic store in town. If you weren’t new to town, I would’ve seen you in here before,” Edgar explained. </p><p> You nodded and said, “Very observant.”</p><p> Edgar disappeared for a second and returned shortly with another comic. He held it up to you and you saw that it said Vampires Everywhere. He said to you, “Take this.”</p><p> He handed that along with the Showcase number four. You smiled at him and said, “Thank you, I’ve never really read horror comics before.”</p><p> “I think you’re gonna like it,” Edgar told you, “It could save your life.”</p><p> Slightly confused, you asked him, “What do you mean?”</p><p> “You’re going to have to wait and find out,” Edgar said. </p><p> You nodded slowly, now more confused than ever. You asked him, “How much do I owe you?”</p><p> “No charge for your first purchase,” he answered. </p><p>  You shook your head, “I can pay, that’s not a problem.”</p><p> “No, trust me, no charge,” Edgar said with a small smile, “Consider it a welcome to Santa Carla gift.”</p><p> You smiled back at him and said, “Well thank you, that’s really sweet.”</p><p> “It’s no problem,” he responded. </p><p> You walked out of the comic store with a smile. Edgar had a mysterious nature that drew you to him. You were definitely looking forward to going back and trying to solve that mystery. </p><p> </p><p>Alan: <br/> You were working a shirt with your best friend at a small ice cream parlor on the boardwalk. You absolutely loved working there. The pay was good; the work was fun; and the uniforms were super cute. Plus, you got to work with your best friend. It was pretty much everyone’s dream job. The two of you were dealing with a pretty steady flow of business as the night crowds hit the boardwalk, but it eventually slowed down a little bit. Once it did, your friend went to the back to grab some supplies from the back. That was when Alan Frog walked in. </p><p> You were familiar with Alan Frog, despite never actually meeting him, as he went to your school. Also, pretty much everyone in Santa Carla knew about the Frog Brothers. They had a reputation in the town for being slightly unhinged. Both of them thoroughly believed that vampires were real, and considered themselves to be vampire hunters. Most people in the school thought that they were nutter than a squirrel’s lunchbox. You weren’t as judgemental of the two brothers. Of course, you didn’t believe in vampires, but you weren’t going to knock Edgar and Alan for believing in them. Plus, Alan was actually pretty cute. </p><p> Alan pretty much stormed into the ice cream parlor and started looking around frantically. You smiled and said kindly, “Hi Alan.”</p><p> He looked over at you and said, “Oh hey...y/n, right?”</p><p> “Yeah, right,” you answered, still smiling, “We have bio together.”</p><p> “Yeah, that’s right,” Alan said as he walked up to the counter. </p><p> You asked him politely, “Can I help you with anything?”</p><p> “Yeah, actually, I’m looking for someone,” Alan explained, “Have you seen any weirdos walk in here earlier?”</p><p> You answered, “I mean, there’s been a few oddball customers tonight, but nothing too out of the norm for Santa Carla.”</p><p> Alan nodded and you asked him, “How come?”</p><p>“I’m on the lookout for a potential bloodsucker,” he informed you. </p><p> You nodded. Alan and Edgar were never shy when it came to talking about vampires. Sometimes, kids at school would go up to them and ask them about vampires in order to mock them. You always thought that was cruel. </p><p> “Well, what makes you consider someone to be a potential vampire?” You asked, genuinely curious as to what Alan believed. </p><p> Alan explained, “Well in this case, the guy I’m looking for has a habit of only coming out to the boardwalk at night. I’ve never seen him out during the day. Also, he’s always dressed head to toe in black. That’s typical vampire behavior.”</p><p> You nodded when he said that. You told him, “Well, I haven’t seen him tonight, but I’ll keep an eye out for him.”</p><p> Alan gave you a smile when you said that. It was a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. You smiled back at him and said, “In the meantime, can I get you anything? It’s fifty percent off on all milkshakes tonight.”</p><p> “Eh, I’m not sure if a milkshake is the best vampire hunting food,” Alan said. </p><p> “That’s true,” you responded with a smile, “but I can guarantee you that we have the best shakes on the boardwalk.”</p><p> Alan smiled back and said, “Well, I can’t say no to the best on the boardwalk.”</p><p> “Yeah, you really can’t,” you joked. </p><p> Alan chuckled a little and said, “I’ll have a medium chocolate milkshake.”</p><p> “Coming right up,” you responded. </p><p> Once you finished blending the shake and poured it into a cup, you asked him, “Whipped cream?”</p><p> “Of course,” Alan answered, “That’s the best part.”</p><p> “Smart man,” you said. </p><p> Both of you laughed a little at that. Once you finished up his shake, you handed it to him and said, “That’ll be $1.50.”</p><p> “Here ya go,” Alan said as he handed you a five dollar bill. </p><p>  You gave Alan his change which he promptly dumped into the tip jar. That was by far the biggest tip you had gotten tonight. </p><p> You both smiled at each other. You said, “Thanks, Alan.”</p><p> “I’ll see you around, y/n,” Alan said. </p><p> You responded, “See you around, Alan.”</p><p> With that, he left. You felt yourself smiling until you heard your best friend, y/bf/n, yell, “Why on earth was Alan Frog flirting with you?”</p><p> You jumped when you heard her voice. You looked over and saw that she was standing in the doorframe of the supply closet. You asked her, “How long have you been standing there?”</p><p> “Long enough to see you and Alan Frog flirting with each other,” she answered. </p><p> “We weren’t flirting,” you told her, “It’s called being friendly.”</p><p> “And when exactly was the last time Alan Frog was friendly to anyone?” Y/bf/n asked. </p><p> You didn’t answer her right away. That was a good point. You then said, “Maybe he's trying to turn over a new leaf.”</p><p> “Or maybe he was flirting,” your friend countered. </p><p> The two of you dropped the conversation after that and started talking about something else. You kept thinking about it, though. You started to wonder whether or not Alan really was flirting with you. You found yourself hoping that he was. </p><p>David: <br/> You were wandering the boardwalk one night, looking for some excitement. You absolutely loved the nightlife of the boardwalk. It offered all sorts of adventures and surprises. Tonight the surprise came in the form of what had to be the hottest guy you’ve ever seen in your life. </p><p> The two of you locked eyes from across the boardwalk, and sparks flew instantly. The guy was tall, well built, and wore a long, black trench coat. He had a platinum blonde mullet and a slight scuff. The thing that stuck out most about him though, were his eyes. They were a mix of blue and green that captivated you and put you in a trance. It was almost like you were being hypnotized just by looking into his eyes. </p><p> You two continued to walk down the boardwalk on opposite sides, eyes fixed on each other. You felt the urge to walk over to him, but you held back. You had his attention already, now it was time to reel him in. You were an expert flirt, and knew exactly what to do to accomplish this. You began to walk with a little bit more sway in your hips. You gave the attractive blonde a wink before turning your head to look forward instead of at him. As you did this, you tossed your hair over your shoulders. You continued to sway your hips as you strolled down the boardwalk. Occasionally, you would look over to the attractive guy and give him a look, just to make sure that you were keeping his attention. </p><p> Eventually, you heard someone walking behind you. You checked over your shoulder to see that it was him. You smirked at him before turning back around and continuing to walk. You felt him get closer, so that he was directly behind you. You felt your heartbeat speed up. </p><p> “What’s your name, darling?” He whispered in your ear with a slight raspy voice. </p><p> Chills went up your spine when he did this. It wasn’t out of fear, though. It was out of excitement. You ran your fingers through your hair and continued to walk as you answered, “Y/n.”</p><p> “Pretty name,” he said as he gently stroked your arm, “It certainly suits you.”</p><p> “You got a name, cutie?” You asked him. </p><p> The guy chuckled a little before answering, “David.”</p><p> “Hmm, cute,” you said with a smirk. </p><p> David said, “I haven’t seen you around before.”</p><p> “I guess you haven’t been looking hard enough,” you responded. </p><p> You felt his hand on your waist before he spun you around to face him. His mouth curled up into a smirk that made him look incredibly hot. You felt yourself being entranced by his eyes. It was like he was casting a spell on you. </p><p> “You know, I wouldn’t mind seeing you around more often,” David told you. </p><p> Despite the fact that you were captivated by his eyes, you managed to regain enough control of yourself to stand on your toes and whisper in his ear, “You’re going to have to keep looking then.”</p><p> With that, you spun back around and continued your way down the boardwalk. You looked back over your shoulder once more to see David still standing there. You gave him one last teasing grin as to say catch me if you can. </p><p> </p><p>Paul: <br/> You and Star were good friends, but hadn’t seen each other in awhile. You two still talked on the phone all the time, but never really had the chance to meet up in person as Star was always busy during the day. Eventually, the two of you decided to meet up at the boardwalk one night and catch up. </p><p> You walked inside the small seafood restaurant you agreed to meet at. You looked around for a little bit before you saw her at a table in the corner. You began to walk towards the table as you said, “Star!”</p><p> Star looked up from the menu and smiled when she saw you. She stood up and ran over to you saying, “Y/n!”</p><p> You two gave each other a hug as you said, “It’s so good to see you.”</p><p> “You too,” she responded, “I missed you so much.”</p><p>  “I missed you too,” you told her. </p><p>  You two sat down at the table and began to talk. Star asked you, “How are you doing?” </p><p> “I’m doing pretty good,” you said, “I’m starting to look at some colleges.”</p><p> “That’s so great,” Star said before asking, “Are you still planning on going to law school?”</p><p> “Yeah, I am,” you answered. </p><p> You paused for a moment before asking, “How have you been doing?”</p><p> Star knew what you meant when you said that. She had ran away from home a few months ago, and you were the only one she still kept in touch with. She struggled a lot at the beginning trying to find a place to stay and food to eat. You had let her sleep in your spare room plenty of times, and gave her money whenever you could. </p><p> “I’m hanging in there,” she told you, “I’m staying with a couple of guys right now.”</p><p> “Guys?” You asked. </p><p> Star responded, “Yeah, guys. Four of them.”</p><p> “Are they treating you okay?” You asked, concerned for your friend. </p><p> Star shrugged, “They treat me fine. We all kind of mind our own business. I let them do their thing and they let me do mine.”</p><p> You nodded before saying, “Well you already know that if you ever need I place to crash, I always have a spare room available.”</p><p> Star smiled at you, “Thanks y/n.”</p><p> “Of course,” you told her. </p><p> Star then looked over your shoulder and whispered, “Jesus Christ.”</p><p> You looked over to see that a guy had just walked into the restaurant. He was pretty tall, had bright blue eyes, and wild blonde hair. He was wearing white jeans, a fishnet top, and a leather jacket over it. He was incredibly hot. </p><p> He smiled in your direction and walked over to your table. You were slightly confused as to why until he said in a teasing, “There you are, Star. I was worried about you for a second, thought I lost you.”</p><p> “I’m fine, Paul,” Star told him, sounding very annoyed. </p><p> The guy, Paul apparently, smirked at her before looking over at you and asking, “Well Star, aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?”</p><p> “I’m y/n,” You told him as you held your hand out, “And you are?”</p><p> Star said to you, “Y/n, this is Paul. One of my...roommates.”</p><p> Paul shook your hand and said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss y/n.”</p><p> “You as well,” you responded, playing along with his joke. </p><p> Star was clearly frustrated as she asked, “Paul, what are you doing here?”</p><p> “I came in to check up on you,” He answered, “As well as introduce myself to your beautiful friend.”</p><p> “Well aren’t you sweet,” you joked, although you started blushing a little when Paul called you beautiful. </p><p> Paul smirked at you and said, “Sweeter than candy.”</p><p>“Paul, can you please leave now?” Star asked, clearly pissed off now. </p><p> The boy raised his hands in surrender and said, “Well excuse me for trying to be friendly.”</p><p> He then turned to you and said, “I hope to see more of you in the future.”</p><p> With that, he winked at you and left the restaurant. Once he was gone, you said to Star, “Well, he was interesting.”</p><p> “That’s certainly one way of describing Paul,” Star said, “Y/, I’m so sorry about him.”</p><p> “It’s perfectly fine, Don’t worry about it,” you told your friend. </p><p> Truth be told, you were very intrigued by Paul. There was something about him that sparked your curiosity. Paul had told you that he hoped to see more of you, and you were honestly hoping to see more of him. </p><p> </p><p>Marko: <br/> You had just gotten a job at Max’s video store. You liked the job a lot. The pay was good and Max was a really nice boss. Granted, it was a little odd that Max only worked the night shift, but you brushed it off as him just being a night owl. </p><p> The one night, you were working the counter with Max when a boy your age walked in. Your breath caught in your throat a little when you saw him. He had to be the cutest boy you had ever seen in your life. He was about your height, with nice eyes, and long, curly blonde hair. He wore a really cool jacket with a bunch of different patches on it. You definitely appreciated his jacket, as almost all of your jackets were covered in either pins or patches. You and him exchanged smiles, you mentally noted that his smile was very cute, before he started roaming around the store. You looked over at Max, and saw that he had an annoyed expression on his face. When you first started working, he had warned you about a gang of “wild kids” that came in often. You assumed that cute boy was one of those wild kids. </p><p> As the boy made his way around the store, he kept his eyes on you. You would give him quick glances before looking away, playing a little bit of hard to get. Eventually, he made his way to the counter and stood in front of you. He rested his arms on the glass counter and smiled at you. </p><p> “Hello there,” he greeted, his grin somewhat mischievous. </p><p> You smiled back at him and said, “Hello to you too.”</p><p> “You new?” He asked you. </p><p>  You nodded, “This is my third shift.”</p><p>  “Well in that case, allow me to introduce myself,” he said, holding his hand out, “I’m Marko.”</p><p> “I’m y/n,” you told him, shaking his hand, “Nice jacket.”</p><p> “Why thank you,” Marko responded. </p><p> Max then spoke up and said, “Marko, I would appreciate it if you didn’t flirt with my employees.”</p><p> “Flirting? I would never,” Marko told your boss, “I’m simply making conversation.”</p><p> “Well, make conversation when her shift is over,” Max said. </p><p> You and Marko exchanged a look. You smirked and whispered to him, “My shift’s over at ten.”</p><p> Marko smirked back at you and whispered, “I’ll see you then.”</p><p> He walked out of the store, and you felt yourself smiling. Max said to you, “Sorry about that, y/n.”</p><p> “Don’t worry about it, Max,” you reassured him, “I’m perfectly fine.”</p><p> Max then told you, “If him or any of his friends bother you at all, just let me now, okay?”</p><p> “Okay,” you responded. Although, truth be told, we were eager to see Marko again. </p><p> </p><p>Star: <br/> Your friends had dragged you to a bonfire party on the beach, slightly against your will. You didn’t necessarily dislike parties, but you got bored of them relatively quickly. You danced around with your friends for about an hour before you decided that you needed a break. You managed to escape the crowd and looked around to try and find a spot to sit down. You saw a girl your age sitting on a bench where the beach meets the boardwalk.  Assuming that she was also from the party, you walked over to the bench. As you got closer, you realized that the girl was incredibly beautiful. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was tall and had an amazing figure. </p><p> You felt yourself blush in spite of yourself. From an early age, you had struggled with the fact that you like girls. The only people who knew were your friends, who were incredibly accepting and supportive of you. You wouldn’t dare tell your parents though, as they were extremely straight laced for “traditional family values” and other b.s. like that. </p><p> You walked over to the bench and quietly asked the girl, “Is it okay if I sit here?”</p><p> The girl smiled up at you and answered, “Absolutely.”</p><p> “Thanks,” you said as you sat down on the opposite side of the bench. </p><p> The two of you sat in silence for a little bit. You were desperately trying to think of something to say to her. Despite the fact that you liked girls, you never really had any actual experience with being with one. Or even flirting with one for that matter. Plus, the changes of her liking girls were second to none. </p><p> Eventually, the girl broke the silence by asking, “You needed a break, huh?” </p><p> “Uh, yeah I did,” you answered, “Parties aren’t really my scene.”</p><p> The girl smiled at you and told you, “Me neither, I mostly just come to these things for my friends.”</p><p> “Me too,” you said, smiling back at her. </p><p> The girl flipped her hair a little bit, an action that made your heart skip a beat, and told you, “My name’s Star.”</p><p> “That’s a really pretty name,” You said, “I’m y/n.”</p><p>  Star smiled at you and told you, “That’s a pretty name too.”</p><p> “Thanks,” you said. </p><p>  You two sat in silence for a little bit longer. At one point, your friend Jax, who strayed from the crowd a little bit, saw you sitting down and smiled at you. He then started pointing at you while dancing wildly. You laughed a little when he did this. </p><p> “Is that your boyfriend?” Star asked.</p><p> “Oh God, no. He’s just my friend,” you told her, giggling a little, “I don’t swing that way.”</p><p> You froze when you said that. You couldn’t believe that had just come out of your mouth. It was the most boneheaded thing you could’ve said. Even though your friends were completely accepting of you liking girls, you were aware that the majority of people were not. You were expecting Star to run away in disgust. </p><p> Instead, she told you, “If it makes you feel better, I swing both ways.”</p><p> You looked over at her, a surprised smile on your face, and asked, “Really?”</p><p> “Really,” she said, smiling back at you. </p><p> The two of you scooted a little closer to each other, still smiling. You weren’t exactly sure what was going to happen, but it excited you. However, the moment was ruined when a gang of guys on motorcycles pulled up to you. </p><p> The one guy, who had a spiked mullet, said, “Star, we gotta go.”</p><p> Star let out a loud sigh before getting on the back of his bike. She gave a wink before the bikes took off, leaving you to try to wrap your head around what just happened. </p><p> You had just met a girl, a beautiful girl, who had told you that she was also into girls. You two had a conversation that boarded on flirting, and seemed to have a connection. You left the beach that night smiling and hoping to see Star again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shadows of The Night (Sam Imagine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a request that I got on Wattpad. If any of you have requests, feel free to let me know. You can also follow me on Wattpad @The-Lonely-Sunflower. Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bella watched in horror as the vampire bit Sam’s neck. The bloodsucker had kidnapped her, and Sam, being the amazing boyfriend that he is, came to save her. Sam had followed them to the abandoned house only to find his girlfriend tied up and beaten badly. Sam had gone to untie her, and that was when the vampire had struck. </p><p> Bella screamed and cried out to Sam as the vampire continued to drink Sam’s blood. She quickly realized that he wasn’t trying to turn Sam; he was trying to drain the life from Sam. Bella continued to sob as the color quickly drained from Sam’s face and his eyes began to fall shut. Bella then began to pray and beg for Sam to open his eyes. </p><p>Bella’s eyes shot open as she awoke with a start. She was hyperventilating in quick unsteady breaths as she looked around and saw that she wasn’t in an abandoned house, but in Sam’s room. She then looked over to her side and saw her boyfriend, Sam, fast asleep. Her mind began to catch up with her, and she remembered that she came over to Sam’s house to stay the night. There was never any vampire, it was just a nightmare. Not wanting to wake Sam up, Bella quietly got out of bed and went downstairs. </p><p> Once Bella was in the kitchen, she grabbed a glass and got some water. As she drank the water, she noticed that her hands were shaking which was in turn making the glass shake. She eventually had to put the glass down, not trusting her hands to not drop the glass. </p><p> Bella heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. She panicked for a second before she saw that it was Sam. </p><p> “You okay?” Sam asked her. </p><p> Bella shrugged and answered honestly, “I’ve been better.”</p><p> As soon as Bella said this, Sam immediately went over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug. As he rubbed her back, he asked her, “What happened?”</p><p> “I had a nightmare,” Bella told him, “It kind of shook me up.”</p><p> Sam then asked her, “Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p> “Not really,” she responded. </p><p> Sam pulled away slightly, but kept his arms around Bella. He then asked, “You wanna come back to bed? I need someone to cuddle with.”</p><p> Bella smiled when Sam said this and answered, “Of course.”</p><p> Sam gently grabbed Bella’s hand and led her back up to his room, turning the lights out along the way. When Bella had first come downstairs, she had turned all the lights on, slightly wary of the dark. After that dream, the shadows of the night made her uncomfortable. </p><p> As Bella crawled back into bed, Sam called for Nanook. Once Nanook walked into the room, Sam told him, “Nanook, go give Bella some kisses. She needs some cheering up.”</p><p> Nanook then hopped onto the bed and started licking Bella’s face. Bella smiled and laughed a little as Nanook covered her with slobbery kisses. She loved this giant fluffy dog almost as much as she loved Sam. As she stretched his neck, She said, “Thank you, Nanook. You really are the best dog.”</p><p> Sam then rolled into bed next to Bella and started petting Nanook a little. After a little bit, Nanook jumped off of the bed and laid down on the floor. Sam then laid down and pulled Bella into his chest. He kept his arms protected around his girlfriend, trying to keep the nightmares away. It worked, as Bella started to relax in her boyfriend's arms. The shadows of the night not longer freaked her out as she knew that Sam was right there. </p><p> Sam kissed the top of Bella’s head before asking, “You feeling better?”</p><p> “A lot better,” Bella answered. </p><p> “That’s good,” Sam said, “I love you.”</p><p> “I love you too,” Bella responded. </p><p> Bella soon fell into a peaceful sleep, save in the arms of her loving boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. How They Ask You Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank goodness I finally got this up! Sorry it took forever. For some reason, I got stuck on Marko’s, so it took me forever trying to figure his out. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! Be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, and comment if you do. Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael:<br/> Michael came back to the garage about a week later. You were doing some bookkeeping when you heard the bell attached to the door ring. You looked up and smiled when you saw that it was Michael. You remembered the last time Michael came into the garage, and how the two of you had flirted with each other. You honestly thought a lot about Michael in the week since, and were happy to see him again. </p><p> You said to him, “Well if it isn’t Michael Emerson.”</p><p> “The one and only,” Michael responded, smiling as well. </p><p> You let out a small laugh before politely asking, “What can I help you with?” </p><p> “Ah, I got a scratch on my bike,” Michael explained, “I need some paint to buff it off.”</p><p> Paint, no problem,” you said. </p><p> You got up from the desk to one of the shelves behind you. You grabbed a small can of spray on bike paint off of one of the shelves and handed it to Michael you said, “Here you go.”</p><p> “Thanks,” Michael said. </p><p> “No problem,” You told him before saying sarcastically, “Although I have to admit, I’m pretty disappointed that you scratched that beautiful bike.”</p><p> “Is that so?” Michael asked, smirk on his face. </p><p> You nodded, “I’m afraid so. After all those compliments I gave you last time about taking good care of it, and then you go and scratch it.”</p><p> Michael chuckled a little before asking, “Well in that case, how about I make it up to you?”</p><p> “Really?” You asked, intrigued, “And how exactly do you plan on doing that?”</p><p> “How about I take you for a ride?” Michael asked. </p><p> You froze in surprise when he said this. Did Michael really just ask you out on a date? </p><p> You smiled and asked, “Michael Emerson, did you just ask me on a date?”</p><p> “I did,” Michael said, “So what do you think?”</p><p> “Well, I don’t know,” You said jokingly, “I’m not sure if I can be seen on a scratched bike.”</p><p> You and Michael both laughed at that. You then answered, “My shift ends at eight on Friday. You can pick me up then.”</p><p> “Perfect,” Michael said. </p><p> Michael then paid for the paint before leaving the garage. Before he left, he gave you a small wink and said, “See you on Friday.”</p><p> “See you on Friday,” you responded. </p><p> Once Michael left, you fell back into your wheely chair and spun around a few times. You couldn’t shake the smile that was one your face. Michael had just asked you out on a date, and you had said yes. You were going on a date with Michael Emerson. The rest of the day, you found yourself counting down until eight o’clock on Friday arrived. </p><p> </p><p>Sam: <br/> It was another nice day out, so you were walking your yorkie, Ruby, around town. You didn’t feel like dealing with the busy crowds at the boardwalk, so you stuck to a small part of town where there was a small shopping center. As you were walking your dog down the sidewalk, you heard a voice behind you ask, “Y/n?”</p><p> You turned around and saw Sam standing behind you, right outside of a grocery store. You smiled at him and walked over to him as you said, “Sam, hi!”</p><p> “It’s good to see you again,” Sam said before asking, “What are you doing here?”</p><p> “Well, it’s a nice day out, so I decided to take little Ruby here out on a walk,” you told him. </p><p> As you said this, Ruby was jumping on Sam’s legs, begging to be picked up. Sam smiled at the tiny dog and bent down to her, “I’m guessing this little lady right here is Ruby.”</p><p> “Yes, she is,” you told Sam before saying to your dog, “Say hi Ruby.”</p><p> “Hi there, Ruby,” Sam said as he scratched and petted Ruby. Meanwhile, Ruby was standing on her hind legs as she licked Sam’s face. You smiled as you watched this. You hadn’t seen Sam since that day you had found Nanook, and you were definitely happy to see him again. Plus, the sight of him playing with your tiny yorkie was absolutely adorable. </p><p> “You are so cute,” Sam told your dog before asking you, “Is it okay if I pick her up?”</p><p> “Of course, go right ahead,” you answered. </p><p> Sam gently scooped Ruby up into his arms and picked her up off of the ground. He held Ruby in his arms as she continued to give him little doggy kisses. Sam was smiling the whole time. You started to gently pet Ruby on the back as you told Sam, “She certainly likes you.”</p><p> “I mean, I am pretty irresistible,” Sam joked. </p><p> You and him both laughed when he said that. You then asked Sam, “How’s Nanook doing?”</p><p> “He’s doing pretty good,” Sam answered, “I think he misses you, though.”</p><p> “Aww, really?” You asked. </p><p> Sam answered, “Yeah, he keeps walking around the house all mopey.”</p><p> You giggled a little before saying, “Aww, well tell him that I miss him too.”</p><p> Sam paused for a moment, looking a little nervous. He put Ruby down gently before saying, “Y/n, I’m actually really happy to see you. I’ve got something that I wanted to ask you?”</p><p> “What is it?” You asked, feeling slightly nervous for some reason. </p><p> “Well, I was wondering if maybe one day you’d wanna walk our dogs together?” Sam asked. </p><p> You smiled and asked, “Sam, are you asking me on a date?”</p><p> “Yeah, I am,” Sam answered, blushing a little. </p><p> Your smile grew even wider and told him, “I’d love to go out with you, Sam.”</p><p> “Really?” He asked, sounding surprised. </p><p> You nodded, “Really.”</p><p> “Oh my gosh, thank goodness,” Sam said in relief as he pulled you into a hug. </p><p> You giggled as you happily returned the hug. Sam said to you, “I was so nervous. Thank God you said yes.”</p><p> “Of course I said yes,” you told him before asking, “Does tomorrow work? Around twelve?”</p><p> “That’s perfect,” Sam answered, pulling away from the hug. </p><p> Once he pulled away, he said to you, “Well, I have to go get some groceries for my mom, but I’ll see you tomorrow. We can meet up at the beach?”</p><p> “Perfect,” you told him, “See you tomorrow, Sam.”</p><p> “See you tomorrow, y/n,” Sam said with a bright smile. </p><p> As soon as Sam was out of sight, you did a small victory dance. You were going on a date with Sam Emerson. Sam Emerson, who had to be the cutest boy in all of Santa Carla. This had to be the best day of your life. </p><p> </p><p>Edgar: <br/> You walked into the comic store, and saw Alan stacking the shelves. You had been coming to the store for a few weeks now, and had become friends with both of the Frog Brothers, but especially Edgar. You knew about their belief in vampires, and even though you yourself didn’t think vampires were real, you didn’t judge Edgar and Alan for believing in them. </p><p> You walked over to Alan and greeted, “Hey, Alan.”</p><p> “Oh hey, y/n,” Alan greeted before asking, “You here for your usuals?”</p><p> “Yep,” you answered. </p><p> Every week when you came in, you picked up the latest Flash, Wonder Woman, Batman, and Spirderman. Occasionally, you would pick up an extra book such as Suicide Squad or Aquaman, but you always stuck with your usual four. </p><p> “Edgar actually already has them up at the front desk for you,” Alan told you. </p><p> You were a little surprised when Alan told you this. Edgar didn’t seem like the type of guy to give customers special treatment. You quickly brushed it off, though. After all, you and Edgar were friends. He was probably just being friendly. </p><p> “Oh okay,” you said, “Thanks Alan.”</p><p> “No problem,” Alan told you. </p><p> You started to walk towards the counter, but Alan stopped you by gently placing a hand on your shoulder. He said in a low voice, “Edgar might kill me for telling you this, but he has a surprise for you.”</p><p> “Should I be scared?” You asked him. </p><p> Last time you came to the store, Edgar informed you that he had a surprise for you. That surprise ended up being a wooden stake for you to “defend yourself” with. Although you appreciated the gift, you weren’t quite sure what to do with it or where to put it. </p><p> Alan chuckled a little before saying, “No, I think you’re going to like this one.”</p><p> “Okay then, I trust you,” you told him. </p><p> You then started to walk towards the counter. As you did, you started to wonder what Alan was talking about. You knew that you shouldn’t get your hopes up, but you couldn’t help it. You knew that it was dumb to fall for Edgar, but of course it happened anyway. You never it was dumb as there was no way Edgar would ever like you back.  In the short time you had known Edgar, you knew that he wasn’t one to experience emotions, nevermind express them to someone else. </p><p> When you walked up to the counter, you saw Edgar sitting there writing in a binder. You walked up to the counter with a smile and said, “Hey Edgar.”</p><p> Edgar looked up and gave you a small smile and greeted, “Oh hi, y/n.”</p><p> “Um, Alan said that you had my usual comics up here for me,” You said.</p><p> “Yep, I have them right here,” Edgar told you as he reached under the desk and pulled out the stack of comics. </p><p> You smiled and said, “Thanks Edgar.”</p><p> “No problem,” he told you, “I have something else for you too.”</p><p> Your heart started to speed up a little when he said this. You tried to control your heartbeat, telling yourself that it wasn’t anything special, just something from a friend. </p><p> However, when Edgar handed it to you, your heartbeat sped right back up again. It was The Flash #336. The conclusion to The Trial of the Flash that you had been looking for the first time you came in. </p><p> “I ordered that for you a few weeks ago,” Edgar explained, “It just got here today, though.”</p><p> Your heart melted when Edgar said this. He had really ordered this comic special for you. </p><p> “Thank you so much,” you said. </p><p> Edgar shrugged, “It was no problem.”</p><p> “No really, this is so sweet,” you said as you pulled your wallet out. </p><p> You pulled out your money for your regular comics, as well as the money for The Trial of the Flash. While Edgar accepted your money for your regulars, he handed you back the extra for Trial of the Flash. He told you, “Don’t worry about this. I’ve got it covered.”</p><p> You shook your hand, “Edgar, I really don’t mind paying.”</p><p> “No, it’s really fine,” Edgar insisted. </p><p> You then asked, “Are you sure I can’t make it up to you somehow?”</p><p> “Well, there is one thing…” he said. </p><p> You smiled at him and asked, “What is it?”</p><p> “Well, the new Batman movie just came out, and I heard that it’s pretty good,” Edgar explained before asking, “And I was wondering if you maybe...wanted to go on a date and see it with me?”</p><p> You gasped a little in excited surprise. Edgar Frog has just asked you out on a date. Until today, you thought that there wasn’t a hope in the world that Edgar would ask you out. </p><p> “Edgar, I’d love too,” You told him as you reached over the counter and grabbed his hand. </p><p> Edgar looked at you with a surprised expression and asked, “Really?”</p><p> “Really,” You answered, “To be perfectly honest, I’ve been crushing on you for a while.”</p><p> Edgar squeezed your hand a little and said, “I’ve been doing the same with you.”</p><p> “So does tomorrow night work?” You asked. </p><p> “That’s perfect,” Edgar answered before asking, “Do you think we could meet up here around seven? I can walk you home afterwards.”</p><p> “That’s perfect,” you responded. </p><p> You leaned across the counter and gave Edgar a small hug. He froze for a moment before hugging you back. You figured that he probably wasn’t use to getting that many hugs. </p><p> “I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Edgar said, pulling away from the hug. </p><p> You smiled at him and said, “See you tomorrow.”</p><p> As you started to walk out of the store, you saw Alan leaning against one of the shelves with a small smirk. He said to you, “I told you that you’d like the surprise.”</p><p> Your jaw dropped slightly when he said that. You asked him, “Did you know that I liked Edgar?”</p><p> “I mean it was pretty obvious,” Alan answered, “Everytime you came in, the two of you wouldn’t stop making goo goo eyes at each other.”</p><p> You shoved his shoulder good naturedly and said, “Shut up.”</p><p> The two of you chuckled before you said, “Well, I need to go figure out what I’m going to wear.”</p><p> “Why do you need to pick out an outfit now?” Alan asked, “Your date’s not til tomorrow.”</p><p> “And that’s how long it’s going to take me to pick out an outfit,” you told him. </p><p> Alan and you both laughed at that before you exchanged goodbyes and left. You practically ran the entire way home out of excitement. You were going on a date with Edgar Frog. The self-proclaimed Awesome Monster Basher has just asked you out on a date! And you said yes! You couldn’t wait for tomorrow to come. </p><p>Alan: <br/> It was another night working at the ice cream parlor with your best friend. The two of you were enjoying your usual flow of business and goofing around with each other. At one point, you looked out the window of the store and saw Alan walking down the boardwalk, dressed in a military uniform. He looked over at one point and you smiled and waved at him. He smiled back at you and waved as well. </p><p> You and Alan had gotten friendlier with each other ever since he first came into the ice cream parlor. He had stopped in a bunch to get ice cream for him and his brother, and you had even stopped by the comic store a few times. At first, you didn’t know that much about comics, but Alan was more than happy to teach you about them. Your best friend had teased you a little about your “budding romance” with him, but you had reassured her that you and Alan were just friends. You wouldn’t dare tell her that you had a crush on the apparent vampire hunter. </p><p> As you and Alan waved at each other, your friend said to you, “Aww, look it’s your boyfriend!” </p><p> You rolled your eyes a little and told her, “How many times do I have to tell you that he’s not my boyfriend?”</p><p> “You can tell me that as many times as you want,” your friend said, “It’s still not going to convince me.”</p><p> You and her both laughed at that. She then said, “Seriously though, I know that I always tease you about it, but I honestly think you and him would make a cute couple.”</p><p> “How come?” You asked curiously. </p><p> “I don’t know, You guys obviously have chemistry,” Y/bf/n answered, “And I can tell that he likes you.”</p><p> “Well, you don’t for a fact that he likes me,” You countered. </p><p> Y/bf/n gave you a look and said,“Y/n come on, it’s so obvious. He’s always in here to see you.”</p><p> “You don’t know that he’s just here to see me,” you argued, “Maybe he just really likes ice cream.”</p><p> Your friend laughed loudly when you said this before telling you, “Just think about it, okay? I think you two would be really cute together. Even though he dresses like G.I. Joe.”</p><p> You giggled a little before saying, “You have to admit, though. He does look pretty cute dressed like that.”</p><p> You and your friend both laughed when you said this. </p><p> Eventually, your shift ended and you started to head home. Your car was in the shoppe, so you decided to walk home. After all, it was a beautiful night out. You were about two blocks from your house when you heard someone walking behind you. You turned around and saw that a surf nazi was following you. You quickly turned back around, put your head down, and picked up your pace. You were hoping that he would eventually give up and leave you alone. Unfortunately, what happened instead was that you felt a hand on your shoulder before you were thrown into an alley. You landed on your back, and slowly got back to your feet, wondering how someone could have that much strength. </p><p> The guy started to slowly walk into the alley, but the dark shadows prevented you from seeing his face. </p><p> “Get away from me,” you told the guy, trying to sound intimidating, although the fear you felt was evident in your voice. </p><p> The guy let out an evil chuckle before saying, “Relax sweetheart, I’m not going to hurt you.”</p><p> As he got closer, you saw the guy’s glowing red eyes. You felt yourself freeze when you saw his eyes. There was no way this guy was human with eyes like that. </p><p> The guy continued to get closer, and you noticed two large fangs sticking out of his mouth as he said, “We’re just going to have some fun.”</p><p> Vampire. This guy was a vampire. Alan was right; vampires were real. And you could only imagine what this one was going to do to you. </p><p> You slowly started to back away, but your back soon hit a wall. You were trapped. The vampire slowly inched closer to you until something squirted him in the back of the head and he fell to his knees, screaming in agony. When he dropped to the ground, you saw Alan standing there, holding up what looked like a fake gun. He then pulled out a stake, and was about to impale the bloodsucker with it, but the vampire recovered enough to be able to fly away. </p><p> Once he was gone, Alan’s expression changed from anger to concern. He asked you in a gentle voice, “Y/n, are you okay?”</p><p> “Alan,” you said gently as you ran over to him and wrapped your arms around him, desperate for some sort of comfort. </p><p> Alan returned your hug and started to rock back and forth slightly. You whispered to him, “Thank you so much.”</p><p> “Of course,” Alan responded, “I’ve been trying to track that guy down for a while, when I saw him following you I knew I had to do something.”</p><p> “Thank you,” you whispered again. </p><p> Alan walked you home after that, and stayed close to you the entire time. At one point, you started shivering a little bit. Alan then asked, “Are you cold?”</p><p> “A little,” you answered. </p><p> He promptly took his military jacket off. He wrapped it around your shoulders and said, “Here ya go.”</p><p> “Thank you,” you responded as you pulled your arms through the sleeves. </p><p> When you reached your front porch, you gave Alan one last hug as a silent thank you. You were about to go inside when Alan caught your hand. </p><p> He started to awkwardly ramble, “Y/n I know this is probably the worst timing possible, and that you're pretty freaked out right now. But I was wondering if...well, if you wanted to go on a date with me? I know this probably isn’t the most romantic way to ask, but it’s just that I almost lost you today, and I just really like you, and I think you’re really pretty and…”</p><p> You cut off his rambling by leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. Alan smiled and blushed like crazy when you did this. </p><p> “Alan, I’d love to go on a date with you,” you answered. </p><p> His smile grew even wider and asked, “Could I pick you up tomorrow then, around 6:00?”</p><p> “That’s perfect,” you told him. </p><p> You started to open your door, but stopped and said, “Oh wait, I’m guessing you want your jacket back.”</p><p> You began to take the jacket off, but Alan stopped you and said, “No, you can keep it. I have another one at home. Plus, it looks way better on you.”</p><p> “Thank you, Alan,” you said, blushing and giggling a little bit. </p><p> You finally walked through your front door. Before you closed it though, you said, “Bye Alan.”</p><p> “Bye y/n,” He responded. </p><p> As soon as you closed your door, you turned around and slowly slid down your door, a dopey grin on your face. You were going on a date with Alan Frog. You could only imagine what your best friend was going to say. </p><p>David: <br/> Later that night, you were walking around the pier, looking at all the rides. As you roamed in between the crowds, you were hoping David would come find you. It had been about an hour since you had first spoken to him, and told him to look for you. You were confident that he would as you had total confidence in your flirting ability to lure in any guy. Not to mention that the chemistry between you two was undeniable. </p><p> This proved to be true as you eventually saw David leaning against the gate to the carousel, smoking a cigarette. When he saw you, he gave you that smirk that he always seemed to be wearing. You certainly weren’t complaining though, that smirk was deviously handsome. </p><p> You slowly walked over to him and said, “Looks like you’ve found me.”</p><p> “What can I say?” David told you, “I love a chase.”</p><p> You smirked and said, “You’ve met the right girl then.”</p><p> “So what exactly is a pretty girl like you walking around by herself?” David asked. </p><p> You answered, “I’m looking for some excitement.”</p><p> “Well, I can give you plenty of that,” David offered, smirk more prominent than ever. </p><p> You smirked back at him and asked, “Is that so?”</p><p> “It is,” he answered, standing up straight from leaning against the gate, “Care for me to show you?”</p><p> Your smirk turned to a smile and told him, “I’d love for you to show me.”</p><p> “Let’s go then,” David said, smiling back at you. </p><p> He held a leather glove clad hand to you, and you happily took it. He led you to the end of the pier where his motorcycle was waiting. He got on the bike and you sat on the back of it and wrapped your arms around his torso. </p><p> “You know where Hudson’s Bluff is overlooking the point?” David asked. </p><p> You nodded, “I do.”</p><p> David nodded before revving up the bike and speeding off. You smiled as he did this, ready to have the night of your life. </p><p> </p><p>Paul: <br/> It was another night at the boardwalk, and you were running around looking for Star. The two of you had agreed to meet up at a water ice stand, but after an hour of waiting for her you got nervous and decided to start looking around for her. </p><p> Although you couldn’t find her, you did manage to find Paul standing with a guy in a leather jacket with long black hair. His back was turned to you, so you walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. </p><p> He turned around and smiled at you as hey said, “Hey y/n, what’s up?”</p><p> “Hi Paul,” you greeted before asking, “Have you seen Star around by any chance? Her and I were supposed to meet up, but I can’t find her.”</p><p> Paul answered, “Oh Laddie wasn’t feeling well. She stayed back to take care of him.”</p><p> “Who’s Laddie?” You asked. </p><p> “One of our roommate’s kid brother,” Paul explained, “Star likes to take care of him.”</p><p> “Oh okay, thanks,” you said. </p><p> You started to walk away, but Paul stopped you by grabbing your arm and saying, “Hey, hey, hey, where you going?”</p><p> “I’m just gonna head home,” you told him, “I don’t really have any other plans for tonight.”</p><p> “Well I think I can fix that,” Paul said with a smirk. </p><p> You felt your heartbeat speed up when he said this. You hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Paul ever since you met him. There was something about this boy that caught your attention and wouldn’t let go of it. </p><p> You smirked back at him and asked, “Oh really?”</p><p> “Really,” Paul responded, “How about instead of going home, you let me show you the finer parts of Santa Carla?”</p><p> Paul held out his hand as he asked this. You happily took his hand and said, “That sounds like a plan to me.”</p><p>Marko: <br/> You impatiently watched the clock at work, waiting for ten o’clock to come. As you drummed your finger against the counter, Max asked why you were so fidgety. You came up with some lame excuse of having too much sugar, not really wanting to discuss Marko with your boss. </p><p> Finally, the clock hit ten and you were able to clock out. As you put your jacket on, you said, “Bye Max, I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p> “See you tomorrow, y/n,” Max responded. </p><p>  As you walked out of the store, you looked around for Marko. You saw him leaning against the wall of the restaurant next to Max’s store. The two of you smiled at each other and you walked over to him.</p><p> “Hello there,” you greeted. </p><p>“Hello to you too,” Marko responded, “Fancy seeing you around here.”</p><p> You giggled a little when he said that. Marko then said, “I’m guessing Max busted your chops about me.”</p><p> “Not necessarily, but he did warn me about you and your “wild gang” of friends,” you told him, putting air quotes around wild friends, “Said you guys cause trouble.”</p><p> Marko rolled his eyes and said, “That sounds like Max. He always blows things out of proportion.”</p><p> “Oh, so there’s no truth to that?” You asked flirtatiously. </p><p> Marko smirked a little bit and answered, “Maybe a little.”</p><p> “Oh, so you are trouble?” You asked. </p><p> “Just a little,” he told you, equally as flirtatious, “It’s all good trouble though.”</p><p> You raised an eyebrow at him and asked curiously, “Really? And what exactly is this good trouble?”</p><p>“It’s hard to explain,” Marko told you with a mischievous grin on his face, “It’s better if I show you.”</p><p> As soon as he said that, you were absolutely smitten. Something about this boy drew you in, and made you want to know more. You told him, “Lead the way then.”</p><p> Marko draped an arm over your shoulder, and led you down the boardwalk. Your heart fluttered from giddy excitement about what the night had in store.  </p><p>Star: <br/> You were on the beach with your two friends, Jax and Lela, once again. This time there wasn’t a party. Instead, you guys were sitting around a small fire, having a few drinks, and enjoying each other’s company. This was definitely more your scene, relaxing with your friends rather than a loud party. You were laughing with everyone else when you saw her again. </p><p> You saw Star, walking down the beach by herself. There was a small breeze in their air that blew her hair around in the most perfect way possible. She had a small white shawl that was decorated with pink roses wrapped around her shoulders. She looked stunning. You were so lost in staring at her that it took your friend Jax shaking you to snap you out of it. </p><p> “Y/n!” He yelled. </p><p> You shook your head a little and said, “Sorry, sorry, were you saying something?”</p><p> “Is that the girl from the party the other night?” Jax asked, pointing at Star. </p><p> You had told your friends about Star after you got back from the party that night. They were all super excited hearing that you finally met a girl who was into girls. They got even more excited to hear that you actually flirted with her. Granted, it was very awkward flirting, but still flirting nonetheless. You answered Jax, “Yeah, it is.”</p><p> “She’s really pretty,” your friend Lela said, “You should go talk to her.”</p><p> You panicked for a second before saying, “I don’t know if I can do that.”</p><p> “Oh, come on,” Lela responded, “You said that you guys had a connection, so why not keep that connection going?”</p><p> “Plus, she’s walking on the beach at night by herself. That’s like the perfect romantic opportunity for you to sweep in,” Jax added. </p><p> You took a deep breath before saying, “Okay, I’m gonna go talk to her.”</p><p> Jax and Lela both cheered when you said this before they started chanting your name, “Y/n! Y/n! Y/n!”</p><p> You laughed at your friends goofy antics as you walked over to Star. Star looked over at you and smiled brightly at you. You smiled back at her and greeted, “Hi Star.”</p><p> “Hi y/n,” she said before asking, “What’s going on?”</p><p> “Just hanging out with some friends,” you answered before asking, “What about you?”</p><p> “Just taking a walk, trying to clear my head,” She told you. </p><p> You responded by asking, “Is it okay if I walk with you?”</p><p> “That’d be great, actually,” She told you. </p><p> You smiled at her and told her, “I’ve been thinking about you.”</p><p> As soon as you said that, you wanted to facepalm yourself. You couldn’t believe you had just said that. That is not the right way to talk to a pretty girl that you were crushing hard on, even if it was true. </p><p> Thankfully, Star giggled a little and said, “I’ve been thinking about you too.”</p><p> “Really?” You asked. </p><p> “Really,” Star answered, “You’re very cute.”</p><p> You blushed furiously and said, “Thank you.”</p><p> You paused for a moment before asking, “Do you want to...go get ice cream?”</p><p> “I’d love too,” Star said with a smile. </p><p> She grabbed your hand and led you towards the boardwalk. Your heartbeat rapidly from excitement. You were going to get ice cream with a beautiful girl who was holding your hand. In your wildest dreams, you never imagined that this would ever happen to you. Jax and Lela both gave you thumbs up as you walked by them. You gave them a quick thumbs up back before turning all your attention back to Star.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sleepover (Edgar Imagine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a request that I got on Wattpad. Feel free to request imagines anytime you want; although I should let you know that I’m a little backed up on imagine requests right now. Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivia was in her living room, waiting for her boyfriend Edgar to arrive. Her parents were gone for the weekend, so Edgar was coming to stay the night. Granted, she could pretty much stay over at Edgar’s house, as his parents were always too stoned to care, but it was always slightly awkward when she stayed over at the Frog house. Oftentimes when she stayed over there, Edgar’s parents were getting high which made the whole house smell like weed. Plus, poor Alan always ended up sleeping up on the couch in order to give you and Edgar the room the two Frog Brothers shared. It always made Olivia feel guilty to see Alan sleeping on the beat-up couch. So, she was happy that Edgar finally had the chance to stay over at her house. </p><p> In order to pass the time, Olivia started doing handstands while she was waiting for her boyfriend. Eventually, the doorbell rang and Olivia ran over to answer it. As soon as she opened it and saw Edgar there, she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Edgar happily wrapped his arms around her in return. </p><p> “Hey Eddie,” She greeted. </p><p> Edgar gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before saying, “Hey there, Liv.”</p><p> Olivia smiled at Edgar’s nickname for her before kissing him on the lips. Edgar glady reciprocated the kiss and quickly got lost in it. Liv took this opportunity to catch him off guard, and snatched his bandana off of his head. She then jumped off of her boyfriend and ran into the house.</p><p> As she ran into her family room, Olivia heard Edgar chasing after her while yelling, “Hey! Come back here!”</p><p> Liv giggled a little as she put the bandana on her head. Edgar took this opportunity to grab Liv by the waist from behind and lift her up. </p><p> “Ha ha, gotcha!” Edgar exclaimed, “No one escapes the wrath of Edgar Frog!”</p><p> Edgar then moved Liv in his arms so that she was facing him. He then leaned in and kissed her once again. When they pulled away from the kiss, Liv said, “You have to admit though, the bandana does look pretty good on me.”</p><p> Edgar chuckled a little before saying, “Okay, I’ll give you that much.”</p><p> The two of them then fell back on the couch and started making out. Eventually, the doorbell rang. Edgar pulled away and asked, “Who on earth is that?”</p><p> “I ordered a pizza,” Liv explained, “It’s probably the pizza guy.”</p><p> She got up to answer the door, and it was in fact the pizza guy. After paying, her and Edgar sat down on the couch and put a movie on as they ate. They ended up watching West Side Story. </p><p>About half way through the movie, Edgar told his girlfriend, “These gangs are so weak.”</p><p>“They’re not weak,” Liv argued. </p><p> “Liv, this is the weakest gang I’ve ever seen in my life,” Edgar said, “They’re literally doing ballet in the streets. They’d be killed in a real fight.”</p><p> “Hey, be nice. Dancing isn’t easy,” Liv told him. </p><p> Edgar then joked, “So do you think the qualifications for being in this gang are three years of ballet, 2 years of jazz, and then one year of tape dancing?”</p><p> Liv rolled her eyes a little and said, “It sounds like you’re just jealous that you can’t dance.”</p><p> “Excuse me, I’ll have you know that I am an amazing dancer,” Edgar said. </p><p> Liv raised an eyebrow at him and asked, “Is that so? Would you care to show me?”</p><p> Edgar quickly tried to backtrack by saying, “No, I didn’t...I just meant that…”</p><p> “No, no, no, you just said that you were an amazing dancer,” Liv said while standing up, “I want to see.”</p><p> Liv pulled her reliance boyfriend up by the hand while the song “America” was playing from the movie. Once Edgar finally stood up, Liv grabbed both of his hands and started dancing around with him. Although he was reluctant at first, Edgar eventually lightened up and started smiling as he danced with his girlfriend. Once the song was over, both of them flopped back onto the couch, laughing. </p><p> After the movie was finished, Liv and Edgar pulled out Monopoly and started playing. After about two hours of playing, Edgar succeeded in bankrupting Liv. She crossed her arms around her chest and fake pouted, “Cheater.”</p><p> “Someone’s mad they lost,” Edgar said, laughing a little. </p><p> Liv responded, “Only because you cheated.”</p><p> Edgar laughed when Liv said that before leaning in and kissing her. The two of them shared a sweet for a few moments before Liv pulled away to let up a small yawn. </p><p> Edgar chuckled a little before asking, “You tired?”</p><p> “A little,” Liv answered. </p><p> Edgar then scooped Liv up and picked her up bridal style. He then said, “Let’s go to bed then.”</p><p> Edgar carried Liv upstairs and into her room. The two of them laid down in bed with their arms wrapped around each other. Edgar pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered, “Love you, Liv.”</p><p> “Love you too, Eddie,” she whispered back. </p><p> Liv fell asleep with a smile on her face. She loved being able to fall asleep in Edgar’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Roller Coaster (Sam Imagine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was another request I got on Wattpad. I hope that you all enjoy this. You can also follow me on Wattpad @The-Lonely-Sunflower. Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bella felt like her heart might beat out of her chest as her, Sam, and the Frog Brothers approached a beat up, abandoned house. The group of Monster Bashers were going there with one purpose: to destroy vampires. </p><p> Ever since Bella and Sam had started dating, she had been training with her boyfriend and the Frog Brothers in order to fight vampires. She had done very well in training, but never actually faced off with a bloodsucker before. That is, of course, until right now. Edgar and Alan had been doing some investigating, and had apparently discovered that there were vampires living in this house. Sam and Bella were somewhat sceptical, as vampires usually didn’t reside in houses, but both took the Frog Brothers at their word. Ultimately, all four of them decided to come here and exterminate them. </p><p> Despite the fact that Bella had agreed to come, she was beyond terrified. She felt like she was slowly going up a roller coaster. Her hands were shaking slightly; she had trouble steadying her breathing; and a sick feeling settled in her stomach. She didn’t let anyone see this though. Instead, she kept up a brave face, not wanting to distract from the mission. </p><p> It was still light out, so they figured that now was the best time to strike because the vampires would be asleep. Alan and Edgar went to the basement to try and break down the door. While they did this, Sam turned to Bella and gently held her hands. He asked her, “You ready?”</p><p> “I’m ready,” she answered, although she wasn’t a hundred percent sure in her answer. </p><p> Sam nodded and said, “Just stay near me the whole time. I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.”</p><p> “Okay,” Bella responded before pulling Sam into a hug. </p><p> The two of them held each other for a few moments before they were scared apart by  Edgar yelling, “We got the door open!”</p><p> “Let’s move!” Alan added. </p><p> Sam and Bella gave each other one last reassuring look before running to catch up with the Frog Brothers. Once the four vampire hunters were in the basement, they searched around for the vampires. Opun finding none, they slowly made their way up the stairs, Edgar leading the way. Sam intentionally stood in front of Bella, trying to shield her from any danger that could be on the other side of the door. Edgar slowly opened the door and slowly entered the main floor of the house. Alan, Sam, and Bella cautiously followed him on high alert for anything that might lurk there. Sam held Bella’s hand tight in his as he led her through the kitchen. Looking around the kitchen and living room, Bella noticed that it had treats similar to a hoarder’s house. There was junk and clutter everywhere; dust covered every surface; and the furniture was torn and beat about. Additionally, all the windows were boarded up with plywood, most likely to keep the sunlight out.  </p><p> The group did a sweep of the main floor and discovered that it was clear. </p><p> “Where the hell could they be?” Edgar asked. </p><p> Bella suggested, “Upstairs maybe.”</p><p> The gang of hunters then made their way to the third floor of the house. Once up there, they discovered an open bathroom as well as four closed bedrooms, two on each end of the hall. </p><p> “I think we should split up,” Alan suggested, “Each person take a different room.”</p><p> Sam shook his head, “Alan, I’m not sure that’s a good idea. This is only Bella’s first mission, I don’t think she should go off on her own.”</p><p> “I’ll be fine, Sam,” Bella reassured her boyfriend. </p><p> With that, Edgar said, “There we go. Split up.”</p><p> Alan and Edgar ran down one end hall while Sam and Bella slowly made their way down the other. Neither of them spoke, just slowly walking down the hall and letting the tension build. As Bella inched closer and closer towards the door, she felt like she was slowly reaching the top of her emotional roller coaster; right before it dropped. She took one last look at Sam before slowly opening the door, wooden stake raised in her hand. </p><p> As soon as she walked in, she saw an unusual sight. It was a boy, about a few years older than her, curled up in a king sized bed, sleeping away. She quietly took a few steps towards the sleeping figure, not wanting to wake him. Bella got a closer look at his face, and saw how unnaturally pale he was. He had to be a vampire. There was no other way his skin would look so lifeless. She slowly raised her stake, ready to drive it through his heart, when he shot up out of bed, screaming at the top of his lungs. </p><p> His eyes were glowing red while fangs were protruding out of his mouth. He was quirking around and falling back and forth on the bed violently, almost like he was having a seizure. The Frog Brothers warned you that this would happen if one of the other members of the undead gang were staked. Because the vampire was seizing violently, Bella was unable to stake him. Instead, she pulled out her water gun, loaded with holy water, and spared him with it in hopes of taking him down. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect of what she was hoping. Even though the holy water burned the bloodsucker, it also seemed to snap him out of whatever he was experiencing and made him aware of Bella’s presence in the room. She started to dart towards the door when the bloodsucker grabbed her and slammed her against one of the walls. </p><p> “You’re dead!” He screamed in her face. </p><p> Unable to grab her weapons, Bella began to kick violently to try and get the monster off of her. Terror fled through every fiber of her being. The roller coaster had reached the top, and she was now falling. She couldn’t stop it. This was it. She was going to die. </p><p>That was when Sam barged through the door and yelled, “Get your claws off my girlfriend!”</p><p> Without hesitation, Sam ran up behind the vampire and staked him right through the heart. The vampire cried out in pain as he collapsed on the ground, blood spewing out of his chest. Bella immediately ran over to Sam who wrapped his arms around her protectively. Bella didn’t say anything and instead let silent tears fall down her face. </p><p> “Shh, Shh, it’s okay. He’s dead. He’s not going to hurt you,” Sam soothed, “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you.”</p><p> Bella pulled away slightly, and Sam wiped her tears away. Shortly after, the Frog Brothers came running down the hall. Edgar asked, “Did you two take them all out over here?”</p><p> “We did,” Sam responded. </p><p> “Good, we trashed the ones over on our side,” Alan said, “Let’s move out of here.”</p><p> The Monster Bashers all bolted out of the house and over to where the Frog Brothers had parked their van. The two of them had saved up enough money to buy a beat up van to get around in. Normally, Bella would make jokes about how they should decorate it like the Mystery Machine, but right now she was too shaken up to joke. Alan hoped in the driver’s seat while Edgar sat in the passenger's side while Bella and Sam sat in the back. </p><p> Sam kept his arm around Bella and asked her, “You okay?”</p><p> “I’m alright, just a little shaking up,” she answered, “Thank you for saving me back there.”</p><p> “Of course, I’ll always be there to save you,” he told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead, “I love you.”</p><p> “I love you too,” she responded. </p><p> As Bella and Sam cuddled in the back seat, she finally felt herself stop shaking. She had survived the rollover coaster of emotions, and the ride had finally come to the end. She knew that no matter what happened, Sam would always be there with her. The two of them were on this ride together, and that was all they needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. First Date & First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so sorry this took forever to be posted. This preference literally took me all week to finish. Thank you all so much for being patient while I wrote this. I hope you all enjoy! Be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, and comment if you did. Also, I have officially decided to add Dwayne to the preferences. I have to imagine requests to write and as soon as I have those posted, I will start working on a Dwayne catch up. So if you are a Dwayne fan, stay tuned for that. Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael: <br/> You carefully watched the clock on the wall, waiting for eight o’clock to arrive. Tonight was your date with Michael, and you could hardly contain your enticement. Thankfully, your dad wasn’t at the garage that night, just the manager, so you didn’t have to worry about your dad giving Michael the “don’t have too much fun” talk. </p><p> Right as eight hit on the clock, Michael’s bike pulled in front of the garage. You quickly stood up from the front desk and smoothed your outfit out. You popped your head into the garage and told the manager, “Hey Ottis, my shift’s over. I’m heading out now.”</p><p> “Sounds good,” Ottis responded, “See ya later, y/n.”</p><p> “See ya later, O,” you said. </p><p> You ran out of the garage and over to Michael’s bike. He jumped up from his bike and ran over to hug you, “Hey there, baby girl.”</p><p> “Hi Michael,” You responded as you reciprocated his hug. </p><p> As Michael hugged you, he lifted you up off of the ground a little and you let out a small squeal of delight. When he put you down, he asked you, “You ready to go?”</p><p> “I’m ready,” you answered happily. </p><p> He grabbed your hand and helped you onto his bike. He gave you a smile before starting his bike up and taking off.</p><p> As you guys rode through the streets of Santa Carla, you were laughing out of excitement. Riding on the back of Michaels bike with your arms around his torso made you feel absolutely alive. Micheal kept his eyes on the road the whole time, but would occasionally look over his shoulder to flash you his amazing smile. </p><p> Eventually, you guys parked in the parking lot of your favorite restaurant in town. It was a cute little diner in the middle called the Surfin Spoon. It was small, cozy, and adorable. Plus, their french fries were the best in town. </p><p> Michael hopped off of his bike, and held his hand out to help you off. As he did, he jokingly said, “My lady.”</p><p> You giggled a little as you took his hand and said, “What a gentleman.”</p><p> As you got off of the bike, Michael said, “I hope this is okay for dinner.”</p><p> “It’s perfect,” you told him with a smile, “This is actually my favorite restaurant.”</p><p> Michael smiled back at you and said, “Mine too.”</p><p> The two of you got a booth by the window and enjoyed french fries, burgers, and milkshakes. You and Michael were constantly flirting with each other the whole time. Michael kept giving you compliments and winking at you, which always made your heart flutter. As much fun as you were having flirting with Micheal, you wanted something more. It was obvious that you guys had chemistry, but you wanted to get to know him on a deeper level. You wanted to know more about who he was. </p><p> “So Michael, you told me that you told me that you’ve only lived in Santa Carla for a little bit, where did you live before now?” You asked. </p><p> Michael answered, “I lived in Phoenix my entire life. My mom got divorced at the beginning of the year, so we moved out here to live with my grandfather.”</p><p> You nodded before asking, “How’s this town been treating you so far?”</p><p> “It’s been...interesting to say the least,” Michael told you, “Moving out year was kind of a culture shock for me. I wasn’t expecting anything like this when I moved out here. But honestly, I’m happy that I’m here. The move really made my family a lot closer. Granted, my mom and brother and I were always pretty close, but I think the fact that we all went through everything together just made me realize how much I need them. Plus, I never really had a relationship with my grandpa before because we lived so far away. It’s fun being able to hang out with him. I mean, he is pretty weird, but he keeps me entertained.”</p><p> You laughed when he said that. You told him, “That’s awesome. Your brother’s name is Sam right?”</p><p> “Yeah, he is. He’s two years younger than me,” Michael answered. </p><p> You then asked, “Have you guys always been close?”</p><p> “Definitely. Him and I were best friends when we were kids,” Michael told you, “Granted, during middle school and my first year of high school, I kind of went through the whole ‘my little brother’s lame’ phase, but I grew out of that. He really is a good kid.”</p><p> You smiled, happy that Michael was opening up to you. The rest of the night was spent talking about motorcycles, music you listened to, favorite childhood memories, and anything else that came to mind. Of course, there was still some flirting here and there, but there was also so much more. At one point during the night, Micheal reached over, grabbed your hand, and kissed it. That simple action caused your heart to flip. </p><p> The two of you didn’t leave until the waitress came over and told you two that they were closing. Michael paid the check before the two of you walked out of the restaurant, holding hands. While you guys were in the parking lot, you said to him, “This was really nice.”</p><p> “Yeah, it was,” Michael responded.</p><p>  Michael picked your hand up and spun you around. You giggled a little as he did this. He then spun you toward him and, once you were close enough, cupped your face gently and kissed you. You were shocked for a moment, but quickly melted into the kiss. </p><p> The kiss was absolutely amazing. Michael was a very talented kisser, that was evident. It was flirtatious, passionate, and sexy. It was anything a girl could want in a first kiss with a guy. Not to mention you could feel fireworks going off as soon as you and Michael’s lips connected. It was the kind of kiss that made your knees buckle and you feel as light as a cloud. The two of you only pulled away when breathing was necessary. </p><p> You were breathing heavily as you said, “Yeah, this was really nice.”</p><p> Michael chuckled when you said that before leaning in and kissing you again, softer this time. </p><p> On the drive home, you once again had your arms wrapped around his torso, and this time rested your head in between his shoulder blades. Once he parked in front of your house, Michael turned to you with a smile and said, “I had a lot of fun tonight.”</p><p> “I did too,” you responded, smiling as well. </p><p> Michael then asked you, “So does that mean I can count on you for a second date?”</p><p> “You can absolutely count on me for a second date,” you answered. </p><p> His smile grew even more when you said that. He then leaned in and gave you one last, long kiss that you savored every moment of. When he pulled away, he gave you a little smirk and said, “I’ll pick you back up next Friday then.”</p><p> “Same time, same place,” you added. </p><p> You got off of his bike and waved bye to Michael. He winked at you once more before riding away. You walked back into your house feeling impossibly happy. This was the best date of your life. </p><p>Sam: <br/> You excitatory ran to the beach with your dog, Ruby, on a leash running with you. Today was your first date with Sam, and you couldn’t wait. The two of you were taking a walk with your dogs on the beach, so you wore your favorite bikini and a pair of jeans shorts over your bikini bottom. You also brought a small bag with a towel, a water bottle, and a cover up just in case. You took the boardwalk’s entrance to the beach and ran down the sand to where Sam and Nanook were waiting for you and Ruby. You had to admit: Sam looked really cute. He was wearing a boarshirts and a short sleeve short that was unbuttoned. </p><p> Sam started to run towards you and met you halfway and gave you a giant hug. He greeted, “Hey y/n.”</p><p> “Hi Sam,” you responded. </p><p> You felt Nanook brush against your legs so you pulled away from Sam and bent down to pet him. You said to him, “Hi Nanook, I missed you buddy.”</p><p> Nanook responded to that by licking your face. You giggled as he did this before poking over to Sam. He was also bent down and petting Ruby as she excitedly jumped up on him. </p><p> “It looks like Ruby missed you too,” you said to Sam. </p><p> Sam laughed a little and said, “Well, I missed this little cutie too.”</p><p> After a few minutes of petting each other’s dogs, you and Sam started walking along the beach. As you walked, Sam asked you, “So how long have you lived in Santa Carla.”</p><p> “I’ve lived here my whole life. I grew up going to the beach everyday,” you answered before asking, “How about you?”</p><p> Sam told you, “I actually just moved here this summer. Before then, I grew up in Phoenix.”</p><p> “How do you like it here so far?” You asked him. </p><p> “It’s pretty cool here,” Sam answered, “Granted, I spend most of my time at the comic store, so I haven’t really seen a lot of the town.”</p><p> You perked up when he said that. You eagerly asked him, “You like comics?”</p><p> “I love comics. I probably have over two hundred comics,” Sam told you before asking, “I’m guessing you like them too?”</p><p> You told him, “I’m obsessed with comics. My dad collected them as a kid, so I grew up reading all his older ones.”</p><p> Sam smiled as he asked, “Okay, real question here: Marvel or DC?”</p><p> “Oh DC for sure,” You answered without hesitation. </p><p> Sam let out a little cheer and said, “Yes! You passed the test!”</p><p> You gave Sam a high five as you said, “Of course I did. You can’t tell me that Marvel’s better than DC when DC has Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman.”</p><p> “Right! Not to mention that DC’s villains are way better than Marvel’s,” he added. </p><p> You responded, “Exactly! I mean The Joker, the Reverse Flash, the Scarecrow, are all such great villains. They're all so interesting to read about.”</p><p> “Exactly, the better the villain is the better the story is,” Sam said before asking, “Do you go to Frog Comics for your books?”</p><p> “Yeah, I do,” You answered, “Do you go there too?”</p><p> “Yeah, I’m actually friends with the Frog Brothers,” Sam told you.</p><p> “No way,” you said, “That’s so funny, actually. They don’t really seem like the most sociable people.”</p><p> “Oh trust me, they’re not. It’s a miracle they even talk to me,” Sam said. </p><p> You and him both laughed when he said that. The two of you walked for a few more hours, talking about all different sorts of things. Sam told you about how he lived with his grandpa, mom, and brother Michael. He also told you about how him and Michael were very close; how he looked up to his mom because of how strong she is; and how his grandpa has a weird hobby of making taxidermy. You were really enjoying your time with Sam. It was fun and carefree, and the conversation flowed very naturally. </p><p> Eventually, the sun began to set and you two decided to sit down and watch the sunset. You pulled your towel out for the two of you to sit on. As the two of you sat on the towel with Sam’s arm around you, Nanook laid at you and Sam’s feet with Ruby cuddled up into his side. It was an adorable and hilarious sight, as Nanook was about ten times bigger than Ruby. </p><p> “Well, it looks like those two are getting along,” you joked. </p><p> Sam chuckled a little at that and said, “Yeah, it’s literal puppy love.”</p><p> “Maybe we could have a dog wedding for them,” you suggested.</p><p> “That’d be perfect,” Sam responded, “We could buy Ruby a literal dress, and then get Nanook a bow tie and top hat.”</p><p> You added, “And then instead of rings, we can have them give each other dog treats.”</p><p> “And then my grandpa can officiate the ceremony,” Sam said. </p><p> Both of you were laughing as you were saying this. The conversation was very stupid and silly, and you loved it. Once your laughter subsided a little, you looked out at the beautiful sunset. The sky was painted different shades of pink and orange as the sun reflected lightly against the water, causing it to sparkle a little. </p><p> “The sky’s beautiful,” you said to Sam in a soft voice. </p><p> “Yeah,” Sam mumbled, “It is.”</p><p> You took your eyes away from the horizon to look over at Sam. That’s when you realized that Sam wasn’t actually looking at the sky; he was looking at you. He was looking at you with a look of awe on his face. You felt yourself slowly starting to get lost in his eyes. He really did have the most beautiful blue eyes. At one point, Sam lifted his hand up and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. His hand lingered there for longer than necessary, and you started to feel as though you were slowly falling forward, dizzyingly. You never wanted it to end. </p><p> Sam moved his hand from behind your ear to gently cup your cheek. He slowly started to lean forward, and you did the same. Your lips soon met in a soft and sweet kiss. It was gentle, and lasted about 15 seconds. When Sam pulled away, he did a double take at you. He was looking at you almost like he was making sure it actually happened; that he actually kissed you. </p><p> He said to you, “Well…that was nice.”</p><p> You giggled a little at that comment, as it was cute and awkward at the same time. You responded, “Yeah, it was.”</p><p> Sam walked you home after the sun was fully set. When you were on the front porch, Sam said to you, “I had a lot of fun today.”</p><p> “I did too,” you told him, “Thank you for today.”</p><p> “Of course,” Sam responded. </p><p> He paused for a second before saying, “So y/n, I’m supposed to go to the comic store tomorrow. Would you maybe want to come with me? We could go get something to eat afterwards.”</p><p> “I’d love too,” you answered with a smile. </p><p> Sam smiled back at you before giving you one last sweet kiss. You two exchanged goodbyes before you walked into your house. When you walked in, your mom was sitting on the couch and asked you, “How was your date, sweetie?”</p><p> You giggled and blushed a little when she asked you this. You then answered, “It was amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>Edgar: <br/> You walked down the boardwalk in your favorite sundress. Tonight was your date with Edgar, and you were filled with jitters. Granted, you’ve been on dates before and even had two boyfriends in the past, but this was different. The way you felt about Edgar was different than you ever felt about anyone else. He made you feel happy and giddy. You would always look forward to going to the comic store in order to see him. You never thought that he would like you back, so now that you knew he did, you could hardly contain your excitement. </p><p> As you got closer to the comic store, you saw Edgar and Alan standing outside the store. Edgar’s back was turned to while Alan stood in front of him. Based off of the looks of it, Alan was giving Edgar a pretty intense pep talk. He was waving his hands around like crazy and seemed to be talking loudly. Eventually, Alan looked up and saw you walking towards him and his brother. He put his hands on his brother’s shoulders and said something in a low voice before turning Edgar around to face you. </p><p> When you saw Edgar, you couldn’t help but smile. He looked incredibly cute. He was dressed in a pair of jeans, grey t-shirt, red flannel, and army green jacket. He also had his red bandana tied in his hair as usual. Although the outfit wasn’t anything too special, he still looked adorable. You also noticed that he was holding a single pink rose. </p><p> You walked up to him and gave him a hug as you greeted, “Hi Edgar.”</p><p> “Hi y/n,” he responded. </p><p> When the two of you pulled away, Edgar smiled at you and said, “You look beautiful.”</p><p> “Thank you,” you said, blushing a little, “You look nice too.”</p><p> Edgar blushed as well while saying, “Thank you.”</p><p> The two of you stood there for a moment, smiling at each other. Alan then shoulder checked his brother slightly. Edgar shook his head a little, almost like he was snapped out of a trance. He held the rose up to you and said, “This is for you.”</p><p> “Thank you, it’s beautiful,” you told him. </p><p> “You’re welcome,” he said before asking, “You ready to go?”</p><p> You nodded and answered, “I’m ready.”</p><p> Edgar gently took your hand and held it in his. You two started to walk down the boardwalk, where the movie theater was and where you’d be seeing Batman. Alan patted his brother on the back and said, “Have fun you two.”</p><p> It was a short walk from the comic store to the movie theater. Along the way, the two of you talked about the latest Suicide Squad issue that came out. Once you got to the theater, Edgar held the door open for you. He also bought you a soda and a popcorn. When the movie first started, Edgar held your hand in his. About halfway through the movie though, he put his arm around you. The two of you smiled at each other before you rested your head on his shoulder.  It was nice being cuddled up next to Edgar; it made a warm, fuzzy feeling blossom in your stomach. </p><p> Edgar walked you back home once the movie was over. Along the way, the two of you held hands while you gushed about how good the movie was. You said to him, “It was incredible! Michael Keaton was the perfect choice to play Batman.”</p><p> “Oh my God, I know. I’ll admit I had my doubts about him at first, but he was amazing in the role,” Edgar responded, “And Jack Nicholson was awesome as the Joker.”</p><p> “I know, his acting was incredible. He was so creepy. I was so freaked out” you said. </p><p> Edgar chuckled a little before saying in his best Joker voice, “Tell me something, my friend, have you danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?”</p><p> You cringed a little as Edgar quoted the movie and told him, “Stop it! It’s too creepy.”</p><p> Both of you laughed when you said that. However, your laughter was cut off when you heard the noise of something rustling. </p><p> “What was that?” You asked, a little worried.</p><p> “I’m not sure,” Edgar answered before saying, “Let’s keep moving.”</p><p> The two of you picked up the pace a little bit as you continued to walk. When the rustling got louder, Edgar let go of your hand in order to wrap his arm around you and pull you close to him. You assumed that it was to try and protect you and it did actually make you feel safe. However, that feeling of safety quickly disappeared when something flew down and landed in front of you two. </p><p> At first glance, you thought that it was a normal guy. However, you quickly realized that he wasn’t human. His eyes were glowing bright red and there were two long fangs that curled out of his mouth. His face was distorted to look not entirely human. That’s when you realized: he was a vampire. They were real. Edgar was right. </p><p> The vampire started to charge towards you, and you froze out of fear. You thought that you were going to die. That was when Edgar ran forward, pulled a wooden stake out of his coat pocket, and drove it through the vampire's heart. The vampire collapsed on the ground and started squirming around in pain and agony. As this happened, Edgar stood in front of you while you clung onto his arm. The vampire eventually stopped struggling and took one final breath before collapsing on the ground. He was dead. </p><p> Edgar slowly turned to you and asked, “Are you okay?”</p><p> You nodded, not trusting your voice. You felt yourself shaking and your heart beat at an alarming rate in spite of your efforts to remain calm. The fact that you were almost attacked by the vampire, it was enough to shake anyone up. Up until this moment, you honestly weren’t convinced that vampires were real. And now that you knew they were, it was a lot to handle. Edgar must have sensed how fearful you were because he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into a protective hug. As Edgar held you in his arms, you felt your heartbeat start to slow and your hands stop shaking a little. There was something about being in Edgar’s arms that made you feel warm and safe. Neither of you said anything as Edgar hugged you. Neither of you needed to say anything. Edgar simply holding you was enough to comfort you. </p><p> The rest of the walk home was silent while Edgar kept his arm around you, protectively. As you two walked, you noticed that Edgar kept his stake in his hand. You couldn’t help but smile when you saw that. It was just like Edgar to bring a wooden stake on a first date, and you wouldn’t have it any other way. Not only because him bringing it saved your life, but also because it’s it Edgar’s personality perfectly. </p><p> When you got to your front porch, Edgar turned to face you and held your hands in his. He said to you, “Y/n, I’m sorry about tonight. I know it didn’t exactly go as planned.”</p><p> He then held up his stake and said, “And I’m sorry about bringing a wooden stake on our first date. That’s probably not the most romantic thing in the world.”</p><p> “You don’t have to apologize, Edgar. I had a really nice time tonight,” you told him. </p><p> It was the truth. Up until the vampire attack, this had been the best date that you’d ever been on. Of course the mood did get thrown off a little after that, but you didn’t want it to ruin the night. </p><p> You smiled and added, “Plus, you did save my life, so thank you for that.”</p><p> Edgar smiled a little and said, “Just doing my job.”</p><p> You giggled a little when he said that before trying to think of something to say to get things back on track. You finally asked, “Do you wanna come in for a little bit? I have some ice cream in the freezer.”</p><p> “That sounds amazing,” Edgar answered, smiling. </p><p> Once you guys were in your house, you and Edgar made some sundaes with the ice cream and toppings that you had. Your parents were out of town for the weekend, so the two of you had all the privacy you wanted. Of course, you weren’t planning on anything happening. You weren’t ready for something like that. You simply wanted more time with Edgar. </p><p> The two of you sat on the couch as you enjoyed your ice cream. Your legs were draped over Edgar’s and you two were snuggled up next to each other. As you were sitting there, Edgar was telling you a story about how him and Alan ate three buckets of ice cream for dinner when they were five years old. He explained that their parents were too stoned to cook dinner that night, so they took matters into their own hands. </p><p> “We had three gallons of ice cream in the freezer, so that’s what we ate,” Edgar told you, laughter in his voice, “We didn’t even bother with bowls. We just grabbed some spoons and dug in.”</p><p> You were giggling hysterically as you said, “Oh my gosh, that’d couldn’t have ended well.”</p><p> “It didn’t. Alan and I spent the rest of the night puking our guts out,” Edgar said, wincing a little bit at the memory.</p><p> As you continued to laugh, you said, “That sounds horrible.”</p><p> “Believe it or not, that’s not the worst culinary disaster Alan and I have had,” he then told you. </p><p> “Are you serious?” You asked, “What was the worst?”</p><p> Edgar sighed loudly before explaining, “A few years ago, Alan and I attempted to make a pizza for dinner because we didn’t really have money to go out and buy one, and our parents were spaced out as usual. It was actually going pretty well until we put it in the oven. We forgot to put a timer on and we just watched TV until it was ready. And then about half an hour later, the fire alarm went off.”</p><p> You gasped a little, “Oh no.”</p><p> “Yeah, once we heard that, we ran into the kitchen and opened the oven and we just got hit in the face with this cloud of black smoke,” Edgar continued, “So naturally, once we saw that, Alan closed the oven door and said, ‘I think it needs a few more minutes’.”</p><p> Both you and Edgar both lost your minds laughing once he said that. You said through your fists of laughter, “I swear, you and Alan literally share one brain cell.”</p><p> “I’d try to deny that, but it’s absolutely true,” Edgar said. </p><p> As you put our now empty bowl of ice cream on the coffee table, you said, “Please tell me that you two didn’t eat that pizza.”</p><p> Edgar laughed at that before saying, “No, we ended up eating a bag of chips for dinner that night.”</p><p> You giggled at little as you wrapped your arms around his neck while he wrapped his around your waist. The two of you smiled softly at each other. You were absolutely loving this time was Edgar. It was easy and fun and the two of you got to laugh. It was fantastic. </p><p>Edgar said softly to you, “This is really nice.”</p><p>“Yeah, it is,” you responded. </p><p> Edgar looked at you for a few more moments with awe in his eyes. He then whispered to you, “You are so beautiful.”</p><p> You felt yourself blush a little when he said that. There was a sweet, intimate feeling in between you two, and it grew with each moment you were gazing into each other’s eyes. Edgar started to slowly lean in, and you felt yourself leaning in as well. You guys met in the middle and your lips touched in a slow kiss. </p><p> The kiss was soft, but conveyed a lot of emotions. There was a fondness to the kiss that made you savor every moment of it. No one has ever kissed you the way Edgar did. Edgar kissed you with such gentleness and adoration that it made you melt. The two of you pulled away when your smiles made it impossible to kiss properly. </p><p> Once you pulled away, Edgar gave you a dopey smile and said, “You taste like ice cream.”</p><p> You couldn’t help but giggle when he said that as you buried your head in his shoulder. Edgar then said, “That definitely wasn’t the most romantic thing I could’ve said.”</p><p> “Yeah, it really wasn’t,” you told him. </p><p> Once you pulled away from his shoulder you gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, “It was cute, though.”</p><p> When it came time for Edgar to leave, you took your sweet time saying goodbye. Edgar had you pinned against the wall and was kissing you once more. This kiss was different than the first one, more passionate. As he kissed you, you thought to yourself, Holy crap, Edgar can kiss. </p><p> Edgar really was an amazing kisser. His kiss made your mind go completely blank with bliss. The two of you kissed slowly, trying to make it last as long as possible. Neither of you wanted to let go of each other. Eventually, Edgar pulled away and said, “I guess I should go now.”</p><p> “Or you could stay just a little longer,” you suggested with a hopeful smile. </p><p> Edgar chuckled a little before saying, “You’re so freaking cute.”</p><p> He leaned in and gave you another long kiss. He then pulled away and gave you a long hug. You happily hugged him back as you said, “Thank you for tonight, Edgar. It was wonderful.”</p><p> “Thank you too, y/n,” he responded before asking, “So I’m guessing you’d maybe want to go on a second date?”</p><p> “I’d love to go on a second date,” you answered. </p><p> Edgar gave you one last long kiss before saying, “Bye, y/n.”</p><p> “Bye, Edgar,” you responded. </p><p> As soon as Edgar left, you spun around a few times like a Disney Princess. Tonight had been the best date you’d ever been on, and you officially had a second date. You fell asleep that night, thinking about the feeling of Edgar kissing you. </p><p> </p><p>Alan: <br/> Alan was pacing back and forth in the comic store, close to having a panic attack. Tonight was his first date with you, and he was a total nervous wreck. Alan was never one to focus on girls, so he’d only been on a few dates in his life. Even then, he didn’t like any of those girls the way he liked you. It honestly scared him a little how much he liked you as he never felt anything that intense. </p><p> Meanwhile, Edgar was standing behind the counter and laughing at his brother. Contrary to popular belief, Edgar was actually pretty experienced with girls, and definitely had a lot more experience than his brother. At first, Edgar tried to offer his brother some words of encouragement, but soon started to take enjoyment in watching his brother freak out about a girl. </p><p> Eventually, Edgar decided he could no longer watch his brother run his finger frantically through his hands as he paced the floor Edgar walked over to Alan, put his hands on his shoulders and told him, “Alan, calm down. Everything’s going to be fine.”</p><p> “But what if I mess up?” Alan asked frantically. </p><p> Edgar raised an eyebrow at his brother, “Mess up what exactly?”</p><p> “I don’t know, it’s just that, ugh, I don’t know,” Alan rambled, “It’s just that I really like her and I want her to like me back.”</p><p> Edgar gave his brother a look and said, “Dude, she already likes you. She wouldn’t agree to go on a date with you if she didn’t like you.”</p><p> “But what if I do something stupid tonight and then she doesn’t like me anymore?” Alan asked. </p><p> “Don’t worry about that. Everything’s going to be fine,” Edgar reassured him, “Just be yourself or some crap like that.”</p><p> Alan chuckled a little at that before saying, “Thanks man.”</p><p> “Of course,” his brother responded, “Now, go get your girl.”</p><p> Alan took a deep breath before walking out the front of the comic store. Little did he know that there was a very similar scene unfolding at your house. </p><p> At your house, you had already changed your outfit at least five times and kept putting your hair up before pulling it back down again. Your best friend was trying to calm you down a little, but you couldn’t help it. Alan was different than other guys; you wanted to impress him. Once you finally settled on an outfit, you grabbed Alan’s cameo jacket that he gave you and put in on. </p><p> That’s when your best friend told you, “Y/n, you can’t wear that jacket.”</p><p> “Why not?” You asked. </p><p> “I mean, don’t get me wrong, it looks really cute,” your friend said, “But you need him to offer you his jacket, so that you know it’s real.”</p><p> “This is his jacket though,” you explained, “He gave it to me when he walked me home that one night.”</p><p> Your friend gave you a happy smile when you said that. She then told you, “In that case, definitely wear the jacket.”</p><p> You giggled when she said this. That was when the doorbell rang and you froze. You said to your friend, “He’s here.”</p><p> “Go answer the door then,” your friend joked. </p><p> You opened the door to reveal Alan standing there with a small bouquet of flowers. You couldn’t help but smile when you saw him. He looked incredibly cute. He had his usually comic store clothes on, and had his hair combed back a little bit. He was holding a small bouquet of roses. What stuck out to you about the roses was that they were a beautiful lavender color. You’d only seen roses that color a few times, and always thought that they were gorgeous. Alan had a look of awe on his face. </p><p> “Wow,” he said, “You look beautiful.”</p><p> You could feel yourself blushing when he said that. You responded, “Thank you, you look really nice too.”</p><p> “Thanks,” he said. </p><p> The two of you stood there smiling at each other for a little bit. Alan was looking at you so intently; almost like he was hypnotized just by looking at you. He eventually seemed to snap out of it because he held out the bouquet to you and said, “Um, these are for you.”</p><p> “Thank you so much,” you said, “They’re beautiful.”</p><p> Your best friend then ran over and took the bouquet from you and said, “I’ll put these in a vase for you. You two go have fun now.”</p><p> Alan held his hand out for you, and you happily accepted it. As the two of you walked down to the boardwalk, you asked Alan about some of his favorite comics and he started explaining to you how the Justice League was formed in the comics. You loved seeing Alan talk about comics. His eyes would let up with excitement whenever he did. </p><p> Eventually, you guys stopped in front of the arcade on the boardwalk, and Alan said, “Here we are.”</p><p> “Oh my gosh, this is so perfect,” you told him, “Thank you, Alan.”</p><p> “Of course, I figured you would like it,” Alan said. </p><p> When you guys went in, the first game you guys went to was the basketball hoops game. Alan insisted that he had some real basketball skills, and you joked that you would have to see those skills for yourself. As it turned out, Alan really did have some pretty good skills and absolutely crushed you. </p><p> After the final score popped up, Alan turned to you with a smug look and asked, “What did I tell you?”</p><p> “Yeah, yeah,” you responded, rolling your eyes good naturedly. </p><p> “Oh, I see someone’s made they lost,” Alan joked. </p><p> “Oh okay mister, I see how it is,” you joked back, “We’re playing air hockey next, and I’m going to take you down.”</p><p> “If you say so,” Alan responded. </p><p> The two of you played three games of air hockey, and you beat him at every single one. After the third game, you did a little victory dance as you said, “I told you I was gonna take you down.”</p><p> “Yeah, yeah,” Alan grumbled with a smile on his face as he walked over to you. </p><p> You said to him, “Oh, I see someone’s made they lost.”</p><p> Alan and you both laughed at that before he said, “Okay that’s it, it’s game on!”</p><p> The two of you played every single game that was in the arcade. It was next and next the entire time with Alan winning some games and you winning others. Ultimately though, Alan came out on top as he won exactly one more game than you. It was now his turn to do a victory dance.</p><p> As he did, you laughed a little and joked, “It’s nice to know that you’re a humble winner.”</p><p> Alan laughed at this as he walked over to you and wrapped an arm around you with a smirk on his face. He asked, “Well about I make it up to you for kicking your butt?”</p><p> “And how exactly do you plan on doing that?” You asked curiously and flirtatiously. </p><p> Alan’s smirk turned to a smile as he asked, “How about I buy you a funnel cake?”</p><p> “That sounds good to me,” you answered with a smile. </p><p> There was a funnel cake stand right outside the arcade, so Alan bought one from there. Soon the two of you were sitting on the bench sharing the funnel cake. As you did, you were asking Alan about comics. </p><p> “Have you always been into comics?” You asked. </p><p> Alan answered, “Yeah, for as long as I can remember I have been. Comics actually helped me learn to read when I was a kid. I would just sit around the store for hours reading everything that was on the shelves.”</p><p> You nodded before asking, “So who’s your favorite superhero?”</p><p> Alan thought about it for a second before answering, “Either Batman or Superman. I can never decide between the two.”</p><p> “I had a feeling you were going to say Batman,” you said smiling.</p><p> “Really?” Alan asked, smiling at you, “How come?”</p><p> “Cause he’s all brooding and mysterious,” you answered, “Just like you.”</p><p> “Oh yeah, definitely,” Alan responded, flexing one of his arms. </p><p> This caused both of you to laugh hysterically. As you laughed, you couldn’t help but stare at Alan. He really was adorable. Tonight had been such a fun night, and you didn’t want it to end. Once your laughter subsided a little bit, you noticed that he had a little bit of powdered sugar on his cheek from the funnel cake. </p><p> “You got some powdered sugar,” you told him as you reached out with your thumb to brush it away. </p><p> As soon as you gently placed your hand on Alan’s cheek, the mood shifted from lighthearted and fun to something sweeter. You saw Alan’s breath hitch slightly as the two of you gazed at each other. Your hand lingered on Alan’s cheek longer than necessary, yet you didn’t move your hand away. You felt your stomach flutter as Alan started to lean in. </p><p> Alan kissed you gently, yet almost frantically. It was almost like he was scared that you would disappear. You started to stroke Alan’s cheek with your thumb and started to slow the pace of the kiss to let him know that you were not going anywhere. The kiss was soft and sweet. Alan’s kiss was so gentle, almost like he was scared to hurt you, but it also conveyed so much joy. When you pulled away, both of you were sporting bright smiles. </p><p> “Wow,” Alan whispered breathlessly. </p><p> You responded, “Yeah, wow.”</p><p> As the two of you walked home, Alan had his arm around you while you had your arms wrapped around his torso. You two were making silly jokes and giggling on the way back to your house. When you got to your front porch, you turned to him and said, “Thank you for tonight, Alan. It was really fun.”</p><p> “You’re welcome,” he responded. </p><p> He then leaned in, gently cupped your face in his hands and kissed you once more. It started out soft, but soon grew more passionate. Alan had apparently grown more confident and deepened the kiss. You felt your legs go weak a little and you wrapped your arms around his neck to support yourself. It was the most amazing kiss you’ve ever had. </p><p> When he pulled away, he smiled at you and said, “Goodnight, y/n.”</p><p> “Goodnight Alan,” you responded, also smiling. </p><p> You walked back inside your house, smiling like an idiot. Your best friend had gone home already, but left the vase of your lavender roses on the coffee table for you. You picked up the vase and brought it into your room, wanting a reminder of the amazing night you just had. </p><p>David: <br/> Adrenaline rushed through your body as David drove his bike down the beach of Santa Carla. Your hair blew in the wind as you sped past the crowds of the beach and boardwalk. You kept your arms tightly around David as you giggled and squealed in excitement. The feeling of going eighty miles down the sand with the wind blowing past you sent an electric feeling through your body. You felt absolutely alive. </p><p> It appeared that David felt the same way, as he would occasionally let out a quick shot of excitement or laugh a little along with you. Eventually, David steered his bike off of the beach and into a wooded area. You immediately recognized this place; it was the path that led to Hudson’s Bluff. You had gotten so excited when David told you he was taking you there. It was one of your favorite places in all of Santa Carla. The view of the ocean there was breathtaking, especially at night. </p><p> You tightened your grip around David as you drove on the uneven ground of the woods. As you got closer to Hudson’s Bluff, it got so foggy to the point where you couldn’t see two feet ahead of you. Despite the fact that you were getting closer, David showed no signs of stopping. Your excitement started to get replaced by nerves. You got closer and closer to the edge of the cliff that you feared you might go right over. </p><p> Finally, David’s bike screeched and came to a stop right at the edge. When the bike jolted to a stop, your heart stopped for a split second. Once your heartbeat started up again, you took a few deep breaths trying to calm yourself down. That had been the ride of your life, and it was absolutely exhilarating. </p><p> David calmly got off of his bike, and gave you his signature sly smirk. He asked you, “You enjoy that, babe?”</p><p> “You could say that,” you responded, smirking as well. </p><p> David chuckled a little before holding his hand out to you and saying, “Come on, I wanna show you something.”</p><p> You took his hand as he helped you off of his bike. He led you down a case of wooden stairs that led to a cave. This confused you as you weren’t sure why exactly he was bringing you here. </p><p> However, when you entered the cave, you were completely blown away. It was pretty spacious, with some random chairs and sofas here and there. The jagged walls were decorated with graffiti as well as all different posters. What stuck out to you the most, though, was a giant fountain in the middle of the room. It was absolutely beautiful. </p><p> “Wow,” You said. </p><p> “Not too bad, huh?” David asked before explaining, “This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla about a hundred years ago. That was, of course, until the big one hit San Francisco in 1906. This place took a header right into the fault. So now it’s ours.”</p><p> “Wait, you live here?” You asked. </p><p> “Me and my brothers,” he answered. </p><p> The entire time David spoke, he kept his calm and confident voice. It was incredibly hot. Everything about David drew you to him. The way he walked, the way he talked, the way he looked at you. It was almost like he was a magnet that was drawing you in. </p><p> David must have sensed this because he smirked at you as he walked over to you. Once he was standing in front of you, he snaked an arm around your waist and pulled you close to him. He asked in a low voice, “You like what you see?”</p><p> You gave him a mischievous smile as you answered, “You could say that.”</p><p>As you stared into David’s eyes, you felt yourself slowly caving in. You were completely captivated by his eyes, and couldn’t look away. The tension rose in between you as David slowly leaned in. As soon as his lips connected to yours, you were completely gone. </p><p>  It was the most amazing kiss you’ve ever had. David was obviously an experienced kisser, that was evident in the way he kissed you. But it wasn’t just that. David kissed you with such passion, and such emotion that it was overwhelming in the best way possible. He was definitely a dominant kisser, and you absolutely loved it. It was the kind of kiss that made your knees buckle. </p><p> David picked you up into his arms and, without breaking the kiss, led you to a chair before falling back on it. Once you were both seated, you moved so that you were straddling him as you continued to make out. </p><p> Despite the fact that you two kissed passionately for a long time, it didn’t go any further than that. Eventually, David drove you back home on his bike before the sun went up. </p><p> When David stopped his bike in front of your house, you gave him another passionate kiss. When you pulled away, you asked, “Am I gonna see you again?”</p><p> David smirked once again before answering, “Meet me at the boardwalk when the sun goes down tomorrow night.”</p><p> With that, he started his bike back up again and sped off. You stood in your front long for a moment, replaying the incredible night you had just had back in your head. </p><p>Paul: <br/> You were smiling as you let Paul lead you down the boardwalk. This wasn’t how you expected your night to go, but you certainly weren’t complaining. Paul had offered to show you the “finer parts” of Santa Carla, and you were more than happy to let him show you around. </p><p> Truth be told, you were very excited to hang out with Paul tonight. You had been thinking about him nonstop ever since you met him. That was weird for you, as you never had been one to go boy crazy. You’d only had one official boyfriend. Relationships just weren’t a priority for you. So you didn’t know what to make of yourself now that you couldn’t get his boy out of your head. </p><p> Paul was flirting with you the entire time you walked down the boardwalk. He did everything from offering you compliments to winking at you to kissing your hand. You giggled at his actions and tried to keep your cool. You didn’t want him to know how giddy it made you as you didn’t want to seem too desperate. </p><p> Eventually, you guys came across a concert with a large audience. On stage was a crazy looking muscular man playing a saxophone with a band playing behind him. </p><p> You turned to Paul with a smile and asked, “Is this one of the finer parts of Santa Carla?”</p><p> “It is,” Paul answered with a smile before asking, “You like to dance?”</p><p> “I love dancing,” you told him excitedly. </p><p> Paul’s smile grew wider as he asked, “Care to join me then?”</p><p> He held a hand out for you, which you gladly accepted. He led you through the wild and crazy crowd. Once you guys were in the middle of the mosh pit, Paul spun you around and the two of you started dancing. You smiled happily at Paul as you swayed to the music. </p><p> But I still believe<br/>I still believe<br/>Through the cold<br/>And through the heat<br/>Through the rain<br/>And through the tears<br/>Through the crowds<br/>And through the cheers<br/>Oh, I still believe</p><p> Paul completely swept you off your feet as you danced with him, both figuratively and literally. He was spinning you around, dipping you, and lifting you off the ground. You couldn’t help but feel butterflies as you danced with him. He kept flashing you his wonderful, carefree smile that made you melt and laughed happily with you. It honestly surprised you how comfortable you already were with Paul. You barely knew the guy yet it felt like you had known him for much longer. This was very unusual for you. Part of the reason you didn’t date a lot was because it usually took you a long time to warm up to a guy. Not with Paul though, it was different with him. There was a connection between the two of you that made you trust him. </p><p> When the song ended, Paul spun you back towards him and gave you a kiss on the cheek. You smiled and blushed when he did this. It was very sweet, but you wanted more. You wanted him to kiss you for real. </p><p> The band started playing another song, but it was vastly different from the first one. This song was slow and romantic. You had your eyes on the stage while Paul wrapped his arms around your waist. Your back was pressed against his chest as the two of you swayed slowly to the music. It seemed like time slowed down as the two of you danced with each other. It felt like the rest of the crowd slowly faded away, and it was just you and Paul. </p><p> Paul leaned down a little, as he was much taller than you, and whispered, “You’re really pretty, you know that?”</p><p> You looked over your shoulder to look at him. Then, without any warning, he placed his lips on yours. It was a fun and flirtatious kiss, but there was more to it then that. There was a passion in the kiss that took your breath away. </p><p> After a few moments, Paul pulled away. He looked at you with a bewildered expression on his face. </p><p> “What?” You asked, slightly worried that you had done something wrong.  </p><p> Paul shook his head, “I’ve never met a girl like you.”</p><p> Later that night, Paul gave you a ride home on his bike. The two of you were exchanging a long, passionate goodbye kiss on your front porch. Thankfully, your parents weren't home, so you didn’t need to worry about getting caught. Which was good, considering you couldn’t seem to pull yourself away from Paul. You didn’t want to stop kissing him. </p><p> Eventually, Paul pulled away and said, “Y/n, as much as I hate for this night to end,I really need to go.”</p><p> You nodded slowly before asking, “Can I see you again soon?”</p><p> Paul smiled before asking, “How about tomorrow night? Same spot on the boardwalk?”</p><p> “That’s perfect,” you answered, smiling as well. </p><p> Paul leaned in for another kiss. When he pulled away, he said, “I’ll see you tomorrow, y/n.”</p><p> “Bye, Paul,” you responded. </p><p> You watched from your porch as Paul took off on his bike down the street. You couldn’t wipe the smile off of your face as you walked into your house. Tonight had been an amazing night with the most amazing guy. </p><p>Marko: <br/> Marko took you to the pier of the boardwalk where the rides were. You were very excited as you loved all the rides that the boardwalk had, but hadn’t had the chance to go on them recently. The first ride you got in line for was the roller coaster, the biggest roller coaster on the pier. </p><p> Marko asked you, “You’re not afraid of roller coasters, are you?”</p><p> “Not at all,” you answered truthfully, “I love roller coasters.”</p><p> “Good, I was worried you’d freak out,” Marko joked. </p><p> You shook your head, “Don’t worry. I don’t scare easily.”</p><p> “Is that so?” Marko asked with a smirk. </p><p> You smirked back at him and answered, “It is.”</p><p> “We're gonna get along then,” Marko told you. </p><p> After you guys got off of the roller coaster, you immediately got in line for the next ride. You guys went on every single ride the boardwalk had. It was so much fun. The whole time, Marko kept his arm either around your shoulders or around your waist. He would also offer you the occasional wink or flirtatious comment. He kept you blushing and giggling all night. Most of the time, you didn’t deal with boys flirting with you. They were only interested in messing around. You didn’t want that. You wanted someone who actually wanted to be with you. You wanted a real connection with someone. </p><p> As strange as it was, you felt like you had a connection with Marko already. Granted, you’d only known him for a few hours, but you still felt like there was something there. </p><p> As you guys got off of the scrambler, Marko asked you, “You having fun?”</p><p> “I am,” you answered, “Although, I am a little disappointed.”</p><p> “Why’s that?” He asked. </p><p> “You promised me trouble, and I haven’t seen any so far,” You explained with a smirk. </p><p> Marko smirked back at you and corrected, “Actually, I promised you good trouble.”</p><p> “Still though, I want to see some of this good trouble,” You told him. </p><p> Marko’s mischievous grin grew even wider when you said that. He then said, “Right this way, then.”</p><p> Marko took your hand and led you into a small jewelry store on the boardwalk. When you walked in, you started to walk around the glass cases and look at the different necklaces and bracelets. </p><p> Marko walked with you and asked you in a soft voice, “You see you anything you like?”</p><p> As soon as you said that, something caught your eye. It was a simple necklace with a white shell cut into the shape of a flower. It was absolutely beautiful. You pointed to it through the glass case and said, “That’s really pretty.”</p><p> Marko smiled at you before saying, “Come on.”</p><p> He gently grabbed your hand and led you out of the store. You were confused. You didn’t understand why he took you in there. That is, until you were a few feet away from the store and Marko pulled something out of his pocket and held it up to you: it was the necklace. </p><p> As he held up the necklace, he said, “I believe this is yours.”</p><p> You gasped a little in surprise, “Oh my gosh, how on earth did you get that?”</p><p> “I have my ways,” Marko explained, “Here, let me put it on.”</p><p> You turned around and moved your hair so that Marko could put the necklace around your neck. Once he clipped it, you asked him, “How do I look?”</p><p> Marko smiled sweetly at you and said, “You looked beautiful.”</p><p> You blushed a little as you turned around and hugged him. You said, “Thank you, Marko.”</p><p> “You’re welcome,” he responded. </p><p> When you pulled away, Marko asked, “Hey, we forgot to go on the Ferris wheel. You up for one more ride?”</p><p> “Definitely,” you answered. </p><p> Thankfully, the line for the Ferris wheel wasn’t long, so you and Marko for on pretty quickly. Once you and him were settled into the cart, Marko wrapped his arm around you and you buried yourself into his side. You quickly melted into the touch. </p><p>  When you guys got to the top, you looked out over Santa Carla. It was absolutely breathtaking. The bright lights of the boardwalk lit up the night sky while the ocean waves softly crashed against the sand. You said, “The view up here is gorgeous.”</p><p> “Yeah, it is,” Marko responded. </p><p> When you looked back over at Marko, you saw that he was looking intently at you. As soon as you two met eyes, you couldn’t look away. You were too mesmerized by his eyes to look away. Marko slowly started to lean in, and you leaned in as well. </p><p> Your lips fit together perfectly with Marko’s. It was like two puzzle pieces that went together. The kiss was sweet and passionate at the same time. It was like time stopped when Marko kissed you, and it was just you and him at the top of the world. </p><p> When he pulled away, Marko whispered to you, “Is this the kind of trouble you were looking for?”</p><p> You let out a small breathless laugh as you answered, “Yeah, it is.”</p><p> Marko then leaned in and kissed you. As he kissed you, you realized that this wasn’t the last of the trouble you got in with Marko. And you couldn’t wait for more trouble to come along. </p><p> </p><p>Star: <br/> You and Star were sitting in an ice cream parlor sharing a sundae. The two of you had decided to get the biggest sundae they had and split it. This really was a girl after your heart. The conversation started out pretty normal. You guys asked all the get to know you questions such as favorite color, favorite movie, and favorite food. You discovered that her favorite color was light blue, her favorite movie was My Fair Lady, and her favorite food was french fries. </p><p> The conversation turned more serious when Star asked, “Y/n, is it okay if I ask you a personal question?”</p><p> “Yeah sure,” you said nervously before asking, “What is it?”</p><p> “When did you realize that you liked girls?” She asked. </p><p> You paused for a moment. You’ve had this conversation before with your friends, but it was still a somewhat awkward conversation to have. You finally answered, “I’ve pretty much known my whole life. Ever since I was little I was never interested in boys. It took me a while to come to terms with it, though. I didn’t really know how to explain the way I was feeling, and I sure as hell wasn’t going to talk to my parents.”</p><p> “Are you parents those kinds of people?” Star asked. </p><p> You nodded, knowing what she met. Star sighed saying, “I know how that feels.”</p><p> “I’m guessing your parents are the same way?” You asked. </p><p> Star nodded, “Yes, they are. When I told them that I like girls and boys, they freaked out. I, umm, I haven’t been home since then.”</p><p> As Star told you this, you felt yourself tear up a little bit. No one should ever have to go through that. You reached across the table and grabbed your hand as you said, “I’m so sorry, Star.”</p><p> “You don’t have to be sorry,” Star reassured you as she squeezed your hand, “I’ve found my way. Plus, it’s really made me stronger.”</p><p> She gave you a sweet smile and you smiled back at her. You admired how strong and optimistic she seemed to be about everything. </p><p> “I wish I could be as brave as you,” you told her, “My parents don’t know, only my friends.”</p><p> “That’s still really brave to tell your friends,” Stat told you. </p><p> You shrugged, “Yeah, I guess.”</p><p> “I’m guessing they were supportive?”Star asked with a hopeful smile.</p><p> “Oh, they’re the greatest friends in the world,” you answered happily, “My friend Jax, he keeps trying to teach me how to pick up girls.”</p><p> “Oh gosh, that’s amazing,” Star answered, laughing. </p><p> You nodded, laughing as well, “It is, but Jax doesn’t have the best record with girls, so I take his advice with a grain of salt.”</p><p> This caused Star to laugh even more. You couldn’t help but notice that she had an adorable laugh. </p><p> After you guys finished your ice cream, you took a walk down the beach, holding hands. A nervous excitement buzzed in the air as you walked with her. Everything about it was so romantic: the moonlight, the hand holding, the soft sounds of the ocean. It was so perfect. </p><p> Star had a natural grace to her as she walked. She was so effortlessly elegant and graceful that it completely captivated you. </p><p> The two of you were walking in a comfortable silence until Star asked, “Have you ever dated a girl?”</p><p> You shook your head, “No, I haven’t. Have you?”</p><p> “A few,” Star answered. </p><p> You nodded as the two of you continued to walk. You felt the mood between you and her shirt a little bit. It wasn’t a bad feeling, but an exciting feeling. It felt like something wonderful was going to happen. </p><p> Star whispered to you, “Have you ever kissed a girl before?”</p><p> “No,” you answered, your breath hitching a little. </p><p> Star stopped walking, turned to face you, and held your hands in hers. Both your breath and your heart stopped as Star looked you in the eyes. She was staring at you with such sweetness and fondness that it made you feel completely helpless. She slowly leaned in and kissed you. </p><p> You felt like your heart might explode. The kiss was so gentle, sweet, and loving that it made you completely melt. After a few moments of being frozen in shock, you finally reciprocated the kiss. You and her kissed sweetly for a few moments before pulling away. </p><p> Neither of you said anything. Instead, you just smiled at each other before kissing once again. This was definitely the best night of your life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. That Should Be Me (David Imagine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a request for a y/n imagine on Wattpad. I hope that you all enjoy! Be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, if you do. Also, fair warning: Michael is kind of a jerk in this one, so if you love Michael, I’m sorry. Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How long have you and Michael been together?” David asked. </p><p> The question snapped you out of your thoughts. It was around midnight, and you and David were walking on the beach. It wasn’t romantic though as you already had a boyfriend: Michael Emerson. </p><p> You answered, “About three months.”</p><p> You and Michael had been dating for a while. At first, it was amazing. Michael was definitely a flirt, and knew how to charm a girl. The first two months were the most romantic months of your life. The long walks on the beach at sunset, the nice dinners at fancy restaurants, the nighttime rides on his motorcycle were the most amazing dates you could ever ask for. Michael would shower you with loving kisses, warm hugs, and gentle touches. In those first two months, you were sure that you were in love with him. You didn’t say it to him, but you knew that you were in love with him. </p><p> In the last month though, things had changed. You and Michael had started drifting apart. You two barely went on dates anymore as Michael would always cancel last minute. Even when you did go on dates, it wasn’t the same as it used to be. The dates were awkward and slightly uncomfortable. They weren’t sweet and romantic like they used to be. Not to mention that Michael was now  a lot less affectionate with you. He almost never had his arm around you anymore and barely even kissed you. It was almost like you didn’t even have a boyfriend anymore. After all, he seemed to be spending an awful lot of time with Star. </p><p> You and Star were actually pretty good friends. Being the only two girls in the gang automatically made you guys pretty close. Plus, you were the only human in the gang and Star was only a half-vampire, so the two of you would hang out while the boys were out feeding. You didn’t expect her to break girl code, but you still felt a little paranoid. </p><p> “How’s everything going with the two of you?” David then asked. </p><p> You paused for a moment before answering, “Good.”</p><p> “Why did you hesitate then?” David asked. </p><p> You sighed. You should’ve known better than to try and pull a fast one on David. He knew you too well. You and him had been friends long before Michael even came to Santa Carla. He knew everything about you and you knew everything about him. He could tell when something was off with you.</p><p> “It’s just...I don’t know. Something doesn’t feel right,” you explained, “When Michael and I first started dating, everything was amazing. He was so romantic and sweet; he was pretty much my dream boyfriend. But in the past month, he started acting weird. He doesn’t even act like my boyfriend anymore. He almost never takes me on dates, or kisses me, or even holds my hand anymore. It’s so much different from the beginning of our relationship. I don’t know what’s changed, but it hurts a lot to see how much he’s drifting away from me.”</p><p> As you told David all of this, he did everything in his power to keep his rage from boiling over. From the moment David laid eyes on you, he had been in love with you. It made him feel like a fool as he thought that love at first sight was for suckers, but that very thing happened to him. The more time he spent with you, the harder he fell. He had dreams of kissing you, holding you, falling asleep next to you, and possibly even turning you. Only if that was what you wanted, of course. David wouldn’t even think of turning you if you didn’t want it. Still, he liked the idea of being able to spend eternity with you. </p><p> But then, of course, Michael came alone. Michael freaking Emerson came along and swept you off your feet, away from David. At first, David had the instinct to get rid of Michael until he saw how happy that you were with Michael. He saw how your face lit up when you were with him. He couldn’t ruin that for you, no matter how much it crushed him. If Michael was what made you happy, David expected that no matter how much it crushed him. He sat there and watched in bitter silence as you fell deeper and deeper in love with Michael. Despite the fact that David wanted to see you happy, he felt like he was being stabbed in the heart every time he saw you with Michael. David wanted to be the one who got to kiss you, wrap his arm around you, give you his jacket, and hold you while you fell asleep. Whenever he saw you with Michael he thought to himself, that should be me. </p><p> He couldn’t be that guy for you, though; Michael was that guy. And David accepted that because Michael made you happy. </p><p> And now that Michael wasn’t making you happy, David was about to explode. </p><p> Keeping his composure, David asked you, “Have you, umm, have you said ‘I love you’ to each other?”</p><p> “I was going to, but know I’m not sure,” you confessed, “Those first two months, I was so certain that I was in love with him. But now, I’m not sure if I do.”</p><p> David nodded before saying, “Well, if he screws up again, just let me know. I’ll make sure he doesn’t screw up again.”</p><p> You chuckled a little, thinking that David was joking, and said, “Thanks, Dave.”</p><p> David smiled softly, both at your nickname for him and the fact that you were smiling a little. He loved seeing you smile. After gazing at you for a few moments, David looked in front of him and froze. He reached out and put a hand around your wrist as he said, “Y/n…”</p><p> You looked in the same direction as David, and a chill went up your spin when you saw what David was looking at: Star and Michael were there kissing. Your boyfriend and your close friend were kissing on the beach, under the moonlight. Your heart shattered on sight. The betrayal, the pain, and the heartbreak all hit you at once like a mac truck. You felt your body start to shake uncontrollably. </p><p> You tried to make your way over to both Michael and Star, but you were stopped by David tightening his grip around your wrist. He said to you, “Y/n, don’t. I know our pissed, but they’re not worth it.”</p><p> “David, let me go,” You commanded quietly but sternly. </p><p> David took a deep breath before relaxing your wrist. You were a woman on a mission right now. David knew once you set your mind to something, there was no stopping you. Honestly, part of him wanted you to give Michael what he deserved. </p><p> You started to march towards Star and Michael. As you did, you yelled, “Michael Emerson!”</p><p> Michael pulled away from Star and looked over at you. The fear was evident in his eyes. Once you were close enough, you slapped Michael across the face. </p><p> “How could you?!” You screamed, tears in your eyes. </p><p> Michael held his hands out, trying to calm you down in some way. He told you, “Y/n, I can explain.”</p><p> “You don’t have to explain,” you informed him, “Your actions explained everything perfectly well.”</p><p> Michael didn’t say anything to that. He just put his face down, looking ashamed. Good, you thought to yourself, he should be ashamed. </p><p> You then asked him, “This is why you’ve been so distant lately, hasn’t it? It’s because you and Star have been sneaking around behind my back, isn’t it?”</p><p> Michael sighed loudly as a response. Star then gently put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. That was the final straw for you. </p><p> “We’re done, Michael,” you said. </p><p> You turned around and started to run off down the beach, not wanting to give Michael or Star the satisfaction of seeing you cry. Michael started to run after you, calling your name, but he was stopped by David decking him in the face. </p><p> David then said to Michael, “You’re a real asshole, you that Michael?”</p><p> Michael rubbed his cheek where David punched him as he slowly nodded. He then told David, “I need to go talk to her. I’m not expecting her to take me back; I just want her to know how sorry I am.”</p><p> “I think you’ve done enough for one night,” David told him, “I’m gonna go make sure she’s okay.”</p><p> Before David left, he told Michael, “You’re lucky I’m letting you go so easily.”</p><p> David turned his back to Michael after that, not caring enough about him to see his reaction. </p><p> David drove his bike through the streets of Santa Carla, knowing exactly where you were. He parked his bike in front of the park, and saw you sitting on one of the swings, holding your knees to your chest. The park was your favorite place in town. It had a peacefulness to it that always helped calm you down when you were stressed. David slowly made his way over to you, his heart slowly breaking at the sight of you looking so broken. </p><p> “Hey there,” he greeted gently as he sat down on the swing next to you. </p><p> You looked over at him, offering him the smallest smile and saying, “Hey Dave.”</p><p> He looked into your eyes and saw the redness in them. He also saw the tear streaks that were drying on your face as some more tears fell silently. His instinct was to reach over and gently wipe the tears away, but he held back instead he asked, “I realize this is probably the stupidest question I could ask right now, but are you okay?”</p><p> “Eh, I’ve been better,” you told him, “It hurts, but not as bad as I thought it would. Things had been going south for a while, so I kind of figured that something would happen sooner rather than later.”</p><p> You fell silent for a few moments before saying, “You know, in a weird way, I feel like a weight’s been lifted off of me. Deep down, I knew for a while that Michael wasn’t the one for me. There’s always been another guy out there for me.”</p><p> David looked at you curiously when you said that. Little did David know, while he was looking for you, you had a lot of time to think. You thought about how David had always been there for you. You thought about how David was there long before Michael came to town; how David had been there once you started dating Michael; and how David had been there when things started to fall apart with Michael. David had always been there to protect you, talk to you, make you smile and laugh. David has always been there to love you. </p><p> David was the one for you, not Michael. </p><p> “Would I happen to know this other guy?” David asked, the hint of a smirk on his face. </p><p> You smiled at him and asked, “What if I told you that you were that guy?”</p><p> At that moment, David knew that this was his opportunity. All those times he thought to himself, that should be me didn't matter anymore. This was his time to finally be that guy for you. He stood up from the swing, and held his hand out to you. You took his hand and stood up with him. Once you were standing, David took both of your hands in his and looked you intently in the eyes. </p><p> “I love you, y/n,” he confessed, “I’ve been in love with you from the moment I laid eyes on you.”</p><p> You smiled brightly at him as you responded, “I love you too, David.”</p><p> That was all that David needed to hear. He leaned in and kissed you. As soon as he kissed you, everything fell into alignment. You and David’s lips fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces. In that moment, you knew without any doubt that David was the one for you. He had always been the one for you, it just took you a while to realize it.  </p><p> As you and David kissed, you felt the most loved that you ever felt in your life. David kissed you with so much passion and so much love that it overwhelmed you in the best way possible. Your knees buckled a little and you wrapped your arms around his neck to support yourself as David had his arms around your waist. </p><p> The two of you reluctantly pulled away when you needed to breathe. Once you did, you whispered to him, “Never let me go.”</p><p> “I won't,'' David whispered back to you, “I promise.”</p><p> He then leaned in and kissed you once more. You happily kissed back. You felt like you were floating as you kissed David, the love of your life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Idiots in Love (Sam, Edgar, and Alan Love Square Imagine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m really excited for this request because it’s the first request I got on this website! This imagine was requested by Lover Of Crack Fics (awesome username, by the way). I hope that you enjoy! Thank you for requesting as well as reading my book! I hope you all enjoy this y/n imagine. Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam made his way to the Frog Brothers’s comic store, expecting this trip to be the same as always. He was expecting to go in and have Edgar and Alan berate his clothing while he picked out his comics. Then he would spend an extra hour or so there helping the two brothers stack comics and hang out with them. That was how it went every time he went to the store and was expecting this visit to go pretty much the same. </p><p> What he wasn’ expecting, however, was to walk in and see Alan and Edgar behind the counter, staring intensely at something in the aisles. Confused, Sam walked behind the counter with a raised eyebrow and asked the Frogs, “What is wrong with the two of you?”</p><p> Both of the brothers shushed him aggressively while Alan grabbed Sam by the collar, and turned him around so Sam could see exactly what they were staring at. As soon as he did, his jaw dropped. </p><p> Standing in one of the aisles was a girl. Not just any girl, the most beautiful girl that Sam has ever seen in his life. She was absolutely gorgeous. Everything about her was perfect: her eyes, her hair, her body, her smile, her everything. Sam felt slightly lightheaded looking at her, and it felt like his stomach was doing cartwheels. Not to mention his heart reached speeds that he didn’t realize were possible. </p><p> Sam finally sighed, “Wow.”</p><p> “Wow is right,” Edgar mumbled. </p><p> “She came in a few minutes ago,” Alan informed Sam, “We’ve never seen her come in before.”</p><p> “Well, have either of you talked to her yet?” Sam then asked. </p><p> Edgar and Alan shook their heads no and Sam raised an eyebrow at them, “You seriously haven’t talked to her?”</p><p> “Well, what exactly are we supposed to say to a girl that hot?” Edgar questioned, “Believe it or not Sam, Alan and I aren’t experts when it comes to romancing girls.”</p><p> “Oh trust me, I believe that,” Sam quipped. </p><p> That comment resulted in Alan punching Sam in the arm. Sam winced in pain which made Alan smirk and say, “Serves you right.”</p><p> After a few more moments of staring at the beautiful girl, Sam decided he couldn’t just stand there anymore. He turned to his vampire hunting friends and said, “Well if you guys aren’t going to make a move, I will.”</p><p> “Is that so? And since when are you a master flirt?” Alan asked sarcastically. </p><p> “I don’t have to be a master flirt, I just have to be better than you two,” Sam answered, “And by the looks of it, that’s not going to be too difficult.”</p><p> Edgar and Alan both flipped Sam of, which he quickly shrugged off. He made his way over to the girl, feeling confident. He had picked up quite a few things from his older brother. Michael himself even told Sam that he’s going to be a lady killer one day. He figured that today was going to be that day.</p><p> He leaned against the shelf the girl was at and flashed her a bright smile. He greeted, “Hey there.”</p><p> The girl looked over at him and smiled happily back at him. Sam felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her smile. She said to him, “Oh hi!”</p><p> “I’m Sam,” He told her. </p><p> She responded, “I’m y/n.”</p><p> “That’s a nice name,” Sam said. </p><p> Edgar couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that. That’s a nice name. Really Sam?</p><p> Y/n just smiled and said, “Thank you, that’s really sweet.”</p><p> “Whatcha looking for?” Sam asked curiously. </p><p> “I’m not really sure to be honest,” she confessed, “I’m new to the whole comic world, so I don’t really know that much about them yet. I’m a little lost to be honest.”</p><p> “Well, I can help you find something if you want,” Sam offered. </p><p> She sighed a little in relief and said, “That’d be great actually. Thank you so much.”</p><p> “Of course,” Sam said before asking, “Do you know what kind of genre you’re interested in?”</p><p> Y/n answered, “Yeah actually. I’m trying to find some horror comics.”</p><p> Edgar perked up when he heard her say that. If there was one thing Edgar loved more than cleansing the world of bloodsuckers, it was horror comics. He smirked a little as he patted his brother on the shoulder and said, “That’s my cue.”</p><p> “Okay, you know what? Screw you,” Alan snapped at Edgar. </p><p> Edgar simply shrugged and said, “Hey, it’s not my fault you’re too much of a wimp to shoot your shot.”</p><p> Edgar turned his back to Alan after saying that, but he knew without a shadow of a doubt that his brother was flipping him off. Once he made his way over to Y/n and Sam, Edgar stood next to Sam and said, “I can help with that.”</p><p> Sam looked over and gave Edgar the dirtiest look possible. Sam asked his friend, “Seriously dude?”</p><p> “Seriously,” Edgar told his friend before turning to you and saying, “I’m Edgar, by the way. I’m one of the store owners.”</p><p> “I’m y/n,” she responded, “It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p> “You too,” he said, “Anyway, I can help you out with the horror comics. Horror comics aren’t exactly Sam’s forte. Poor guy gets freaked out by them.”</p><p> “I don’t get freaked out, I just think their dumb,” Sam corrected.</p><p> Edgar then said, “That’s not the point. The point is that if you want some horror comics, I’m the guy to talk to.”</p><p> “That’s awesome, thank you,” Y/n said. </p><p> “No problem, right this way,” Edgar responded as he began to lead y/n to the back of the store. </p><p> Edgar looked over for a second and winked at Sam, mockingly. Sam merely flipped his friend off while giving him the death glare. This caused Edgar to chuckle a little bit before looking back over at y/n. She really was beautiful, but that wasn’t the only thing. She had a warm and gentle energy about her that drew Edgar in. He definitely wanted to get to know her more. </p><p> Once they got to the back of the store, Edgar pointed to the corner and said, “This is where we keep all the horror comics.”</p><p> “Okay, awesome,” Y/n said before asking, “Do you have any recommendations?”</p><p> Edgar cracked a small smile and said, “Yeah, I have a few.”</p><p> He reached to the shelve and grabbed two comics off of it. He handed the copies of Vampires Everywhere and Destroy All Vampires to y/n. </p><p> “These are two of my favorites,” Edgar told her, “They’re really good.”</p><p> Y/n smiled at him and said, “These look really interesting.”</p><p> As he watched this unfolded, Alan decided he needed to act. He slowly walked over to y/n and Edgar as he said, “Also, if you're looking for horror comics, Swamp Thing is really good.”</p><p> He pulled the lastest Swamp Thing off of the shelf and handed it to y/n. She smiled sweetly at him and said, “Thank you. I’m y/n, by the way.”</p><p> “I’m Alan,” he said, “I own the store with my brother.”</p><p> “Oh my gosh, you guys are brothers?” She asked. </p><p> Alan answered while patting his brother on the pack, “Yeah, we are.”</p><p> “Wow, I wouldn’t have guessed,” y/n said, “You guys don’t look that much alike.”</p><p> “Yeah, I got all the good genes,” Edgar joked. </p><p> You giggled a little at his joke. Alan, on the other hand, rolled his eyes and said, “You wish.”</p><p> Sam then walked over with a comic in his hands and told her, “I know it’s not a horror comic, but you really can’t go wrong with Superman.”</p><p> “Thanks Sam,” Y/n responded, as she took the comic smiling. </p><p> Shortly after that, she was at the register paying for her new comics. Edgar was the one checking the books out for her while Alan and Sam stood on either side of him. The three of them were shooting eye daggers at each other the entire time. They were all fighting for the same girl. They were all fighting to get y/n’s attention, and they were all determined to win. As Edgar waited for the recite to print, Alan bagged Y/n’s comics for her and handed the bag to her as he said, “Here you go.”</p><p> “Thanks, Alan,” she responded. </p><p> Alan shrugged and blushed a little, “No problem.”</p><p> Once the recite was printed, Edgar scribbled something on the back of it with a pen before handing it to her, “Here you go”. </p><p> “Thank you,” she said to Edgar before saying to all three of them, “Thank you all so much for your help. My boyfriend’s going to love these comics.”</p><p> As soon as y/n said this, Sam’s heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. Edgar felt like he just got punched in the face, and Alan almost passed out. </p><p> “You have a boyfriend?” Sam asked. </p><p> Y/n nodded, “Yeah, I do. He’s been on vacation for the past few weeks, so I wanted to surprise him when he came back. He’s a major comic fan, so I figured I would get him some.”</p><p>Alan swallowed a little, trying to keep himself in check. He then said, “That’s...really sweet of you.”</p><p> Y/n smiled and said, “I know he’s gonna love them. Thanks again for all your help.”</p><p> Before she walked out of the store, she happily waved by to the three boys and said, “Bye guys!”</p><p> The three boys awkwardly waved bye as she left the store. None of them spoke for a few minutes after she was gone. They sat there in an uncomfortable silence as tension filled the room. If you tried to cut the tension with a knife, the knife would probably break. Finally Sam broke the silence by saying, “So...she has a boyfriend.”</p><p> “Yeah...she does,” Alan said awkwardly. </p><p> Edgar, who had been silent ever since y/n dropped that bomb, started to slam his fist against the counter as he repeated over and over again, “Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!”</p><p> “What’s your problem?” Alan asked. </p><p> “Yeah,” Sam added, “It’s not like you knew.”</p><p> “You don’t understand, I wrote my number on her recite!” Edgar yelled. </p><p> When Edgar said that, Alan and Sam both stared at him with wide eyes. The only response Alan could muster was, “Oh.”</p><p> “Yeah, exactly,” Edgar mumbled. </p><p> After a few moments of more uncomfortable silence, Sam sighed and said, “Well, we’re all idiots.”</p><p> “True,” Edgar mumbled. </p><p> Alan then added, “Agreed.”</p><p> Sam’s disappointed expression then turned to a smirk as Sam said, “But Edgar is definitely the biggest idiot of us all.”</p><p> “Agreed,” Alan responded. </p><p> “Okay, that’s it! You’re dead, Emerson!” Edgar yelled as he stood up from his chair behind the desk. </p><p> What followed was Edgar chasing Sam around the entire store, declaring that once he caught Sam, he was going to feed him to the nightcrawlers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Dwayne Catch Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with greatest pride and deepest pleasure that I proudly present *dramatic drum roll*...DWAYNE! I suddenly got inspiration for Dwayne, so I decided to officially had him to the preferences. Obviously, this is a catch up chapter for Dwayne for the previous preferences (How You Met, How He Asked You Out, and First Date/First Kiss), and then Dwayne will be included in all the other preferences following this one. I hope all you Dwayne lovers enjoy! Be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, and comment if you do. Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How You Met: <br/> There was a quiet place on the beach that almost no one knew about. It was a tiny cliff at the very end of the beach. It wasn’t really a cliff, more like a large rock at the water’s edge, but it was a nice private place to sit and think. You went there often at the end of the day to clear your head. It was a beautiful night out. The air was clear, the stars were out, and the moon was shining brightly. You were sitting on your rock, enjoying the soft breeze that came from the ocean. You loved coming to the beach at sunset. It was a nice escape from the bustling crowds at the boardwalk. The fresh air and soft rumbling of the ocean provide some much needed serenity in your hectic life. Everyone else in Santa Carla seemed to be in a rush all the time. Not you though, you liked to slow down every now and then, and enjoy the simple pleasures in life. Simple pleasures like the smell of the ocean and a clear sky. </p><p> You usually went there before nightfall to watch the sunset. Tonight though, you hadn’t been able to get to the beach until after the sun went down.  You sat there for a while, enjoying the soft breeze against your skin, when you heard heavy footsteps behind you. You turned around to see a man standing there. He was tall and stoic with long dark hair. He was dressed in leather boots, black pants, and a leather jacket without an undershirt. You couldn’t help but notice how handsome he was. </p><p> When you turned around to look at him, he seemed slightly embarrassed. He said, “Sorry, I didn’t realize that you were here.”</p><p> His voice was deep and velvety, almost like he didn’t use it very often. You offered him a smile and told him, “No worries. You can sit down if you want.”</p><p> He shook his head and said, “I don’t want to intrude.”</p><p> “It’s no trouble,” You reassured him. </p><p> The guy nodded as he walked over to the edge of the cliff. As he sat down, he said, “Thank you.”</p><p> “Of course,” you responded. </p><p> The two of you sat in silence for a while. It wasn’t an awkward silence though; it was a comfortable silence. It was the kind of silence shared between two quiet souls who didn’t need to speak. They simply needed to be there. It felt nice to have someone else there with you, even if you weren’t speaking. Just his presence was enough. As you were thinking all of this, you realized that you didn’t know his name. You felt a little guilty breaking the silence, but you really wanted to know what his name was. </p><p> “I’m y/n, by the way,” you finally said. </p><p> The man smiled at you and said, “I’m Dwayne.”</p><p> “That’s a nice name,” you said, smiling back at them. </p><p> Dwayne responded, “So is yours.”</p><p> You blushed a little when he said that. You carefully took your sandals off and put them next to you. You then put your feet in the water, which was surpassingly warm for the middle of the night. </p><p> “I didn’t know that anyone else knew about this spot,” Dwayne said. </p><p> “Neither did I,” you responded before asking, “Do you come out here often?”</p><p> He answered, “Yeah, I do. It’s a good place to think.”</p><p> “Yeah, it is,” the guy agreed, “It’s nice to get away from the crowds by the boardwalk.”</p><p> Dwayne nodded in agreement before asking, “How come I haven’t seen you here before?”</p><p> “I usually come here at sunset. I like seeing the sun go down,” you explained, “It’s nice being able to look at the stars though.”</p><p> “Yeah,” Dwayne said as he pointed to the night sky, “See over there? That’s Aquila.”</p><p> You looked up to where he was pointing and saw the outline of the constellation. It was sparkling brightly in the night. You smiled softly and said to Dwayne, “It’s beautiful.”</p><p> “I know, it’s one of my favorites,” Dwayne told you with a kind smile. </p><p> You asked him quietly, “Do you know a lot about the stars?”</p><p> “Yeah, I’m good at finding constellations,” he answered. </p><p> You smiled again as you said, “That’s really cool.”</p><p> “I guess,” Dwayne responded, shrugging a little. </p><p> You sat there in the comfortable silence for a few more moments before you realized how late it was getting. You slowly stood up and told Dwayne, “I should probably head home now.”</p><p> Dwayne nodded before asking, “Will I see you again?”</p><p> You paused for a moment, thinking about what Dwayne just asked. You would really like to see him again. He had a calming presence about him that you really enjoyed. You would like to have that presence around more often. </p><p> “I’ll be here tomorrow at sunset,” you answered, “I’ll stay after the sun goes down.”</p><p> “Perfect,” Dwayne said smiling, “Bye y/n.”</p><p> “Bye Dwayne,” you responded. </p><p> You blew him a quick kiss before walking away. As you walked back home, you couldn’t help but smile. Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.</p><p> </p><p>How He Asked You Out: <br/> You returned to your spot at the beach the next day as the sun began to set. Your plan was to watch the sunset as you normally did, and then stay after the sky was dark to wait for Dwayne. You were excited to see him again. Despite the fact that you had just met him the night before, you already felt a connection with him. It was like the two of you had an unspoken understanding about each other. It was nice to have that with someone. </p><p> You sat at the rock’s Edgar and watched as the sunset painted the sky beautiful shades of pink and orange. It almost looked like an oil painting; it was that beautiful. As you watched the sun slowly disappear on the horizon, you couldn’t help but think about how nice it would be to share the sunset with Dwayne. Maybe one day you and him could watch the sunset together. </p><p> Once the sun was down and the moon shined brightly over Santa Carla, you heard the familiar sound of heavy boots behind you. You turned around and smiled when you saw Dwayne standing there. You greeted, “Hi Dwayne.”</p><p> “Hi y/n,” he responded. </p><p> He sat down next to you, leaving space between you and him. Dwayne told you, “It’s nice to see you again. You look beautiful.”</p><p> “Thank you,” you responded, blushing furiously, “It’s nice to see you again too.”</p><p> You tried your best to steady your heartbeat, but it was no use. Your heart was beating so loud that you were certain that Dwayne could hear. You couldn’t help but feel a little silly over your reaction to Dwayne calling you beautiful. It was a simple compliment, something friendly for him to say. Despite telling yourself this, you still felt giddy at the idea that Dwayne thought you were pretty. </p><p> Once again, you removed your shoes and dipped your feet into the water. You asked Dwayne, “Do you wanna put your feet in?”</p><p> He shook his head and answered, “I’m good.”</p><p> Dwayne then scooted a little closer to you and you felt your stomach start to flutter. Being closer to him allowed for a small feeling of intimacy between the two of you. You were normally pretty shy when it came to guys, but this time you had a moment of bravery. Before you could talk yourself out of it, you carefully rested your head on Dwayne’s shoulder. He looked down at you and smiled before gently grabbing your hand and holding it in his. You squeezed his hand a little as a warm, fuzzy feeling blossomed in your stomach. </p><p> As you looked up at the sky, you pointed out to a constellation as you said, “Look, there’s Orion.”</p><p> Dwayne smiled down on you once again as he said, “I see you’ve been studying.”</p><p> “I brushed up on a few things,” you told him, “You still probably know a lot more than me though.”</p><p> Dwayne hesitated a little before saying, “Well if you want, I know where we can get the best view of the sky. I can teach you a few more things about the stars.”</p><p> You moved your head away from his shoulder to smile up at him. You said, “I’d love too.”</p><p> Dwayne smiled back at you. He slowly stood up before offering his hand to help you up. You happily accepted it as Dwayne helped you up and led you down the beach. </p><p> </p><p>First Date/First Kiss: <br/> You let Dwayne lead you up to the boardwalk, and then over to where a bunch of motorcycles were parked. Once you realized that one of those bike’s belonged to Dwayne, you started to get a little nervous. You had never been on a motorcycle before, and were honestly a little scared. </p><p> Dwayne, quickly proving to be a total gentleman, helped you onto the bike before getting on himself. You put your hands on his shoulders as he started the bike up. He then asked you, “Are you ready?”</p><p> “I’m a little nervous,” you admitted, “I’ve never rode on a motorcycle before.”</p><p> “I’ll go slow then,” Dwayne reassured you, “Just hang on tight.”</p><p> When you heard him say this, you moved your arms away from his shoulders and wrapped them around his torso. Dwayne took this as his cue to start driving as he made his way down the stairs to the beach and started driving down the beach. He was going an average speed, and seemed to be cautious about not going too fast. You appreciated that as you kept your arms tightly around him. Eventually, you guys started going through a wooded area of Santa Carla which made you more curious about where you were going. As you drove over the uneven and bumpy ground of the woods, your grip around Dwayne tightened. Eventually, the woods started to clear up and you were once again driving on sand. </p><p> As you drove some more, you realized where he was taking you: Hudson’s Bluff. It was usually pretty foggy around Hudson’s Bluff, but tonight it was perfectly clear. It was a perfect night to look at the stars. Dwayne stopped his bike a few feet away from the edge, and jumped off before holding a hand out to you and helping you off from his bike. </p><p> You looked up at the sky once you were off of the bike, completely in awe of the view of the stars. You said to Dwayne, “This is gorgeous.”</p><p> “Yeah, it is,” Dwayne responded as he sat down and patted the spot next to him, “Come sit down.”</p><p> You happily sat down next to him as he wrapped his arm around you. The two of you eventually laid down next to each other, your arms once agains warped around his torso while his arm was around your shoulders. The two of you melted into each other. It was almost as if you belonged in Dwayne’s arms. You had never felt a connection with someone so quickly. It usually took you a long time to warm up to a guy, but for some reason it was different with Dwayne. It was like you had known him for much longer than two days. </p><p> Dwayne whispered and asked you, “What’s your zodiac sign?”</p><p> You told him and he started looking for it in the night sky. Eventually, he pointed out and said, “There it is. You see it?”</p><p> You looked out and saw the outline of the constellation for your zodiac sign. </p><p> “Wow,” you whispered, “It’s beautiful.”</p><p> “Not as beautiful as you, though,” you heard Dwayne say in his deep voice. </p><p> You looked up at him and saw that he was looking at you with a look of awe. In another moment of bravery, you started to slowly lean in. Dwayne leaned in as well and the two of you met in a sweet kiss. </p><p> The kiss started out gentle, but quickly grew more passionate. Dwayne carefully pulled you up by the waist, so that you were lying on top of him. He kept his arms around your waist while you gently ran your fingers through his long hair. The kiss felt amazing and natural. There was so much emotion behind the kiss that it made your heart melt. As you kissed Dwayne, you realized that this kiss was going to be the first of many.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Shirt Thief (Sam Imagine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bella made her way to her boyfriend Sam’s house to spend the night. Sam’s grandpa went out of town to some taxidermy convention, and had dragged poor Lucy to it with him. Michael, on the other hand, had plans with his friends that night, so Bella and Sam had the house to themselves. </p><p> When she walked up the po arch, she knocked on the door. To her surprise, it wasn’t Sam who answered the door. Instead, it was Michael. Nonetheless, she smiled happily at him and greeted, “Hi Mike, It’s nice to see you.”</p><p> “Good to see you too, kiddo,” Michael responded as he gave Bella a hug. </p><p> Michael and Bella had a great friendship. With Sam and Michael being as close as they are, Sam could never date someone who didn’t get along with his brother. Thankfully, Bella and Michael got along great. They were practically brother and sister. Plus, Michael loved seeing Bella and Sam together. He thought it was really cute seeing his kid brother with his first girlfriend, and loved to tease Sam about constantly making heart eyes at Bella. </p><p> When Bella pulled away from the hug, she asked the older Emerson brother, “Is Sam here?”</p><p> “Yeah, he’s upstairs right now,” Michael answered as he let her in the house, “He’s trying to get himself all cute for you.”</p><p> Bella giggled a little when Michael said that. She then heard footsteps coming from the stairs. She turned around and saw that Sam was coming downstairs as he grumbled, “Shut up, Michael.”</p><p> Bella and Michael both laughed at that a little as Michael said, “Sorry Sammy, didn’t mean to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend.”</p><p> Sam rolled his eyes a little before walking over to Bella with a smile and saying, “Hi Bella.”</p><p> “Hey Sam,” She responded as she let Sam pull her into a hug. </p><p> She knew that Sam wouldn’t kiss her in front of Michael, not wanting to be teased by him, and she was perfectly fine with that. After all, they had plenty of time to kiss once Michael was gone. </p><p> Once the two of them pulled away from their hug, Sam grabbed Bella’s bag from her and said, “Here, I’ll take that for you.”</p><p> “Thanks, Sam,” She responded. </p><p> As Sam placed her bag on the stairs, Michael joked, “Wow, look at you being a gentleman.”</p><p> “Shut up, Michael!” Sam repeated, more aggressively this time. </p><p> Michael chuckled before saying, “Alright, I’ll leave you two alone now. I’ll see both tomorrow morning. Have fun.”</p><p> “Bye Mike!” Bella and Sam both called as Michael left the house. </p><p> Once they heard Michael’s bike pulled away, Sam walked toward Bella with a smirk on his face as he said, “Well, now that he’s gone…”</p><p> There was a mischievous gleam in his eyes that made Bella’s heart do a flip. Once he was close enough, Sam picked Bella up by the waist and kissed his girlfriend passionately. Almost instinctively, Bella wrapped her legs around Sam’s waist and kissed him back. As the two of them continued to make out, Sam carefully led them over to the couch so that they could kiss more comfortably. </p><p> The two of them continued to lay on the couch and make out for a little bit until Bella felt something fuzzy jump on top of her and start to lick her. She pulled away from Sam and started to laugh, knowing that it was Nanook. She started to scratch his neck as she said, “Hey there bud, I missed you.”</p><p> “Wow, thanks Nanook. Way to steal my girlfriend,” Sam joked. </p><p> Bella laughed at his dumb joke and said, “Hey, it’s not Nanook’s fault that he’s cutet than you.”</p><p> Sam laughed at this before kissing Bella on the cheek. </p><p> The two of them decided to watch a movie, and decided on The Goonies. The two of them sat on the couch with their arms wrapped around each other and a blanket draped over them. They were both laughing through the majority of it, and sharing a bowl of popcorn. About halfway through the movie Bella asked Sam, “Is it just me or does that Mouth kid kind of look like Edgar?”</p><p> Sam looked at the TV with a concentrated look for a few seconds before saying, “Holy crap, he does. He literally looks like a twelve year old version of Edgar.”</p><p> “Oh my gosh, that’s so funny,” Bella giggled a little. </p><p> Sam then told her, “I’m gonna tell Edgar that next time I see him.”</p><p> “He’s gonna be pissed,” she responded. </p><p> “Oh yeah, for sure, I can already imagine what he’s going to say,” Sam said before he began to do an impression of Edgar’s absurdly low voice, “He’s gonna be all, ‘How dare you compare me to that skinny little dweeb. I am so much cooler and more badass than him’.”</p><p> Bella joined in on the joke and started doing her own impression of Edgar as she said, “I am a slayer of monsters, protector of Santa Carla, fighter for American values. I am nothing like the scrawny little kid, and I would kill him in a fight.”</p><p> Sam and Bella started laughing hysterically at their impressions of their vampire hunting friend. </p><p> When they finally decided to go to sleep, Bella was in Sam’s room getting changed while Sam was brushing his teeth. As she was putting her pajamas on, she spotted one of Sam’s colorful shirts on the floor. She couldn’t help but smile as she [picked up the shirt and put it on. She had always wanted to wear one of his shirts, they always looked really comfortable. As she buttoned up the shirt, this was proven to be true. </p><p> A small knock came from the bathroom door as Sam asked, “Hey cutie, is it okay for me to come out now?”</p><p> Bella smiled at the nickname Sam had for her before answering, “Yeah, I’m dressed. It’s all good.” </p><p> Sam walked into the room and raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend before asking, “Is that my shirt?”</p><p> “Not anymore,” Bella informed him, “It’s mine now. I’m stealing it.”</p><p> “Oh really?” Sam asked, smirking a little. </p><p> Bella smirked back at him and answered, “Yeah really.”</p><p> Sam laughed a little before walking over to his girlfriend and wrapping his arms around her. He then told her, “You’re lucky that you look adorable in my shirt.”</p><p> “It does look pretty good on me, doesn’t it?” Bella joked. </p><p> Sam rolled his eyes good naturedly before leaning in and kissing her. Bella happily reciprocated the kiss, and the two of them eventually fell back onto Sam’s bed. When they pulled away from the kiss, Bella smiled at her boyfriend and said, “I love you.”</p><p> “I love you too,” Sam responded, “Even though you are a shirt thief.”</p><p> “The best shirt thief in all of Santa Carla,” Bella joked. </p><p> Both of them giggled at that before kissing again. The two of them eventually fell asleep, cuddled up with each other. As she slowly drifted off to sleep, Bella couldn’t help but think that her and Sam needed to have more sleepovers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. They Ask You To Be Their Girlfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m low key pretty excited about this preference. I know these are kind of cheesy, but I also thought they were pretty cute. Hopefully, you all think so too lol. I ope you all enjoy! Be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, and comment if you do. Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael:<br/>
You and Michael had been dating out for about two weeks now, and it had been amazing. Michael Emerson certainly knew how to treat a lady, and had completely swept you off your feet. He would take you out on romantic dates, bring you flowers, take you for rides on his bike, everything that you could possibly want your dream guy to do. It wasn’t long before you were absolutely smitten by him. </p><p>Your mom was a huge fan of him as well. She had met him briefly once when he came to pick you up from a date, and he had completely charmed her. Of course, that was no surprise to you. Michael had enough charisma to charm anyone. Your mom told you that she was so happy you had such a nice boyfriend. That comment got you thinking; you and Michael had never actually had the “official boyfriend-girlfriend talk”. That didn’t really matter though, you were basically his girlfriend. Right?</p><p> One day, Michael surprised you with a trip to the beach. The two of you spent most of the day in the water, jumping over waves and play wrestling. You tried several times to push Michael under the waves, but it really wasn’t any use. Michael was way taller and stronger than you, so it was almost impossible for you to take him down. At one point, you had tried jumping on him to try and tackle him, but he caught you and held you up by the waist, he smirked at you as he said, “Nice try, baby girl.”</p><p> With that, he fell backwards into the water, taking you with him. You squealed a little out of surprise as the two of you went under the water. When the two of you came back up, you were laughing and smiling a little as you jokingly said, “You’re such a jerk, Michael.”</p><p> “That’s what you get for trying to dunk me,” Michael joked back before leaning in for a kiss. </p><p> You happily accepted his kiss as you gently ran your fingers through his hair. You figured that it couldn’t get more perfect: kissing Michael in the ocean. It was romantic and flirty and you absolutely loved it. You wrapped your arms around Michael’s neck before falling back into the ocean and taking him with you. The two of you kissed underwater for a few seconds before you both came back up for air. Once you pulled away, you smiled at him and told him, “I’ve always wanted to do that.”</p><p> Michael chuckled a little before saying, “Well in that case…”</p><p> He then gently pulled you back under the water and once connected his lips to yours. </p><p> Later, the two of you were laying down on one of your towels as you watched the sun set. You were laying on top of him, your back to his chest while he had his arms wrapped around your waist. The two of you sat in a comfortable silence as you simply enjoyed your time together. Eventually Michael kissed you on the cheek and asked, “Hey y/n, can I ask you something?”</p><p> “Yeah sure,” You answered, sitting up, “What’s up?”</p><p> Michael sat up as well, so that you were sitting in his lap and his arms were around your waist. He told you with a smile, “So, we’ve been going out for a few weeks, and I really, really like you.”</p><p> “I really like you too,” you told him, smiling as well. </p><p> “Well that’s good to hear,” Michael responded before continuing, “So I feel like you and I have something really special, and I believe in being intentional in relationships, so I wanted to ask if you officially wanted to be my girlfriend.”</p><p> As soon as he said that, you let out a small, surprised gasp. It was a pleasant surprise, though. Michael Emerson had just asked you to be his girlfriend. This was the ultimate “pinch me” moment if ever there was one. Your smile was so wide, you thought your face might split in two. </p><p> You finally answered, “I would love to be your girlfriend.”</p><p> “You would?” Michael asked once more. </p><p> You nodded, “Yeah, I would.”</p><p> Michael took that as his cue to lean in and give you a long kiss. The kiss made you feel like you were on Cloud Nine. After all, it was your first kiss with your official boyfriend. You could definitely get used to that word.  </p><p>Sam:<br/>
It was around midnight, yet for some reason you couldn’t sleep. Feeling too restless to try and lay down, you decided to organize your massive collection of CDs. After a few minutes of arranging your albums alphabetically by artist, you heard loud tapping noises against your window. Confused, you walked over to your window to see what was causing that noise. When you looked out the window, you immediately perked up. Sam was standing outside in his pajamas, throwing rocks at your window. You opened your window with a bright smile. You whisper-yelled down to him, “Sam, what are you doing here?”</p><p> Instead of answering Sam only said, “Okay good, you’re up.”</p><p> “Yeah, I am. I couldn’t sleep,” you explained before once again asking, “So what are you doing here?”</p><p> “I couldn’t sleep either, so I thought I’d see if you wanted to go on a late night ice cream run,” Sam explained, a hopeful smile on his face. </p><p> You smiled back down at him. Of course, you were going to say yes. How could anyone say no to Sam’s cute face?</p><p> “I’d love to,” you answered, “Just let me get changed real quick.”</p><p> “What's wrong with what you’re wearing?” Sam asked, sounding genuinely confused. </p><p> You told him, “I’m in my pajamas.”</p><p> “So am I, it’ll be fine,” He insisted, “Plus, you look cute in them.”</p><p> When he said that, you couldn’t help but blush. Sam always said the sweetest things to you. You then said, “Okay then, I’ll be right down.”</p><p> “I’ll be waiting here,” Sam responded. </p><p> You smiled at him once more before closing your window. Although you were going in your pajamas, you decided to at least put a bra and shoes on before going out in public. You quietly made your way downstairs while being incredibly careful to not wake your parents up. After all, you didn’t want to try to explain that you were sneaking out in the middle of the night to get ice cream with the guy you were dating. At least, you thought that you were dating. You and Sam had been hanging out for a few weeks now, and had even kissed quite a few times. Everything was going great, except for the fact that neither of you had said the words “boyfriend” or “girlfriend” to each other. You were by no means a relationship expert, so you really didn’t know how it worked. You weren’t sure if Sam had to ask you to be his girlfriend or if it was just obvious that you were his girlfriend now. You were too scared to actually ask Sam, not wanting him to think that you were a loser when it came to relationships, so you just kind of went with it. </p><p> When you walked out your front door, you saw that Sam was in the front years waiting for you. After silently closing the door, you quickly ran over to him and gave him a hug. You said, “Hey Sam.”</p><p> “Hey y/n,” He greeted, giving you a small kiss on the cheek. </p><p> When he pulled away from the hug a little bit, he gave you a quick peck on the lips before asking, “You ready to go?”</p><p> “I’m ready,” you answered. </p><p>Sam gently grabbed your hand and the two of you made your way down the street There was a small ice cream parlor five minutes from your house that stayed open until two in the morning. They had really good ice cream, and it was decorated really cute inside. You absolutely loved it there. Even before you started spending time with Sam, you always thought that it would be a good place to go on a date. </p><p> This proved to be true as you and Sam sat at a small table, enjoying your bowls of ice cream and laughing with each other. Sam was telling you a really cute story about a Mother’s Day present he and Michael gave his mom when Sam was about five years old. </p><p> “My mom was a big fan of the Temptations back in the day, so Michal and I spent a week learning a bunch of their songs, and then performed them for her on Mother’s Day,” Sam told you. </p><p> You let out an audible “aww” when he said that and responded, “That is so adorable.”</p><p> “It was actually pretty bad,” Sam said, “Michael and I are nearly as musically inclined as the Temptations.”</p><p> “I’m sure your mom loved it, though. That is really sweet what you did,” you said. </p><p> Sam smiled and said, “Oh, she loved it. She bragged to her friends for a whole month about how she had the sweetest sons in the world.”</p><p> “So, would you be willing to perform any of these Temptations songs for me?” You asked jokingly. </p><p> Sam shook his head, “Sorry, no can do. I hung up my dancing shoes a long time ago.”</p><p> You and him both laughed at that. Sam’s face then grew a bit more serious and a sense of nervousness rose in the air a little. Sam reached slowly across the table and gently took your hand and his and said, “Y/n, there’s, umm, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”</p><p> “Okay,” you said, feeling a little one edge, “What is it?”</p><p> “So, I really, really like you. You’re totally awesome,” Sam said before asking, “And I wanted to ask if you would be my girlfriend?”</p><p> You felt your face light up as you asked in disbelief, “Really?”</p><p> “Really,” Sam responded, his wonderful smile on his face as well. </p><p> You almost couldn’t believe that this was happening. You had been worrying about the boyfriend-girlfriend situation with Sam for weeks now. And now he was asking you to be his girlfriend. It was almost too good to be true. You were almost certain that it was some sort of sleep-depirvated dream, and that you would wake up soon. You didn’t wake up though; this was real. </p><p> You sighed happily before saying, “I will absolutely be your girlfriend, Sam.”</p><p> As soon as you answered, Sam did a little fist pump and said, “Yes!”</p><p> You giggled when he did that, and Sam then leaned across the table and gave you a sweet kiss. Once he pulled away, he smiled at you excitedly and said, “It’s official, I’ve got a girlfriend!”</p><p> “I’ve got a boyfriend!” You responded, “This is really cool.”</p><p> “This is awesome,” Sam added before kissing you once more.  </p><p> When Sam walked you home, he had his arm around your waist while you had your arms around his torso. When you got to your front yard, you turned to Sam and said, “Thank you for tonight, Sam. It was really nice.”</p><p> “Of course, anything for my girlfriend,” Sam responded, emphasizing the word girlfriend. </p><p> You felt yourself smile and blush, the word girlfriend making your stomach flutter. You told him, “Well, I’m very lucky to have such a nice boyfriend.”</p><p> Sam blushed a little when you said that before leaning in and giving you a soft, long kiss. When he pulled away, he asked you hopefully, “See you tomorrow?”</p><p> “See you tomorrow,” you confirmed. </p><p> The two of you exchanged one last kiss before Sam began to make his way back to his house, and you quietly entered your house again. Once you were in your room, you fell back onto your bed with a feeling of total bliss. It was official; you had a boyfriend. Not just any boyfriend: Sam Emerson! Sam Emerson was your boyfriend, and it had to be the greatest feeling in the world. </p><p>Edgar:<br/>
If you had tried to tell anyone that Edgar Frog was a secret romantic, they would have laughed in your face. No one in Santa Carla believed that Edgar was capable of feeling actual emotions, much less being romantic. However, the truth of the matter was that Edgar was actually very sweet to you. He was romantic in the most subtle way possible, yet in a way that was very profound to you. It had been about two weeks, and he had made all the time he spent with you since then special. He wasn’t usually one for PDA, but when the two of you would go out he would always hold your hand or have his arm around you. It was a small action for most people, but major for Edgar who wasn’t used to showing any type of affection. Whenever you would pick your comics up at the store, he would leave you a sweet little note in one of the books saying something like “you look so pretty today” or “I love your smile.” Dates with him would always be pretty simple, yet would always have a personal touch. For example, you loved to surf, so he took you to the beach one day and let you teach him how to surf. Another time, the two of you walked down the boardwalk and tried one food item from every restaurant and food stand. Edgar would always act very nonchalant about it all, claiming that it wasn’t a big deal, but you were always sure to thank him for everything. No guy has ever put as much effort into making you feel special as Edgar has. </p><p> One night, there was a fireworks show on the beach, and Edgar was taking you to see it. He was carrying you on his back on the way down to the beach from the comic store. When you first got to the comic store, you made a meaningless comment about how you were wearing a new pair of shoes, and that they were slightly uncomfortable. As soon as you said that, Edgar insisted on carrying you to the beach despite the fact that you told him that you were perfectly fine walking. Your protest proved to be in vain as Edgar simply picked you up and placed you on his back. Once you got down to the beach, Edgar placed you down on the sand and turned around to face you. </p><p> “Thank you, Edgar,” you said, giggling a little bit, “That was really sweet.”</p><p> Edgar simply shrugged, “It’s no big deal.”</p><p> You and Edgar sat down on a bench with each other, and Edgar gently grabbed your hand. Once he did, he said, “Geez, your hands are cold.”</p><p> “I know, my hands are almost always cold,” you informed him, “Here feel.”</p><p> You placed both of your hands on Edgar’s cheeks and he pulled away, laughing a little, as he joked, “Good Lord! Your hands are like blocks of ice. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were a bloodsucker.”</p><p> You laughed at that and then said, “Here, I’ll let you give me a fang check.”</p><p> You smiled brightly at him, showing that you, in fact, didn’t have any fangs. Edgar looked at you with a suspicious look before saying, “I think I’m going to need to double check.”</p><p> With that, he leaned in and gave you a slow and long kiss that you happily accepted. Once he pulled away, he joked, “Okay, you definitely don’t have any fangs.”</p><p> “So does that mean that I’m in the clear?” You asked. </p><p> “It does,” Edgar answered, “We’re going to need to warm you up a little though.”</p><p> He took his green jacket off and wrapped it around your shoulders. You pulled your arms through the sleeves of the jacket before resting your head on his shoulder. As he wrapped his arm around you, you said, “Thanks Edgar.”</p><p> “Of course,” he responded, “It’s the least I can do for my girlfriend.”</p><p> When you heard that, you lifted your head off of his shoulder to look at him and asked, “Girlfriend?”</p><p>  Edgar had never mentioned that word to you before. Of course, you wanted nothing more than to be his girlfriend, but you figured that Edgar wanted to take things slow. After all, he wasn’t an expert when it came to emotions, so he was probably cautious when it came to relationships. You were understanding of this and were happy to give Edgar all the time he needed. The fact that he had just called you his girlfriend made your heart flutter. </p><p> Edgar seemed to think that he had said something wrong because he started to backtrack a little by saying, “I didn’t mean...it’s just that, I mean, we’ve spent so much time together that...umm... if you wanted to, I’d like for you to be my girlfriend.”</p><p> You smiled happily at him and kissed him excitedly. Once you pulled away, Edgar looked at you and asked, “Is that a yes?”</p><p> “It’s definitely a yes,” you told him. </p><p> Edgar sighed a little in relief and said, “Thank God.”</p><p> He then leaned in and gave you another long kiss. The two of you kissed for a while before you were pulled away by the sound of fireworks. Edgar wrapped his arm around you while your head rested on his shoulder. As you watched the fireworks, you soaked in the warmth of being in your boyfriend’s arms. You felt silly for feeling giddy at that word, but you couldn’t help it. Edgar was your boyfriend! Edgar Frog was your boyfriend, and you were wearing his jacket, and cuddling with him as you watched fireworks. It was almost too good to be true. </p><p> At one point, Edgar kissed you on the cheek and admitted, “I can’t believe you actually agreed to be my girlfriend.”</p><p> “Of course, I did. You’re like the best guy in the world,” you told him, “You’re also pretty cute, so that helps.”</p><p> Edgar chuckled slightly at that before leaning in and kissing you once more. He pulled away slightly and mumbled against your lips, “You’re pretty cute, yourself.”</p><p> You smiled a little before kissing him once more. In that moment, you felt like you could die of happiness. </p><p>Alan:<br/>
“So where’s Alan taking you tonight?” Your best friend asked. </p><p> You felt yourself blush just at the mention of Alan’s name. You and her were working once more, and Alan was going to pick you up for a date once your shirt was over. </p><p> “He’s taking me to the drive-in,” you informed her, “We’re going to see Swamp Thing.”</p><p> “What is that?” She asked. </p><p> You answered, “It’s a comic book movie.”</p><p> “I’d never thought I’d see the day you’d go see a comic book movie,” Your friend joked. </p><p> You shrugged and said, “What can I say? Alan’s rubbed off on me.”</p><p> “True,” your friend said, laughing a little, “It’s really sweet how he’s taking you to the drive-in.”</p><p> “Yeah, it is,” you said, feeling yourself smiling. </p><p> A lot of drive-ins had been closing in recent years, but Santa Carla still had one left in town. You had told Alan how you loved going there, so he decided that was the perfect place to take you on a date. You and him had been going out for a few weeks now, and it had been absolutely wonderful. Underneath his tough, monster hunting exterior, Alan was the sweetest guy on the planet. He would bring you flowers on almost every date; give you soft kisses on the hands and cheeks; take you on romantic dates. The two of you were always so giddy and happy when you were with each other that your friend even commented that it was really cute to see you two together. </p><p> You saw that your friend had an amused expression on her face. You asked her, “What’s that face for?”</p><p> “I’m just so happy for you,” she answered, “I’ve never seen you so excited about a guy before.”</p><p> You smiled once more and blushed as you said, “Well, that’s because no other guy is Alan.”</p><p> “Aww, look at you blushing over your boyfriend,” Your friend teased. </p><p> You felt your smile drop a little when your friend said that. Despite the fact that everything was going great with you and Alan, he hadn’t asked you to be his girlfriend yet. You didn’t hold it against him, though. After all, Alan had never really had a girlfriend before, so he was probably trying to figure out how to navigate everything. You were perfectly happy to let him take his time, but part of you still hoped that he would hurry up a little bit. </p><p> Your friend then asked, “Wait, has he not asked you to be his girlfriend?”</p><p> “Not yet, no,” you confessed, “We’re taking things slow.”</p><p> “You and him have been going out for like three weeks,” your friend stated matter-of-factly. </p><p> You told her, “I know, but we’re taking on time. Alan’s never been in a relationship before, so I don’t want to rush him.”</p><p> “Okay,” she finally said, “But if he doesn’t ask you soon, Alan and I might need to have a conversation.”</p><p> You giggled a little at that as you said, “I’m worried for his safety if you do.”</p><p> As it got closer to the end on the shift, you put on your cameo jacket over your uniform. Granted, it was actually Alan’s jacket, but he had given it to you so it was basically your jacket now. You loved wearing it, especially when Alan was around. You liked the way he looked at you when you wore it. </p><p> Eventually, Alan walked into the ice cream shoppe and you ran out from behind the counter and over to Alan as you wrapped your arms around him in a hug. He happily accepted your hug, and lifted your feet off the ground a few inches as you hugged him. </p><p> “Hi Alan,” you greeted happily. You loved how you always felt excited when you saw him. </p><p> You could hear the happiness in his voice as he said, “Hey y/n.”</p><p> He set you down on the ground and pulled away from the hug before asking, “You ready to go?”</p><p> “I’m ready,” you answered before turning to your friend and saying, “Bye y/bf/n.”</p><p> She shot you two thumbs up before you took Alan’s hand and let him lead you outside. Once you were out of the shoppe, he gave you a sweet peck on the lips. Alan was somewhat shy when it came to PDA, but when it was just the two of you he was the most affectionate person on the planet. When he pulled away from the hug, he said, “You look beautiful.”</p><p> “Thanks Alan,” you responded. </p><p> Alan drove the two of you to the drive-in in the beat up old Ford that he and Alan shared. At first glance, it seemed like a normal car, but when you reached into the glove compartment for a piece of gum, you noticed that there were some holy crosses and wooden stakes in there. You figured that this car usually served as a vampire hunting mobile, and Alan had tried to clean it up for you. </p><p> The ride there was pretty fun. You were singing and dancing in your seat along to the radio. Alan was laughing a little at you at first, but soon started singing quietly along with you. At one point an ABBA song came on, and you started full on jamming out. Alan, of course, teased you for liking ABBA, but you just informed him that he was not cultured enough to appreciate the musical stylings of a band such as ABBA.</p><p> Once you guys pulled up to the drive-in, you noticed something on a sign. It said that they were showing Grease which was one of your favorite movies. This confused you though, as Alan had told you that he was taking you to see Swamp Thing. </p><p> You turned to Alan and said, “I thought that they were showing Swamp Thing.”</p><p> “That might’ve been a little white lie,” Alan said a little smugly, “I wanted to surprise you.”</p><p> You couldn’t help but lean over and kiss him on the cheek. He had really got out of his way to surprise you with your favorite movie. You told him, “Thank you, Alan. This is so sweet.”</p><p> “I’m glad you like it,” Alan said.</p><p> After Alan parked the car, the two of you went to the snack stand to get popcorn and some sodas. Once you guys got back in the car, you sat on Alan’s lap in the driver’s seat while Alan wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his chin on your shoulder. He would deny it until the day he died, but Alan secretly loved to cuddle. The two of you sat in a comfortable silence as the movie played on the screen. When it got to the part where Sandy sings “Hopelessly Devoted to You”, you place one of your hands on top of Alan’s that was around your waist. The song reminded you of him. Alan responded by kissing you on the cheek. </p><p> Once the song was over, Alan quietly said, “Umm, y/n?”</p><p> “Yes?” You responded, shifting slightly so that you could look at him properly. </p><p> “So you know I’m not an expert when it comes to this stuff,” Alan, “But I have something kind of important to ask you.”</p><p> “What is it?” You asked, perking up a little bit. </p><p> Alan took a deep breath before asking the question you had been longing to hear: “Will you be my girlfriend?”</p><p> As soon as he asked that, you couldn’t stop yourself from leaning in and kissing him sweetly. Once you pulled away, you answered, “I’d love to be your girlfriend.”</p><p> “Really?” Alan asked, sounding surprised that you had actually said yes. </p><p> “Of course,” you responded, “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me.”</p><p> “It’s a good thing I asked then, huh?” Alan asked, chuckling a little. </p><p> You giggled a little in response and said, “It’s definitely a good thing.”</p><p> Alan smiled happily at you before giving you a kiss. It wasn’t long before the movie was forgotten, and the two of you were making out in the back seat. It was the best, most exhilarating feeling in the world. You were officially Alan Frog’s girlfriend. Not only that, but you were Alan’s first girlfriend. You took that as an honor, and promised yourself that night that you would never do anything to break his heart. </p><p>David:<br/>
You and David were laying in one of the spare mattresses in the cave, exchanging slow kisses. It had been about a week since you met David, and you were pretty much inseparable ever since. You spent every night at the boardwalk with him and his gang. From the moment you met his friends, you had immediately fit in with all of them and they all accepted you as one of their own. Even though you and David hung out with the gang, he also made sure to sneak away with you and spend some alone time with you. In that time, you and David shared a flirty and sexy romance. There was never a dull moment when you were with him, and he had completely swept you off your feet. His mysterious and charming demeanor had captivated you. Sometimes, you felt kind of stupid for falling so hard, so fast, as you usually played extremely hard to get. It made you feel like a dumb school girl with her first crush. But then David would give you that damn smirk or kiss you, and you knew that David could have your heart whenever he asked for it. </p><p> You and David had been spending time at the cave together, when you had started making out. Things got heated pretty quickly and before you knew what was happening, David was carrying you to one of the beds. The two of you were now laying under the sheets together, soaking in each other’s warmth and making small talk as you enjoyed each other’s company. </p><p> David was gently running his fingers through your hair as he mumbled, “You are so gorgeous.”</p><p> “You’re not too bad yourself,” you responded. </p><p> David let out a light chuckle before giving you a slow kiss. When he pulled away, you gently grabbed one of his hands and started stroking it with your thumb. David then asked, “What’s on your mind, kitten?”</p><p> You smiled a little at David’s nickname for you before answering dishonestly, “Nothing.”</p><p> “Come on, I know that you're thinking about something,” David said, “What is it?”</p><p> You sighed a little. Truth was, you were thinking about you and David. This past week that you had spent with David had been the best week of your life. You enjoyed every single moment that you spent with him. You wanted to become something more serious with him, you wanted a committed relationship, but you were too scared to ask him about it. David didn’t seem like the kind to do serious, committed relationships, and the last thing you wanted to do was scare him off. </p><p> You took a deep breath before asking, “It’s just...what are we exactly? We’ve been a thing for about a week now.”</p><p> As soon as you said that, David smiled, not smirked, but smiled. A genuine smile was incredibly rare for David, so it gave you hope. He then said, “Well since you asked, I was hoping that you would be my girlfriend.”</p><p>  When you heard him say that, it felt like a two ton weight had been lifted off of your chest and you could finally breathe properly. All your worrying and anxiety over this had all been for nothing; David felt the same way.  </p><p> You smiled happily at him and said, “I’ll definitely be your girlfriend.”</p><p> David responded to that by kissing you passionately. God, his kisses always took your breath away. You would never get tired of kissing him. When he pulled away, his signature smirk was back on his face as he said, “In that case, I think we should celebrate.”</p><p> He then reconnects your lips with his before slowly climbing on top of you. You were in a state of absolute bliss, knowing that David was now your boyfriend.  </p><p>Paul:<br/>
If there was one thing that could be said about Paul is that there was never a dull moment with him. He had the best energy for someone to be around; it was the kind of energy that could lift anyone up and make them feel good. You spent almost every night with him during that week and a half, and every night was a new adventure. You felt more excitement with Paul in that short time than you felt you had in your entire life. It was nothing short of exhilarating. </p><p> Star had been wary of this at first, warning you that Paul was a wild card. You reassured her that everything would be fine, and that you knew what you were doing. This helped Star relax a little bit more. After all, she knew that you were a smart girl and that you wouldn’t do anything that would get you hurt. More than anything, she just wanted you to be happy, and she saw how happy Paul made you. That was enough for her. </p><p> You and him were hanging out in the cave one night, not doing anything in particular, just goofing around and having fun. That was the thing about Paul, you guys could be doing the most meaningless things, but he still managed to make it fun. He was currently chasing you around the fountain that was in the middle of the cave. It had started when he had asked you for a kiss, and you had jokingly refused. He had attempted to sneak one, but you turned your head at the last minute so he had only kissed your cheek. After that, you started to run away from him giggling which prompted him to chase you. He eventually caught you and picked you up by the waist. Once he was sure that you couldn’t escape his grip, he smirked at you and said, “Well, well, well, looks like you're stuck.”</p><p> “Let me go!” You giggled. </p><p> “I’ll let you go,” Paul told you, “It’s gonna cost you, though.”</p><p> “Cost me what?” You asked, quizzically. </p><p> His smirk grew wider as he answered, “A kiss.”</p><p> You smirked back at him as you wrapped your legs around his waist and said, “Looks like I’m stuck here then.”</p><p> Both you and Paul laughed at that, knowing that you were simply messing with him. He then said, “I can’t believe it. My own girlfriend doesn’t want to kiss me.”</p><p> “Oh, so I’m your girlfriend?” You asked jokingly. </p><p> Truth be told, you hadn’t really concerned yourself with labels when it came to you and Paul. After all, it was obvious that the two of you had something special. Neither of you could keep your hands off of each other when you were together, and spent every second you could with each other. You knew that what you had with Paul was so wonderful that your connection with him meant so much more to you than a word. Still though, it was nice to hear him call you his girlfriend. </p><p> Paul then answered you by saying, “I mean, as long as you're on board with that.”</p><p> Your smirk was replaced with a happy smile as you said, “I’m definitely on board with that.”</p><p> With that, you leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss that he wasted no time reciprocating. After a few moments of kissing, Paul pulled away and said, “Geez, if I had known that’s all it takes, I would’ve started calling you my girlfriend a long time ago.”</p><p> “Just shut up and kiss me again,” You responded, giggling. </p><p> Paul raised an eyebrow and said, “Oh, so know you want me to kiss you.”</p><p> You simply rolled your eyes good naturedly before pulling him back into a kiss again. </p><p>Marko:<br/>
It was another night you were working at Max’s Video Store where you were once again watching the clock tick by. You had a date with Marko after your shift, and you were eagerly waiting for eight o’clock to come. You and Marko had been going out for about two weeks now, and it was absolutely amazing. You discovered that behind his flirtatious nature, Marko was really a big goofball with plenty of energy. You definitely enjoyed this, as you also had large bursts of energy and loved excitement. Marko certainly offered you plenty of excitement and you loved every minute of it. The two of you always had fun when you were with each other, often picking up on each other’s energy. It almost felt like he was your boyfriend. </p><p> That both scared you and excited you at the same time. Of course, you had boyfriends before, but Marko was different. You had never felt the way you did when you were with Marko. As cliche as it was, Marko always managed to make your heart skip a beat. He was basically the perfect guy for you in every way. You were completely head over heels for him, and if he didn’t feel the same way, it would crush you. </p><p> Eventually, your shift was over and you threw on your pin covered jacket before heading out the front of the store. Once you walked outside, you saw Marko leaning against the wall of the building. You immediately ran over to him and called, “Marko!”</p><p> He smiled brightly at you as he ran over to you and picked you up in his arms. As he did this, he said, “Hey there, beautiful.”</p><p> Once he lifted you up in a hug, you wrapped your legs around his waist. You pulled away a little bit to give him a kiss. After a few moments, he pulled away from the kiss to say, “I have a surprise for you.”</p><p> “What is it?” You asked excitedly. </p><p> Marko put you back down and grabbed your hand to lead you to a different part of the boardwalk. He eventually brought you to where he and his friends parked their bikes. Marko then turned to you and said, “I figured that I’d take you for a ride tonight.”</p><p> “Really?” You asked excitedly. You had been dying for Marko to take you for a ride on his bike. He was hesitant about it, worried that something bad might happen. </p><p> Tonight was different, though. Unbeknownst to you, Marko had something very important to ask you, and he wanted to make it special. He told you, “Yeah, really. I figured it was time I took you for one.”</p><p> He helped you onto the bike before getting on himself. You didn’t hesitate to wrap your arms around his torso. Marko looked over his shoulder a little to say, “Hold on tight, okay?”</p><p> “Okay,” you responded. </p><p> Marko started his bike up before taking off down the boardwalk. He made his way down the stairs to the beach and started speeding down the sand. The energy was alive between the two of you as Marko was hooting and howling out of excitement, and you would occasionally do the same. You were smiling and giggling as the two of you sped through Santa Carla. Every now and then, you would tighten your grip around Marko, and he would quickly look over his shoulder and smile at you. Eventually, you guys had reached Hudson’s Bluff, and Marko stopped his bike. He hopped off of the bike before gently grabbing you by the waist and picking you up once more. He smiled up at you and asked, “You have fun?”</p><p> You nodded, smiling as well, “That was awesome.”</p><p> Marko then leaned in and kissed you once more. You happily kissed him back, loving how giddy Marko was able to make you feel. It gave you a light and happy feeling everytime you were with him. When he pulled away from the kiss, he said to you, “I have one more thing for you.”</p><p> He put you down again and grabbed your hand once more. He led you down a wooden staircase that led to a cave. Marko turned to you before entering the cave and said, “Stay right here, I’ll be right back out.”</p><p> You nodded when he said that. He gave you a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the cave. While you were waiting for him, you were playing with the necklace that Marko had gotten you on your first date. You hadn’t taken it off since that night as it reminded you of Marko. After a few minutes, Marko re-emerged from the cave, holding a beautiful blue orchid. He stood in front of you with a soft smile as he said, “Y/n, I really like you. You’re amazing, and well...I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend.”</p><p> You gasped a little out of pleasant surprise. Marko really just asked you to be his girlfriend. It felt like your heart might explode from happiness. You answered, “Of course I will, Marko.”</p><p> “Really?” Marko asked, his face bright with hope. </p><p> You nodded, “Really.”</p><p> With that, Marko pulled you towards him and kissed you passionately. He pulled you away for a split second to hand you the orchid and said, “Oh wait, here’s your flower.”</p><p> You giggled a little as you took the flower and told him, “Thank you, it’s beautiful.”</p><p> “Not as beautiful as you though,” Marko responded. </p><p> Your heart melted when he said that. You couldn’t have asked for a better guy to be your boyfriend. You then leaned in and kissed him once more. After a few moments of kissing, Marko picked you up by the waist and threw you over his shoulder. He then spun around a few times with you on his shoulder yelling, “I’ve got a girlfriend!”</p><p> You laughed happily as he did this before yelling in response, “I’ve got a boyfriend!”</p><p> Marko laughed at that before putting you down and kissing you again. This had to be one of the best days of your life. </p><p>Dwayne:<br/>
You and Dwayne were taking a walk on the beach one night. It had become routine for you and him to spend time together during the night. You would meet up at the spot where the two of you met, and then you would go do something together. Sometimes you would pick what you would do, and other times Dwayne would pick. It was a really good system that the two of you had set up. </p><p> You loved the time that you spent with Dwayne; he had a calming presence about him that you really enjoy. You were a quiet soul, often not fitting into the crazy and loud crowds of Santa Carla. Because of this, you were grateful to meet someone who understood your gentle demeanor. The two of you didn’t need to talk too much; you just needed to be with each other. It wasn’t often that you found someone you had that kind of connection with, so you treasured it. </p><p> As you and Dwayne walked along the beach, you were holding hands and you were latched onto his arms. He would occasionally lean over and kiss you on the cheek or temple. You blushed everytime he did this; Dwayne really was the sweetest guy. The entire time you spent with him, he was a total gentleman. His chivalrous behavior was a complete contrast to his tough as nails, rocker look, but it added to the mystery of him that you were attracted to. </p><p> You had your eyes glued on Dwayne the entire time, but your sight was pulled away when you heard a whistle. You looked over to see Marko and Paul leaning against the railings of the boardwalk, and they were up to their usual antics of teasing you and Dwayne about your budding relationship. They were blowing kisses at the two of you, making hearts with their hands, doing goofy dances, just being generally silly as usual. You felt yourself giggle as you tugged on Dwayne’s arm lightly and told him, “Look at those two.”</p><p> Dwayne turned his head to look over at his two friends. When he saw what they were doing, he shook his head but still laughed a little and said, “They’re idiots.”</p><p> Dwayne had introduced you to his gang of friends shortly after the two of you started seeing each other. They all seemed to like you pretty well, and you liked them as well. Granted, you thought it was a little odd how someone as quiet and stoic as Dwayne was friends with people as loud and crazy as Paul and Marko, but you still got a laugh out of their wild antics. </p><p> “They really are,” you responded to Dwayne’s comment, “They’re fun though.”</p><p> “That’s a nice way of putting it,” Dwayne joked. </p><p> You and him both laughed at that before Dwayne picked you hand up and spun you towards him. Your heart fluttered as he did this, and you wrapped your arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around your waist and whispered, “You are so beautiful.”</p><p> You kissed him sweetly as a thank you. After a few moments of kissing, he pulled away a little and mumbled against your lips, “How did I get so lucky to get such a beautiful girlfriend?”</p><p> “Girlfriend?” You asked in pleasant surprise. </p><p> This was the first time Dwayne had called you his girlfriend. You honestly hadn’t been too worried about it as it was obvious that the two of you had an incredible connection. You believed that everything would come together in it’s own time, and it seemed like this was that time. </p><p> He smiled at you and said, “You’re my girlfriend.”</p><p> “I like the sound of that,” you told him. </p><p> Dwayne then said, “Me too.”</p><p> The two of you leaned and kissed once more. Eventually, Dwayne tightened his grip around your waist a little and dipped you as he continued to kiss you. This continued for a few more moments until you were pulled away by the sounds of cheering. As Dwayne helped you stand back up properly, you both looked over to see Marko and Paul clapping and cheering like it was the final inning of the Super Bowl. </p><p> “Congratulations, you two love birds!” Paul yelled. </p><p> Marko then yelled back, “Now get a room, ya filthy animals!”</p><p> You laughed and rolled your eyes as you said to your boyfriend, “They really are idiots.”</p><p> “The biggest idiots in Santa Carla,” Dwayne added. </p><p> He smiled back down at you before kissing you once more, not caring about his idiot friends. The feeling of him kissing you was feeling that you could experience a million times over and never get sick of it. Luckily for you, you now had plenty of opportunities to experience that feeling. After all, Dwayne was officially your boyfriend now. </p><p>Star:<br/>
It had been a month since you and Star had started seeing each other, and it had been the happiest month of your life. Star had this calming spirit about her that you loved. You always felt happy and light whenever the two of you spent time together. In some ways, she was kind of like a safety blanket for you. She made you feel accepted, safe, and comfortable to be yourself. Being with her made you feel safe and secure, like the rest of the world didn’t matter. No one has ever made you feel that special. </p><p> Being that this was your first ever relationship, you wanted to take things slow and Star was perfectly accepting and respectful of that. She would always ask before holding your hand; didn’t go overboard with PDA; and always checked up on you to see how you were feeling. And her kisses, oh her kisses, they were always so gentle and caring that they made you melt. She kissed you like you were the most precious thing on the planet. You never you that someone could treat you with such tenderness and gentleness. </p><p> One night, you and her were at the boardwalk going one all the different rides. Dwayne had offered to take care of Laddie so that you and Star could have some one on one time. The two of you were having fun going on all the different rides, smiling and giggling with each other. After going on every ride that the boardwalk had, you two took a walk down the beach together. You and Star had figured out a secret path on the beach that you two could walk with all the privacy you wanted. Granted, Santa Carla was a pretty liberal town where people lived outside of the norm, but you and Star still wanted the space to kiss whenever you want. As the two of you walked hand in hand, you told Star, “Thank you for tonight. It was really fun.”</p><p> “Of course,” she responded, giving you a small kiss on the cheek, “You deserve it.”</p><p> You felt your cheeks heat up when she said that. Star was always saying sweet things like that which made your stomach flip and your heart flutter. You hid your face in her shoulder a little and said, “Stop.”</p><p> “It’s true, though. You deserve to have someone do nice things for you,” she reassured you, “You deserve to have a girl who is crazy about you. And you deserve to have a girl ask you to be your girlfriend.”</p><p> As soon as you heard that, your head shot up to see that Star was smiling at you knowingly. You couldn’t help but smile back, knowing that she was implying. You asked her hopefully, “Are you saying what I think you're saying?”</p><p> “I am,” she answered before starting to ask, “So y/n, will you-”</p><p> “Wait!” You said suddenly, cutting her off. </p><p> Star’s face dropped a little, panic clearly written on her face, she asked, “What’s wrong?”</p><p> “Can I ask?” You asked her, hopefully. Ever since you were little, you had dreamed about finding a girl that you were absolutely crazy about, and asking her to be your girlfriend. Now that the opportunity presented itself, there was no way you were going to pass it up. </p><p> Star smiled happily at you, the worry on her face being replaced with relief. She answered, “Of course, whatever makes you happy.”</p><p> You gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before getting down on one knee, holding her hands in yours. This was a very special moment for you, so you wanted to make it special for Star too. You asked, “Star, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?”</p><p> Star didn’t hesitate to answer as she nodded her head and answered, “Yes, I will absolutely be your girlfriend.”</p><p> “Yes!” You cheered before standing back up and kissing her. </p><p> The feeling you had standing there, kissing Star was like nothing you had ever experienced. You often heard people talk about euphoria, but you had never experienced it yourself. That is, not until that moment. In that moment, you felt nothing but pure euphoria. After all this time of thinking that you would never find someone, you had the most beautiful girlfriend in the world. </p><p> Star pulled away from the kiss to say, “You are so beautiful.”</p><p> “You are too,” you told her. </p><p> She smiled softly at you before leaning in and kissing you once more. You felt like you could stay there forever with her, you amazing girlfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. You Find Out They’re a Vampire/Half Vampire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This kind of goes without saying, but Sam, Alan, and Edgar will not be included in this preference. Also, this isn’t important at all, but Marko’s is probably my favorite of this particular preference (shout out to the Marko fans out there). I hope you all enjoy! Be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, and comment if you do. Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael:<br/>
Michael’s grandfather had a hammock set up in their backyard that you and Michael used a lot. It was a nice place for the two of you to lay down and talk. You two would lay there for hours, talking about anything that came to mind. It was the perfect spot for meaningful conversations and lighthearted jokes to take place. </p><p> One sunny afternoon, you and Michael were lying in the hammock, his arm wrapped around your shoulders. The two of you were asking each other random questions. Some of them were goofy, such as if you could be any animal what would you be, to something more serious. Michael had asked you about some of your fears in life, and you had confessed to him your fears of letting people down, and of losing the things that are most precious to you. This resulted in Michael giving you a sweet kiss, which made your fears go away for a short moment. </p><p> Michael then said, “Okay, ask me something now.”</p><p> “Like what?” You asked, at a slight loss for what to ask. </p><p> “Anything,” Michael told you, “Anything at all.”</p><p> You thought about it for a moment before asking, “Okay, what’s the craziest thing that’s ever happened to you?”</p><p> Michael tensed up a little before saying, “If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.”</p><p> “Try me,” you told him with a small smirk. </p><p> He smirked back at you before saying, “Okay, so do you remember that gang of bikers that used to hang around the boardwalk? It was four guys and a girl.”</p><p> “Yeah, I do,” You answered, “I haven’t seen them in a few months.”</p><p> “Yeah, well there’s a reason for that,” Michael continued. </p><p> You raised an eyebrow at him and asked, “What do you mean?”</p><p> Michael took a deep breath before saying, “You see those guys, they were vampires.”</p><p> “Wait, what?” You asked in shock, “How do you know that?”</p><p> “Because they almost turned me into one,” Michael told you. </p><p> You blinked at him a few times, in a state of total disbelief. You think said, “Please tell me there’s a story behind this.”</p><p> “Oh trust me, there is,” Michael responded. </p><p> Michael spent the next hour explaining the story of the “lost boys”. He told you about how it all happened when his family first moved out here, and he had been drawn in by Star. He explained how he drank the blood from the wine bottle, and how it changed him. He explained about his brother Frog Brothers and the fight between them and the lost boys. He told you about how Max was really the head vampire the whole time, and how he wanted to change Michael’s entire family to get to his mom. He ended the story with how his grandfather took Max down with a giant stake, and how that was what changed him back. The entire time, you listened intently. You watched his face meticulously for any sign of joking on Michael’s face, but there wasn’t one. Michael spoke with such honesty and sincerity that you pretty much had no choice but to believe him. </p><p> Once he was finished you said, “Wow.”</p><p> “Do you believe me?” Michael asked. </p><p> “I do,” you answered, “It’s just that it’s quite a story.”</p><p> Michael chuckled a little in response, “Yeah, I know.”</p><p> He then stood up from the hammock and held his hand out to you. He said, “Come on, I have something to show you.”</p><p> You took his hand and let him lead you inside his house and over to his grandfather’s taxidermy room. You asked, “Aren’t you not suppose to be going in there?”</p><p> “Technically yes,” Michael answered, “But grandpa’s currently on a date with Mrs. Johnson.”</p><p> You laughed a little at that as Michael opened the door to the room. He looked around for a little bit before saying, “Here it is.”</p><p> He walked back over to you, holding what looked like a skull in his hand. You asked your boyfriend, “What the hell is that?”</p><p> “This is what’s left of Max,” Michael answered, holding the skull up for you to see. As you examined the skull, you saw that there were two fangs curling out of the mouth. </p><p> You whispered, “Holy shit.”</p><p> “I know,” Michael responded, “Grandpa decided to keep it as some weird trophy. “</p><p> “Your grandpa is an anomaly,” you said, giggling a little bit. </p><p> Michael laughed at that as well as said, “Ain’t that the truth.”</p><p> “So wait,” you asked, “What happened to Laddie after that whole ordeal?”</p><p> “We took him down to the police station, his parents had been looking for him for awhile,” Michael answered, “He’s back home with his family. We still get to see him every now and then.”</p><p> “That’s great,” you said, smiling. </p><p> You paused for a moment before asking, “And, umm, what happened with Star?”</p><p> Michael paused for a moment before answering, “Her and I tried dating afterwards, but it obviously didn’t work out. It was nothing either of us did, we just weren’t compatible. She found a good group of people she can trust, kind of like a found family.”</p><p> You nodded and smiled a little when Michael told you this. Talking about exes with your current boyfriend was never easy, but he was glad that he was being honest. You were also happy to hear that Star had found her tribe. Despite the fact that she was Michael’s ex, you didn’t have any ill will towards her. She seemed like someone who’d been through a lot in her life. </p><p> You walked over to Michael and wrapped your arms around his neck. You then said, “Thanks for telling me, Michael.”</p><p> “Thanks for listening to me,” he said before leaning in and kissing you. </p><p> </p><p>David:<br/>
You and David were at the boardwalk one night with the rest of the gang. The whole time you were there, David kept his arm around you. He had a tendency to be very protective of you, he liked everyone to know that you were his girl. You didn’t mind it though, you loved the feeling of David’s arm around you. Plus, it kept the creeps on the boardwalk away from you since they all knew that you were taken. At one point, you had to use the restroom, so you turned to David and said, “I’m gonna run to the bathroom real quick.”</p><p> In response, David gave you a quick kiss on the cheek before saying, “Hurry back.”</p><p> “I will,” you promised as you pecked him on the lips. </p><p> David then removed his arm from around your waist and you made your way towards the bathrooms. They were in a more sequestered, dark part of the boardwalk, so you couldn’t but feel a little on edge. After quickly using the bathroom and washing your hands, you exited the bathroom in order to head back to where your boyfriend was. However, that plan was put to a halt when you felt someone grab your arm. You turned your head to see that a Surf Nazi had you by the arm. He said to you in a slurred voice, “What’s the rush, baby?”</p><p> “Let go of me,” you threatened through gritted teeth. </p><p> The Surf Nazi chuckled a little as he grabbed your other wrist and whispered with a drunk breath, “Make me.”</p><p> You took that as your cue to spit in his face, and kick him in the groin. You were a tough girl, and you weren’t going down without a fight. He let go of you and stumbled back in pain. Unfortunately, he quickly recovered from your blow and pinned you against the wall. He growled angrily as he said, “You wanna play that game, huh?”</p><p> Since he had you pinned you by the wrist, you started kicking your legs like crazy trying to get in off of you. All this succeeded in doing was making him slap you across the face. He probably would’ve done more if he wasn’t suddenly yanked away from you and pinned against the wall across from you. You saw a black trench coat and platinum hair and immediately recognized it as David. He had the Surf Nazi by the throat, and seemed to be slowly squeezing the life out of the guy. You slowly walked over to stand next to David, and gasped out of shock at what you saw. </p><p> David’s face was completely transformed from what you were used to seeing. His ears were sharp and pointy, almost batlike; there were two sharp fangs pointing out of his mouth. What scared you the most though, was his eyes. They were glowing an evil red color and were full of rage, hatred, and something almost like hunger. </p><p> You quietly whispered, “David…”</p><p> He either didn’t hear you or simply chose to ignore you. Instead, David spoke to the Surf Nazi in a low, threatening voice, “That was a big mistake you made, putting your hands on my girlfriend like that.”</p><p> “David no,” you pleaded, panic rising by the minute. </p><p> He smiled maliciously at the man he had by the throat, his fangs fully showing, as he said, “That’s not a mistake you’ll be making twice.”</p><p> “David, please, you’re scaring me!” You cried. </p><p> You put a hand on David’s arm, trying to stop him from whatever it was he was going to do. You didn’t want to see what he was about to do. David finally looked over at you, and his face started to morph back into the face that you knew and loved. The red in his eyes started to disappear, returning to their usual icy blue color. He looked between you and the Surf Nazi a few times, seemingly in conflict with himself. Finally, it seemed like whatever he wanted to do changed last minute. He slammed the Surf Nazi’s head against the brick wall, knocking him unconscious and dropping him on the ground. He was still breathing, but he certainly wasn’t going to remember anything. </p><p> David then turned to you, a look of shame and guilt on his face. He started to say, “Kitten…,”</p><p> You cut him off by asking, “David, what are you?”</p><p> Based on what you had just witnessed, there was no possible way David could be human, not entirely at least. He sighed heavily before answering, “I’m a vampire.”</p><p> As soon as you heard him say that, your heart dropped to your feet. You didn’t even know how to feel or what to think. It was like your thoughts and emotions were all short circuiting at once. Your entire body started shaking as you instinctively took a few steps back. </p><p> “Please don’t leave me y/n,” David begged, “I’d never hurt you.”</p><p> Those words made you stop in your tracks. You looked at David and saw the fear in his eyes, the fear of you leaving him. Never have you ever seen him so desperate, so scared. In the time you had known and been with David, he had always been so cool, calm, and collected. Seeing him so vulnerable made you realize how sincere he was with his words. </p><p> “Okay, okay, I’ll stay,” you whispered before running over to David and wrapping your arms around him. </p><p> David wrapped his arms tightly around you and kissed the top of your head. He whispered to you, “Thank you, y/n. I’ll explain everything, Kitten. I promise.”</p><p> You nodded into his chest before pulling away to kiss him. As much as you wanted answers, they could wait for later. Right now, all you needed was David. </p><p> </p><p>Paul:<br/>
One night, you and Paul were at the cave hanging out with the rest of the gang, Star included. You and Paul had been dating for about a month now, and it had been great. You had always been a little shy and reserved, but being with Paul definitely brought you out of your shell. Dating Paul allowed you to walk on the wild side of life, and it had been exhilarating. He took you on all sorts of different adventures. Even something as small as riding on the back of his bike was an adventure to you as Paul was one to go double the speed limit and pop wheelies often. In addition to the excitement of your relationship with Paul, he was also very flirtatious and affectionate with you. Even though you and him were in a committed relationship now, Paul still acted like he was trying to win you over. He was constantly giving you flirtatious compliments, wrapping his arm around you, smirking and winking at you, pretty much any sort of affection possible. </p><p> Despite the fact that you and Paul’s relationship was going so well, there were a few road bumps that you had noticed. You didn’t want to necessarily call them “red flags”, that term seemed a little extreme, but there were a few things that seemed a little bit off. For starters, you only ever saw him at night. A few times you had asked him to go out during the day, but he always said that he was too busy during the day. Additionally, he would often leave you in the middle of a date to go off with the gang. He would always return about an hour later, but never offered an explanation as to where he and his friends went during that time. The sense of secrecy about it is what bothered you more than anything. </p><p> You and Paul were joking around with Marko, you sitting on Paul’s lap with his arms wrapped around you. Suddenly, David stood up from his wheelchair and said, “Boys, we should probably head out now.”</p><p> Dwayne, Marko, and Paul all nodded in response as Marko and Dwayne stood up from where they were sitting and got ready to leave. Paul pressed a kiss on your cheek and said, “I’ll be back soon, okay cutie?”</p><p> “Okay,” you responded. </p><p> He smiled at you before giving you a long kiss that you happily reciprocated. Unfortunately, the moment was ruined by Marko making fake vomiting noises. When you and Paul pulled away from each other, Paul stood up as he said, “Well obviously Marko’s jealous that no girl wants to kiss him.”</p><p> In response, Marko glared at Paul before flipping him off. Both you and your boyfriend laughed at this as the boys left the cave, leaving just you and Star. </p><p> She smiled at you and said, “You know, y/n, I’ll admit, I was a little skeptical about you and Paul at first, but you guys are really cute together.”</p><p> “Thanks Star,” you responded, smiling back. </p><p> Star then asked, “So everything’s going well with the two of you?”</p><p> You paused for a moment before answering with a simple, “Yeah.”</p><p> “You hesitated,” Star said, her smile dropping. </p><p> When she said that, you sighed. Star knew you too well for you to try and get something past her. Star walked over to you and sat down next to you as she asked, “What’s going on?”</p><p> “Everything’s great for the most part. Paul is literally amazing,” You told her, “But there’s just a few things that don’t seem quite right.”</p><p> “Like what?” She questioned. </p><p> You sighed before explaining, “Well, I’ve asked him to hang out a few times during the day, and he’s always said no. All he’s told me about it is that he’s too busy during the day. And then he disappears with the guys almost every night for like, an hour, and he’s never told me why. It just seems a little off to me.”</p><p> Once you finished speaking, Star looked down at her feet, looking somewhat guilty. You quickly put the pieces together and said, “Star, you know something, don’t you?”</p><p> Star didn’t say anything in response, so you asked, “Star, what do you know?”</p><p> “It’s really not my place to say,” she finally said, “I don’t want to get involved in your relationship.”</p><p> “And I appreciate that, but I’m asking you as my friend to tell me,” you insisted. </p><p> Star sighed loudly before saying, “Okay.”</p><p> She stood up from the couch and disappeared into one of the side tunnels of the cave that you were always too scared to explore. She returned a short while after with a bottle that was covered in jewels with a red liquid in it. She handed it to you and said, “Smell this, but don’t you dare drink it.”</p><p> You very hesitantly took the bottle from her, way beyond the point of confusion. You took the cap off of it and held it up to your nose. As soon as the smell hit your nose, you knew that there was no way in hell you were drinking from it. It smelled hoffic. It also smelled kind of familiar…</p><p> “This is blood,” you said with a mix of shock and fear. </p><p> Star nodded slowly, a look of shame on her face. She said to you, “Yeah, it is.”</p><p> “Why on earth do you guys have this?” You asked as you put the cap back on the bottle. </p><p> Star sighed once before asking, “Well, you know how vampires drink blood?”</p><p> That question sent a chill up your spin. In that moment, everything came together in your head in the most teffrying way possible. The only going out at night; the disappearing act; the bottle full of blood. </p><p> “Oh my god,” you whispered, losing the ability to speak in anything above that. </p><p> Star sat down next to you again and said, “I’m so sorry, y/n.”</p><p> “My boyfriend’s really a vampire?” you asked, on the verge of tears. </p><p> Star nodded at you. You think asked, “But wait, you don’t go with them when they disappear. Aren’t you one of them?”</p><p> “I’m only a half vampire,” she explained, “I don’t need to feed to survive.”</p><p> You nodded, tears slowly starting to fall from your eyes. Star immediately pulled you into a hug and said softly, “Don’t cry, please don’t cry.”</p><p> You sat there quietly crying for a few moments before you managed to compose yourself. Once you did, Star talked you through the whole world of vampirism. Although you were very grateful to have some answers from your friend, you needed to talk to Paul himself. When the boys returned an hour later, Paul gave you a concerned smile when he saw you on the couch. </p><p> “You okay, cutie?” He asked as he walked over to you. </p><p> You took a deep breath before asking, “Can we talk outside?”</p><p> Paul gave you a confused look before saying, “Yeah sure.”</p><p> Star grabbed your hand quickly and squeezed it as a form of encouragement. You smiled at her before standing up and walking towards the cave’s exit, Paul following behind you. You imagined that all the other guys were staring at you, but you couldn’t be bothered to care. All you cared about was talking to Paul. </p><p> When you guys were outside the cave, you turned around to face Paul. He asked you in a worried voice, “Y/n, what’s going on?”</p><p> You took another deep breath, before being very blunt and saying, “I know you’re a vampire.”</p><p> You figured that being straightforward and honest with him was the best way to handle this. After all, this wasn’t a situation most couples had to deal with, so you might as well tackle it head on. Once you said that, Paul looked at you like you had just splurged another head. He asked you in a shaky voice, “How do you know about that?”</p><p> “Star told me, she told me everything,” you explained, “She showed me the bottle of blood too.”</p><p> Paul let out an annoyed sigh before punching the outside of the cave, his supernatural strength breaking a chunk of it off. He mumbled, “Son of a bitch.”</p><p> He then asked angrily, “Why the hell would she tell you any of that?”</p><p> “I asked her,” you confessed, “I wanted to know what was going on with you, why you could only see me at night, why you ran off with the guys in the middle of our dates.”</p><p> Paul rubbed his face over his hands, clearly frustrated, as he mumbled to himself, “This wasn’t how you were supposed to find out.”</p><p> “So it’s true?” You asked. Granted, you had absolutely believed everything Star told you, but you wanted to hear it from Paul himself. </p><p> He paused for a moment before confirming, “Yes, it’s true.”</p><p> “Jesus Christ,” you whispered. </p><p> Paul took a few steps towards you as he said, “Y/n, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.”</p><p> He reached out to grab your hand, but you backed away a little and asked in a small voice, “Can you please not touch me right now?”</p><p> Paul looked hurt, but he respected your wishes and took a step back. You sat down on one of the wooden stairs and buried your face in our hands, trying to process all the information you had received in the last hour. </p><p> You heard Paul say, “Y/n, I’m so sorry. I was going to tell you, I promise I was.”</p><p> “So why didn’t you?” You asked. </p><p> Paul looked down at his feet then back up at you before saying, “I didn’t want you to look at me the way you are right now.”</p><p> He walked over to where you were sitting and squatted down in front of you, though he made no move to touch you. He whispered, “Please don’t be afraid. I’d never ever hurt you.”</p><p> “I’m not afraid,” you said truthfully, “I’m just overwhelmed.”</p><p> Despite all the information you had just been told, you truly weren’t afraid. If anything, you were more hurt that Paul hadn’t just been honest with you in the first place. If it had been anyone besides Paul, you probably would’ve been scared out of your mind. This was different, though. You knew that Paul would never hurt you. The way he treated you, the way he looked at you let you know that he would never hurt you. </p><p> Paul nodded before quietly asking, “Can I touch you?”</p><p> You nodded and Paul gently placed his hands on your hips. He said to you, “I know this is a lot. And I can’t apologize enough for not telling you, but please give me another chance. I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you.”</p><p> You couldn’t help but smile at that comment, knowing now that vampires live forever. You had never seen Paul so serious before, so you knew that he was being genuine. You finally said to him, “Just hug me, you big doofus.”</p><p> Paul sighed in relief and smiled at you before pulling you into a hug. He gave you a giant kiss on the cheek as he said, “You won’t regret this, cutie. I promise.”</p><p> You pulled away from the hug just enough to be able to kiss him. As you two sat there kissing, you knew immediately that you didn’t regret your decision.  </p><p>Marko:<br/>
You and Marko had been officially dating for a few weeks now, and your relationship was pretty much perfect. Marko was your dream guy in every way possible. The two of you were always joking around with each other, bouncing off of each other’s energy. You both had the same sense of humor and sense of adventure that made you guys perfectly compatible. In addition to that, Marko was so sweet to you. He was definitely someone to express his affection through physical touch rather than words. He always had an arm around you or your hand in his when you guys were out together. When it was just you and him, he would hug you tightly or cuddle you close to him while kissing you on the cheek or forehead. Marko had also made a habit of throwing you over his shoulder or picking you up on his back and running around with you. This never failed to make you laugh. Although words of affirmation weren't Marko’s love language, he did have a few cute nicknames for you such as “Beautiful” and “Princess” that would always fill your stomach with butterflies. </p><p> You had hung out with Marko’s gang of friends a couple of times, and you got along with them pretty well. They were always friendly to you and seemed like cool guys. Marko didn’t really bring you around them too much, but you didn’t think too much about it. Your relationship was so wonderful that you couldn’t imagine anything could possibly change that. </p><p> One night, you and him were at the boardwalk when you noticed that something was off with him. He wasn’t as high energy as he usually was, and it seemed like something was bothering him. He was still smiling and laughing with you, but it seemed forced and very un-Marko like. You tried to distract him from whatever it was that was bothering him, but your attempts proved to be in vain as Marko still seemed to be down in the dumps. </p><p> You eventually asked, “Marko, babes, what’s wrong?”</p><p> Marko simply shook his head and answered, “Nothing, Princess.”</p><p> “Are you sure?” You asked, worried for your boyfriend. </p><p> He sighed loudly before asking you, “Can we go back to the cave and talk?”</p><p> “Of course,” you answered, nodding a little. </p><p> Marko then gently took your hand in one of his and led you to his bike. The ride to the cave was filled with tension as you could feel high anxiety coming from both you and Marko. The phrase “can we talk” always made you nervous. You had no idea what Marko wanted to talk about, but from the way he was acting you figured that it wasn’t good. Almost on instinct, you wrapped your arms even together around Marko. </p><p> Once you guys got to the bluff, Marko carefully led you down the old, wooden stairs to the cave. You guys sat down on one of the beat up couches that the guys had set up in there. You immediately draped your legs over his and wrapped your arms around his neck. You never hesitated to cuddle with Marko like this, you knew he loved it just as much as you did. Marko carefully placed a hand on your thigh and looked at you with a solemn expression. You offered him a small smile as you asked, “What’s going on, baby?”</p><p> Marko didn’t meet your eyes, instead looking to where his hand was resting on your leg. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, like he was struggling to find the right words. You didn’t like seeing your boyfriend so serious and sad looking; you wanted to see him smile his wonderful smile. In an effort to lighten the mood, you slowly grabbed both of Marko’s hands in yours and kissed them. Poor Marko’s hands were always cold, so you had started picking them up and kissing them in an attempt to warm them. It never worked, but Marko always smiled at the action, so you did it a lot. </p><p> “You know, maybe we should get you some gloves with fingers on them,” you joked, “That might actually help keep your hands warm.”</p><p> You were expecting Marko to laugh at that, but he had quite the opposite reaction. This innocent comment seemed to push him over the edge as he started to cry. He buried his head in your shoulder as his crying became more intense until he was full on sobbing. You were both confused and worried as you didn’t know why he was so upset. You gently cradled his head as you asked him, “Marko, what’s wrong?”</p><p> “I’m so sorry, y/n,” he whispered through jagged sobs, “I’m so so sorry.”</p><p> “Sorry for what?” You asked, your heart breaking at the sight of your boyfriend like this. </p><p> Marko pulled away from your shoulder for you to see his face was bright red as tears streamed down his face. He said to you, “If I told you, you’d hate me.”</p><p> “I could never hate you,” you told him honestly. There was nothing in the world that could make you hate your Marko. </p><p> Marko took a deep breath before asking, “Promise?”</p><p> “I promise,” you whispered to him, “Now tell me what’s going on.”</p><p> Your boyfriend sighed in an effort to compose himself as he said, “I haven’t been completely honest with you about who I am or what I am.”</p><p> “What do you mean?” You asked, more confused than ever. </p><p> “I’m not human,” Marko said sadly, “I-I’m a...vampire.”</p><p> “What?” You gasped out in a state of total disbelief. </p><p> “I’m a vampire, me and the whole gang are,” Marko explained, “We...we drink blood. That’s why there’s so many missing posters up everywhere. We have to kill people to survive.”</p><p> As he explained all of this, you sat there frozen. You almost couldn't believe what Marko was saying, it was too crazy to be true. But Marko spoke to you with such sincerity and honesty in his voice that it made you almost made you believe it. You asked him, “Marko, are you being serious?”</p><p> He nodded, “I am. That’s why I can only see you at night, the sun will kill me. It’s why I’ve kind of been keeping you away from the gang. I didn’t want them to tell you before I got the chance to or try to hurt you or something. It’s also, umm, it’s why my hands are always so cold.”</p><p> When he said that, you slowly removed one of his fingerless gloves from one of his hands before intertwining his fingers with yours. You felt exactly how cold his hand was, it was like a block of ice. Everything Marko said started to add up in your head and you came to the only logical conclusion: that Marko was telling the truth. </p><p> “Oh my God,” you whispered in pure shock. </p><p> More tears started to fall down Marko’s face as he whispered, “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, y/n. I was just so worried that I would scare you off, that I would lose you, but I couldn’t lie to you anymore. You probably think I’m a monster.”</p><p> He had his head down the entire time he spoke. You gently titled his chin up, so you could look him in the eyes. You told him, “Marko, you’re anything but a monster.”</p><p> You were being honest with your words. Despite the fact that he was a vampire, he wasn’t a monster. He was too loving and gentle towards you to be a monster. You could never be scared of him. </p><p> Marko pulled you closer to him and wrapped you in a crushing hug. He hugged you like you would disappear if he ever let go of you. You could still feel some tears streaming down his face, and it shattered your heart. This wasn’t your bright and happy Marko; it wasn’t natural for Marko to be so sad. You wanted to see him smile again. After a few moments of hugging him, you came up with an idea to make him smile. </p><p> “So wait, if you’re a vampire, does that mean you can fly?” You asked curiously. </p><p> Marko chuckled a little as he pulled away from the hug, still keeping his arms around you. You saw his smile return as he answered, “Yeah, I can fly.”</p><p> “Can you show me?” You asked hopefully. </p><p> He paused for a moment, pretending to think, before answering, “Okay, but only since you asked nicely.”</p><p> Marko tightened his grip around you as he said, “Hang on tight.”</p><p> With that, he slowly started to rise off of the couch while holding you bridal style. You giggled a little out of enjoyment and excitement. Once you guys were almost at the roof of the cave, Marko stopped elevating and simply floated there in thin air. Marko, who had now returned to his energetic self, smiled at you in his arms and asked, “You enjoying yourself, beautiful?”</p><p> “This is so cool!” You exclaimed, “Spin around!”</p><p> Marko chuckled a little before spinning around a few times as you tightened you hold on him and squealed a little in delight. Once he stopped, Marko smiled down at you and said, “Thank you, y/n.”</p><p> “For what?” You asked, tilting your head. </p><p> Marko answered, “For accepting me.”</p><p> “Of course,” you told him, “I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p> The two of you then leaned in and kissed as you were floating in the air. Kissing Marko always made you feel like you were flying, but this took it to a whole new level. As you continued to kiss him, you knew that everything would be alright. Even if Marko was a vampire, everything was going to be fine. More than fine. If anything, Marko trusting you with his secret was only making your relationship stronger. </p><p>Dwayne:<br/>
You were sitting at you and Dwayne’s spot, watching for the sun to go down. Your boyfriend was going to meet you there after sunset and then take you out on a date. You and Dwayne had been dating for a few weeks, and it had been absolutely amazing. Dwayne was literally the most perfect guy on the planet. He was so romantic and gentlemanlike that it made you want to thank his mother for raising him right. </p><p> As you watched the sunset paint the sky beautiful pastel colors, you thought about how nice it would be to share this moment with your boyfriend. After all, you loved watching the sunset, so being able to watch it with Dwayne would be perfect. About half an hour after the sun was set, you hear footsteps behind you. You smiled and stood up, knowing that it was Dwayne. He smiled at you as you ran over to give him a hug. As you wrapped your arms around him, you greeted, “Hi Dwayne.”</p><p> “Hey sweetie,” he responded before asking, “Have you been waiting here long?”</p><p> “Not too long, I came out early to watch the sunset,” you answered. </p><p> Dwayne nodded before giving you a long kiss. You hummed happily and wrapped your arms around his neck as he did. That was another great thing about dating Dwayne, he was an amazing kisser. His kisses always left you breathless. When you pulled away from the kiss, you said to him hopefully, “You know, I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could watch the sunset together?”</p><p> Dwayne’s soft smile dropped when you said that. He mumbled to you, “Sorry sweetie, I can’t.”</p><p> “Oh, are you busy tomorrow?” You asked, a little disappointed. </p><p> Dwayne shook his head, “It’s not that. It’s that...I can’t really go out during the day.”</p><p> “Wait, what do you mean?” You questioned, confused as to what he meant. You couldn’t grasp why he couldn’t go out during the day. </p><p> As you waited for him to respond, you moved one arm from around his neck and put a hand on his chest. You froze when you did this. You were expecting to feel Dwayne’s heartbeat, but there wasn’t one there. There was no heartbeat. You kept your slightly trembling hand there for a few moments, making sure that what you were feeling was correct. Once you were sure there was no pulse there, you asked in a fearful voice, “Dwayne...why don’t you have a heartbeat?”</p><p> Dwayne winced when you said that. He let out a shaky breath as he whispered, “Crap.”</p><p> “Dwayne, what’s going on?” You asked as you pulled your arms away from him. </p><p> Dwayne rubbed a hand over his face as he mumbled, “This isn’t how I wanted you to find out.”</p><p> “Find out what?” You question. </p><p> Every instinct in your body was telling you to run, to get out of there, that this wasn;t going to end well. Despite this, you stayed there with Dwayne, your boyfriend. You couldn’t find it in yourself to leave him, at least not without giving him the chance to explain himself. </p><p> “Y/n...the reason I don’t have a heartbeat, it’s cause I’m not human,” Dwayne told you, looking ashamed. </p><p> Your head was spinning as he said this. You then asked, “What are you then?”</p><p> Dwayne paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to tell you this, before finally whispering, “I’m a vampire.”</p><p> That statement hit you like a sack of bricks. A vampire, a bloodsucking vampire. That was really what Dwayne had just said. It was the biggest shock to your system that you could ever imagine. At a loss for anything else to say, you simply asked, “Are you telling me the truth?”</p><p> “I am,” He responded, “Have I ever lied to you?”</p><p> You shook your head, “No.”</p><p> Another thought came to your head, “But you don’t have fangs.”</p><p> “I can hide them,” he explained, “My face changes when I feed.”</p><p> You then wrapped your arms around his neck once again. You need to see for yourself, so you asked, “Can I see?”</p><p> Dwayne immediately shook his head no, “I don’t want to scare you.”</p><p> “You won’t,” you reassured him, “Just let me see.”</p><p> Dwayne took a deep breath before closing his eyes. His face began to shift and morph to look more batlike. Two fangs began to poke out of his mouth. He opened his eyes to reveal that they were glowing a bright red color. His new appearance surprised you, but didn’t scare you. Your surprise caused you to let out a small gasp. Dwayne winced a little at that, so you cupped his cheek with your hand. </p><p> You asked quietly, “Dwayne, can you look at me please?”</p><p> He lifted his head up to look at you, his eyes still glowing. You said to him, “I’m not afraid. I could never be afraid of you.”</p><p> Dwayne didn’t say anything in response. Instead, he just leaned closer to you and placed a delicate kiss on your forehead. When he pulled away, his face had returned to his human form. You smiled at him sweetly before leaning in and kissing him on the lips. </p><p> This wasn’t the end of this, you and Dwayne both knew that. The two of you were going to need to have a long conversation about what exactly this meant for you and him. You wanted to know the details about what his life as a vampire was like, and how it would affect your relationship. That could wait for later, though. Right now, you just wanted to reaffirm him that everything was going to be alright, and that you were here to stay. </p><p> </p><p>Star:<br/>
If anyone were to ask you what your ideal relationship was, you would describe your relationship with Star. As a little girl, you always dreamed of having the type of relationship that you had with Star. It was a relationship filled with laughter, smiles, and affection. Star completely spoiled you with how well she treated you. Plus, you’re friends absolutely loved her, which was amazing.  Your friends were your chosen family, and you honestly weren’t sure if you could be in a relationship with a girl they didn’t like. Thankfully, you didn’t have to worry about that. </p><p> There was just one thing about the relationship that was slightly odd to you: you only ever saw her at night. You had asked her a few times during the day, just to do simple stuff like go to the mall or spend a day at the beach. But each time she said no, her only explanation being that she couldn’t go out during the day. She always found a way to make up for it though, so you were never too worried about it. Still, you were curious as to why exactly you couldn’t see her during the day. </p><p> One night, the two of you were at your house having a movie marathon when you finally decided to speak up. You paused the tv and asked, “Star, can I talk to you about something?”</p><p> “Of course,” she responded, “What’s going on, angel face?”</p><p> You smiled and blushed a little at her nickname for you before asking, “I was just wondering, how come I can only see you at night?”</p><p> Star sighed sadly when you asked this. You had clearly struck some sort of nerve with her. She then said to you, “I’m not sure if you’d believe me if I told you.”</p><p> “Star, please just talk to me,” you pleaded. </p><p> She sighed once more before looking you in the eyes and asking, “So you know how my roommates are a little...different?”</p><p> You nodded. You had met Star’s roommates, David, Paul, Marko, and Dwayne, once or twice, but you never really hung out with them. Something about them made you feel a little uneasy. It seemed like there was something devious about them. </p><p> “Look, I know that this is going to sound crazy, so I’m just going to be straightforward with you,” Star said, “They’re vampires, and they turned me into a half vampire.”</p><p> Star telling you that was pretty much like being hit in the face with a train. It was almost like you didn’t understand what she said because you suddenly went, “Wait, wait, wait, wait, what?”</p><p> “I’m so sorry, I know I should’ve told you sooner,” Star said, guilt evident in her voice. </p><p> The only response you could think to say was, “You’re a vampire?”</p><p> “Half-vampire, actually,” Star corrected. </p><p> You then asked, “So what exactly does that mean?”</p><p> “It means I haven’t killed anyone,” She explained, “The guys, they’ve all killed. They need to drink blood to survive, so they go out every night and kill people. I have a thirst for blood, though. I have to resist it constantly.”</p><p> You could tell that she was getting emotional, so you gently took both of her hands in yours as you gently asked, “How did this happen?”</p><p> She took a deep breath before explaining, “It was when I first ran away. I was lost, and I was scared, and I had nowhere else to go. I met David and he promised me a place to stay. He was charming and handsome, and I was a dumb teenager, so I went with him. He tricked me into drinking vampire blood, and that’s how I ended up like this. </p><p> Star had been so strong the entire time she spoke, but now she started to break down. Once she started to cry, you pulled her into a hug. She sobbed into your shoulder, “I can’t keep living like this, y/n. It’s a miserable existence. I don’t want to be stuck with them anymore. I just want to be human again.”</p><p> “Star, look at me,” you said, pulling away from the hug slightly, but keeping your arms around her, “We’re going to get you out of this, okay? I don’t care what it takes, I’m going to save you.”</p><p> Star nodded a little as you wiped her tears away. You knew that it was a big promise you just made to Star, but you had every intention of keeping it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Nothing Says Romance Like Slaying Vampires (Alan Imagine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Savannah tried desperately to steady the frantic beating of her heart as she followed the Frog Brothers into the cave. If the bloodsuckers sensed her rapid heartbeat, her and her friends would be done for. Sam had recruited Savannah and the Frog Brothers to help them save his brother. Originally, they had their sights set on Max, but he passed the test which left them at a loss for what exactly to do. That was until Sam’s brother, Michael, agreed to lead them to the vampire’s lair. </p><p> Savannah had been friends with the Frog Brothers ever since she started coming into the comic store as a kid. She was the only person in Santa Carla who believed Alan and Edgar about vampires occupying the beach town. Because of this, the two brothers had been training her to help in their fight against the nightcrawlers. Of course, they never really got the opportunity to put that training to use until right now. </p><p> The three vampire hunters ran into the cave, Sam dragging behind them a little due to him having to support his brother. When they first entered the cave, the Frog Brothers and Savannah froze for a second, exclaiming the clutter and junk that took up a lot of the cave's space. </p><p> “Holy shit!” Edgar yelled. </p><p> Alan then added, “Vampire hotel!”</p><p> “Come on, let’s move!” Edgar then commanded before running further into the cave. </p><p> Savannah was about to follow, but Alan stopped her by gently grabbing her arm. He whispered to her, “Stay close to me, okay?”</p><p> She nodded in response, her heartbeat once again picking up pace. Though this time, it wasn’t from her nerves about fighting vampires for the first time. Savannah couldn’t help but feel stupid. All the hot guys in Santa Carla to fall for, and she fell for her best friend. Her vampire obsessed, crazily stubborn, stupidly handsome best friend. She knew there was no change on earth that anything would come of it. Alan wasn’t the type of guy to do relationships. Hell, Alan wasn’t even one to feel emotions. Savannah knew all of this, but it didn’t stop her from falling for him. </p><p> “Okay,” Savannah said, “But you don’t have to worry about me, I’m pretty tough.”</p><p> “Yeah, I know. Just better to be safe,” Alan responded. </p><p> Alan’s hand lingered on Savannah’s arm for longer than necessary, and she looked up to see Alan staring intently at her. There was a little spark in his eyes. She couldn’t quite figure out what it was, but it gave her a weird, fuzzy feeling. Unfortunately, that feeling was ruined by Edgar yelling, “I found one!”</p><p> Savannah and Alan both snapped back into focus on their mission, and ran over to where Edgar was standing. They discovered a girl, a vampire no doubt, sleeping on a bed up mattress that was covered in lace covers. Edgar pulled his stake out and said, “Let’s stake her!”</p><p>Right when Edgar was about to do just that, he was cut off by Michael screaming, “Don’t touch her! You stay away from her!”</p><p> Savannah was baffled by Michael’s reaction. She didn’t have time to think about it, though as the Frog Brother took off down a tunnel and she followed behind them while Edgar was saying something about vampires having rotten tempers. The three vampire hunters and Sam made their way down the tunnel, the smell getting worse which had to mean that they were getting closer. There was some conversation going on between Sam, Alan, and Edgar, but Savannah couldn’t even hear what they were saying. She was too busy trying to get rid of her nerves to focus on what they were saying. She hated the fact that she was scared, she had been training for so long for this. There was no reason for her to be scared. </p><p> They eventually reached a dead end, and Savannah pointed her flashlight in every different direction, looking for some sign of unnatural life. When she pointed her flashlight at the ceiling, she covered her mouth to keep from screaming. She grabbed Alan by the shoulder and all three boys to look up and yell, “Jesus!”</p><p> The motorcycle gang from the boardwalk were hanging upside down from the pole, dead asleep. The sight of this sent shivers up Savannah’s spin. Savannah always felt uneasy when she passed them on those guys on the boardwalk as she had a gut feeling that there was something sinister about them. As it turns out, her feeling about them was correct. </p><p> “I thought they were supposed to be in coffins,” Sam stated in a panicked voice. </p><p> Edgar responded, “That’s what this cave is. It’s one giant coffin.”</p><p> The Frog Brothers began to climb up to where the vampires hung, explaining that they were going to kill them all since they didn;t know who the head vampire was while Sam was yelling at them to stop. His yelling stop so bad that Savannah was worried he would wake the sleeping monsters. </p><p> “Sam, stop!” She whisper-yelled, “You don’t want them to hear us.”</p><p> “Goodnight bloodsucker,” was the last thing Edgar grumbled before showing his stake through the smallest vampire's heart. That’s when everything went to hell.</p><p> Savannah could barely comprehend what was happening. Everything seemed to blur together as the staked vampire fell to the ground, squirming in pain as he slowly died. What no one expected was for the other three vampires to be awoken, screaming in agony as if they were the ones to be stabbed. Sam, Edgar, Alan, and Savannah all took off running to the exit as the one in the black trench coat took off after them. Just as they reached the exit, the vampire had grabbed Sam by the foot. The Frog Brothers both grabbed Sam by the torso and attempted to pull him away from the bloodsucker. Savannah, thinking on her feet, Pulled her water gun out of her holster and sprayed the blonde bloodsucker in the face with holy water. He let go off Sam’s foot in order to cup his face as he cried out. This gave the vampire hunters the chance to escape with the horrifying knowledge that the bloodsuckers would come for them when the sun went down. </p><p> A few hours later, the Emerson home had been completely flipped around and prepared for an epic battle between humans and bloodsuckers. While the Frog Brothers were in the living room with the Emersons, Star, and Laddie, Savannah was pacing back and forth in the kitchen, mentally preparing herself for the fight that was to come. At one point, Alan came in and asked, “Hey Savannah, you ready?”</p><p> “Ready as I’ll ever be,” she responded. </p><p> He nodded before sitting down on the table so that he was in front of her. He said with the slightest of smiles, “You know, that was pretty badass what you did earlier.”</p><p> “Thanks,” she said, smiling back, “I told you that I was pretty tough.”</p><p> “Yeah, Yeah, I know,” Alan said, chuckling a little. </p><p> Savannah then asked curiously, “So why were you so worried about me earlier?”</p><p> Truth be told though, Savannah was worried about Alan when they first got to the cave more than anything. She didn’t want him to get hurt in any way. She didn’t think she would be able to live with herself if anything happened to him. Granted, that was all because she had a dumb crush on him, so she was curious as to why excatly Alan was so worried about her. She was expecting Alan to say something about how they’re really good friends, and didn’t want to see his friend hurt. </p><p> Instead, he looked nervously all over the room, avoiding making eye contact with her, as he awkwardly stuttered out, “Well, cause...umm…”</p><p> Alan finally looked away from his feet and up at her. He was looking at her with such care and fondness that it made her heart melt. Suddenly, he leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. </p><p> That tiny action sent a shock through Savannah’s body. It wasn’t a bad feeling, though. In fact, it was one of the best feelings she ever experienced. She certainly wasn’t expecting that. All this time, she thought she was so stupid for liking Alan. She convinced herself that there was no way that Alan would ever return her feelings. Now though, now that was entirely flipped on its head. </p><p> “Alan,” she whispered softly. </p><p> Alan then stood up from the table, and gently cupped Savannah’s cheek in his hand. Time seemed to slow down as that warm fuzzy feeling from earlier returned ten times stronger. She felt herself leaning closer to Alan as he did the same, almost like they were two magnets. However, the two were scared apart from each other at the sounds of screaming and yelling coming from the living room. Savannah and Alan then ran into the living room to join the others. Whatever moment was happening between them would have to wait for later, once all the vampires were taken down. </p><p> As it turned out, taking down the bloodsuckers was more complicated than originally thought. They had successfully managed to take down the three remaining vampires that were at the cave, but Michael, Star, and Laddie all remained unchanged. It wasn’t until Lucy and Max returned from their date that the gang of monster bashers discovered the true head vampire. Alan, Edgar, and Savannah all stood in front of Lucy and Sam as Max explained his master plan. Once he transformed into his vampire form, Michael and Star both charged at him separately only to have Max throw them across the room. The Frog Brothers and Savannah then charged at Max, but to no avail as they were all thrown on the floor. Just when it seemed like all hope was lost, a miracle came in the form of Sam’s grandfather driving his car through the wall and implying Max with a giant stake. Max landed in the fireplace, which caused a giant explosion. Everyone crouched on the ground in response, Alan shielding Savannah with his body. Once the noise seemed to die down, Savannah, Alan, and Edgar all looked up to see the Emerson family celebrating with each other while Star hugged Laddie protectively. Savannah smiled, knowing what this meant, before grabbing Alan in a hug. </p><p> “We did it, Alan!” She yelled excitedly, “We won!”</p><p> “I know, I’m so proud of you!” Alan responded. </p><p> When they pulled away from the hug, Alan didn’t hesitate to lean in and kiss Savannah. Savannah froze for only a split second before catching up with Alan and kissing him back. She had dreamed about this moment so many times, but now those dreams were finally coming true. The kiss blew all expectations she ever had out of the water. It sent a wave of electricity through Savannah’s body that she couldn’t explain, but loved every minute of. Alan kissed her with such passion and love that it filled her stomach with butterflies. She could only hope that she was able to convey all she felt for Alan through her kiss. </p><p> They finally pulled away when they needed to breathe. As she caught her breath, Savannah smiled and whispered to him, “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this to happen.”</p><p> “I think I have a slight idea,” Alan whispered back, smiling as well, “Although, I’m sure you imagined a more romantic setting for this.”</p><p> “Hey, nothing says romance like slaying vampires,” Savannah joked. </p><p> Alan laughed a little at that before leaning in once more and giving her a peck on the lips. Edgar then walked in, root beer bottle in hand, and asked, “Are you two done yet?”</p><p> “Shut up, Edgar,” Alan said. </p><p> Savannah giggled at that and kissed Alan on the cheek. Edgar rolled his eyes at the two before asking, “So anyway, how much do you think we should charge them for this?”</p><p> “Figure it out yourself,” Alan answered as his gaze was focused on Savannah, “I got more important things to worry about.”</p><p> “You’re disgusting,” Edgar commented before disappearing into the kitchen again. </p><p> Once Edgar was gone, Savannah kissed Alan again. They kissed for a few moments before Alan pulled away and asked, “So just to be clear: this means you like me, correct?”</p><p> Savannah laughed and rolled her eyes jokingly and said, “Yes, this definitely means I like you.”</p><p> “So, does that mean you’ll be my girlfriend?” Alan then asked. </p><p> “I will happily be your girlfriend,” Savannah answered, “But only if you’ll be my boyfriend.”</p><p> Alan laughed at this and said, “Deal.”</p><p> The two of them smiled at each other before kissing once more. Savannah felt like she was on Cloud Nine as she kissed Alan Frog, her new boyfriend. She could definitely get used to that word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Dating Them Would Include...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I write these instead of studying for my AP History test tomorrow while watching the last two episodes of Tiger King? Yes. Yes, I did. Anyway, while I finally go study, I hope you all enjoy! Be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, and vote if you do. Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael:</p><p>-Lots of flirting</p><p>-You and Michael fixing up bikes and motorcycles together</p><p>-Spontaneous beach trips</p><p>-Michael giving you his jacket whenever you’re cold</p><p>-You and Lucy being very close</p><p>-You and Sam teaming up to mess with Michael </p><p>-You teaching Michael how to dance</p><p>-Michael surprising you with flowers</p><p>-Michael letting only you ride his bike </p><p>-Michael always having his arm around you</p><p>-A little bit of PDA, but nothing over the top</p><p>-Michael showing you his sweet side when it’s just him and you</p><p>-Grandpa Emerson teasing you about how you can do better than Michael</p><p>-Flirtatious, passionate kisses</p><p>-Staying over at his house a lot </p><p>-Your mom really liking him, but your dad thinking he’s too much of a flirt</p><p>-Long walks on the beach at sunset</p><p>-Michael planning the most romantic dates</p><p>-You and Michael planning a future together </p><p>-Michael being completely in love with you</p><p>Sam:</p><p>-You and Sam going to the comic store together once a week</p><p>-The Frog Brothers constantly teasing you two good naturedly </p><p>-Sam asking Michael for advice about you</p><p>-You being the daughter Lucy always wanted and Michael treating you like a kid sister</p><p>-Taking your dogs on walks together</p><p>-Late night ice cream runs</p><p>-Sam being a little shy about PDA, but will hold your hand and kiss your cheek in public</p><p>-Sam being low-key jealous when Nanook pays you lots of attention</p><p>-Grandpa trying to give him relationship advice, but Sam trusting Michael’s advice more</p><p>-You constantly stealing Sam’s “fashion victim” shirts, but him not minding cause you look you in them</p><p>-Sam constantly telling you how pretty you are and how cute you look</p><p>-Sam getting annoyed whenever the Frog Brothers give you stakes or lecture you for hours about vampires, “Chill out, Edgar”</p><p>-Sam keeping you away from and shielding you from the Surf Nazis</p><p>-Going on the rides at the boardwalk all the time</p><p>-Your parents absolutely loving him and constantly telling you he’s the nicest boy on the planet </p><p>-Lots of hugs, cuddles, and sweet kisses</p><p>-You bringing Sam’s taxidermy gifts from his grandfather home with you because your dad’s a hunter and will appreciate them</p><p>-You and Sam collecting rare comic books together</p><p>-Sam being very proud when you whenever you impress the Frog Brothers with your comic knowledge</p><p>-You and Sam having a bad case of puppy love</p><p>Edgar:</p><p>-You going to the comic store a lot to help stack the shelves</p><p>-Edgar being somewhat closed off with his emotions, but him being more open with them with you, and you helping him express how he’s feeling</p><p>-Edgar not being a fan of flowers, so he always brings you your favorite comics or putting cute little notes into your comics as opposed to flowers</p><p>-You and Edgar having a secret handshake</p><p>-You being close friends with Sam, and Edgar being low key jealous</p><p>-You always kissing Edgar on the cheek, telling him that you missed him, and doing other little things to make him feel special</p><p>-Edgar always having his arm around you so that everyone knows you’re his girl</p><p>-You and Edgar jokingly and lovingly teasing each other</p><p>-Alan loving you like a sister and being so happy that his brother found such a great girl</p><p>-Edgar training you to become a vampire hunter and being proud of having such a badass girlfriend </p><p>-Edgar planning simple but special dates </p><p>-You constantly wearing his bandanas in your hair and Edgar loving seeing you in them</p><p>-Your parents thinking he’s crazy, but accepting him because they see how you light up when he’s around</p><p>-Lots of makeout sessions because holy crap, Edgar knows how to kiss</p><p>-You and Edgar having debates about comic book characters</p><p>-You always bringing take out or home cooked meals to Edgar and Alan at the store because they’re often too busy to make dinner and have no culinary abilities whatsoever </p><p>-Edgar either winking at you or making funny faces at you from across the comic store, which you always return </p><p>-Edgar being very affectionate and cuddly when the two of you are alone</p><p>-You “forcing” Edgar to leave the store and go to the boardwalk with you; although he actually loves walking around the boardwalk with you and seeing your face light up with excitement </p><p>-You being the first person that Edgar truly loves besides his brother and protecting you from anything, especially vampires</p><p>Alan:</p><p>-Alan picking you up after work to take you on dates</p><p>-You bringing Alan the free ice cream and milkshakes you get from work</p><p>-Alan being more comfortable with showing affection than his brother, and enjoying PDA in moderation</p><p>-Alan hugging you from behind often while you always sneak up on him from behind and hugging him</p><p>-You studying up on comic books in order to impress your boyfriend</p><p>-Lots of drive in movie dates</p><p>-Alan always gushing about you to Edgar and Alan while you gush about Alan to all your friends</p><p>-Alan always brings you lavender colored roses that remind him of you and you think are beautiful. Unbeknownst to you, Alan found out that lavender roses respires net love at first sight which is why he’s always giving them to you</p><p>-You wearing the camo jacket that Alan gave you all the time, and him loving the sight of you in it</p><p>-Gentle, loving kisses</p><p>-Alan training you to defend yourself from vampires if need be, but is hesitant about you joining the actual vampire hunting business over fear of you getting hurt</p><p>-You giving Alan all the love and affection in the world that it makes up for the lack of affection he experienced his whole life</p><p>-Alan often asking you questions such as “How did I get so lucky to get a girl like you?” And “Why did you choose me?” You always reassure Alan that it’s because you love him and because he’s the most amazing guy you could ask for</p><p>-Gentle and loving kisses</p><p>-Edgar loving to see you and Alan together because you guys are so cute and he loves seeing his brother so happy</p><p>-Sam making fun of Alan for being so love sick, which causes Alan to flip him off </p><p>-Your parents feeling bad for Alan because of his parents, so they invite him and Edgar over often for a nice, home cooked dinner</p><p>-Alan trying to impress you with how badass and tough he is, but you know he’s secretly a softie</p><p>-Alan giving you lots of hand and cheek kisses</p><p>-You and Alan being each other’s first and only loves</p><p>David:</p><p>-Crazy amounts of flirting</p><p>-David always having his arm around you, letting the whole world know that you belong to him</p><p>-David being very protective over you and giving his brother’s strict instructions to watch over you in the rare occasion he is not around</p><p>-David taking you for bike rides often, both of you loving the feeling of adrenaline it provides the both of you</p><p>-You being able to get through David’s cool, calm, and cocky exterior, and him being comfortable around you to be vulnerable </p><p>-You being able to make David actually smile rather than his signature sly smirk and always making him genuinely laugh</p><p>-The Lost Boys at first being confused as to how stone-cold David could care so much for a human, but quickly growing to love you like a sister</p><p>-Long, passionate kisses that always leave you breathless </p><p>-David sitting in his wheelchair with you in his lap</p><p>-You spending more time at the cave than at your actual house</p><p>-David being completely open and honest with you about the life of a vampire, even brining you on a hunt once so that you knew exactly what you were getting into before you decided to turn; the two of you eventually agreed that he would turn you on your twenty-first birthday</p><p>-David trying to teach you how to smoke, but you end up having a coughing fit when you take a drag</p><p>-Max being quite fond of you and seeing you as a daughter</p><p>-All of the creeps at the boardwalk knowing not to try anything with you since you’re David’s girl</p><p>-You adjusting your sleep schedule to match his so you guys can spend the whole night together</p><p>-David kicking his brothers out of the cave some nights so the two of you can have it to yourself</p><p>-You wearing black and red clothing a lot because those are David’s favorite color on you</p><p>-David secretly doing romantic things for you such as getting your jewelry you like or bringing you flowers</p><p>-Since vampires don’t really get married, David gives you a beautiful ring from before he was turned to symbolize his promise and commitment to you</p><p>-David experiencing for the first time in his long life what is means to fall enough</p><p>Paul:</p><p>-Paul sneaking into your bedroom on nights you have school work</p><p>-You wrapping your arms tightly around him when you ride on the back of his bike because he’s a pretty crazy driver</p><p>-You and Paul dancing together whenever there’s music playing</p><p>-Paul bringing you out of your shell and encouraging you to be more daring</p><p>-Paul constantly flirting with you, almost like he’s still trying to win you over</p><p>-You not smoking any of his weed, finding it much more enjoyable to watch his high antics while sober</p><p>-The rest of the Lost Boys liking you a lot, but also being very confused as to how something was wild as Paul got someone as calm as you</p><p>-Star giving Paul the famous best friend“you break her heart and I’ll break your face” talk while at the same time giving Paul advice about what you like and helping him plan cute surprises for you  </p><p>-PDA and affection all the time, no matter what, Paul doesn’t care where you two are or who’s around, the boy can’t keep his hands on you</p><p>- A LOT of making out because again, Paul can’t keep his hands to himself, you’re certainly not complaining about it though</p><p>-Your little sister spotting the two of you together at the word walk one night, and you now have to constantly bribe your sister so she won’t tell your parents</p><p>-Despite Paul being so crazy all the time, he does show you his sweet side every now and then</p><p>-Paul setting up a little spot in the cave for you to sleep in so you can stay over with him</p><p>-Paul always teasing you for being shorter than him, so you start walking around on your toes as a joke when you’re at the cave</p><p>-You painting his nails every now and then, and Paul loving it because it means he has your undivided attention </p><p>-You and Paul waiting until you’re twenty-one to be turned, the same age he was when he was turned, also so you can go to the liquor store when necessary </p><p>-You and Marko teaming up to pull pranks on Paul (mostly having Marko’s pigeon, Rocky, crap on Paul)</p><p>-You always trying to brush Paul’s unruly hair</p><p>-Paul being ready to fight any guy that tries to flirt with you</p><p>-You being the first girl that Paul ever really loves</p><p>Marko:</p><p>-You and Marko going out together every single night and always getting excited when you see each other again</p><p>-Marko stealing little things for you that he knows you’ll like and that remind him of you </p><p>-You feeling very honored when Marko lets you wear his jacket because you know how much time and effort you put into making it</p><p>-You expanding Marko’s culinary horizons beyond Chinese food and getting him hooked on barbecue food</p><p>-You and Marko both being artists and often teaming up on different projects your working on</p><p>-You always painting different designs on tiny rocks and giving them to Marko as little gifts; Marko absolutely loves them and keeps them in a special spot at the cave</p><p>-You always kissing Marko’s hands; You know that it won’t warm them up, but you love seeing the way Marko smiles when you do </p><p>-Marko loving PDA, likes letting everyone know that he has the prettiest girl in Santa Carla, always being very affectionate with you no matter who’s around</p><p>-You bringing out the humanity in Marko and making his undead heart feel alive again</p><p>-Marko being very hesitant about turning you; of course, he’d absolutely love to spend eternity with you, but he didn’t want to pressure you into anything or have to force you to kill to survive so he ignored David’s constant requests to turn you</p><p>-Constant teasing from Paul about your relationship and Marko being such a softie around you, prompting Marko to flip him off</p><p>-Marko carrying you on his back and picking you up in his arms a lot </p><p>-You constantly joking about cutting his mullet off, leaving Marko scared that you might actually try it (you would never, of course, it was just fun to mess with him a little)</p><p>-You helping Marko take care of his pigeon, Rocky, that he named after the movie</p><p>-You and Marko always goofing around, chasing each other around the boardwalk, tickling each other</p><p>-Marko treating you like his princess and constantly spoiling you</p><p>-Marko always picking you up and flying around with you in his arms because he loves seeing your face light up with excitement</p><p>-Marko randomly sneaking up behind you and kissing you on the cheek</p><p>-You always dropping of brownies and cupcakes that you baked at the cave for Marko, which means Marko doesn’t let any of his brothers touch them</p><p>-You showing Marko that love really is and loving each other more than anything</p><p>Dwayne:</p><p>-You and Dwayne constantly going on walks and star gazing together</p><p>-Dwayne teaching you about constellations and you reading about them in your space time to surprise him</p><p>-You painting a picture of the sunset for Dwayne since he can’t watch it with you; Dwayne loves it and hangs it up in the cave where it’s not in danger of being ruined by his rambunctious brothers</p><p>-Dwayne getting you a necklace with his name engraved on it, so that everyone knows your his</p><p>-You always asking him to pull his hair back in a ponytail so that you can see his face better; he does it occasionally only because it makes you happy</p><p>-Dwayne always holding your hand as it makes him feel good to know that your right there next to him</p><p>-A small amount of PDA, holding hands, tiny kisses, nothing over the top </p><p>-Slow and passionate kisses</p><p>-You and Dwayne both being huge bookworms and you always bringing him new books for you two to read together </p><p>-The two of you both being pretty quiet by nature and having an almost silent language that only you two understand</p><p>-Dwayne being very gentlemanly and chivalrous in small ways: opening doors for you, kissing your hand, giving you his jacket to wear</p><p>-You being slightly embarrassed by Paul and Marko’s constant teasing, which prompts Dwayne to defend your honor and tell them to stop</p><p>-David being happy that Dwayne has someone who understands his quiet nature even though he would never admit that</p><p>-Dwayne sending death glares at any guy on the boardwalk that looks at you, promptly scaring them off</p><p>-Dwayne always trying to clean the cave up whenever you visit him there</p><p>-You helping him take care of Laddie and Dwayne loving to watch you and Laddie together</p><p>-You and Dwayne both want you to be turned at some point, but not really having a set plan for it; the two of you simply plan on doing it whenever the time feels right</p><p>-Dwayne sometimes being insecure about the limitations his vampirism puts on your relationship, but you reassure him that it’s all worth it because you love him</p><p>-You and Dwayne dreaming about each other often</p><p>-You and Dwayne promising to love each other forever</p><p>Star:</p><p>-You and Star always sharing clothes, despite the fact that you have very different styles</p><p>-You owning a lot of comfy sweatshirts and giving some to Star</p><p>-Star hand making you a special bracelet with both your initials engraved on it that you where all the time</p><p>-You talking her down whenever her blood thirst starts to act up</p><p>-You occasionally stealing her shawls, wearing them like caps, and strutting around with them to make Star laugh</p><p>-Not being able to have a lot of PDA, but lots of affection when the two of you are alone</p><p>-You surprising Star with wild flowers a lot to remind her of her human life</p><p>-You working hard to find a way to return Star to her human self, causing you to befriend Santa Carla’s resident vampire hunters: Edgar and Alan Frog</p><p>-Star keeping you as far away from the lost boys as possible, not wanting them to hurt you or try turn you in anyway</p><p>-You and Star having movie marathons at your house that you share with your friends, complete with lots of popcorn and cuddles</p><p>-You sneaking into the cave when the guys leave Star there alone in order to spend time with her</p><p>-Laddie absolutely loving you and you happily helping Star take care of him</p><p>-You bringing Star to hang out with you and your friends a lot so she’s not stuck with the gang a night</p><p>-You and Star collecting sea shells together when you go for walks on the beach </p><p>-Star seeing you as her guardian angel and doing anything to protect you</p><p>-You and Star planning on adopting a puppy once you turn her human again and she moves in with you</p><p>-Star being a dancer and teaching you how to dance, even though you’re not nearly as graceful as she is</p><p>-You always playing with her hair and Star loving it</p><p>-You having heart eyes whenever you’re with her and getting excited about every little relationship milestone with her since it’s your first relationship</p><p>-You and Star being absolutely in love with each other</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Nicknames for Each Other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next few preferences are pretty short, so I wanted to post them all at once. I hope you all enjoy the next three preferences! Be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already and comment if you do. Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael: </p><p>Your Nickname: Baby Girl<br/>
Michael called you Baby Girl on your first date, and it stuck from there. It honestly just slipped out of his mouth on accident, and Michael was worried for a second that he creeped you out by calling you that. However, you actually really liked him calling you that, so Michael was sure to keep calling you Baby Girl. </p><p>His Nickname: Mikey<br/>
You calling him Mikey started in a way that was similar to him calling you Baby Girl. Once you two started officially dating, you took to calling him Mike. It quickly evolved into calling him Mikey, which you honestly thought sounded a lot cuter. Michael seemed to like it too as his smile always brightened when you called him that. Because you loved seeing your boyfriend smile, you called him Mikey all the time. </p><p>Sam:</p><p>Your Nickname: Doll<br/>
Sam was a classy guy. In addition to getting girl advice from his older brother, he also learned a lot about romance from older, classic movies. In those old movies, most of the guys called their girlfriend “Doll”, and Sam thought that name suited you perfectly. You were as pretty and cute as a doll, and Sam thought the nickname was classy enough for you. It always made you happy when he called you that. </p><p>His Nickname: Sammy<br/>
There wasn’t really any deep meaning behind his nickname, you just thought it was really cute. You called him Sammy once while on a date, and his face turned fifteen different shades of red. You thought Sam looked adorable when he blushed, so you called him that all the time. He eventually figured out how to control his blush, but his cheeks still turned a little pink every time you called him Sammy. </p><p> </p><p>Edgar:</p><p>Your Nickname: Love<br/>
Edgar had never really felt love before in his life, except from and for his brother. That all changed once he met you, though. You gave Edgar a type of love that he never thought possible. Being with you taught Edgar what exactly love is and he loved you with all his heart. Because of this, he called you Love all the time. You loved the nickname. You thought it was very sweet and liked that it sounded British. </p><p>His Nickname: Eddie and Rambo<br/>
Rambo was more of a joke than anything. His voice was absurdly deep, almost like he was impersonating Sylvester Stallone in the Rambo movies. So whenever you two were joking around with each other, you called him Rambo. Eddie had a lot more meaning to it, though. Edgar didn’t trust a lot of people and let even fewer people get close to him. The fact that he let you call him Eddie was a sign of trust. It showed that Edgar trusted you and cared for you enough to call him that. There was an intimacy to the nickname that you treasured greatly, so you saved calling him Eddie for when the two of you were alone. </p><p> </p><p>Alan: </p><p>Your Nickname: Angel<br/>
Alan was convinced that you were some sort of Godsend. After all, he never had nice things and it seemed like life was always trying to knock him down. And then you came around, and his life completely changed for the better. You were so sweet and caring towards him that Alan thought you had to be sent from the Heavens. You were his Angel, and he wanted you to know that. Even though you didn’t see yourself that way, you loved whenever he called you that. </p><p>His Nickname: Superman<br/>
Alan was your Superman, always protecting you from the dangerous town of Santa Carla. Alan used to think of himself as Batman, mysterious and brooding, but overtime you convinced him that he was much more Superman-like. After all, he was a fight for truth, justice, and the American Way, just like Superman. Alan liked the fact that you called him that because it made him feel strong, and that he was doing his job of protecting his Angel. </p><p> </p><p>David:</p><p>Your Nickname: Kitten<br/>
David wasn’t really one for nicknames, they were a little too sappy for his taste. However, you had a habit of purring quietly when you two kissed. It drove David crazy in the best way possible, so he called you Kitten. You absolutely loved when David called you that, which he often did. </p><p>His Nickname: Babe<br/>
Since David wasn’t big one nicknames, you stuck with calling him Babe. It was simple and cute, and David seemed to like it. He would never let you call him that in front of the gang though, knowing it would lead to endless torment from them. </p><p> </p><p>Paul:</p><p>Your Nickname: Cutie and Shortie<br/>
Paul was a lot taller than you, so he called you Shortie a lot in order to annoy you. When you first started dating, you always rolled your eyes at the nickname, but you eventually grew used to it and simply shrugged whenever he called you that. Cutie was the nickname Paul used whenever he wanted to actually be sweet, and used it on a much more regular basis than Shortie. He thought that you were the cutest thing on the whole planet, so the name was perfectly suited for you. Naturally, you preferred Cutie over Shortie any day. </p><p>His Nickname: Puddin’<br/>
This nickname honestly started as a joke. You had read a comic about Harley Quinn and the Joker, and thought it was funny how she called him Puddin’. That night when you met up with Paul at the boardwalk, you greeted him by calling Puddin’ thinking that he would laugh. So your surprise, he actually loved that you called him that. Although Puddin’ did end up being your name for him, you only used it once in a blue moon, preferring to just call him his actual name. </p><p>Marko:</p><p>Your Nicknames: Princess and Beautiful<br/>
Unlike his brother David, Marko was a huge fan of nicknames. He thought they were cute and sweet, so it was only naturally he had multiple nicknames for you. Him calling you Beautiful was pretty straightforward; you were the most beautiful girl in the world, and he wanted you to know that. As for Princess, that’s exactly what you were to him. You were his Princess and he treated you as such. Your heart melted whenever he called you both of these names. </p><p>His Nicknames: Babes/Baby and Hercules<br/>
Much like your boyfriend, you loved calling him by nicknames. Hercules was somewhat of a joke. Marko looked like a Greek statue with his curly hair and handsome face, so you called him Hercules. As for the other nickname, Marko was your baby; absolutely precious to you, so you called him baby all the time. You also called him Babes when the two of you were goofing around with each other. Marko, of course, loved when you called him any of these names. </p><p> </p><p>Dwayne:</p><p>Your Nickname: Sweetie<br/>
Dwayne was a man of few words, often expressing his love for you through actions instead. However, he did have one nickname for you: Sweetie. From the day you first met, Dwayne was convinced you were the sweetest person on the planet. You had a kindness and gentleness about you that Dwayne adored. Even after you found out Dwayne was a vampire, you were still so sweet and caring towards him. Because of this, Dwayne called you Sweetie and you absolutely loved it. </p><p>His Nickname: Handsome<br/>
The meaning behind Dwayne’s nickname was pretty straightforward: he was the most handsome man you’ve ever met. Despite his outward confidence, Dwayne did suffer from a little bit of insecurity about his looks. Therefore, he loved hearing you call him Handsome. It always made him smile and made him feel good about himself to know that a woman as beautiful as you thought he was handsome. </p><p> </p><p>Star:</p><p>Your Nickname: Angel Face<br/>
You were Star’s angel, sent to save her from her hell of an existence. She had grown so tired of living half a life, being stuck with a group of vampires, confined to the night. At times, it felt like she had nothing left to live for. That is, until you came along. You were a saving grace for her, bringing happiness and hope to her dark existence. Not to mention that you were absolutely beautiful. Star thought that you had the face of an angel, so she always called you Angel Face. </p><p>Her Nickname: Starshine<br/>
Star was a bright light in our life, always making you smile and laugh. At first, you thought about calling her sunshine. However, you quickly realized that would be rather cruel considering she couldn’t go out during the day. Instead, you called her Starshine. In your eyes, she shined brighter than all the Stars in the night sky. Plus, it fit with her name. Star thought the nickname was adorable and creative.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. What Their Friends Think of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael:</p><p>Sam: Sam thought that you were awesome. You were always super nice and treated him like a little brother. Plus, you always helped him out whenever he wanted to pull pranks on Michael. He liked how you fit in perfectly with the Emersons and were basically a member of the family. He was honestly hoping for you and Michael to get married one day, so that he could have a nice sister-in-law. </p><p>Edgar: Edgar was wary of you at first. After all, Michael’s last lady friend turned out to be a bloodsucker, what if this guy had a type? There was also a chance that you might be something besides a vampire: a witch, a werewolf, a siren. When Edgar relayed these concerns to Michael, he simply bursted out laughing before realizing that Edgar was being serious. Once Michael managed to convince Edgar that you weren’t a supernatural creature, Edgar thought that you were nice. </p><p>Alan: Alan thought you were really cool. After all, you worked at an auto shoppe and knew how to drive a motorcycle. He thought it was pretty badass that you were a girl and knew so much about motorcycles. He asked you a lot about bikes, wanting to expand his knowledge on the topic, and it made Michael think that Alan had a crush on you. Alan promised Michael that he didn’t like you like that’ he just thought that you were cool. </p><p>Sam:</p><p>Michael: Michael thought you were so cute and sweet. He was very happy that his little brother found such a nice girl, and that Sam was so head over heels for you. Michael liked watching you and Sam together because all your interactions were so sweet and innocent. Michael was grateful that you were someone that made his brother so happy and treated him so well. </p><p>Edgar: Edgar liked you, and thought that you were nice and a good match for Sam. Plus, you were the store’s most loyal customer, besides Sam, so you helped the Frog Brothers pay the bills and buy groceries. That gave you some bonus points with him. He also appreciated the fact that you didn’t think that he and Alan were completely insane for knowing that vampires were real. He even considered inviting you to train with him, his brother, and Sam to fight bloodsuckers, but Sam promptly shut the idea down when Edgar brought it up. </p><p>Alan: Much like his brother, Alan thinks that you could be a good addition to the Awesome Monster Bashers, if only Sam wasn’t so opposed to the idea. Truth be told, Alan was a little jealous that you knew more about comics than him. It reminded him of when Sam first came into the store and correct Alan about the number of Batman #4’s in existence. Aside from that, Alan thought that you were nice. </p><p>Edgar:</p><p>Michael: Michael thought that you were a nice girl, but was very confused about the fact that you were dating Edgar. You just seemed so...normal. Well, at least normal compared to Edgar. You always seemed to be a lot happier and more optimistic Edgar, who always looked like he wanted to fight. He figured that this was definitely a case of opposites attract. </p><p>Sam: You and Sam were actually pretty close friends. You and him had the same taste in comics and music and would often geek out with each other. Naturally, Sam thought that you were great. Edgar sometimes got a little jealous, but Sam would always tell him that he wasn’t stealing his girl, and you promised him that you were his only. Sam secretly thought it was cute how Edgar would get jealous because it showed that Edgar really cared about you. </p><p>Alan: Alan adored you. He thought that you were the best thing to ever happen to his brother. Even before you and Edgar started dating, Alan saw how much happier Edgar was when you were around. You were so kind and patient which were definitely necessary qualities when it came to Edgar Frog. Your positivity and excitement for life proved to be a good influence on Edgar, who was now the happiest he had ever been because of you. Plus, you were one of the only people who knew that vampires were real, and had been training with them to join the vampire hunting business which Alan really appreciated. Alan had embarrassed you as the sister he never had, and was so grateful that you had improved his brother’s life so much. </p><p>Alan:</p><p>Michael: Michael thought you were pretty cool. Granted, he was mildly confused by you and Alan’s relationship at first due to your seemingly opposite personalities. However, he definitely noticed a change in Alan ever since you started dating. He seemed happier, and a little bit more carefree. It was nice to see. Plus, Michael liked the fact that Alan dating you gave him something to do rather than obsess over vampires. </p><p>Sam: Sam was probably the one to tease Alan about your relationship the most. This was mostly because Alan was so giddy about you, that Sam couldn’t help but poke fun at how love sick he was. Despite his constant teasing, Sam was happy for his friend and thought you were really nice. He thought it was sweet that, even though you didn’t know much about comics, you actually put the time in to learning about them for Alan. </p><p>Edgar: when it came to Alan’s relationship with you, the only person’s opinion who Alan cared about was Edgar’s. Alan didn’t think he could be in a relationship with someone his brother didn’t approve of. Lucky for Alan, he didn’t have to worry about that because Edgar loved you. How could he not love the girl who made his brother so happy? Despite his regular disdain towards romance, Edgar actually liked seeing you two together because you were both always so happy when you were with each other. Edgar didn’t understand why Alan didn’t want you to join the vampire hunting business, as you seemed like a perfect fit, but he respected his brother’s decision. All around, Edgar just thought that you were freaking awesome. </p><p>David:</p><p>Paul: Paul honestly got a lot of amusement out of your relationship with David. He found it hysterical how a human was able to capture the heart of such a ruthless vampire as David. Granted, David was better than others at controlling his emotions than others, but Paul could still see how David was constantly making heart eyes at you. He knew better than to make jokes about itto David about it, so he and Marko joked about it behind David’s back. Other than that, Paul thought you were great, and treated you like a little sister. </p><p>Marko: Much like Paul, Marko found it really funny how big, bad David was so in love with you. Still, Marko liked seeing the two of you together. He felt like you and David being together brought out David’s humanity more. Of course, David would never agree with that statement, as he was the most stubborn vampire to ever exist. Just like the rest of his brother, you quickly became like a little sister and felt a brotherly protectiveness over you. </p><p>Dwayne: At first, Dwayne was a little bit confused by your relationship with David. Out of all the boys, David was the one most against relationships between humans and vampires. He couldn’t help but feel that his brother was being more than a little hypocritical being with you. However, as he got to know you better, he understood why exactly David fell for you. Of course, he didn’t see you in a romantic light, but he could understand why his brother did. David also informed Dwayne that he was planning on turning you once you were twenty-one, which Dwayne certainly agreed with. He quickly grew to love and welcome you into their strange little family. </p><p> </p><p>Paul:</p><p>David: David was wary of you at first simply because you're human. He was not a fan of vampires becoming involved with humans. After a conversation with Paul, he discovered that Paul was planning on turning you, but just waiting until you were out of high school. After that, David eased up and ended up liking you a lot. He was hoping that because you were more laid back and relaxed, you would rubbed off on Paul and help him chill out a little bit</p><p>Marko: Marko thought that you were really funny and cool. He liked the fact that you were kind of a stereotypical “nice girl”, you could still loosen up and have some fun. You and Marko would often team up to mess with Paul, much to the annoyance of your boyfriend. Since Paul and Marko were really close, it only made sense for you and Marko to be close as well. You and him were basically best friends at this point, so it only made sense that you and Marko were close as well. You and him were basically best friends at this point, and it made Paul scared for the type of pranks you and Marko were planning to pull on him. </p><p>Dwayne: Dwayne was honestly a little in awe of you for being able to deal with Paul for as long as you had. Of course, he loved his brother, but Paul could be too much for him sometimes. Dwayne was someone who liked peace and quiet every now and then, which clashed with Paul’s chaotic energy and personality. The fact that you are willingly dealing with Paul made Dwayne think that you processed a level of patience that he could never dream of. </p><p> </p><p>Marko:</p><p>David: You honestly worried David. He didn’t believe in relationships between humans and vampires. In his mind, it would only make sense for Marko to turn you and you and him could stay entirely young together. The problem was that Marko didn’t seem to be in any rush to turn you, and it sometimes seemed like he didn’t want to turn you at all. You were someone who seemed to enjoy your humanity, and that raised alarm in David. It wasn’t that David disliked you, he actually liked you a lot. He thought that you would be a great addition to the family if only Marko would turn you. David and Marko had this argument all the time,with Marko sticking to his argument that it wasn’t David’s relationship, and therefore not his business. It didn’t stop David from pushing, though. </p><p>Paul: Paul being Paul, he liked to tournament his brothers any chance he got. So naturally, when he saw how much Marko had goo goo eyes for you, Paul leapt at the opportunity to relentlessly tease his brother about it. Marko couldn’t go five minutes without some sly remark from Paul about how he was turning into a love sick puppy. Paul’s constant teasing has caused many wrestling matches between him and Marko in the cave, much to the entertainment of David and Dwayne. Paul never really teased you, preferring instead to actually joking around with you rather than making jokes at your expense. He thought that you were really cool and fun to hang around with. </p><p>Dwayne: Out of all of the boys, Dwayne was probably the coolest about you and Marko’s relationship. Unlike David, he didn’t care that you were human. He was just happy that Marko found someone he really likes. And unlike Paul, he didn’t relentlessly torture Marko about your relationship. Instead, he actually let Marko talk about you and his relationship with you. He honestly thought that you were really sweet, and thought that you and Marko’s relationship was really cute. You and Marko were so happy and giddy around each other, and Dwayne thought it was adorable. </p><p> </p><p>Dwayne:</p><p>David: David was honestly very happy for Dwayne when the two of you started dating. Dwayne was a quiet soul, and it was difficult to really read and understand him sometimes. When David first saw you and Dwayne together, he knew that you were that person to fully understand him. Your quiet and peaceful nature was absolutely perfect for Dwayne. David was happy that his brother had found you and that you made him so happy. For once, David wasn’t worried about the fact that Dwayne was involved with a human. He was just happy that his brother found someone like you. </p><p>Paul: Paul thought it was cute how shy you were around the gang, and often teased you about it. He often made jokes about you and Dwayne’s relationship, nothing that was overly mean or cruel, just standard Paul humor. He thought it was funny how you would always blush and hide in Dwayne’s shoulder whenever he teased you. Eventually, Dwayne told him that you were embarrassed by some of the comments he made, and Paul felt bad about it. He never really wanted to embarrass you in any way as he thought you were really sweet. He definitely toned down his jokes after that. </p><p>Marko: Much like Paul, Marko used to tease you a lot about you and Dwayne. It wasn’t malicious, of course, it was just part of his personality. When Dwayne told him that you were embarrassed by it, Marko felt really guilty. He saw how happy Dwayne was with you, and didn’t want to ruin it for his brother in any way. He actually ended up apologizing to you, and you happily forgave him. Other than that, Marko thought that you were really nice and were perfect for Dwayne. </p><p>Laddie: Laddie and Dwayne were very close. Out of all the boys, Dwayne was definitely the one that Laddie trusted the most. In many ways, Dwayne was kind of like Laddie’s dad. So naturally, Laddie abosuelty loved you when you and Dwayne started dating. You were so sweet to him and cared for him with motherly instincts. He liked how you would sometimes stay over at the cave, and would tuck him into bed. Laddie loved you so much that he even asked Dwayne if you would be his new mommy. Dwayne only chuckled at that and said, “Maybe one day, little man.”</p><p>Star:</p><p>The Lost Boys (as a whole): Even though Star didn’t really consider them to be her friends, she was kind of stuck with the boys. Despite this, she kept you away from the gang of vampires as much as possible, fearing what they might do to you. She had good reason to be worried, as the guys were very suspicious of you. They knew Star didn’t enjoy her life as a vampire, but she’d been spending more and more time away from the cave ever since she met you. Whenever they went to the boardwalk, she would disappear to go find you. The boys had also seen you hanging around the Frog Brothers a few times,which made them even more suspicious that you were trying to turn Star back to normal. They figured that sooner or later, something would have to be done about you. </p><p>Laddie: On the other hand, Laddie adored you. Star was very protective of Laddie, and she often brought him along when you two would hang out. You had always loved little kids, you and Laddie got along perfectly. You would always play pretend with him and make up different games for you and him to play. You always made Laddie smile and laugh. Laddie loved you and constantly asked Star if they could go visit you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. What Your Friends Think of Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael: <br/> Your friends really liked Michael. They thought that he was funny, charming, and just an all around great guy. Plus, they were proud of you for getting such a hot boyfriend. Your best friend was a little concerned that Michael might be a player, but changed her mind once she had a conversation with him and saw how much he truly cared for and adored you. Overall, your friends though Michael was awesome and were happy you found someone who makes you so happy.</p><p>Sam: <br/> Your friends loved Sam and thought that he was absolutely perfect to you. After all, Sam shared a love of two of your favorite things in the world: dogs and comics. They thought it was adorable how the two of you walked your dogs together for your first date, and how the two of you would go to the comic book shopping together. In addition to that, they thought that Sam was so sweet and could clearly see how crazy Sam was about you. Your friends were convinced that you and Sam were a match made in heaven. </p><p>Edgar: <br/> When you first told your friends that you were dating Edgar, they were baffled. The Frog Brothers had a reputation in Santa Carla for being rather out of touch with reality, and your friends were well aware of his reputation. They couldn’t help but think that he was just a little bit weird with his apparent vampire hunting business, and how he was throughout convinced that he was going to cleanse Santa Carla of evil. Of course, they were happy for you because they saw how happy Edgar made you, they just didn’t understand what you saw in him. You didn’t really care what your friends thought, though. You saw how good Edgar’s heart was, and that’s all that mattered. </p><p>Alan: <br/> Your friends were a little confused when you first told them that you were dating Alan. They, like most people in Santa Carla, thought that he was just a little bit mentally unstable. However, that completely changed when your best friend, who was you and Alan’s biggest fan, told them about how sweet and romantic Alan was with you. They were very charmed by the stories your best friend told, and were convinced to at least give him a chance. Once they saw the way Alan looked at you, they were completely sold. They could see in the way he looked at you how much he adored you. After this, your friends were completely supportive of your relationship with him. Even if they didn’t completely understand him, they were more so grateful that you found something you completely adored you and treated you right. </p><p>David: <br/> Your relationship with David made your friends worried for your safety. After all, almost everyone in Santa Carla was scared of David and his gang, but especially David. Your friends thought that he was dangerous, and that he would hurt you in some way. In some regard, your friends were right. David was a vampire after all, of course he was dangerous. But you knew that no matter how blood thirsty David was, he would never hurt you. Of course, you never revealed David’s egret to your friends. Instead, you simply explained that it was your relationship and that you could handle yourself. While they ultimately accepted your decision, they always remained a good six feet away from David. </p><p>Paul: <br/> You and Paul’s relationship was definitely a case of opposites attract. You were a classic good girl while Paul was a weeding smoking punk rocker. Because of this, your friends were not fans of Paul. They thought that he was way too crazy and a trouble maker. They were also worried that you were just fun for him, and nothing serious. You constantly tried to reassure them that Paul cared greatly for you, but they were still wary of him. The only one of your friends that was really supportive of your relationship was Star. Neither you nor Paul really cared what your friends thought, though. After all, it was you and Paul who were in a relationship and you didn’t let your friends affect that in any way. </p><p>Marko: <br/> Your friends absolutely loved Marko, and loved seeing the two of you together. In their eyes, you and Marko were the cutest couple on the entire boardwalk. They loved how he treated you like a princess, and that he absolutely adored you. Plus, they loved how excited and giddy you got whenever you saw Marko. They were honestly just a little bit jealous about how you had such a romantic relationship. But at the end of the day, they were so thrilled about how happy you were and were grateful that Marko was the one making you happy. </p><p>Dwayne: <br/> Your friends thought that you and Dwayne were a perfect match. You’d always been on the quiet side, enjoying the peaceful and calm things in life. So when your friends met Dwayne, your friends saw how well the two of you fit together. Dwayne had a peaceful presence to him that was absolutely perfect for you. Granted, he was a name of little words, but your friends could see the love he had for you in his eyes. They also liked that even though Dwayne was quiet, he was also polite and a gentleman. Your friends were so happy that you found someone who fits with you so perfectly. </p><p>Star: <br/> You’re friends, who were basically your family at this point, absolutely adored Star. Although your friends wanted you to have a girlfriend, they were worried for whenever you got into your first relationship. They were scared that you would get into a relationship with someone who would take advantage of you. That’s why they were so relieved when you started dating Star. They could tell by the way you and Star were with each other that you two cared so deeply for each other. They also appreciated how Star was willing to take things slow with you and was also so gentle with you, being it was your first relationship. They also loved seeing the way your face lit up when you were with her or were talking about her. Overall, they loved Star and always loved when she came to hang out with you guys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A Day of Dates (Sam Imagine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a request I got on Wattpad. I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For once in her life, Bella was up before the sun. It was 5:30 in the morning, and she was getting ready for a date with her boyfriend, Sam. He had to go back to Phoenix for a week with his family to deal with some of the divorce stuff, and he had just gotten back last night. As soon as he got home, he had called Bella and told her that he was going to make it up to her for not being able to see him for a week by having a “day of dates”. He didn’t go into much detail, wanting to leave some of it a surprise, but he explained that they were going to spend the whole day going on mini dates. And those dates started with watching the sunrise together. </p><p> Bella packed a small bag before leaving. She wasn’t sure exactly what this “day of dates” inteled, but she wanted to be prepared in case it involved a swimsuit. She packed her favorite swimsuit and a towel just in case they were going for a swim at some point. After her bag was packed, she quietly made her way to the front door, careful not to wake her parents up. When she walked out her front door, she saw Sam standing there, looking as cute as ever. </p><p> The second she saw him, Bella couldn’t help but run into his arms. It had been an entire week since she had seen him, and she missed him like crazy. Sam happily hugged her back and picked her up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. </p><p> Bella told her boyfriend, “I missed you so much!”</p><p> “I missed you too,” Sam responded, “It was hard not seeing your beautiful face everyday.”</p><p> Bella pulled away slightly to give Sam a kiss that he happily reciprocated. After a few moments of kissing, Sam pulled away and asked, “You ready to go?”</p><p> “Ready,” Bella answered as her boyfriend gently put her down and they started walking towards the beach, hand in hand. </p><p> The walk to the beach was relatively quiet. Normally, Bella would ask Sam about his week away, but this time was different. Sam didn’t like talking about his parents’s divorce, so Bella didn’t want to remind him of his past week in Phoenix. Today was going to be a fun day for both of them. </p><p> They got to the beach just as the sun was starting to rise. The two of them sat down on a bench together, and cuddled up next to each other. The two sat in a comfortable silence, occasionally exchanging small kisses as they watched the sun slowly rise over the town of Santa Carla. The sunset was so beautiful and peaceful that it almost made Bella forget that the town was crawling with vampires. Once the sun was shining down on the ocean, Sam turned to Bella and asked, “You wanna go get breakfast?”</p><p> “Yeah, that sounds great,” she answered. </p><p> The two of them walked around the boardwalk for a while, looking for a place to eat. Finally, the smell of freshly baked donuts caught Bella’s attention, and she turned to her boyfriend and said, “I smell donuts.”</p><p> Almost on cue, Sam’s stomach growled loudly. Both of them laughed a little at that and Sam said, “Well obviously that sounds good to me.”</p><p> The two of them entered the small cafe and ordered a dozen donuts to share. As both of them enjoyed their breakfast, they started talking about the latest additions of their favorite comics that came out. The conversation had eventually shifted to the comic store, and the two of them decided to stop there once they were done with their breakfast. </p><p> Bella suggested, “Maybe we should bring a box of donuts to Edgar and Alan.”</p><p> “Nah,” Sam responded. </p><p> Bella raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend, “Why not?”</p><p> “Because last week when I went in, Edgar told me I looked like I got dressed in the dark, and Alan tried to tell me that Aquaman was lame,” Sam explained, “You don’t get to insult my comic book taste, and insult my clothing and then get donuts.”</p><p> Bella couldn’t help but roll her eyes at that explanation, “That’s literally so petty.”</p><p> “I never said it wasn’t petty,” he told her, “I just told you that’s why I’m not bringing them donuts.”</p><p> “Aww, come on, be nice. You know good and well that those two skip breakfast way more than is healthy,” Bella pleaded with him. </p><p> Sam thought about it for a moment before sighing overdramatically and saying, “Okay fine.” </p><p> Bella smiled smugly at her victory. Once her and Sam were finished their breakfast, they headed over to Frog’s Comics with a box of a dozen donuts. Sam was carrying Bella on his back as they entered the store and Sam called out in a dramatic voice, “Good morning, Alan! Good morning, Edgar!”</p><p> Bella giggled as she heard a groan from the front desk. The Frog Brothers were not morning people at all, and made no effort to try and hide that fact. Sam and Bella made their way over to the front desk to see Alan and Edgar both sitting there, with Edgar resting his head and arms on the counter. </p><p> When Alan saw Sam carrying Bella on his back, he groaned and said, “Can you two stop being so couplely?”</p><p> “Aww, Alan don’t be jealous cause I don’t love you back,” Sam joked. </p><p> Alan then raised his middle finger at Sam, which prompted Bella to hold you the box and say, “Hey, be nice. We brought your donuts.”</p><p> As she said that, Edgar’s head popped up from where it had been buried in his arms and asked, “Donuts?”</p><p> “Freshly baked,” Bella told him as she hopped off of Sam’s back and placed the box in front of the two vampire hunting brothers.</p><p> As soon as she set the box in front of them, Edgar and Alan pounced on it before scraving down the donuts. As the two brothers enjoyed their breakfast, Sam and Bella strolled through the different aisles, picking up some comics while occasionally sharing a quick peck on the lips. They eventually made their way to the front counter where Edgar told them, “Normally I’d yell at you two for making out in my store, but since you brought us breakfast I’m going to give you a pass.” </p><p> “Shut up, Edgar,” Sam quipped as he pulled out money for your comics. </p><p> Bella couldn’t help but laugh a little at Sam and Edgar’s interaction. Sam and the Frog Brothers had such a stereotypical boy friendship where they constantly tournament each other, but love each other at the end of the day. Once Sam payed for the comics, and he and Bella left the store, she asked him, “So what’s next on the agenda?”</p><p> Sam smiled and asked, “How does the beach sound?”</p><p> “That sounds great,” she answered, smiling back, “Just let me put my swimsuit on.”</p><p> After getting changed in the boardwalk bathroom, Bella and Sam went down to the beach and immediately ran into the water. The two of them were in the water for hours swimming, goofing around, pulling each other under, and even kissing underwater. Bella was absolutely happy and content the entire time. </p><p> Once the sun started to go down, Bella asked her boyfriend, “You wanna go get dinner?”</p><p> “Sounds good,” Sam answered. </p><p> Once they were dried off, and got back into their clothes, Sam and Bella walked around the boardwalk looking for a bite to eat. Since today was a special day, they ultimately decided to have funnel cake for dinner. Once their funnel cake was done, Sam led Bella to the rides. The two of them went on every ride in the pier, and had an absolute blast. They finally ended by going on the Ferris Wheel, and were cuddled up into each other’s side. </p><p> When they got to the top, Bella turned to Sam and said, “Thank you for today, Sammy. It was wonderful.”</p><p> “Of course, anything for you, Bella,” he told her, “I love you.”</p><p> “I love you too,” she responded before leaning in to kiss him. </p><p> As the two of them kissed at the top of the Ferris Wheel, butterflies filled Bella’s stomach as she made a mental note to plan a Day of Dates for Sam.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Hunter and The Hunted (Alan Imagine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ngl, I’m pretty proud of this imagine. I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alan was the hunter, and Lupe was the hunted. There was no other way around it. Alan was a vampire hunter, a slayer of monsters, and a fighter for truth, justice, and the American way. Lupe, on the other hand, was a half vampire; condemned to a life of shadows, darkness, and endlessly misery. </p><p> Lupe’s nightmare began a year ago at the boardwalk. At the time, Lupe was rather naive and impulsive, and those qualities got her in major trouble when she met David. Like many girls, she fell into the trap of an older boy giving her attention. She was quickly charmed by David’s calm and cocky demeanor as it was vastly different from her impulsive and carefree nature. It wasn’t long before he invited her to the cave to hang out with him and his friends, and Lupe eagerly agreed. She didn’t realize what she was getting into until it was too late. </p><p> There’s not a day that goes by that Lupe didn’t regret drinking from that bottle, going to the cave, and even meeting David in the first place. She realizes now that David didn’t like her, not really. He simply used his charms to lure her in. If only she had realized that sooner, she wouldn’t be permanently stuck with David and his group of obnoxious friends. She wouldn’t be confined to the limits of nighttime, and she wouldn't be constantly fighting back a vicious blood thirst that was constantly threatening to rear its ugly head. Of course, she had Star and Laddie. It gave her the smallest of comfort to have others like her in her world of darkness and pain. Star and Lupe each other strong; kept each other from giving in to the blood thirst. Despite their hellish lives, Star and Lupe still had hope that if they continued to not feed, they still had a chance of going back to their old lives. </p><p> One night, Lupe had snuck into the boardwalk comic store. Before she had been turned against her will, Lupe was a big fan of superhero stories. Unfortunately for her, David had banned her from going into the store, claiming that the owners were vampire obsessed freaks. She had tried to sneak in there before, but David always had his watchful eye on her or had another one of the boys by her side at all times. David knew that Lupe was both impulsive and tired of her life as a vampire. That was a dangerous combination. He wanted to make sure that Lupe didn’t try to run, so one of the boys was always stuck by her side. That night though, she was with Paul. Paul who got high way too frequently and got distracted by flirtatious girls way too easily. It really wasn’t difficult to slip away from him. </p><p> As Lupe browsed the shelves of comics, she felt a pair of eyes on her. She tried to ignore it at first, but eventually looked up, worried that maybe one of the boys had caught her in here. But when she looked up, she met eyes with the cutest boy she had ever seen. He was slightly taller than her with dark hair, a nice tan, and beautiful green eyes. Looking at him, she felt embarrassed that she had ever been attracted to David when guys like this existed. He had an intense stare, but it wasn’t unkind. He was stacking some of the shelves as he looked at her, so Lupe assumed that he worked there. That was the perfect opportunity to go and talk to him. </p><p> Lupe walked over to him with a kind smile and asked, “Hi, do you work here?”</p><p> “Uh yeah,” the guy answered in a gruff tone, his voice deeper than Lupe expected. </p><p> She then asked, “By any chance do you guys have a Batman number 14?”</p><p> “That’s a pretty serious book,” he commented. </p><p> Lupe added, “Yeah, only four in existence.”</p><p> The guy nodded, looking impressed by her comic knowledge before saying, “Well luckily, we do have one.”</p><p> He led her over to a different shelf in the store and pulled the Batman comic off of the shelf, and handed it to her as he said, “Here you go.”</p><p> “Thank you so much,” Lupe said as she admired the cover. </p><p> She then looked up at the wall and gasped a little in excitement when she saw one of the comics framed on the wall, “Is that really an Amazing Fantasy #15?”</p><p> “Yeah, it is,” he replied, “One of the first printed copies of it.”</p><p> “That’s awesome,” Lupe said as she walked closer to get a better look at it, “I can’t believe you actually have the comic that introduced Spider-Man.”</p><p> “Wow, you really know your stuff,” the guy said. </p><p> Lupe turned back to the cute guy and told him, “Yeah, I grew up reading comics, so I pretty much know everything there is to know about them.”</p><p> “Me too,” the guy said, smiling at her. </p><p> That was the first time during their entire conversation that he smiled at Lupe, and it made her heart leap. He had an amazing smile. She eventually smiled back at him and said, “I’m Lupe, by the way.”</p><p> “Alan. Alan Frog,” he said as he held his hand out to her. </p><p> She glady shook it as he asked her, “You new to town?”</p><p> “Umm no, I’ve lived here for awhile,” Lupe told him, “It’s just my first time coming in here.”</p><p> Alan nodded about that before asking, “So do you know?”</p><p> “Know about what?” Lupe asked curiously. </p><p> Alan glanced around the store real quick before leaning closer to her and whispering, “About the vampires.”</p><p> As soon as he said that, Lupe felt her heart drop to her feet. Somehow, Alan knew that vampires were real. Thankfully, he didn’t realize that Lupe was halfway to becoming one. She decided it be smart to play dumb and asked, “What do you mean?”</p><p> “There’s some very serious vampire activity in Santa Carla,” he explained, “My brother and I are vampire hunters, so we try to get any intel possible.”</p><p> Lupe nodded before saying, “Oh, well I haven’t seen anything.”</p><p> “But you believe in them?” He asked. </p><p> Lupe answered, “Anything’s possible, right?”</p><p> “Right,” Alan said. </p><p> As much as she wanted to stay and talk to Alan, she knew she had to hurry up or else Paul would realize she’s gone. She said to Alan, “I’m sorry, but I have to go meet up with my friend. How much do I owe you?”</p><p> “No charge,” Alan told her. </p><p> Lupe, surprised, asked, “Are you sure?”</p><p> “A hundred percent,” he said. </p><p> Lupe smiled softly at him before saying, “Well thank you. That’s very kind of you.”</p><p> She started to walk out of the store. Before she left though, she turned to Alan and said, “I’ll let you know if I see any vampire activity.”</p><p> “I appreciate it,” Alan responded. </p><p> With that, she left the comic store and made her way back over to Paul, who was still sweet talking the same girl from when Lupe first snuck off. She quickly hid her new comic in her jean jacket before walking over to where Paul was leaning against the railing as the girl finally walked away. </p><p> Once the girl was gone, Paul looked at Lupe and asked, “Oh hey, what did you run off to?”</p><p> “I just had to go to the ladies’s room,” she lied. </p><p> Paul nodded and said, “Ah, gotcha.”</p><p> As Paul took another hit from his blunt, Lupe couldn’t help but smirk a little. She knew it would be too easy to sneak by him. Lupe couldn’t help but feel a little lighter that night as she kept thinking about Alan. She found herself hoping that it wouldn’t be the last time she would see him. </p><p> As it turned out, that was far from the last time she saw him. The boys started leaving her with Paul more and more when they went to the boardwalk, which meant that Lupe could sneak off to the comic store whenever she chose. Before long, she was going to the comic store every night, and her and Alan would spend hours talking to each other. She even got to know Edgar as well. </p><p> It wasn’t long before Lupe was absolutely smitten with Alan. After all, it was pretty much impossible to not fall for him. The two of them shared a lot in common from favorite comic book heroes to a secret love of fantasy novels. It wasn’ only their similarities that drew Lupe to the boy, it was also Alan himself. Alan had a tough exterior, but a secret heart of gold. He had confided in Lupe about how much he loves and cares for his brother, and how he’d do anything to protect him. He had told her about how much his parents had neglected him as a child, and about how he wanted to be a father one day and give his children all the love in the world that he neve received from his parents. He had even told her about his desire to find true love one day; the kind of love that conquers all. As each day went by, Lupe found herself falling more and more for the Frog Brother with the kind smile. </p><p> There was only one problem: Alan was a vampire hunter, and Lupe was a half vampire. That was clearly a problem. The entire time Lupe had known Alan, he hadn’t been shy about his passion for vampire hunting. He explained how he and his brothers have been aware of serious vampire activity in Santa Carla for a while, and had reason to believe that the motorcycle gang from the boardwalk were bloodsuckers. He also explained how he and Edgar had been training for years to take them down. Lupe didn’t dare tell Alan about what she was or that she was stuck with the very gang of vampires that he was hunting. She couldn't help but fear that Alan would shun her and hate her forever. Lupe couldn’t have that. Alan was the one good thing she had in the hell she was living, and she wouldn’t be able to handle Alan hating her. Despite this, she still felt an inescapable guilt about lying to Alan. There were days she thought that maybe she should tell him. After all, Alan did explain that half vampires could return to normal if the head vampire was killed. Maybe Alan could actually help her. </p><p> One night, she was visiting Edgar and Alan at the store once more. As Edgar stacked the shelves and Alan and Lupe sat on top of the counter, the three were talking about how the next day they were having a major sale in order to celebrate the anniversary of the formation of the Justice League in the comics. Alan had asked her, “Are you gonna stop by tomorrow?”</p><p> “I’ll swing by during the night,” she told him, “I’m busy all day tomorrow.”</p><p> Alan nodded before whispering to her, “I’ll be sure to put a few comics aside for you, then.”</p><p> Lupe smiled and blushed when he said that. Alan really was too sweet. She looked up from where she was looking at her feet to see Alan staring intently at her. As he did, time seemed to slow down and the rest of the world melted away as the two of them stared at each other. It was a perfect moment as the two of them slowly started to lean in. </p><p> Unfortunately, the perfect moment was shattered by the sound of a loud, threatening voice yelling, “What the hell?!”</p><p> Alan and Lupe were scared apart by the loud voice. When Lupe looked over to the entrance of the store, her heart sank when she saw Marko standing there with a look of absolute fury on his face. In that moment, all Lupe could do was mumble the word, “Crap.”</p><p> “You know this guy?” Edgar asked in shock. </p><p> Lupe didn’t have the chance to answer as Marko stomped over to her and harshly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her off of the counter. He said in a cruel tone, “We’re leaving.”</p><p>  This seemed to set something off in Alan as he jumped up from the counter, grabbed Marko by the collar of his jacket, and yelled “Get your hands off of her!”</p><p> “Or what?” Marko asked through gritted teeth. </p><p> Lupe winced in pain as Marko’s grip tightened around her arm. She begged Alan, “Alan, don’t please.”</p><p> She knew that if Alan tried to fight off Marko now, it would only make things a million times worse. There was no telling what Marko would do. He was just like all the other vampires: vicious, ruthless, and even sadistic. She couldn’t let Alan get hurt. Alan gave Lupe a worried look before slowly removing his hand from Marko’s jacket and backing away a few steps.</p><p> “Smart move,” Marko told Alan before turning to Lupe and saying, “Let’s go.”</p><p> He then dragged her out of the store. Lupe looked over her shoulder real quick and mouthed the words “I’m sorry” to Alan. Marko didn’t say anything as he dragged Lupe over to where the bikes were parked, but she could feel the anger coming off of him. When they got over to the rest of the gang, David asked her harshly, “Where the hell were you?!”</p><p> Before she got the chance to answer, Marko said, “I caught her in the Frog freaks’s store.”</p><p> As soon as he said that, David looked at her with shock and anger as he asked, “Are you fucking kidding me?”</p><p> Lupe didn’t say anything, just looked down at her feet in fear. She had good reason to be afraid; an angered David was lethal. There was no telling what he was going to do. As it turned out, Lupe was getting off light because David just said in an annoyed tone, “Marko, take her back to the cave.”</p><p> She felt Marko tug on her arm and followed him to his bike. As she mounted it, she saw a huge bruise where Marko had been holding her. The ride back to the cave was awkward and tense as Lupe tried to keep all of her emotions under control. As soon as they got to Hudson’s Bluff, Lupe didn’t even wait for Marko to stop his bike. She just hopped off and ran down the wood stairs, wanting to be as far away from him as possible. When she entered the cave, she saw Star sitting on her bed. Star must have sensed something was wrong because she stood up from her bed and slowly walked over to Lupe and asked, “Lupe, are you okay?”</p><p> As soon as she said that, Lupe collapsed into Star’s arms and started sobbing. She was crying because of how scared she was about what the boys would do to her. She was crying because of the overwhelming guilt she felt about Alan. She should have been honest with him from the beginning, but she was too scared of losing him. Now that he knew the truth, she could only imagine the danger she had put him in. </p><p> As Star hugged her, she gently stroked Lupe’s hair in an attempt to soothe her. She gently led Lupe to sit on the bed as she asked, “Lupe, what happened?”</p><p> Through a mess of tears, Lupe explained everything that happened that night. Star had already known about Alan as Lupe often gushed to Star about him. She explained how she was with Alan in the comic store, and how they almost kissed when Marko walked in. She explained how Marko had literally dragged her out of the store and over to David, who ordered Marko to bring her back to the cave. As she continued to tell her story, Lupe calmed down a little bit. Her initial feelings of panic being replaced with overwhelming sadness. Once she was calm, Star gently wiped some of Lupe’s tears away before standing up from the bed. Lupe asked, “Where are you going?”</p><p> “I’m going to go talk to Michael,” Star answered. </p><p> Lupe nodded when Star said that. Michael was the most recent victim of David’s deception. Like Star, Laddie, and Lupe, he was only a half vampire. Star and Michael had an interesting relationship to say the least. Under David’s stern command, Star was forced to lure Michael into the trap. Despite this, Star genuinely cared and had strong feelings towards Michael. It was no secret that Michael had a special place in his heart as well. Star had told Lupe that Michael was probably their best chance of escaping the vampire coven, and Lupe believed her. </p><p> Before Star left, Lupe told her, “Be careful.”</p><p> “I will, you be careful too,” Star said before leaving the cave. </p><p> Once Star was gone, Lupe went and laid down in her own bed. As she silently laid there, her mind drifted to Alan. She could only imagine what he thought of her now that he knew her big secret. She couldn’t help but feel stupid for thinking she ever had a chance with Alan. After all, he would have had to find out about her sooner or later. Alan was a monster hunter, Lupe was a monster there was no other way around it. </p><p> She slowly fell asleep, dreaming about Alan’s smile that she would never see again. </p><p> “Lupe, Lupe wake up,” she heard a voice whisper to her in her sleep. </p><p> Lupe simply groaned and rolled over once more. She didn’t want to wake up; she wanted to remain in her dreams. Her dreams were the only place that she could be with Alan, and see his smile…</p><p> “Lupe, wake up! Please!” The voice pleaded. </p><p> This time, the voice was more distinct and recognizable. Lupe shot out of bed and looked over to see the source of the voice. As she suspected, kneeling at the side of her bed was Alan. </p><p> “Alan, what are you doing here?” She asked frantically. </p><p> He told her, “I’m getting you out of here.”</p><p> “You need to get out of here!” She whisper-yelled, worried for Alan’s safety. </p><p> Alan shook his head in defiance, “Not without you.”</p><p> “Alan-” she started to say before she was cut off by hair curling screams coming from the cave where the boys slept. Shortly after, Edgar and Sam came running out of the cave with Edgar screaming, “We’ve got to go!”</p><p> Without warning, Alan grabbed Lupe by the hand and the two of them started running behind Sam and Edgar. They were right at the cave’s exit when something grabbed Lupe by the leg and pulled her down. Lupe turned to see that it was David, his face transformed into his vampire form, as he yelled, “You’re not going anywhere!”</p><p> Lupe screamed in horror as Alan wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to pull her away from the enraged vampire. Edgar and Sam also both grabbed one of her arms in order to help Alan. All four of them were screaming to get David into the sunlight. In a moment of either bravery or stupidity, Lupe picked her foot up and kicked David in the face. This threw David off long enough for the three boys to pull Lupe out of his grasp, burning his hand a little in the process. </p><p> As she followed Alan out of the cave, a million questions ran through her mind. However, the questions all blurred together as the sunlight stung her skin and drained her energy, the pain of being a half vampire. Alan eventually picked her up and placed her carefully into a convertible with Star and Laddie as she slowly lost consciousness. </p><p> Lupe didn’t wake up again until hours later in an unfamiliar room. At first, she looked out the window and saw that the song was setting. She then looked over to her other side and saw Alan sitting at the edge of the bed. He looked at her and said, “You’re up.”</p><p> “Yeah, I am,” she said as she rubbed her eyes, “What happened?”</p><p> “When we went to go save you, Star, and Laddie, Edgar ended up killing the one who found you at the store that night,” Alan explained, “We knew the rest of them would come looking for us, so we’ve been getting ready for them.”</p><p> Lupe nodded slowly before asking, “So I’m guessing you know about me?”</p><p> “I kind of figured it out once that dude dragged you out of the store,” Alan told her, “After Michael explained everything to us, the pieces all came together.”</p><p> “Alan, I’m so sorry I wasn’t honest with you from the start,” Lupe said. </p><p> He shook his head, “You don’t have to apologize.”</p><p> “Yes, I do,” she told him firmly, “I should’ve told you the truth, but I was too scared of you hating me. After all, I’m just a monster.”</p><p> Alan scooted closer to her and said, “You’re not a monster, Lupe. You’ve managed to stay strong and fight off the blood thirst for this long, that takes bravery.”</p><p> He then gently held her hand in hers and whispered, “And I know you’re not a monster because I could never fall in love with a monster.”</p><p> When he said that, Lupe looked up at Alan to see that he was staring at her with love and adoration in his eyes. She almost couldn’t believe it. After everything, Alan really loved her back. Somehow, the hunter had managed to fall in love with the hunted. And the hunted loved him back. </p><p> She felt a spark of hope in her chest and she whispered back to her, “Alan, I love you too.”</p><p> Alan smiled at her when she said that, and started to lean in once more. Once again though, the moment was interrupted by screaming coming from downstairs. Lupe said to Alan, “They’re here.”</p><p> “You have to hide,” Alan said. </p><p> He led her to a closet and opened the door. He told her, “Stay in here. I’ll come get you once this is all over. Don’t come out no matter what. I’m gonna save you.”</p><p> Lupe nodded and Alan closed the door. She paced around in the darkness for what seemed like eternity, and despite all the screaming and noise she heard all around the house, she didn’t move. She trusted what Alan said, so she didn’t move. That was, not until she felt a strange feeling in her chest. It was a light feeling, like her chest was releasing something. After a few moments of experiencing the sensation, Lupe realized what had just happened: her blood thirst was gone. </p><p> Her blood thirst was gone. It had worked. She was human again. Alan did it; he had saved her. </p><p> Lupe was so overjoyed that she jumped out of the closet and halfway down the staircase to see that Alan was running up to meet her. As soon as Alan got close enough, Lupe jumped into his arms. </p><p> He happily hugged her back and whispered to her, “We did it. It’s all over.”</p><p> “Thank you so much, Alan,” she whispered, “You saved me.”</p><p> “I’d do anything for you,” he told her, “I love you, Lupe.”</p><p> She pulled away to look him in the eyes and say, “I love you too, Alan.”</p><p> As soon as she said that, Alan leaned in and kissed her. This kiss was different than what she expected. In all the books she had read, they had described the feeling of kissing to be exhilarating, fleeting, almost like being drunk on affection and high on adrenaline. This kiss was different, though. It felt relaxing and sobering, more similar to returning to a treasured place that you hadn’t been to in years. It felt like home. </p><p> Alan was the hunter, and Lupe was the hunted. At least, that’s how it used to be. Now she was free from the shackles of vampirism. She was human again; she was free again. She was finally free to be with Alan, the boy she loved more than anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Once Upon a Dream (Marko Imagine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a request I got on Wattpad. I hope you all enjoy! Be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, and comment if you do. Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Marko had a dream about the girl, he was perplexed. He was never really one to have dreams before, and when he was turned into a vampire so long ago his dreams had pretty much come to the stop. So when he had the first dream about the girl, he had no idea where they came from. What confused him even more was the contents of the dream itself:</p><p> <em>Marko was on the beach by himself that night, a rare occasion as he was usually with the gang. For once, the usually crowded and busy beach was empty. No obnoxious Surf Nazis parting, no large groups of teenagers drinking, no couples making out in the dead center of the sand, nothing. That is, until he saw a girl walking along the edge of the water, and his undead heart sprung to life. She was the most beautiful girl that Marko has ever seen in his decades of living. She was wearing a long white sundress that perfectly complimented her bright, beautiful blue eyes. Her long blonde curls cascaded perfectly down her back which showed off the blue and pink tips of her hair. The moonlight shined beautifully against her pale, blemish free skin making her look angelic. As she continued to walk along the beach, Marko was completely lost in staring at her. His mind was completely blank while his body felt light and numb. It was like he was hypnotized just by looking at her as he was completely enthralled in her stunning appearance. He felt himself walking closer to her. He needed to be closer to her, to find out her name, to hold her…</em> </p><p> That was when Marko hit the floor of the cave with a grunt. He looked around and realized that he had fallen off of the pole while sleeping. This surprised him as he had never fallen before. His fall had also woken up his brothers who all groaned in annoyance at being woken up by the loud thud of Marko’s fall. As they all started to drop from the pole, Paul asked him, “What the hell happened to you?” “Nothing,” Marko mumbled, shaking his head. He decided that his dream wasn’t worth mentioning to his brothers. He figured that it really wasn’t that big of a deal, and tried to push it to the back of his mind. Little did he know was that night when he was roaming the boardwalk, there was a girl in her bed sleeping, and dreaming of him.  </p><p> <em>Savannah was on the boardwalk, which was completely deserted. This baffled Savannah as the boardwalk was always packed with people and alive with movement and activity. It was unnatural for the boardwalk to be this still, and it made Savannah feel uneasy. A strange fog started to cloud the boardwalk, which only added to the creepy feeling. She felt herself start to walk down the pier, almost without realizing she was doing it. As she walked, she felt a strange pull in her heart that beckoned her further down the boardwalk. This strange pull seemed to be leading her to something. At first, she couldn’t figure out what exactly she was being pulled towards until the fog finally cleared and she saw a guy standing there with his back towards her. He was wearing a jacket that was decorated with ornate patches and he had a long blonde, curly mullet that ran down his back. Because his back was facing her, Savannah couldn’t see his face and felt a strong desire to see what he looked like. She slowly walked up behind him and gently put a hand on his shoulder. He slowly started to turn around…</em> </p><p> Just before she could see his face, she was awoken by her roommate, Leslie, smacking her in the face with a pillow. Savannah groaned in exhaustion-driven annoyance while Leslie told her, “It’s time to wake up. You’ve got a breakfast shift.”  </p><p> Savannah groaned again when her roommate told her that. She and Leslie were both waitresses at a diner in the middle of town. Normally, Savannah worked the dinner shift, but also picked up a coupe of breakfast shirts during the week to make some extra tips.</p><p> As Savannah slowly rolled out of bed, Leslie asked her, “What’s going on with you? You’re usually not like this in the mornings.”</p><p> It was true. Normally, Savannah was that rare breed that wasn’t completely miserable in the morning. She simply got up, had her cup of coffee, and got ready for her day. She figured that she was more annoyed at the fact that she was woken up before she could see that dream guy’s face.</p><p> “Nothing’s going on, I just had a weird dream,” she answered.</p><p> Her roommate then asked, “What was it about?”</p><p> “I was walking on the boardwalk. It was really weird because it was completely deserted and it was really foggy,” Savannah, “Anyway, I was walking and then the fog started to clear up, and I saw this guy standing there. His back was turned to me, so I couldn’t get a good look at his face, but I did see that he had a long, curly mullet and a jacket with a bunch of patches on it. I put my hand on his shoulder and was about to turn him around to face him when <em>you hit me with a pillow</em>.” Savannah said the last part in an overly exaggerated voice to mock offense.</p><p> Leslie simply stuck her tongue out at her before responding, “That is a weird dream. Have you ever seen the guy before?”</p><p> “I don’t think so. Granted, I didn’t see his face, but I feel like I would recognize either the jacket or the hair,” Savannah answered.</p><p> Leslie then said, “Well maybe it’s your brain telling you that you need a boyfriend.”</p><p> “Ain’t that the truth,” Savannah responded as she laughed a little.</p><p> It was true. Savannah hadn’t had a boyfriend in a while, and she thought it’d be nice to have one again. Still, she was very hesitant to get into another relationship as she didn’t have the best track records when it came to relationships. It wasn’t that she had a habit of dating scumbags. In fact, most of her exes were great guys. It was just that no matter how serious she got with someone, she could never give her heart to anyone. It was like there was a wall up in front of her heart, and no one could ever knock it down. Leslie always told her that it meant she was just waiting to give her heart to her true love, but Savannah was starting to believe that day might not ever come. Ultimately, Savannah decided to just brush the dream off. She simply went through her usual morning routine before heading off to the diner for her shift. What she didn’t know was that while she was serving tables, there was a curly haired vampire dreaming of long blonde hair with pink and blue tips.</p><p> <em>Marko was once again on the empty beach. This time, he was at the water’s edge, and the water would occasionally brush against his leather boots. He looked in front of him and saw her again. She was wearing the same dress as she did in the last dream, and her hair was once again cascading down her back. This time, Marko didn’t hesitate to start walking towards her. He wasn’t going to let her get away again, not without talking to her. He let the pull he felt in his chest lead him to her. However, as he started to walk towards her, a thick fog started to cover the beach. Marko started to pick up his past in ups of out running the fog, but the fog just seemed to get worse the faster he ran. He could tell by the pull in his chest that she was getting further and further away, and Marko started to panic. He couldn’t let her get away again. Not knowing what else to do, he called after her, “Wait! Who are you? What’s your name?”</em></p><p> Marko then felt his feet start to slip as he once again fell from the pole. As he recovered from his fall, his brother slowly woke up in annoyance as they all dropped to the ground, and unlike Marko, landed on their feet.</p><p> As Marko stood up from where he was laying on his back, David asked him, “Okay, what the hell is going on with you Marko? This is the second night in a row this happened. And don’t say nothing, we all know that’s bullshit.”</p><p> Marko sighed before answering, “I’ve been having weird dreams.”</p><p> “About what?” David asked with a raised eyebrow, clearly interested in what the shorter vampire had to say.</p><p> “About this girl,” Marko explained, “I’ll be on the beach when it’s completely deserted, and I’ll see her walking. I try to go up and talk to her, but I always wake up before that can happen.”</p><p> David then asked, “Have you ever seen this girl in real life? Like on the boardwalk or something?”</p><p> “No,” Marko replied.</p><p> Paul then asked, “Is she hot?”</p><p> Marko shot Paul a death glare, annoyed that he had said that. Paul held up his hands in surrender and said, “Geez, someone’s moody…”</p><p> David asked, “In all seriousness, is she pretty?”</p><p> “She’s beautiful,” Marko answered. He didn’t tell the taller vampire what he was really thinking, which was that she was the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen, because he knew how relentlessly he would be teased. He was also very careful to block his brothers from hearing his thoughts, not wanting them to hear that.</p><p> David nodded slowly before saying, “Come with me.”</p><p> Marko followed David into the main part of the cave, Dwayne and Paul walking behind Marko. Once the four of them were in the main part of the cave, David went over to the small pile of books they had and picked out from the very bottom of the pile. He then walked over to Marko and handed the book to him. Marko was confused for a moment as he never really read. The only ones that ever utilized the pile of books was David and Dwayne. Marko was also confused as to what exactly this book had to do with his weird dreams. That was until he started flipping through the pages and realized that it was a book about vampirism, and included very specific details about what life as a vampire included. As Marko flipped through the book, Paul looked over his shoulder and asked, “Wait, we had a fucking rule book this whole time and you never thought to show it to me?”</p><p> “We just assumed you couldn’t read,” Dwayne responded sarcastically.</p><p> Paul then mumbled, “Asshole.”</p><p> “You think this book will explain my dreams?” Marko asked David, ignoring Paul and Dwayne.</p><p> “It should,” David answered, “Max gave it to me back when he first turned me.”</p><p> Marko nodded before sitting down on the couch to read the book. He made it about halfway through when he discovered a chapter that intrigued him. It was about mates. Marko had never heard that term before, and wanted to find out more. He read about how a mate was the vampire equivalent of a soulmate. It was the person you were meant to be with forever. He read about how oftentimes before a vampire met their mate, they would have dreams about them so they could find them at a later time. The book also said that their mate would dream about the vampire too. However, it said that if their mate was still human, the dreams would be more vague for the both of them. So that’s who that girl from his dreams were. She was his mate. It honestly shocked Marko a little bit. He had been a vampire for at least forty years now, yet he never knew about any of this. He was also surprised that he was seemingly the first one to find his mate. If anything, it would make the most sense for David to be the first to find his mate. David was the first of them to be turned by Max, and therefore had been a vampire the longest. He certainly should have been found by now. That clearly wasn’t the case though. It wasn’t David who was the first to find his mate: it was Marko.</p><p> That night while the gang of vampires roamed the boardwalk, Marko ventured off on his own to look for the girl from his dreams. Now that he knew that there was someone out there for him, someone who he was meant to with forever, Marko had to find her. He was a man on a mission. He was going to find his mate, no matter what. That proved to be more difficult than expected. No matter how many times Marko searched the boardwalk and beach for her, his mate was nowhere to be found. At first, he was certain that she would be on the beach since that was where she always was in his dreams. When he had no luck there, Marko started searching the boardwalk since that’s where most of the nightlife in Santa Carla was, but didn’t have any better results. This search had gone on for weeks, and it was slowly driving Marko crazy with impatience. He needed to find his mate; he would probably go crazy if we didn’t find her soon. Marko didn’t even know her name, and he wanted to know everything about her. It got so bad that he had to get the rest of the vampires to help him in his search. After describing what his mate looked like in great detail, David, Dwayne, and Paul joined Marko in looking for her. Well, Dwayne and David helped, Paul mostly followed Marko around making smart comments about the situation. Despite this, all of the vampires came up empty handed. This was because while they were scouring the boardwalk looking for Marko’s mate, she was waiting tables in a small diner in the middle of town.</p><p> While Marko had pretty much dedicated all his time to finding her, Savannah simply continued on with her life as normal. Except for one thing: the dreams kept coming. Savannah dreamt of the guy with the curly mullet and the colorful jacket every single night for weeks, and she was slowly going insane because of it. After the first few dreams, she was finally able to get a good look at the guy’s face, and that only drove Savannah crazier. Of course, the guy just had to be incredibly hot. He was probably the hottest guy Savannah had ever seen in her life. Of course, she hadn’t actually seen him in real life, just in her stupid dreams that she couldn’t seem to get rid of, no matter how hard she tried. Despite her annoyances with her dreams, she couldn’t help but be intrigued by the guy in them. It wasn’t just that he was unbelievably hot, although that did help. There was a mysteriousness about him that pulled Savannah in, and made her want to learn more. In the dreams, she never actually spoke to him, so she didn’t know anything about him. She wanted to learn about him: what his name was, how old he was, what his passions were, where he’s from. More than anything, she wanted to know if he was really out there.</p><p> The dreams continued for Marko as well, and every dream only increased the feeling of longing inside of him. He longed to find his mate; longed so much that it created a burning feeling inside his chest that grew more and more intense with each dream. However, with each dream came another night on the boardwalk where he couldn’t find her. Marko began to lose hope that he would ever find his mate…</p><p> That was until one sunny day in Santa Carla. Marko, of course, was sleeping as he waited for the sun to go down. Meanwhile, Savannah had worked until three o’clock that morning, and was sleeping during the day to make up for the lack of sleep from the previous night. This was the first time the two mates were asleep at the same time, and it caused them, for the first time, to slip into a shared dream.</p><p> <em>Marko instantly knew that it was a shared dream based off of his reading about the mate dreams. Once again, he and his mate were on the empty beach at the water’s edge. What was different this time was that for once, his mate wasn’t walking away from him, wasn’t slipping just out of his grasp. Instead, she was facing him looking utterly perplexed. She then looked down at the long white sundress that she usually wore in Marko’s dreams, and that just seemed to add to her confusion. Of course, Marko knew that the color white symbolized the bond between the two mates. </em></p><p>
  <em> On the other hand, Savannah was completely unaware and puzzled by what was happening. She knew that it was another dream about Hot Guy, but this was different from the other ones she had. Usually, the dreams took place on the boardwalk, but this one was at the beach. She was also wearing a long white sundress which was the total opposite of her normal wardrobe. The strangest thing though was that hot guy was standing across from her, looking at her with a very intense look. Normally in the dreams, his back was turned to her and she would have to turn him around to see his face. Not this time though, this time he was looking at her like she was the only thing that mattered. And it took her breath away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Neither one of them dared to speak for a few moments. Even though they wanted nothing more to talk to each other, they both feared that if they tried to speak, like they had in previous dreams, it would all be over. They would be pulled out of their dreams. Finally, Marko took the risk and, in a shaky breath offered a simple, “Hi.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Savannah then smiled, an action that made Marko’s heart melt, and replied, “Hi.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The two started to walk closer to each other, being led by the pull in both of their chests. Once they were only a few inches apart from each other, Marko whispered the question to her that he had been dying to know the answer to for weeks, “What’s your name?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “My name’s Savannah,” she answered in a whisper before asking, “What’s yours?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Marko,” he told her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Savannah quickly decided that she liked that name, it suited him perfectly. She found herself slowly getting lost in staring at Marko, and taking in his features. At a loss for anything else to say, she simply told him, “You’re so hot.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Marko laughed happily at that comment before saying, “Thank you. You’re very beautiful.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Savannah’s smile grew wider when he said that as she said, “Thanks.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As much as Marko wanted to stay with her, he could feel the sun start to set and himself slowly waking up with it. He knew he couldn’t wait to see Savannah in another dream. Now that he had found her, Marko couldn’t let her go. Quickly he said to her, “Meet me at the end of the beach tonight, near the rock cliffs.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Okay,” Savannah replied without hesitation, nodded her head. Marko was just about to reach out to cup her cheek when he was pulled out of his dream by the sounds of his fellow vampires waking up. </em>
</p><p> That night, Marko made sure to feed first thing before immediately making his way to the beach. He didn’t need to explain to the rest of the gang where he was going because they already knew what it was about. Tonight was finally the night. After weeks of desperate searching, he was finally going to meet his beautiful mate: Savannah.</p><p> Savannah woke up just after the sun went down, and immediately got dressed to go to the boardwalk. Thankfully, Leslie was working that night, so she didn’t have to try to explain why she was going to the boardwalk. Savannah wouldn’t even know how she would even try to explain that she was going to the rock cliffs in hopes of meeting a boy she had only seen in dreams. It sounded ridiculous even to herself. She didn’t even know if Marko was real; he could’ve simply been a figment of her imagination. Despite all this, there was something in her heart telling her that she had to go, so she listened to her heart. As it turned out, her heart was right. When she got to the rock cliffs, she was the back of a colorful jacket that she instantly recognized. As she walked closer, the guy turned around and everything fell into alignment.</p><p> It was Marko. He was real. He was real and was standing in front of Savannah right now, and he was even more good-looking than he was in his dreams. At that moment, everything made sense. Savannah finally understood why none of her past relationships worked out, why she was never able to fully give her heart to anyone else, why she had been having strange dreams. It all came back to Marko. Marko was the one she had been searching for without even realizing it. It didn’t make any sense. She never even had a real conversation with him. Heck, this was the first time she was meeting him in real life. It was completely crazy and irrational, yet the feeling in her chest let her know that it was all true. Marko was the one for her.</p><p> Apparently, Marko felt this too. Because he stared at her with a look of complete awe before saying, “It’s you.”</p><p> “It’s me,” Savannah responded before walking closer to him.</p><p> Once she was only a few inches away from him, she smiled and said in a quiet voice, “Hi Marko.”</p><p> “Hi Savannah,” he replied in an equally quiet voice, smiling back at her. Marko then gently raised a hand and cupped Savannah’s face.</p><p> He delicately stroked her cheek with his thumb and simply admired her for a few moments. He had seen her so many times in his dreams, but seeing her in person, he realized that she was a million times more breathtaking than he could have ever imagined. Instead of the white sundress, she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top that perfectly showed off every curve of her body. Looking at her, he felt something spark to life in his heart that he hadn’t felt since he’d been turned.</p><p> The two of them slowly started to lean in until their lips met in the most perfect kiss. Marko and Savannah melted into each other as they kissed, fitting together like puzzle pieces. This kiss caused both of them to be overwhelmed with every positive emotion known to man. This kiss bonded the two mates together, and let them know, without a shadow of any doubt, that they were meant for each other.</p><p> Of course, the two of them would need to have plenty of long conversations. Marko would need to explain exactly what he was, and how the two of them were led to each other. They would need to talk about what his vampirism meant for Savannah, and about the very strong possibility of her having to be turned. They would need to simply get to know each other, and figure each other out. That could all wait for later, though. For now, the two of them simply kissed, desperate to fulfill the longing in their chests that they had both been feeling for weeks. After all this time, they finally found each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Author’s Note (Important: Please Read)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, real talk: I feel like I owe you all a major apology. </p><p> I’m so terribly sorry that I disappeared for the past week and a half, and haven’t updated any of my preference books for the past week and a half. Basically what happened was that my school decided to do final projects this year instead of final exams due to the school being closed because of the coronavirus. I was super busy getting all my projects done, so I wasn’t able to write. It absolutely drove me crazy not being able to write as I usually write everyday, so I’m sorry there haven’t been any preferences posted lately. I feel like I let you guys down since I wasn’t updating at all. </p><p> Additionally, I got a lot of requests for imagines right around the time I started getting all my final projects, so I quickly fell way behind on requests. This honestly made me feel so terrible because I forced all the people who requested to wait without an explanation, and I really feel like I let them down. I’m currently working on getting caught up on my imagine requests, so if you’re still waiting for an imagine I promise it’s coming soon. Once again, I’m so so sorry that your requests are taking forever to be posted and thank you so much for being so patient with me. </p><p> Thankfully, today is my first day of summer break, so I have a lot more time to write. My plan is to finish up all my requests, and then start posting more preferences. I feel like I haven’t been writing a lot of preferences lately, so I’m excited to get back to writing them. I’m especially looking forward to getting a lot more Bill and Ted preferences up since that book barely has anything on it, and I have a lot of cute ideas for them. I also have a lot of Lost Boys preference ideas that I’m excited for, so stay tuned for both of those. </p><p> Finally, I’m so sorry for the lack of updates lately and I’m sorry if I let any of you down. Thank you all for being so patient with the lack of updates, you guys truly are the most bodacious and excellent of dudes. I’m excited to get my writing schedule back on track, and start pumping out preferences. Thank you all so much for your constant support. I can never express how much it means to me. </p><p> I love you all! Stay gold! :) &lt;3</p><p>-TheLonelySunflower</p><p>(P.S. I’m posting this on all three of my preference books, so if you follow all three I’m sorry for the spam lol)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Higher Than a 747 (Paul Imagine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a request I got on Wattpad. I hope you enjoy! Be sure to leave kudos and comment if you do. Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was no secret that Paul enjoyed his weed. He was a very high energy, excitable person, and smoking marijuana helped him chill out a little. When he was awake, he almost always had a joint in his hand. Paul was the only one of his brothers that enjoyed weed. David preferred to stick with traditional cigarettes; Dwayne found the smell of it appalling; and Marko thought it was way funnier to stay sober and watch Paul’s stoned antics. </p><p> Dwayne used to tell Paul that he would never find a girl based simply off of the fact that he always reeked of marijuana. However, Paul ended up proving his brother wrong when he found Andrea, or Andy as most people called her. Andy and Paul met on the carousel one night, and they were immediately smitten with each other. From the outside looking in, it didn’t seem like they would be compatible at all. Andy was sweet and shy. She was incredibly clumsy by nature and always had her nose stuck in a book. And Paul was, well, he was Paul. He had confidence to spare and couldn’t sit still for more than five minutes. Oddly enough, the two of them complimented each other really well. In Paul’s eyes, Andy was the cutest thing on the planet and loved listening to her talk about her favorite books. As for Andy, she loved the excitement Paul brought into her life, and always had fun when she was with him. She found out about Paul’s life as a vampire relatively early into their relationship, yet was not scared away by it which Paul was forever grateful for. Additionally, Paul was very thankful that she wasn’t against him smoking weed. She didn’t smoke it herself, but was perfectly fine with Paul smoking it. After all, it made him happy and he actually had pretty good self control when it came to weed. He never overindulged. Well, almost never. </p><p> One night, the gang of vampires were hanging out with Andy and Paul was smoking quite a bit. So much to the point where Andy warned him he might want to slow down a bit. Of course, Paul reassured her that he was fine and that he knew when he reached his limit. Eventually, the boys had to go feed and Paul gave Andy a long kiss goodbye as he promised to return to the boardwalk once they were done feeding. </p><p> As it turned out, it wouldn’t be that simple. Their hunt started out as normal: they had tracked down a group of surf nazis having a private bonfire before swooping down and attacking. Paul immediately grabbed a guy who had been stumbling a little bit, thinking he would be an easy target. Unfortunately for Paul, he didn’t realize until it was too late that his victim had a strong amount of weed in his bloodstream. That on top of Paul’s already heightened state caused his head to feel fuzzy as he slowly lost his balance. </p><p> Soon after that, his brothers all stood around Paul as he laid on the ground, looking at the stars with a dazed expression. The three of them had finished their meal and dumped the bodies in the fire when they saw Paul laying on the ground with his victim’s body laying next to him. It didn’t take long for them to pick up on the weed waving off of the victim's body and put two and two together. They looked down at the blonde vampire on the ground as he started to giggle lightly. </p><p> Dwayne was the first to speak by asking, “What are we supposed to do with him?”</p><p> “I say we leave him,” Marko answered, “He seems to be enjoying himself.”</p><p> David rolled his eyes at that, frustration evident on his face. He then spoke, “We’re not leaving him.”</p><p> Paul’s giggle fit came to a halt and his expression turned somewhat sad. He looked up at Marko and asked in a worried voice, “Marko, where’s Andy?”</p><p> All three sober vampires all sucked in a breath at that, having a feeling that this wasn’t going to be good. </p><p> “She’s at the boardwalk, Paul,” He answered. </p><p> Paul then asked, “Why is she there? Why isn’t she with me?”</p><p> An evil smirk spread across Marko’s face when Paul asked that, deciding to have some fun with this situation. The shorter vampire answered, “She’s breaking up with you, Paul. She found someone better looking than you. She’s running off to Vegas to marry him.”</p><p> As Marko said all this, tears slowly started to fall from his face. His brain was so clouded at that point that he couldn’t think straight. All he could comprehend was that Andy was leaving him for some other guy. The most beautiful, sweet, amazing girl in the whole wide world was leaving him. How could he not be sad? He covered his face with his hands and started to cry loudly. </p><p>Marko was laughing loudly as Paul quickly turned into a crying, whimpering mess on the ground. Meanwhile, Dwayne and David both shot Marko death glares. Once Marko’s laughter died down he looked between David and Dwayne a few times before asking, “What?”</p><p> When neither of them responded, Marko scoffed, “Oh, come on. This is pretty funny.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, we have to deal with this stoned idiot all night. This is hilarious,” David snapped. </p><p> Marko rolled his eyes, “Geez, where’s your sense of humor?” </p><p> “Marko, don’t test me right now,” David warned, giving him an icy look. </p><p> Dwayne sighed loudly before asking, “So what exactly are we going to do about this?”</p><p> “Marko and I will take Paul back to the cave and try to sober him up,” David answered, “Dwayne, you go get Andy and bring her to the cave.”</p><p> Dwayne nodded at that before making his way over to his bike and driving off into the night. Once he was gone, David began to pick Paul up by the armpits and tried to get him to stand up. He started saying, “Come on, Paul. Get up.”</p><p> “Leave me alone, David,” Paul mumbled sadly, “Andy broke up with me.”</p><p> David let out a long, annoyed sigh before saying, “She’s not breaking up with you, Paul. Marko was just being an asshole.”</p><p> “Really?” Paul asked, sniffling a little. </p><p> “Really,” David responded, “Now let’s go, we’re gonna take you to Andy.”</p><p> Marko couldn’t help himself from chuckling as this unfolded in front of him. He was getting lots of amusement out of the situation until David said, “He’s riding with you.”</p><p> Marko’s face immeadelty dropped when he heard this, “What?”</p><p> “He’s too out of it to take his bike home, and you’re the one who made him cry in the first place. He’s your problem now,” David explained as he shoved Paul into Marko’s arms. </p><p> Marko groaned in annoyance as he attempted to hold up Paul’s body weight and led him to the bikes. He said in an annoyed voice,“Let’s go, Paul.”</p><p> “You’re not Andy,” Paul grumbled into Marko’s shoulder, sounding grumpy. </p><p> Marko responded in a sarcastic voice, “You don’t say.”</p><p> “Andy smells way better than you,” Paul added. </p><p> Marko rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, just get on the damn bike.”</p><p> The boys had been gone for a while, and Andy was starting to get worried. It usually didn’t take the boys this long to feed and she began to fear something had happened. The fears seemed to be confirmed when Dwayne pulled up to her on his bike without the rest of the boys. When he stood up from his bike, Andy asked worriedly, “Dwayne, is everything okay? Where’s everyone else?”</p><p> Dwayne answered by saying, “You need to come back to the cave right now.”</p><p> “Why? What happened?” Andy asked in a panic, “Is Paul okay?”</p><p> “He’s fine. He just needs you right now,” The vampire responded. </p><p> Andy related a little bit, but was still a little worried and asked, “Dwayne, what’s going on?”</p><p> “Basically, he’s about as high as a kite right now,” Dwayne admitted. </p><p> When he said this, Andy sighed and mumbled, “I told him to stop smoking tonight.”</p><p> “He did,” Dwayne answered in a whisper, “But his dinner didn’t, and he accidentally got stoned on pot laced blood.”</p><p> “Wait, that’s a thing?” Andy asked in slight disbelief. </p><p> Dwayne shrugged, “Apparently, and he’s kind of a total mess right now, and he really wants to see you.”</p><p> “Let’s go then,” Andy said as he and Dwayne got on his bike took off back to the cave. </p><p> When Andy entered the cave with Dwayne, she saw Paul laying on one of the couches with his head in Marko’s lap, Marko looking rather unamused. David was, as usual, sitting in his wheelchair smoking a cigarette.</p><p> “Paul,” Andy greeted quietly.</p><p> Paul sat up on the couch and asked in a hopeful voice, “Andy?”</p><p> She smiled happily at him and waved a little at him. Paul then yelled, “Andy!”</p><p> As he said this, Paul immeadelty shot up from the couch and ran over to Andy. He then picked her up in a crushing hug as Andy wrapped her legs around his waist as she hugged him back. She buried her face in his shoulder and immediately could tell that the reeked of weed. </p><p> Marko groaned loudly and said, “Thank God you’re here. He’s been a pain in my ass all night.”</p><p> “You deserve it,” David replied. </p><p> Paul whispered to his girlfriend, “Thank God you’re here. I thought you were leaving me.”</p><p> “Paul, why would you think that?” She asked sadly. </p><p> Her boyfriend answered, “Marko told me you were going to Vegas to marry some guy who’s better looking than me.”</p><p> Andy lifted her head from Paul’s shoulder to give Marko an angry expression. She asked him, “Marko! Why on earth would you say that?”</p><p> “Well excuse me for trying to have some fun,” Marko responded. </p><p> In response to that, Dwayne picked up a book that was lying on the ground and threw it at Marko’s head, which he narrowly dodged. Meanwhile, Andy smiled softly at Paul and reassured him, “Well you don’t have to worry about that. I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p> “Good,” Paul said, smiling back at her before he kissed her eagerly. </p><p> As the two of them continued to kiss, Andy heard David say, “We’ll leave you two alone.”</p><p> That was followed by the sound of feet shuffling into the side cave where the boys slept. Andy continued to kiss Paul for a few more moments before she felt him start to sway a little. She jumped down, pulled away and said, “Paul, I think we should go sit down now.”</p><p> “Okay,” He responded, giving her a dopey grin. </p><p> Andy led him to the couch and sat down with him. As soon as they were both seated on the couch, Paul cuddled up to Andy like a koala bear. He buried her face in her shoulder and mumbled, “Thank God you’re not leaving me.”</p><p> “I’d never leave you, Paul. You’re way too cute for that,” Andy reassured. </p><p> Paul responded to this by kissing her on the shoulder and saying, “You’re way cuter than me, though. That’s why I couldn’t handle it if you left me. I think I would be a total mess without you. You’re so pretty, and sweet, and gentle, and you’re a really good cuddler. You’re way better at cuddling than Marko.”</p><p> As Paul said all this, Andy was torn between wanting to cry tears of joy and wanted to laugh. Part of her wanted to laugh just because his rambling was so ridiculous, and another part of her wanted to cry simply because she knew that Paul was being genuine. Weed always made Paul more honest, so Andy knew this was how Paul really felt. And it was so sweet that it made Andy’s heart swell. She finally settled on giggling a little and saying, “Geez, you are higher than a 747 right now.”</p><p> “See, you’re so smart too,” Paul mumbled, “I don’t even know what that means.”</p><p> “A 747 is a type of plane,” she explained, happily. </p><p> “Oooooooh,” he responded, “I’ve never been on a plane. I don’t need to go on a plane, though, cause I can fly by myself. Did you know I can fly, Andy?”</p><p>Andy laughed at that and said, “Yes, Paul. I know you can fly.”</p><p> “Dang, it’s fun being a vampire,” he mumbled. </p><p> Andy stroked Paul’s hair a little as she said, “I can imagine.”</p><p> “You know what’s more fun, though?” He then asked. </p><p> Not knowing the answer, Andy asked, “What is?”</p><p> “Being with you,” Paul answered, smiling lovingly at her. </p><p> When he said this, Andy’s heart completely melted. Paul was always very flirtatious with her, giving her various compliments and cheesy pick up lines, but he was never this openly sweet and genuine with how he felt. Although Andy knew that Paul loved her, it was still nice to hear. She said to him, “I love you, Paul.”</p><p> “I love you too, Andy,” he responded, “You’re the best girlfriend in the whole world.”</p><p> Andy then leaned in and kissed him softly, and Paul quickly melted into the kiss. She knew Paul would start to sober up soon, and that he would probably start to doze off as a result. She was looking forward to cuddling up and falling asleep with her very sweet, and very stoned, boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. They Get Jealous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: I’m officially back to writing preferences, yay! I have to say, it feels good to get back into writing preferences. Also, I’m not sure if everyone saw the change my the description, so I just wanted to let you all know that I did temporarily close requests until July 10th. As much as I love writing requested imagines, I got a little overwhelmed with how many requests I was getting, and focused a lot on imagines and requests during the past month. Because of this, I wanted to take a month to focus on writing preferences before getting back into writing both preferences and imagines. Even though I did close requests, I will still be posting preferences every week on all my books. Thank you all for understanding and for continuing to read my books. With all that being said, I hope you all enjoy this preference! Be sure to leave and comment if you do. I absolutely love getting comments, and engaging with y’all, and try my best to reply to every comment, so please feel free to comment! Thanks for reading! :) &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Michael: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was another day where you and Michael were working at your dad’s garage. Shortly after you guys started dating, Michael began helping out around your dad’s garage. It was kind of the best of both worlds: he got to spend time with you, work on bikes, and he scored some bonus points with your dad. At the beginning of your relationship, your dad wasn’t the biggest fan of Michael. He thought that Michael was too much of a flirt. However, once Michael started helping around the garage, your dad’s attitude shifted, admiring Michael’s good work ethic and dedication, two traits that your father held in high regard. Eventually, your dad decided to offer Michael a job, which he happily accepted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The two of you had just finished fixing up a 65 Corvette, and were in the middle of polishing it when you looked up to see Sam and the Frog Brothers entering the garage. The three of them would often visit you and Michael at work on days where your dad wasn’t at the garage. You immediately ran over and gave all three of them hugs to greet them. As you did, Michael couldn’t help but notice that Alan hugged you for just a little bit longer than the other two, and it made him grimace a little. Michael believed that Alan had a crush on you. He always caught Alan stealing little glances at you, and finding excuses to give you innocent touches: such as touching your shoulder or giving you hugs. Of course, Michael wasn’t intimidated by Alan because, well, it’s Alan Frog, and Alan wasn’t necessarily a lady killer. Still though, Michael would appreciate it if Alan wasn’t so affectionate with his girlfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Once Alan pulled away from the hug, he looked at the Corvette and said, “Woah, that’s a nice car.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I know,” you said, “it’s a 65 Corvette.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Dang, that’s awesome,” Alan responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When he said that, Michael couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He knew that Alan didn’t have a clue what that meant. That was another thing Alan did: he always pretended to know stuff about bikes and cars to try and impress you. as it turned out, it kind of worked because you grabbed Alan by the arm to show him under the hood of the car. As you explained all the inner workings of the engine, Michael couldn’t help but notice that Alan was standing very close to you. So close that your shoulders were touching. Michael decided to do something about this. He came up behind you, wrapped his arms around your waist, and kissed you on the cheek. You smiled up at him and kissed him on his cheek before returning to your conversation with Alan. So, that didn’t work as well as he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crap. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The rest of the time Sam, Edgar, and Alan were there, Michael couldn’t keep his hands off of you. His arm was either around your waist or your shoulders, and he could constantly kiss your cheek or temple. it didn’t necessarily bother you, but it did confuse you a little bit. Michael was always somewhat affectionate when others were around, but this was definitely more than Michael’s usual amount of PDA. Once the three younger boys were gone, you asked Michael, “Mikey, is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Of course,” he answered before asking, “Why wouldn’t it be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You were just being really affectionate earlier. And trust me, I’m not complaining, it just seemed a little out of the ordinary for you,” You explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Michael trust shrugged and said, “You’re just so beautiful, I can’t help myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He then kissed you on the cheek and you giggled in spite of yourself. You decided to change the subject and said, “That was really nice of Sam and the Frogs to stop by. It’s always fun to see them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, it is,” Michael responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You continued, “I didn’t realize Alan knew so much about cars.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I don’t think he actually does, I think he’s just trying to impress you” Michael told you, a hint of bitterness in his voice, “I’m pretty sure the kid has a crush on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As soon as he said that, everything clicked in your brain and you said, “Oh my God.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What?” Michael asked, confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You said, “You’re jealous of Alan Frog.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What?” Michael repeated, sounding even more confused than before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You’re jealous that Alan has a crush on me,” you stated matter-of-factly, “That’s why you were being so touchy-feely earlier when he and I were talking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Michael didn’t say anything for a moment, clearly trying to compose a response. Finally he just sighed and said, “Okay, that might be a little true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When he said this, you couldn’t help but laugh a little. It was kind of mean, but you really couldn’t help it. You never thought you’d see the day where Michael Emerson was jealous of Alan Frog. You then wrapped your arms around Michael’s neck and told him, “You have nothing to be jealous of, Mikey. You’re the only guy for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Michael smiled at that before joking, “So you don’t want to join the vampire hunting business?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You laughed at that and answered, “Yeah, something tells me vampire hunting isn’t for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Both you and Michael laughed at that before kissing each other. Michael felt a million times better hearing what you just said. At the same time, it made him feel pretty damn stupid for being jealous of Alan Frog.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Tonight was the night you were meeting Sam’s family for the first time, and you were beyond nervous. Granted, you talked to his mother, Lucy, on the phone the day you met Sam, but this was the first time you were meeting her in person. You knew how important family was to Sam, so you wanted nothing more than for them to like you. So, you went the extra mile to impress them. You put on a nice dress and brought a batch of homemade chocolate chip cookies for them. Once you got to the Emerson home, you knocked on the door and were greeted by Sam, who smiled brightly at you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Hey there, Doll,” He said as he wrapped you in a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You happily hugged him back as you said, “Hey Sammy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Once you pulled away from the hug, Sam gently grabbed your hand that wasn’t holding the tin of cookies and asked, “You ready to meet the family?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I’m ready,” you answered, “I’m a little nervous, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Don’t be. They’re gonna love you,” Sam reassured you before lifting your hand up to kiss it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Sam then gently led you into the house, closing the door behind you. He then led you into the kitchen where his mother seemed to be putting the finishing touches on dinner. Sam got this mom’s attention by saying, “Mom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Mrs. Emerson looked up from the dinner, and Sam continued, “Mom, this is y/n, my girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “It’s so nice to meet you, Mrs. Emerson,” you said as you let go of Sam’s hand to shake hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “It’s so nice to meet you too, y/n,” she responded as she pulled you into a hug, “Aren’t you just gorgeous?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Thank you so much, Mrs. Emerson,” you said as you pulled away from the hug and handed her your cookie tin, “These are for you. I made some cookies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Aww, my goodness. That is so sweet of you. Thank you so much,” Lucy said as she happily accepted the tin of cookies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She then walked over to the door frame of the kitchen and called, “Michael, y/n’s here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You heard footsteps coming from the stairs and assumed that it was Michael, Sam’s older brother. Eventually, a tall, muscular guy with brown hair came in the kitchen and smiled brightly at you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You must be y/n,” he said, “It’s nice to finally meet you, I’m Michael.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “It’s nice to meet you too, Michael,” you responded as you hugged him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As you hugged him, he lifted you off the ground a little bit causing you to giggle and Sam to raise an eyebrow. When Michael put you back down and you pulled away from the hug, you told him, “Sam’s told me all about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “All good things, I hope,” Michael replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You decided to joke around with him a little and said, “Ehh, sure. Let’s go with that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Michael laughed at that before Mrs. Emerson announced that dinner was ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The dinner went better than you and Sam could ever imagine. Of course, Sam knew that his family would love you, but he didn’t realize how easily you would fit with them. It was like you had known him for years. Even his grandpa joined you guys for dinner and was delighted to get to know you. Lucy was quickly charmed by your good manners and kind demeanor, while Michael enjoyed your sense of humor and had a lot of fun joking around with you. You and Michael were getting along very well which made Sam feel...weird. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Of course, Sam was thrilled that Michael liked you as he was very close to his brother. But there was something about the way Michael was keeping you laughing the whole night that made Sam feel the slightest bit of jealousy. He wanted to be the one making you laugh, and he usually was able to make you laugh constantly. Not tonight, though. Tonight all your laughter was the result of Michael’s jokes. Sam tried to tell himself that he was just being over dramatic. That was until Grandpa leaned over to Sam and whispered to him, “Looks like Michael’s trying to steal your girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> That seemingly innocent joke sent Sam’s brain into overdrive. His mind started racing with a million different questions: Was Michael really trying to steal his girlfriend? No, no, Michael wouldn’t do that. Not only was Michael his brother, but they were also best friends. Plus, Sam had told Michael how crazy he was about you. And you were Sam’s first serious girlfriend. There was no way Michael would try to steal you. Right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Without fully realizing what he was doing, Sam gently picked your hand up and kissed it. You smiled at him and kissed his hand in return. As you did that, Sam couldn’t help but feel a little smug. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Take that Michael. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Once dinner was finished, you and the boys did the dishes while Mrs. Emerson made coffee for all of you to enjoy with your cookies. Afterwards, you and the Emerson family were sitting in the family room talking as you enjoyed coffee and cookies. As you sat on the couch with Sam, you couldn’t help but notice that he was being extra affectionate with you. He had his arm around you the entire time, and was often pressing kisses to your cheek or temple. You didn’t necessarily have a problem with it, but you found it a little odd that he was being so affectionate in front of his family. You also noticed that Sam’s cheek kisses would often occur whenever Michael said anything to you. You figured that he was probably just trying to show off to his older brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When it came time for you to go home, grandpa was the first to give you a hug goodbye. He said to you, “It was certainly nice meeting you, Miss y/n.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Nice to meet you too,” you responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Mrs. Emerson was next to hug you. She said, “It was so wonderful getting to know you, y/n. You are such a lovely girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Thank you, Mrs. Emerson,” You responded, “And thank you for the wonderful dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Of course, you’re welcome over for dinner anytime,” she told you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> After saying goodbye to Mrs. Emerson, Michael picked you up in a hug like he did when he first met you. You giggled a little and said, “It was nice meeting you, Michael.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Nice meeting you too, kiddo,” he said as he placed you back on the floor, “Next time you come by I’ll show you Sam’s baby pictures.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You giggled at that while Sam rolled his eyes and said, “I’m pre-approving any pictures you show her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “We’ll see about that, Sammy,” Michael responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> After saying one last goodbye to the Emerson’s, Sam walked you to the door and stepped out on the front porch with you, closing the door behind you two. He smiled at you and said, “See, I told you that you had nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You laughed a little at that and said, “Thank you for tonight, Sam. Your family’s amazing, and Michael was so sweet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You then leaned in and gave Sam a kiss. He kissed you back for a few moments before pulling away and asking, “I’m cuter than Michael, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When he said that, you had to hold back your laughter. You couldn’t help but sense a little bit of jealousy was behind that question. You also realized that probably why Sam was being so affectionate earlier. Instead of laughing, you simply smiled and answered, “of course you are, Sammy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Sam smiled at that and gave you another kiss. Once he pulled away he said, “I’ll see you at the comic store tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “See you tomorrow,” You responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The two of you shared one last kiss before you made your way home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Later that night, Sam was in his bed reading comics when he heard a small knock. He looked up to see Michael leaning in the door frame with a friendly smile on his face. He said, “Hey Mike, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I just wanted to let you know how happy I am for you,” Michael answered, “Y/n’s a great girl. You deserve someone like her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Sam was beyond happy and relieved to hear this. He couldn’t help but ask, “So you’re not gonna try to steal my girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Michael’s smile dropped at that as he asked, “Of course not. Why would I try to steal your girlfriend?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Sam shrugged, feeling stupid that he had even asked it, “Grandpa said something about it earlier?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Since when is it a good idea to listen to Grandpa about relationships?” Michael questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Sam laughed a little at that, and Michael took that as his cue to continue, “Seriously though, I’d never do that to you, Sam. I’m not that creepy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Eh, I’m not so sure about that last part,” Sam joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Both Emerson boys laughed at that before Michael said, “Alright, I’m going to bed. Goodnight Sam.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Goodnight Mike,” Sam replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Falling asleep that night, Sam couldn’t help but feel amazing. Everything had gone perfect that night: His family loved you, and you loved his family. That made your relationship a hundred times stronger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Most importantly: Michael wasn’t trying to steal his girlfriend. It couldn’t be better than that. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Edgar: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was another day at the comic store where you were hanging out with Edgar and Alan. You and Edgar were taking care of the front desk while Alan restocked the shelves. The store wasn’t too busy, as most of the business came when the boardwalk filled up at night, so you and Edgar were mostly goofing off with each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> At one point, Edgar was sitting in a spinny chair, and you were sitting across from him on the counter when you asked, “Do you think if a vampire drinks the blood of a heroin addict, they also become addicted?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When you asked this, Edgar looked at you like you had just turned into a vampire right in front of him. Instead of answering the question, he asked you, “Where the hell did you come up with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I was reading up on all the vampire comics you gave me, and the thought just kind of came to mind,” you explained, “Cause think about it: Heroin is very addictive, so if a vampire drank heroin laced blood, they would most likely become a heroin addict, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Edgar rolled his eyes a little at that before saying, “I think you’ve been doing some heroin to come up with something like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Edgar laughed at his joke while you shoved his shoulder and said, “Hey, my logic checks out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Right Alan?” You called over your shoulder, looking for reinforcement from the Frog Brother who was stacking shelves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Instead, Alan responded, “Sorry y/n, I’m with Edgar on this one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “See?” Edgar said to you, a look of satisfaction on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It was now your turn to roll your eyes. Just when it seemed like you least this argument, Sam walked through the door. Sam looked up at all of you and said, “Hey guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Before he got the chance to say anything else, you pointed to him and asked, “Sam, if a vampire drinks the blood of a heroin addict, do they also become addicted?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Sam didn’t miss a beat, immediately answering, “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Ha! See, I told you!” You declared as you turned back to your boyfriend, Edgar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Edgar rolled his eyes once again and said, “Sam doesn’t know what he’s talking about. He’s only been hunting vampires for a few months.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Excuse me, I was the one who figured out Max was the head vampire,” Sam argued from where he was now standing next to you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Boom,” You said to Edgar before turning to Sam and holding your hand up for a high five, “Up top.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Hell yeah,” Sam responded as he happily accepted the high five.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You and Sam had a very close friendship. You both liked the same comics and shared a similar sense of humor. He was pretty much a brother to you, and it was fun to have someone to tease Edgar with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You then told Sam, “By the way, the new Aquaman just came in today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Ahh, yes! I’ve been waiting so long for it to come out,” Sam responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You hopped off of the counter to follow Sam over to where the Aquaman comics were kept. As you two did, Alan asked Sam, “Are you going to pay for it this time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Eh, will see,” Sam joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You and Sam boy laughed at that while Alan and Edgar both flipped Sam off. Both Sam and yourself were really big fans of Aquaman, which Edgar constantly made fun of you for. He thought that Aquaman was the lamest superhero ever created, while you thought Aquaman was awesome. He was the one superhero Edgar and you didn’t agree on. Thankfully, Sam liked Aquaman so you had someone to fangirl about him with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As you and Sam stood there freaking out about the latest issue of Aquaman, Edgar couldn’t help but mope. He knew that you and Sam were just friends, and he absolutely trusted you, but sometimes he couldn’t help but feel jealous. It’s just that you were always smiling when you were with Sam. Of course, you smiled when you were with Edgar too, but Edgar felt like the way you smiled at him was different than the way you smiled at Sam. It made Edgar wish that he could make you smile the way Sam did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Eventually, Sam told you and the Frog Brothers, “Oh I almost forgot, my grandpa finally got a TV! I saw on the movie channel that they’re doing a marathon of all the Superman movies tonight. My mom said you guys can stay over tonight if you want, so we can watch it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “That sounds great,” You answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Alan then said, “I’m in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Edgar didn’t say anything, but Sam figured that since you and Alan both said yes that Edgar would definitely come. He said, “Sounds good. You guys can come by around six. I’ll see you guys tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Sam began to exit the comic book store, and you and Alan both called goodbyes to him. Edgar, however, simply sat at the counter, resting his head on top of his arms. You couldn’t help but notice how grumpy he looked. You walked over to him, put your hands on his shoulder, and asked, “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I’m fine,” he reassured you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Are you sure?” You asked, “You seem kind of bummed out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I’m perfectly fine. Don’t worry about it,” Edgar promised before giving you a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You sighed into the kiss before kissing him back. You knew that something was bothering him, but decided not to push it any further. Edgar had difficulty expressing his feelings, and while you were helping him get better at it, he was still closed off with his emotions a lot of the time. Therefore, you never pushed him to talk about anything, but were always ready to listen if he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Since Edgar didn’t want to talk about what he was feeling, you decided to give him a little extra affection to try and make him feel better. You would give him random kisses on the cheek, hug him from behind, or play with his hair a little bit. When you guys eventually went over to Sam’s, you didn’t leave Edgar’s side and cuddled with him all through the movie marathon. You wanted to let him know that no matter that was bothering him, you were there for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Edgar absolutely loved all the attention you were giving him, and soaked up every minute of it. He loved having you cuddled up in his side, it made him feel calm. It was also a nice middle finger to Sam, but he’d never admit that part. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alan: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> When it came to relationships, Alan was never the most confident. He never really had a girlfriend before you. He had been on a few first dates, but those never amounted to anything. He couldn’t say he blamed those girls either. Alan knew that he wasn’t every girl’s dream guy due to his vampire hunting career and stone cold demeanor. He figured that he simply couldn’t give those girls what they wanted; that he wasn’t enough for them. At one point, he had given up on the idea that he would find a girl for him. However, when he met you, that at all changed. You were different from any girl Alan had ever met. You fell for Alan for exactly who he is, but also helped him become better and happier. For once, Alan finally felt like he was enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> So you can imagine how confused and hurt he felt when he was walking down the boardwalk, and saw you and Edgar in the candy store together. He didn’t know exactly what was happening, but it didn’t give him a good feeling. Seeing you and Edgar laughing as both of you picked out different candies was like a punch to the stomach and a knife to the heart for Alan. Being the cynic he was, Alan’s mind immediately jumped to the worst case scenario. That worst case scenario was that even after everyone, he still couldn't give you what he wanted. He still wasn’t enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As he walked back to the comic store sadly, he couldn’t help but replay the image of you and Edgar in the candy store over and over in his head. Why did it have to be Edgar? His brother, of all people. Alan supposed it made some sense. After all, you spent so much time with Alan, and that caused you to spend plenty of time with Edgar as well. Plus, Edgar was much more successful with girls than Alan ever was. It still hurt like a bitch, though. What hurt even more, though, was the fact that it was you. If it had been any other girl, it wouldn’t have crushed him nearly as much. It was the fact that it was you that devastated him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Once he got back to the comic store, he was able to get out of his own head a little. Maybe he was just reading too much into it, and being over dramatic. That wouldn’t be the first time it had happened. In most situations, he jumped to the worst case possible only to later discover that things weren’t as bad as it seemed in his head. He figured that the best thing would be to just talk to you and Edgar about it and find out the whole story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Eventually, you and Edgar returned to the comic store. Edgar walked in, while you simply leaned against the entrance. As Alan looked at you, he saw that you were hiding something behind your back and it only made his mind retreat back to the worst case possible. You smiled at him and said, “Hey, Alan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Hey Angel,” He greeted from behind the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Edgar walked behind the counter and said to his brother, “Hey man, holding down the fort?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Always.” Alan answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You then asked, “Alan, can we talk outside for a minute?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Uhh, yeah sure,” he answered awkwardly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You smiled at him once more before slipping out of the store’s entrance. As Alan followed you out, he couldn’t fight the ball of anxiety that was rising in his stomach. This was it. This was when you were going to tell him that it was over. That you were choosing his brother over him. And Alan couldn’t do anything but brace himself for impact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> However, when he walked outside the store, he saw you smiling brightly at him as you revealed what was behind your back: a box of candy. You held it up to him as you happily said, “Happy Birthday!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Alan was taken aback when you said that. This was the absolute last thing he had expected from this conversation. He was at such a loss that the only thing he could manage to say was, “Huh...what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Happy Birthday,” you repeated as you lightly shook the box in your hands, “This is for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Finally, Alan took the box from you and asked, “How did you know it was my birthday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You had tried several times to get Alan to tell you when his birthday was, but he never told you. He never celebrated his birthday as a kid, and it caused him to have a slight resentment towards his birthday. Therefore, he never told you when his birthday was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I got Edgar to tell me,” you explained, “I wanted to get you something, and he told me how much you loved those salt water taffies when you were younger, so I got you some. Edgar helped me pick the flavors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Once you explained all this, Alan felt an overwhelming sense of relief and happiness. As it turned out, he really did have nothing to worry about. There was nothing going on between you and Edgar. He had been jealous for nothing. That was where the relief came in. As for the happiness, well how could he not be happy? You had put so much effort in just to make his birthday special. While a box of candy might seem like a small gesture, it meant the world to Alan. You had cared enough to find out when his birthday was, figured out the perfect present for him, and even recruited his brother to pick out his favorite flavors of taffy. No one had ever put this much effort into doing something this nice for Alan, and it made his heart swell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Alan immediately pulled you close to him and gave you a long and loving kiss. When he pulled away, he pressed his forehead against yours, smiled at you, and told you, “You are the best girlfriend ever. Thank you, Angel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Anything for you, my Superman,” you responded, smiling back at him, “Happy Birthday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You then kissed him again, and Alan felt any jealousy and anxiety from earlier slip away. He knew now that you weren’t going anywhere anytime soon. He could feel how much you cared for him in the way you kissed him. Your kiss, on top of your incredibly sweet birthday gesture made him feel so special and loved. And it was the best feeling in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> David was very protective and possessive of you. According to him, it was very common for vampires to be possessive over their partners. Where you guys went, David kept you tucked neatly under his arm so that everyone knew that you were his. You didn’t mind, though. You actually quite liked it as it was David’s way of showing that he cared for you. While you usually liked David’s protectiveness, there were times it got to be a little much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> One of those times was the night you had just left your house to head to the boardwalk, and Dwayne pulled stopped in front of your house on his bike. You smiled at him as you walked over to his bike. You were close with all of the boys, but you and Dwayne were probably the closest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Hey Dwayne,” you greeted before asking, “Where’s the rest of the boys?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “At the boardwalk already. Laddie wasn’t feeling great, so I had to set him up at the cave before I left,” Dwayne explained, “I’m guessing you’re heading there now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, I am,” you responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dwayne then asked, “You want a ride?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yeah sure,” you answered as you hopped on the back of his bike and wrapped your arms around his waist in order to not fall off. Dwayne revved his bike up before the two of you took off down the road to the boardwalk. The two of you eventually pulled up to where the boardwalk where the other bikes were parked, and where the rest of the boys were waiting for the two of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Thanks for the ride, Dwayne,” you said as you patted him on the shoulder and hopped off of his bike. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dwayne slowly got off his bike and responded, “No problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Once you hopped off of Dwayne’s bike, you immediately ran over to David and greeted, “Hey Babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You gave him a quick peck on the lips. You had intended for it to be longer, but David pulled away pretty quickly. As soon as he did that, you immediately knew that something was wrong. David wasn’t one to give short, quick kisses; he was one to draw out the kiss for as long as possible. The fact that he gave you such a short kiss let you know that something was off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What’s wrong?” You asked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Instead of answering your question, David told you, “Let’s go for a walk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You nodded and David grabbed your hand to lead you down the stairs to the beach. The two of you walked in silence for a little bit before David asked, “So what was with you riding with Dwayne?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When David asked this, you had to keep yourself from rolling your eyes. You knew that David was possessive of you, but this was a little ridiculous. Dwayne was his brother for crying out loud. Heck, Dwayne was basically her brother! The changes of anything happening between you and Dwayne were negative five. You told David, “He drove by my house when I was getting ready to leave, and offered me a ride. It was just a coincidence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Hmm,” was David’s only response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You then asked, “Is there a problem?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “There’s no problem,” David answered, “It’s just that if you needed a ride so bad, I could’ve given you one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> This time, you really did roll your eyes. You told him, “David, it was just a coincidence. Dwayne was just being nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “If you say so,” David said, still not sounding convinced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You sighed loudly before saying standing in front of him and saying, “David, I promise you. It literally meant nothing. You don’t have to be jealous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When you said that, David let out a dark chuckle as his usual smirk spread across his face. He gently lifted your chin with his fingers and asked, “Jealous? You think that’s what this is about, kitten?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> David’s stare was so intense that it immediately took your breath away. He then leaned in and kissed you. The kiss was slow yet passionate, and David quickly took control of it. David’s kisses always made you weak in the knees, but this one was so dominant that you had to grasp his shoulders to hold yourself up. David held you tightly by the waist so that you were pressed against each other. When he finally pulled away, you struggled to catch your breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I’m not jealous, kitten,” David told you in a low voice, “I just don’t like people touching what’s mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You nodded, still breathless from the kiss. Once you nodded, David cupped your face and pulled you back into another kiss, making your mind go blank. Although you knew perfectly well that what David said was basically him admitting that he was crazy jealous, you didn’t necessarily mind. As long as he kept kissing you like this, he could be as jealous as he wanted to be. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Paul: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Paul was always a pretty happy-go-lucky guy, and it took a lot to make him mad. However, when he was mad, everyone knew he was mad. Not because he told everyone, but because he made it painfully obvious in his body language. He would mope around with his shoulders slumped and a sour look on his face. He would also always have a joint in his mouth whenever he was in a bad mood, hoping to puff away his negative emotions. These rare nights when Paul was in a bad mood always annoyed his vampire brothers because Paul was always so over dramatic about it. Thankfully, those nights were few and far between.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Today though, today was one of those days. The boys had just gotten back to the cave from feeding, and decided to just have some downtime rather than go to the boardwalk. It was a relatively normal night for all of them: Dwayne was reading a beat up copy of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slaughterhouse Five</span>
  </em>
  <span>, David was sitting in his wheelchair and chain smoking; and Marko was drawing in his sketchbook. The only difference from their usual nights in was Paul. Usually, Paul was blasting rock music through the boombox and dancing around the fountain. Tonight though, he was simply laying on the fountain’s edge slowly puffing on his joint. It was painfully clear that tonight was one of the nights Paul was in one of his moods, and none of them could figure out why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Little did they know that it was all Marko’s fault. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The night before, you had been out on the boardwalk with the boys to spend some time with your boyfriend, Paul, and Marko had tagged along with you guys. You didn’t mind as you and Marko were very close friends. Paul, however, was much less enthused about it. After all, you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>girlfriend, so he didn’t see why Marko needed to be there. However, you promised him that if you let Marko hang out with you guys that night, it would be just you and him the next night. Paul had agreed to this, and was actually having a lot of fun hanging out with you and his brother. That was of course, until Marko decided to pick you up and start giving you a piggyback ride down the boardwalk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When Marko did that, Paul had to use every ounce of self control he had to keep his head from exploding. He couldn’t believe it. His own brother had the audacity to pick his girl up and give her a piggyback ride. Paul was the only one who got to give you piggyback rides, not Marko. That on it’s own was enough to send Paul into one of his moods, but it didn’t come full force until tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Paul,” Marko called, trying to snap his brother out of his slump. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Paul simply ignored him and continued to lay on the fountain and smoke his joint. Marko once again called, “Paul!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When Paul ignored him for the second time, Marko had officially lost his patience. He threw the pencil he was using to sketch at Paul and succeeded in hitting him in the forehead. This finally got Paul’s attention as he sat up and yelled, “Oww! What the hell was that for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You were ignoring me,” Marko answered, “I had to get your attention somehow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Well what the hell do you want then?” Paul asked, clearly irritated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Geez, who crapped in your cereal?” Marko asked, “You’ve been in a pissy mood all night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Paul rolled his eyes before answering, “Well, if you must know why I’m in such a ‘pissy mood’ it’s all your fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Utterly confused at this point, Marko asked, “My fault? What the hell did I do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Last night! You picked up y/n and just carried her around on your back like she was yours!” Paul answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Marko couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes at this, “That’s what this is about? That literally meant nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Oh, so you just decided it’d be a great idea to carry my girlfriend around the boardwalk?” Paul questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Your girlfriend and MY friend. I was just having fun,” Marko pointed out, “You’re just being a drama queen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “How long do you think this is gonna go on for?” David asked Dwayne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “About five more minutes,” Dwayne answered, not looking up from his book, “Two more until they start wrestling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Both David and Dwayne were more than used to Paul and Marko getting into squabbles like this. They happened almost every other night. All of them ended in Marko and Paul wrestling each other for a few minutes before they ultimately decided whatever their problem was wasn’t worth it. Dwayne and David were so used to it at this point that they didn’t even bother to really pay attention anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Okay, well how would you feel if I decided to ‘just have fun’ with your girlfriend and carry her all around the boardwalk?” Paul asked, “Of course, you don’t have to worry about that. God knows no one woman would ever want to date you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> That was Marko’s cue to stand up and pin his brother to the ground. It wasn’t long before Paul and Marko were both rolling on the ground in some sorry excuse for wrestling. While Dwayne simply continued to read, David watched the two vampires wrestle, getting the slightest bit of amusement from this situation. That was when you walked into the cave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You had intended on spending some alone time with Paul to make up for Marko tagging along with you guys last night. However, when you walked into the cave, you saw Paul and Marko wrestling on the ground. You immediately looked up at David and asked, “What are they arguing about this time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You,” David answered simply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> This answer took you back a little. You asked, “Wait, what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Paul’s been pissed off all night. Apparently it has something to do with Marko carrying you around on his back last night,” David explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You sighed, knowing exactly what he was referring to. You picked up a pillow and hit both Paul and Marko with it, effectively getting them to stop rolling around the ground. You said to them, “Knock it off, both of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You held out your hands to help Paul up. Once he was on his feet, you told him, “Let’s go outside and talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Paul nodded and followed you outside the cave. Once the two of you were sitting on the stairs, you asked him, “Are you really upset about Marko giving you a piggyback ride?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yes,” Paul answered, “I mean, I’m your boyfriend, not Marko. I should be the one carrying you around the boardwalk. I want everyone to know that you're my girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “That’s very sweet, Paul, but you have nothing to worry about. Marko’s just my friend. I need to be able to hang out with my friends,” You told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Paul nodded at that, which you took as your cue to continue, “Now with that being said, if Marko giving me piggyback rides makes you upset, I won’t do it anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When you said that, Paul smiled and said, “Thanks cutie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You’re welcome,” you said before pulling him into a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The two of you kissed for a few moments, and it made any bitterness Paul had from earlier completely disappear. Once you pulled away, you both smiled at each other as you took his hand and said, “Now let’s go, I figured we could have a date night tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Paul gave you one last kiss before saying, “Yes, ma’am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Marko: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> You and Marko were spending time together on the boardwalk, and you were trying to get him to try deep fried Oreos. One of the vendors has just added deep fried Oreos to their menu, and you couldn’t get enough of them. They tasted heavenly. Marko, however, was much less eager to try them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “No offense, princess, but that sounds disgusting,” he told you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You whispered to him so that no one else could hear, “This coming from the guy who drinks blood everyday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Marko chuckled a little at that and said, “Touché, but I’m still not eating one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Come on, baby, just one,” you begged as you held the small basket of fried Oreos, with only one of the cookies remaining, in your hand, “Please. I’ll give you a kiss if you try one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You gave Marko your best puppy eyes, knowing that between your puppy dog eyes and the promise of a kiss, he wouldn’t be able to say no. He sighed a little in defeat and said, “You’re lucky you’re cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Marko then picked up the last of the Oreos and popped it in his mouth while you watched his face carefully for a reaction. When you saw his eyes widen in pleasant surprise, you smiled in victory. Once Marko finished the deep fried cookies, he said, “These are amazing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “See?” I told you,” you responded as you threw your trash away, “This is exactly why you should listen to me more often. I’m always right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Marko rolled his eyes, “If you say so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Once you walked back over to him, Marko pulled you closer to him by the waist and said, “Now, I believe you promised me a kiss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You smiled at him before leaning in and kissing him. The two of you kissed for a few moments before pulling away and resting your foreheads against each other’s as you both smiled. You looked over Marko’s shoulder for a second and saw David walking towards the two of you. You smiled and waved at David as he walked closer to you. Marko looked over to see who you were waving to, and instinctively pulled you closer to him when he saw who it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Marko was always very protective of you when it came to his vampire brothers. Before you knew their big secret, Marko was scared that his brothers would try to take advantage of that. Even now that you knew what they were, Marko was still cautious about having his brothers around you, even though you got along with all three of them quite well. You liked them and they seemed to like you as well. That didn’t stop Marko from keeping his arm around you whenever his brother’s were around. You didn’t mind, though. You thought it was really sweet how protective Marko was of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When David made his way over to you guys, he said in his usual calm, cocky voice, “Well hello there, you two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Hi David,” you greeted with a smile while Marko simply tightened his grip around you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> David asked, “Are you two busy right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What do you want, David?” Marko asked, breaking his silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Well, I was actually hoping to steal y/n away for a moment,” David answered, “I wanted to have a little chat with her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The taller vampire then turned to you and said, “If that’s alright with you, of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, that sounds good,” You answered. You weren’t exactly sure what David wanted to talk about, but you were curious to find out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You moved away from Marko a little, only to have him pull you back towards his chest. As he did this, you couldn't help but giggle a little. Marko said, “I’m not so sure about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Don’t worry, I won’t take too long,” you reassured your boyfriend before kissing him on the cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Marko sighed a little, “Okay fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He gave you a long goodbye kiss before removing his arm from your waist. You smiled at him from over your shoulder as you and David started to walk down the boardwalk. Once you guys were out of site from your boyfriend, David asked, “So are things going with you and Marko?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Things are great. Marko’s so sweet,” you answered, feeling yourself start to blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> David then asked, “Sweet how?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When David asked this, you felt your blush grow ever harder. You had never really talked about Marko with any of his brothers before, and you were slightly embarrassed to do so, knowing that his brother would endlessly tease Marko about it. The fact that it was David asking you added to the embarrassment as David was definitely the most intimidating of the bunch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You finally settled on an answer by saying, “He’s just really caring, you know? He puts so much effort into our relationship and into making me happy. Not that he really needs to put effort into the last part. I’m always happy when I’m with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “That’s cute,” David said, his signature smirk still on his face, “So have you guys said ‘I love you’ yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Your smile dropped a little as you answered, “No, we haven’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Really?” David asked, “I thought for sure you guys would have by now. You guys just seem so in love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I mean, I definitely do love Marko,” you told David, “I’m just waiting for the right time to tell him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> David nodded at that before asking, “Have you guys at least talked about the future?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When he asked this, you sucked in a breath. You knew exactly what he meant by that. Marko was a vampire; he lived forever. You, on the other hand, were still human and did not have the same gift of immortality. While that wasn’t a problem currently, there would definitely come a time where it would be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “We’ve talked a little bit about it, but it’s not really our top priority,” you answered honestly, “We figured that we have plenty of time just because I’m still in high school and everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You offered David a small smile when you said this, hoping to lighten the conversation a little bit. Instead, David said, “Well, I don’t mean to meddle in your relationship with Marko, but you might want to talk about it more. After all, you don’t want something to happen where you get sick or hurt. I imagine you don’t want to leave Marko behind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Before the gravity of the statement could sink in for you, you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist and a kiss be pressed to your cheek. You smiled, knowing that it could be only one person. You turned around in his arms to see Marko smiling at you as he said, “Hey there, Beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Hi Marko,” you responded, wrapping your arms around his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Marko gave you a quick peck before pulling you into his chest and telling his brother, “Sorry David, but I’m stealing her back. I’d like to spend more time with my girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Of course,” David said to his brother before gently placing a hand on your shoulder and telling you, “Just think about what we talked about, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You nodded slowly at this while Marko kissed your temple. You also caught the way Marko glared at his brother as he walked away from the two of you. You smirked a little, knowing what that meant. Once David was gone, you smirked at our boyfriend. He raised an eyebrow and asked, “What’s that look for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You’re jealous that David stole me away,” you said in a slight amused voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Marko looked down at his feet, not saying anything. That was pretty much all the confirmation you needed to know that you were right. You giggled a little before kissing him and telling him, “Don’t worry baby, I just talked about you the whole time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When you said this, Marko seemed to brighten up as he smiled at you and pulled you in for another kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Of course, Marko already had a pretty good idea about what that conversation was about. He was smart. He knew that David wasn’t on board with you being a human, and constantly tried to talk Marko into turning you. Marko figured that David would try to convince you to turn, but Marko wouldn’t let that happen. He knew that David was cunning and manipulative, and wasn’t above using his hypnosis powers to get his way. Marko wasn’t going to let that happen, though. He knew he had to get you out of that conversation as soon as possible. Marko also didn’t want to scare you by telling you what David's true intentions were with that conversation, so he was willing to let you think it was simply jealousy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> And honestly, part of it was exactly that: jealousy. You were Marko’s princess, after all, and he wasn’t going to let anyone take his princess. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dwayne: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Despite his outward strong and confident appearance, Dwayne did suffer from some insecurities. It was nothing overwhelming, but he occasionally had these feelings of not being enough. A lot of these feelings came from his vampirism, and the limitations that it put on your relationship. He felt that because he was a vampire, he couldn’t give you everything that you wanted and deserved. Of course, you always reassured Dwayne that you had everything you wanted in a relationship because you had him. Although this usually worked, there were certain times where his insecurities would still get to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> One night, you were hanging out with the boys in the cave, and you and Dwayne were cuddled up together on one of the spare couches. The two of you were sitting in your usual comfortable silence when Paul popped a tape in the boombox and started playing it. It was the song “Fame” from the movie. You absolutely loved that movie and that song. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baby, look at me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And tell me what you see</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You ain't seen the best of me yet</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Give me time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll make you forget the rest</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Paul started dancing around the fountain while, and you couldn’t stop yourself from bopping your head along to the music. The others seemed less pleased with the musical selection as David asked, “What the hell is this crap?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “It’s from the movie </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fame</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Paul answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Marko then spoke up, “I have no idea what that movie is, but sounds like the stupidest thing on the planet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Screw you,” Paul told his brother, “It’s a great movie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “With a horrible soundtrack apparently,” Marko quipped back.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As the two blonde vampires started to squabble, you whispered to Dwayne, “I love that movie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Despite the fact that you had whispered, Paul’s acute vampire senses allowed him to hear you. He started walking over to you saying, “See! Y/n has good taste! She knows what she’s talking about!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Paul was now standing in front of you and Dwayne. He was holding a hand out for you as he said, “C’mon y/n, let’s dance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When he said this, you quickly became flustered. Of course, you and Paul were friends, and he was a very likable guy, but he was certainly a lot more bold than you. You often couldn’t keep up with his crazy antics. You started to say, “Oh, umm, I’m not sure about…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Aww, come on. It’ll be fun,” Paul cut in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Before you could fully process what was happening, Paul grabbed your hand, pulled you up from the couch, and started spinning you around. You were shocked at first, but eventually relaxed a little and started dancing around the fountain with Paul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Remember my name, fame</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm gonna live forever</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm gonna learn how to fly, high</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I feel it comin' together</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>People will see me and cry, fame</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm gonna make it to heaven</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Light up the sky like a flame, fame</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm gonna live forever</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baby, remember my name</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You were having fun dancing around with Paul, but kept glancing over at Dwayne. He was still sitting on the couch with his usual stoic expression on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. Meanwhile, Paul continued to spin you all around the fountain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Once the song came to a close, Paul said to you, “Dang y/n, you got some moves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You giggled a little at that and said, “Thanks Paul.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You know, I’m surprised you’re still sticking around this old fart,” Paul said, pointing towards Dwayne, “That guy wouldn’t know a good time if it hit him in the face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When Paul said that, your smile immediately dropped. You knew Paul was just joking around, but he had unknowingly struck a nerve with Dwayne. Although physically Dwayne would always be youthful and strong, he was well over a hundred years at this point. This caused Dwayne to feel a lot of guilt about the age difference between you. After all, you were so young, only a teenager, Dwayne thought that you deserved someone younger and full of life. Someone like Paul, who was the youngest of the vampires and had energy to spare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You looked over at Dwayne, whose expression still hadn’t changed. Without saying anything, he stood up and disappeared into one of the makeshift bedrooms they had. You immediately ran after him. When you walked into the bedroom, you saw Dwayne sitting on the bed with his back turned to you. You sat behind him, wrapped your arms around his torso, and rested your chin on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Hi,” you said softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dwayne gently put his hands on yours and said quietly, “Hi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Do you wanna talk?” You asked. Dwayne was never the chatterbox type, so you would never push him to talk if he didn’t want to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dwayne shook his head, “I’m good. Go have fun with Paul.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The way he said that wasn’t mean or malicious, rather like he was encouraging you to do so. Still, it made you realize that there was more to this than Paul’s “old fart” comment, although that definitely was part of it. Based on past conversation you had with your boyfriend, you figured that he was probably jealous seeing you dance around with Paul. He probably figured that you were having more fun with Paul than you did with him. He probably thought that he wasn’t fun enough for you or young enough for you. It was a subtle jealousy that stemmed from his insecurities, and it broke your heart to know that Dwayne really felt that way about himself.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You gave him a kiss on the cheek and asked, “Why would I do that when I can spend time with my amazing boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You tilted your head a little to see that Dwayne was smiling. He didn’t say anything. Instead, he turned around so that he could kiss you which you happily reciprocated. As the two of you continued to kiss, Dwayne slowly laid you down so that he could lay on top of you and deepen the kiss. You knew that Dwayne was definitely feeling better, and you were more than happy to make out with him for the rest of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Star: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> One night, you and your friends, Lela and Jax, decided to set up a bonfire on the beach, and you decided to bring Star along. Jax and Lela were more than happy to have Star joined as they thought she was the nicest person on the planet. They also liked to tease you about how giddy you would get whenever Star was around. Star loved your friends too. She was often uncomfortable whenever she was with the Lost Boys, so she was very grateful to have a group of people she felt safe around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The four of you were sitting around the fire and making s’mores. It was you and Lela’s idea to make s’mores, and Jax was more than happy to stuff his face with marshmallows. As you guys toasted your marshmallows and talked, you were resting your head on Star’s shoulder as both of you were wrapped in her shawl. It truly was an adorable scene, and Jax saw this as the perfect opportunity to make fun of you for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Aww y/n, you need your girlfriend to keep you warm?” He teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You rolled your eyes and quipped, “Aww Jax, you jealous that I have a girl and you don’t?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Star and Lela both laughed at that while Jax put a hand on his chest in mock offense and said, “That was a low blow, y/n.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Truth hurts,” you responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Jax laughed at that before saying, “You’re so mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I know,” you responded, “But you love me anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yeah yeah,” Jax said as he rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He then leaned over and kissed you on the cheek. It was typical behavior of you and your friends as you were all very affectionate. The three of you were always cuddling with each other and kissing each other on the cheek. When one of you got into a relationship however, you all toned that behavior down a bit out of respect for the relationship. Now that you were dating Star, Lela and Jax hadn’t been as touchy-feely with you, but would still occasionally kiss you on the cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You laughed a little and jokingly pushed Jax away from you. You then looked over at Star to see that her smile had dropped. You ran a hand through her hair and asked, “You okay, Starshine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, I’m perfectly fine,” she reassured you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The four of you hung out for a few more hours, just hanging out and goofing off. However, you couldn’t help but notice that Star was a little bit off. She was talking and having fun everyone else, but you could tell that there was something in the back of her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Eventually, Lela and Jax decided to head back to your shared apartment while you decided to stay at the beach with Star for a little bit longer. Once your friends were gone, you kissed Star on the cheek and asked, “What’s on your mind, Star?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What do you mean?” She asked, sounding slightly confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “It just seems like something’s on your mind,” you told her, “Is something bothering you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Star shook her head, “It’s nothing. It’s silly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Come on, you can tell me. I promise I won’t laugh,” you reassured her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Star sighed before saying, “It’s just that, when Jax kissed you on the cheek, I guess I just got a little jealous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When she said this, you couldn’t help but smile. She really was so cute and so sweet. You gave her a quick peck before saying, “Star, you know you have nothing to worry about. You’re the only person in the world for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Star smiled at that and said, “Yeah, I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The two of you shared another kiss that lasted a few moments. You pulled away for a second to tell her, “Plus, you know I’m not into guys. They’re gross.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Star laughed at that and said, “True.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She then leaned in and kissed you again. As you kissed her, your heart wouldn’t stop fluttering. Kissing Star let you know that you would never want to kiss anyone else. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Joel Schumacher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hello friends,</span>
</p><p>
  <span> As I’m sure some of you have heard we lost an incredible talent today. Director Joel Schumacher passed away early this morning at age 80 after a long battle with cancer. Mr. Schumacher was the creative mind behind so many wonderful movies including </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Wiz, Flatliners, St. Elmo’s Fire,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and of course </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Lost Boys.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He has shared his creativity with the world for years and has given us some amazing movies that will always hold a special place in my heart. Joel Schumacher was truly a brilliant mind and he will be greatly missed. In order to honor Mr. Schumacher, I wanted to share some of the statements shared by actors from </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Lost Boys </span>
  </em>
  <span>as well as other Schumacher movies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Joel was a creative genius; a master at clothing design, costuming, writing and of course directing. Joel saw something in me as an actor I didn’t see and gave me the confidence and space to pursue it. Unfairly savaged by his critics his entire career, his great work will live on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Alex Winter (Marko in The Lost Boys)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Early today one of my dearest friends and partners in filmmaking, Joel Schumacher, passed away after a year-long battle with cancer. His joy, spirit and talent will live on in my heart and memory for the rest of my life. Joel gave me opportunities and lifelong lessons, making films such as The Lost Boys, Flatliners, A Time To Kill, and Phonebooth. His mark on modern culture and film will live on forever. I will miss you, my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Kiefer Sutherland (David in The Lost Boys, Nelson Wright in Flatliners, The Caller in Phone Booth, Freddie Lee Cobb in A Time to Kill)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is with great sadness today I must announce the passing of a legendary director, a friend, an influence, and a supporter Joel Schumacher. Joel was the director of The Lost Boys. It was because of him the two coreys met or became a thing...please take care of our dude up there in heaven...God bless you my friend! Your art will live on in infamy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Corey Feldman (Edgar Frog in The Lost Boys)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joel saw things others could not. When casting St. Elmo’s Fire, everyone thought I should play the yuppie, but Joel knew I could play the Bad Boy. He was hilarious. He had extraordinary taste. The images from his films are timeless snapshots of their era. He was a larger than life original; I will never forget him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Rob Lowe (Billy in St. Elmo’s Fire)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joel Schumacher has passed away. He saw deeper things in me than most and he lived a wonderfully creative and heroic life. I am grateful to have had him as a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Jim Carrey (The Riddler in Batman Forever)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This breaks my heart. I treasured my time with Joel. The laughter. The wisdom. The karaoke. Both he and Mike Nichols believed that about 80% of what they did was casting. He started the careers of many. Too many to name. Such a diverse and fearless resumé. Rest In Peace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Patrick Wilson (Paul de Chagny in The Phantom of the Opera)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am in tears learning of Joel Schumacher’s passing. He was a force. He was one of kind. Creative. Intense. Passionate. He played a huge part in shaping my life. I don’t have the right words right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Emmy Rossum (Christine Daaé in The Phantom of the Opera)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rest In Peace, Joel Schumacher. Thank you for sharing your light, talent, and creativity with the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joel Schumacher</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(August 29,1939-June 22,2020)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. You Wear Their Clothes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These preferences are all pretty short, but I hope you find them cute. I hope you all enjoy! Be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, and comment if you do. I absolutely love getting comments and try to respond to every comment I get, so feel free to comment whenever. Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Michael: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Michael had taken you to the boardwalk to go on all the rides, and the two of you were having a lot of fun. You guys had gone on about half the rides when you started to shiver a little. It was a pretty cold night, but you didn’t check the weather before you left and went out in shorts and a t-shirt. You were practically freezing your butt off. Luckily for you, Michael quickly realized this and asked, “Are you cold?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I’m freezing,” you told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Upon hearing this, Michael immediately pulled off his leather jacket and wrapped it around you as he said, “Here you go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Thanks, Mikey,” you responded as you pulled your arms through the sleeves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “No problem,” He said, smiling, “It looks good on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Why thank you,” You said in a joking voice as you flipped your hair and did a little model spin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Both you and Michael laughed at this before continuing on with your night. As you did, you noticed how comfortable Michael’s jacket was, and how it smelled like him: motor oil and body spray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When it got close to your curfew, Michael took you back home on his bike. Once you got back to your house, you hopped off of Michael’s bike and gave him a goodbye kiss, still wearing his jacket.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Thanks for tonight, Mikey,” you said once you pulled away from the kiss, “And thanks for letting me borrow your jacket.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Anytime, Baby Girl,” he responded before kissing you again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You pulled away from the kiss and quickly said, “But just so you know, I’m stealing this jacket. Bye Mikey!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> After saying that, you turned and ran towards your front porch. Michael, knowing that you were joking, laughed before chasing after you and yelling, “Oh no you don’t, Missy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He grabbed you by the waist and picked you up before spinning you around. You giggled as he did this before turning your head to kiss him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> You and Sam were sleeping over at his house since his family was gone. Grandpa was at some weird taxidermy convention up in Oregon, and his mom had to go back to Arizona for the weekend to handle some legal stuff with the divorce. Technically Michael was supposed to be watching Sam, but he was more than happy to hang out with his buds so you and Sam could have the house to yourself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You had just gotten there, and Sam had offered you his room to get changed while he made popcorn for you two to watch a movie, since Grandpa recently caved and got a TV. You were in the middle of changing into your pajamas when you spotted one of his shirts on the bedpost. Edgar and Alan always made fun of Sam’s shirt, saying that they were for a “fashion victim”. Unlike his friends, you actually liked Sam’s shirts. They were unique and always looked very comfortable. An idea popped into your head, and you smiled as you put the shirt on and buttoned it up. It was a little big on you, but it was very comfy. As you made your way downstairs, you walked with a little extra pep in your step. You were excited for Sam to see you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Once you walked into the living room, you saw that Sam was already sitting on the couch waiting for you. He looked over at you, and his eyes went wide as he asked, “Is that my shirt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yes, it is,” you answered with an amused smile as you did a small spin, “How do I look?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Sam smiled at you and told you, “You look great. That shirt looks way better on you than it ever did on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Aww, thanks Sammy,” You responded as you sat down on the couch next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Sam wrapped his arm around you once you were sitting next to him, and asked, “Would you actually wear that shirt when we go to the boardwalk tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “How come?” You asked with a raised eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Sam smirked a little as he answered, “I just think you look really pretty in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When he said that, you couldn’t help but blush a little as you answered, “Yeah, I’ll definitely wear it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Thank you, Doll,” Sam responded before giving you a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The next morning when you got dressed to go to the boardwalk, you once again put Sam’s shirt on and tied it so it fit your waist better along with a pair of jean shorts. As you and Sam walked around the boardwalk, Sam kept his arm around you, looking rather proud of you. He also kept spinning you around at random times. It was very cute, but it did confuse you a little. Sam was usually a lot more subtle with his PDA, but today it seemed like he was purposely trying to draw attention to you. Eventually you asked him with a curious smile, “What’s gotten into you today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What do you mean?” Sam asked, tilting his head a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You explained to him, “You just seem to be a lot more...touchy feely than normal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Hey, it’s not my fault you look so good in my shirt,” Sam responded with a sly smile, “I just want people to know that I have such a pretty girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When he said that, you rolled your eyes good naturedly and laughed as you said, “You’re such a doofus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “But I’m your doofus,” Sam told you before pulling you into a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You giggled a little into the kiss before kissing him back. He really was your doofus, and you wouldn’t trade him for all the other doofuses in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edgar: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Edgar had a long night. He and Alan had been on a vampire hunt that lasted until five thirty in the morning. Even though the two brothers were running on no sleep, they still needed to make money, so Edgar was trying to run the store while Alan got caught up on his sleep. The problem was that Edgar was so exhausted he could barely keep his eyes open. He was fighting a losing battle against his own body to stay awake. It got so bad to the point where you had to push him up the stairs to his family’s apartment that was above the store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He protested the entire time, mumbling in a sleepy voice, “Y/n, Love, I’m fine. I need to run the store.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I can run the store for a few hours,” you told him, “Right now, you need to sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Once you said that, Edgar finally gave up trying to fight the sleep that was slowly taking over his body. The last thing he remembered after he laid down on his couch was the feeling on you kissing his forehead before sleep overtook him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When he woke up a few hours later, Edgar felt a million times better. He didn’t realize how tired he was until he woke up. As he stood up and started to stretch, something felt...off. He couldn’t really pinpoint what it was, but it felt like something was missing. It wasn’t until he reached up to brush hair out of his face that he realized what it was: his bandana was gone. He could’ve sworn that he had it on when he had passed out. Ultimately, he decided not to dwell on it. He figured that his mind was still fuzzy from just waking up, and was messing with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> However, when he walked back down into the store, he froze when he saw you stacking the shelves with his red bandana wrapped in your hair. It didn’t take him long to put two and two together. You must’ve stolen it off of his head when he was asleep. Your back was turned to him, so he just stood there for a moment admiring you. Seeing you wearing his bandana definitely made him feel a certain way. Of course, he always thought you were smoking hot, but there was something about seeing his bandana on you that he could barely handle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Eventually, you turned around and smiled at him, “Hey, you’re up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Edgar didn’t say anything in response. Instead, he simply walked up to you and pulled you into a passionate kiss. You were frozen in shock for a moment, but eventually kissed him back. He slowly backed up so that you were pressed against the wall as he deepened the kiss. He eventually pulled away, leaving you struggling to catch your breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> To say you were shocked was an understatement. Granted, Edgar was an awesome kiss, but even then he never kissed you like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You certainly weren’t complaining, though. You asked him in a breathy voice, “What was that for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Nothing,” he answered, “It’s just that my bandana looks really good on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> That comment made your cheeks turn fifteen shades or red. As Edgar pressed his lips against yours once more, you made a mental note to steal his bandana more often. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alan: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Alan had given you his camo jacket the night he asked you out, and you had it ever since. You wore it everywhere because it was warm and it smelled like Alan: freshly printed comics and cheap cologne. Alan loved whenever you wore it too, and would always smile when he saw you in it. Although you loved wearing his jacket, there was one problem. The longer you had it the less it smelled like Alan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> One day you walked into the comic store with the jacket in your arms. Alan was behind the counter, so you walked over to him and greeted, “Hi Superman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Hey there Angel,” He responded as he smiled at you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You smiled back and gave him a quick kiss. When you pulled away, Alan asked you, “So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I actually came to give you your jacket back for a few days,” you answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Alan raised an eyebrow at you and asked, “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “It doesn’t smell like you anymore,” you explained, “You can only have it back for a few days so that you can make it smell like you again. Then I want it back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> After you said all this, Alan chuckled and said, “You are so cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He kissed you again and you happily reciprocated it. Once you pulled away, he gently took the jacket from you and said, “You can get it back in three days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Thank you,” you said, kissing him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Three days later, you went back to the comic store where Alan was stacking the shelves while Edgar was doing some paperwork. Your boyfriend’s back was turned to you, but you could see he was wearing the camo jacket. you smiled as you walked up and hugged him from behind. Alan chuckled as you did this, knowing who it was. He turned around in your arms and said, “Well hello there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Hello there,” you said, “I came for my jacket.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Your jacket?” Alan asked in a clearly joking voice with a smirk, “Last time I checked this was my jacket.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Well last time I checked, you told me that you have another camo jacket and that it looks better on me anyway,” you quipped back with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Alan chuckled at that before saying, “Okay fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He then took the jacket off and wrapped it around your shoulders. You pulled your arms through the sleeves before holding the ends of them up to smell them. You then smiled when you found that it did smell like Alan once again. You wrapped your arms around his waist and said, “Thank you, Alan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You’re welcome,” he responded before pulling you in for a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The two of you kissed for a few moments before pulling away while Alan wrapped an arm around your shoulder. You heard Edgar say, “You two are disgustingly adorable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You laughed at that while Alan just flipped his brother off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> One night, you were hanging out at the cave with the boys when David snuck off to one of the side caves to grab a book for you to borrow. While he was gone, you were making small talk with Dwayne when you heard Paul go, “Holy shit, he left his coat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You turned around to see what Paul was talking about and were shocked to see that Paul was holding up David’s black trench coat. This was truly a rare sight as David practically lived in that coat. Hell, he even slept in it. An idea popped into your head, and you smirked as you made your way over to Paul. You told him, “Here, give it to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yes, ma’am,” he said as he handed it to you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Once he gave it to you, you didn’t hesitate to put it on. After you had it on, you stood on your toes to try and look taller as you started to say in a deep voice, “Hi, I’m David and I am the scariest vampire in all of Santa Carla. I’m so brooding and mysterious and I hate everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As you did this ridiculous impression of your boyfriend, his three brothers were laughing hysterically. At one point, you sat down in David’s chair, dramatically flourishing the coat as you did. Paul said to you, “You’re going to be in trouble if David catches you sitting there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Shut up, Paul. I’m in charge here,” You commanded, still doing your David impression, before turning to Marko and snapping your fingers as you said, “Marko, food! Now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You and the other three vampires were so busy laughing that you didn’t even notice that David had entered the main cave until you felt him pick you up from the chair and place you in his lap. You stared down at your feet, not being able to bring yourself to look at David as your cheeks turned bright red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> David said to you in a teasing voice, “You’ve gone all quiet, your highness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When he said that, your cheeks turned impossibly red. David then leaned close to you and whispered, “That jacket looks pretty good on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> That comment sent chills up your spin in the best way possible. David never failed to render you speechless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> You had been at the cave the previous night with Paul, and decided to stay over with him so you could head over to the boardwalk together the next night. Due to you still being human, you slept in a title nook Paul had set up for you for whenever you stayed over. You had woken up about two hours before sunset, and decided to use the time to get ready. At first, you were looking through the small collection of clothes you kept at the cave, but then something caught your eye. It was Paul’s fishnet top thrown against the fountain. As soon as you saw that, you knew exactly what you were gonna where. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Once you were finished getting ready, you couldn’t help but feel pretty sexy. You were wearing a pair of white shorts, a lacy black bra with Paul’s fishnet top over it, and your black leather jacket. To finish the look, you put on some smokey eye eyeshadow, a bit of winged liner, and a dark red lipstick. You looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>good, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and you knew Paul was going to love it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> A little after you finished getting ready, you heard Paul’s voice from the back cave asking, “Y/n, Cutie, have you seen my shirt anywhere?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When Paul walked out into the main cave, he froze when he saw you. He simply stated at you for a few moments, looking completely awestruck. Finally, he whispered, “Damn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You like what you see, Paul?” You asked with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Paul walked over to you and pulled you close to him by the waist.  He then told you, “You look smoking hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Before you had a chance to respond, he kissed you passionately. It was such a good kiss, you didn’t even care that he was probably messing your lipstick up. Once you pulled away, you saw that he had lipstick all over his face. You giggled and began to wipe it off his face as you told him, “I got lipstick all over you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I don’t see a problem with that,” Paul responded with a smirk.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You smirked back at him and joked, “The problem is that it definitely isn’t your color.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Ouch,” Paul said in mock offense, putting a hand up to his chest like you had wounded him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Once the rest of the guys were up, you guys headed towards the boardwalk. As soon as you guys got to the boardwalk and you hopped off of his bike, Paul waisted no tie pulling you towards him and kissing you like no one was watching. Of course, PDA was very typical with Paul, and he couldn’t keep his hands off of you to begin with. Stil, you couldn’t help but think that it had something to do with your outfit. This was only confirmed when he pulled away and said, “You are a freaking smoke bomb.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You simply laughed at his choice of words before kissing him again. Tonight was definitely going to be a fun night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marko: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> You and Marko were walking on the beach and started goofing around and making fun of each other. At one point, you had called Marko a dork and he started chasing you. While at first out had appeared to outrun him, he eventually caught you by the waist and started tickling you mercilessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Marko! Stop! Please!” You screamed, desperately trying to wiggle out his grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He simply continued to tickle you as he told you, “First you have to apologize for calling me a dork.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Babes please, I’m begging you! Just let me go!” You continued to beg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Marko laughed at that and said, “Not until you say, ‘Marko is the coolest person on the planet’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “We both know that’s a lie,” you stated in defiance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When you said that, Marko stopped tickling you and lifted you off of the grin as he said, “Okay, Missy. That’s the final straw.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As Marko started walking towards the water, it immediately clicked in your head what he was going to do. You desperately tried to break free out of his grasp as you yelled at him not to do what he was about to do. However, it proved to be in vain as he threw you into the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When you walked out of the water, you were pissed for a split second before you saw the look on Marko’s face and started laughing. You didn’t know what it was exactly, but you could never stay mad at him for long. The two of you were laughing as you walked towards him and said, “I swear, I am going to chop your mullet off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I’d like to see you try,” Marko quipped back with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You rolled your eyes a little and said, “You’re so mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Okay, okay I’m sorry,” Marko said, holding his hands up in surrender. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You started shivering a little, and Marko didn’t hesitate to take his jacket off and wrap it around your shoulders once he saw this. He said in a kind voice, “Here you go, Princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As soon as he did this, you immediately tried to shrug it off. Marko had worked so hard on his jacket for so long to make it look good, and you couldn’t stand the idea of getting it wet and messing up his hard work. You told him, “Marko, I don’t want to ruin your jacket.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You won’t, I promise,” Marko said as he once again pulled the jacket around your shoulder, “Don’t worry about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> This time, you kept the jacket wrapped around you as you smiled and said, “Thank you, Marko.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Anything for you,” he responded, “I’m sorry I threw you in the water.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You then leaned in and kissed him. The two of you kissed for a few moments before Marko pulled away and gently cupped your cheek. Marko gently rubbed his thumb against your cheek and smiled fondly at you as he said, “You’re so beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When he said that, your heart melted as you kissed him once more as you kissed him once more. Marko really was the most perfect guy you could ask for. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dwayne: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> You and Dwayne decided to have a quiet night at the cave. The past week had been finals weeks at school for you, and it had absolutely worn you out. Dwayne wanted a break from the boardwalk as well, so the two of you spent the night in. The two of you were cuddled up on the couch while Dwayne quietly read to you. While you tried your best to pay attention, Dwayne’s soothing voice along with your exhaustion from finals week was slowly lowering you to sleep. You were closing and opening your eyes every few seconds. Dwayne must have noticed this because he smiled at you and asked, “You tired?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, a little,” you answered before yawning a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dwayne gently kissed your temple before moving to take his jacket off and wrap it around you like a blanket. You immediately snuggled into the jacket, feeling how soft the leather is. Dwayne then picked you up bridal style and said, “Let’s get you to bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You simply laid your head on his chest while he carried you to one of the spare mattresses they had. Once the two of you were settled, you were laying on Dwayne’s chest with his jacket draped over you while Dwayne kept his arms wrapped tightly around you. You mumbled to him in a sleepy voice, “Your jacket’s really soft.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dwayne chuckled a little before kissing you on the forehead and saying, “Well, it looks really good on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You felt your cheeks turned pink at that comment. As much as you wanted to keep talking to him, sleep was slowly taking over. You mumbled to him, “Goodnight Dwayne.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Goodnight,” he mumbled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You fell asleep that night wondering how you got such a sweet boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Star: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Star had been spending the weekend at your house, and it had been amazing. The two of you would sleep during the day, and would explore the boardwalk at night. You two would cook meals together, watch movies, and just enjoyed each other’s company. It was one of the best weekends of your life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> One day, you had woken up before Star. It was about an hour before the sun went down, so Star wasn’t quite ready to wake up yet. For a while, you just laid in bed with her, running your hand through her curls. Eventually, you got out of bed to get dressed for the night. You saw one of Star’s skirts on the floor, and smiled as you put it on. Normally, you weren’t a big fan of skirts, opting instead to wear shorts, but you had always wanted to try on one of Star’s skirts. They looked fun to wear. Once you had the skirt on, you kept spinning around the room to watch the way the skirt spun and the sequins sparkled. You were so caught up in your dancing that you didn’t even notice Star woke up until you heard her ask, “Is that my skirt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You jumped a little out of shock when you turned to face Star, but eventually answered, “Yeah, it is. I wanted to try it on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Star smiled from where she was sitting up in bed and told you, “It looks very nice on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Thank y-you,” You responded, blushing and stuttering ever so slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The two of you had been dating for a while now, but you still got flustered everytime she complimented you. Luckily for you, Star found it adorable whenever you got flustered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Star hoped out of bed and walked over to the boombox and pressed play. Once the music started playing, she walked over to you and grabbed your hands to spin you around. The two of you dance for about two hours, Star admiring how beautiful you looked in the skirt and sipping you around to watch it flow with you. In those moments, you were certain that you couldn’t be any happier than you were then. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. First “I Love You”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long to get up. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy! Be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, and comment if you do. Comments absolutely make my day, and I try to respond to all comments I get. Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Michael: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lucy had to go back to Arizona for a week to settle some legal matters, leaving Michael, Sam, and Grandpa back in Santa Carla. Luckily for them, you had offered to stay with them for that week and help out. You and Michael were practically acting as parents for Sam that week, and while Sam usually complained about not needing a babysitter, he was happy to have you stay with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You helped out in pretty much any way you could think of: doing laundry, helping clean the house, cooking meals with Michael, anyway you could help, you would. While you didn’t really think twice about it, Michael constantly told you what a major help you were and thanked you for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The night before Lucy was scheduled to come home, you and Michael were laying in his bed, cuddling. At one point, Michael pressed a kiss to your forehead and said, “Thank you for everything you did this week, y/n. It really was a big help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “It’s no problem,” you told him, “It was actually kind of fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Michael smiled at that before saying, “Seriously though, it really means a lot to me. These past few months have been really hard for all of us. You helping has made things a lot easier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You smiled when he said that before giving him a quick kiss. When you pulled away, you said, “I’m always here for you, Mikey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Michael gave you another kiss before whispering to you, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When he said this, you gasped a little in pleasant surprise. This was the first time Michael had said those words for you. Hearing those words made an impossibly happy feeling bloom in your heart knowing that Michael felt the same way you did. You smiled at him and said, “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Michael’s smile grew even wider at this before leaning in and kissing you passionately. The two of you made out for a little bit until Michael pulled away and said, “You know something? This whole domestic life thing is actually kind of nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, it is,” you responded before asking, “You maybe want to have that someday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Definitely,” Michael answered, “Are you on board with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I’m definitely on board as long as it’s with you,” you told him, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I love you too,” Michael responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> To say that you were nervous would be an understatement. Sam was going out on a vampire hunt with the Frog Brothers tonight, and you were beyond terrified about it. Sure, Sam had gone on plenty of vampire hunts with the Frog Brothers before, but this was the first one since the two of you started dating. What if something went wrong? What if Sam got hurt? Or turned? Or killed? It was too much for you to handle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You were in Sam’s living room, pacing back and forth when Sam came down the stairs. Instead of his normal clothes, Sam was decked out in a military uniform similar to the one’s the Frog Brothers wear, bandana, wooden stakes, and all. You had to admit, the uniform suited him, but this wasn’t the time to worry about that. There were more important things to worry about. You slowly walked over to him and wrapped your arms around him as you said, “You be careful tonight, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I will, y/n,” Sam reassured you, “You don’t need to worry. I’ve done this plenty of times.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I know, I know,” you said, “But I just don’t want anything to happen to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I know, but I’ll be fine,” he told you, “Plus, if anything goes south, I got Edgar and Alan to back me up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, that doesn’t really make me feel better,” you joked, trying to ease the tension a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It worked as both you and Sam let out small laughs. You then moved one of your hands to cup his face as you told him, “Come home safe tonight, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Of course I will,” Sam said, smiling a little, “I have you to come home too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You smiled a little before telling him, “I love you, Sam.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You weren’t expecting to say that tonight. It was the first time you had said that to him. When you pictured this moment in the past, you always imagined it would be like something out of a romance movie. You imagined that it would be at the beach and sunset, and Sam would pull you close and whisper the words to you before kissing you slowly. But you needed to tell him now, just in case. Somehow, you liked this better. It was more meaningful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Sam smiled at those words and said, “I love you too, y/n.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He then leaned down and gave you a slow, loving kiss. A kiss that let you know how much he loved you. When he pulled away from the kiss, he gave you a long hug and a kiss on the top of your head as he said, “I’ll be back soon, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Okay,” you responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Sam pulled away from the hug, gave you one last kiss, and told you, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I love you too,” you said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Sam left after that, as the Frog Brothers were waiting for him out on the porch. Leaving you to try and find ways to keep yourself distracted. You mostly played with Nanook and tried your best to ignore your growing anxiety as the clock ticked by. Every second that passed was another second Sam was out hunting vampires instead of being safe at home with you. The panicked worrying about where he was was slowly suffocating you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Finally, after three long, excruciating hours, Edgar and Alan walked through the front door with Sam trailing right behind them. You immediately ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He immediately hugged you back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Thank God you’re back,” you said as you pulled away slightly to look him in the eyes, “Are you okay? You’re not hurt are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I’m perfectly fine. Not a scratch,” Sam told you, smiling a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You let out a relieved sigh and said, “Good, I was so worried about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You have nothing to worry about, Doll,” he said, “I’ll always come home to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He gave you a sweet, gentle kiss. Once he pulled away, Sam said to you, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I love you too,” you responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You then heard Alan yell from the kitchen, “Sam, if you and y/n are just gonna make out all night, we’re raiding your fridge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You and Sam both laughed at this before sharing one last kiss and walking into the kitchen, Sam’s arm around you. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Edgar: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> You had been training with Edgar and Alan to become a vampire hunter for awhile, and tonight they were taking you on a hunt for the first time. They had received an anonymous tip that there was a new vampire coven hiding out in an abandoned factory, so they decided to check it out. Alan drove to the factory in their beat up van, you couldn’t help but feel anxious. Granted, you had been training for a while and doing well in the training, but this was your first time putting it to use. Anyone would be nervous in this situation. Thankfully, Edgar was sitting in the back with you and had his arm wrapped around you as he gently stroked your arm. It did help comfort you in the slightest bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When you guys got to the factory, it was right when the sun was beginning to set. You guys had snuck in quietly and saw a group of five vampires hanging from a pole on a ceiling. Having learned from their previous hunts, the Frogs decided to wait until they were awake to initiate an attack. The three of you hid in the shadows while you waited for the vampires to wake up. Once the vampires started jumping down from the pole, you guys decided to charge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You were actually doing a pretty good job at holding your own. You were locked in combat with a nasty girl vampire, and eventually managed to stake her. Once she was dead, you saw that there were two other staked vampires lying on the ground along with Alan and Edgar both fighting with the two remaining ones. Things seemed to be going well, until the vampire Edgar was fighting with pinned Edgar against the wall. Your fight or flight instincts kicked in and you immediately ran over and drove your stake through the bloodsuckers heart. The bloodsucker quickly fell to the floor, dead, and Edgar landed on his feet. He was panting heavily and whispered breathlessly, “Y/n…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You immediately wrapped your arms around him in a crushing hug. The reality of what just happened really set in for you. You had almost lost Edgar. If you hadn’t been able to stake the vampire, Edgar would have been dead. You couldn’t have imagined what you would’ve done if that had happened and you had to go on without Edgar. You wouldn’t have been able to live with yourself or forgive yourself if Edgar had died right in front of you. Without really realizing it, you started shaking a little at the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You asked your boyfriend, “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I’m perfectly fine,” he answered, “You saved me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I had too. I couldn’t let you die,” you told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Edgar hugged you tighter when you said this before whispering to you, “Thank you. I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When he said that, you were a little bit shocked. You had known that you had loved Edgar for a while, but had been waiting for him to say it first. You knew Edgar was very closed off with his emotions, and struggled even more to communicate them. You worried that if you said ‘I love you’ first, he would feel pressured to say it back even if he wasn’t ready. You didn’t want to pressure him and wanted him to say it whenever he felt ready. That was why when he told you this now, you knew that he meant it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You pulled away a little to look him in the eyes and said, “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Edgar smiled when you said that before leaning down and kissing you slowly and lovingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When you guys headed home after successfully taking down the coven, Edgar once again had his arm around you, but this time it wasn’t for comfort; it was just to enjoy your presence. Edgar said to you in a quiet voice, “Thanks again for saving me, y/n. I’m lucky to have such a badass girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Of course,” you told him, putting a hand on his knee, “I’ll always have your back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I love you,” he told you again, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You smiled back and said, “I love you too, Edgar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He then leaned in and kissed you gently. Edgar had a lot of emotional walls up, and didn’t like being vulnerable. In fact, this was the most vulnerable you’ve ever seen him. He was sitting here, kissing you gently and telling you that he loved you. You knew that this was his way of letting his walls down. It made you very proud of him, and made you love him all the more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alan: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was you and Alan’s six month anniversary, and he had a special date for the two of you. He wouldn’t give you any details about what you guys were doing; just to meet him at the comic store at eight. You decided to wear a sundress that way you could look nice without being overly fancy. Since it was your anniversary, you decided to get something special for him. You got him another box of the salt water taffy he loved, along with a dog tag, and a handwritten note for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When you got to the comic store, Alan was already waiting outside for you with a bouquet of lavender roses. You immediately smiled when you saw him. Alan always brought you the most beautiful lavender roses, so it was nice to see that he was continuing the tradition. Plus, he looked really stinking cute. He was wearing his vampire hunting military uniform, without the weapons and the beret, that you knew was his version of formal wear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You ran over to him and hugged him as you said, “Hi Alan!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Hi Angel!” He greeted as he hugged you back and kissed you on the cheek, “You look beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Thank you! You look so cute,” you told him as you pulled away before kissing him lovingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Alan happily kissed you back. After a few moments, You pulled away and said to Alan, “Happy Anniversary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Happy Anniversary,” he repeated before asking, “You ready to go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I’m ready,” you answered with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Alan then took your hand and led you down to the beach. As the two of you walked down the beach, you couldn’t help but feel nervousness in the pit of your stomach. Tonight was the night you were planning on telling Alan you loved him. You had known you had loved him for a while, but you wanted the moment you told him to be special. What better moment than your six month anniversary?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Eventually, Alan led you to a cute little picnic set up for the two of you. He had a big beach towel laid out for the two of you with a small picnic basket and a bunch of battery powered candles set up. You gasped a little in pleasant surprise as you said, “Alan, this is so sweet! Thank you so much!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You gave him another quick peck and he said, “You’re welcome, Angel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Once the two of you sat down, you gave Alan his presents. He smiled down at his dog tag when he opened it and you asked, “Do you like it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I love it,” he answered, “Thank you so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You’re welcome,” you said before he gave you a quick kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Alan then handed you your bouquet of flowers and said, “These are for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Thank you, they’re beautiful,” You said as he rested your head on his shoulder, “I remember you brought me lavender roses on our first date too. It’s really sweet that you’re always bringing me them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Do you know why I’m always bringing you them?” Alan asked, wrapping his arm around your shoulders.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You shook your head a little and Alan told you, “Lavender roses represent love at first sight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When Alan said that, you looked up at him and asked in a soft voice, “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I love you, y/n,” he said, looking at you adoringly, “I’ve been in love with you since I first met you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> These words took your breath away and made your heart melt. No one had ever said something so sweet and romantic to you. You knew whatever you tried to say wouldn’t be half as romantic, so you just settled for smiling happily and saying, “Alan, I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Really?” Alan asked, his face lighting up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Really,” you answered, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Alan still seemed to be in disbelief because he asked, “You love me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Of course I love you. You’re my Superman,” you told him, still smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As soon as you said this, Alan immeadelty leaned in and kissed you passionately and lovingly, and you happily kissed him back. After a few moments, Alan pulled away and asked, “How did I get so lucky to have you love me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Alan stop, you're so sweet,” You told him, barely being able to contain your excitement, “I love you so much!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You then tackled him in a hug, quite literally. The hug was so strong that he fell on his back. He laughed a little and asked, “Jesus, how did you get so strong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You giggled and answered, “It’s all those self defense from vampires lessons you’ve been giving me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Alan laughed at and said, “Well obviously they’re paying off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Definitely,” you added before leaning down and kissing him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The two of you kissed for a little longer before Alan pulled away smiling and said, “Guess what.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What?” You asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He then told you, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I love you too,” you said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “God, it feels so good to be able to say that,” Alan told you before kissing you again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> In that moment, you were certain that you could never feel happier. You were under the stars, kissing the boy you loved, who had been in love with you ever since he met you. It couldn’t be better than that.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was one of the rare moments with David that were quiet and peaceful. The two of you were laying on one of the spare mattresses in the cave with some blankets draped over you. You were saying across his bare chest with your arms wrapped around his waist while he stroked your hair with one hand and had a cigarette dangling from the other. The smell of tobacco that you had come to associate with David filled the room, increasing the feeling of intimacy that was already there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Moments like this with David were few and far between. Your relationship was filled with excitement and adrenaline that came from the night life at the boardwalk, fast-paced rides on his bike, and passionate kisses. It was rare that you guys took time to slow down and have moments to simply be with each other. While you loved the wild excitement in your relationship, you certainly appreciated the quiet moments with David. It was moments like this that reminded you how much you loved David. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The fact that you had fallen in love with David terrified you. David never wanted to fall in love. He never wanted to be tied down. He loved the freedom that is vampirism gifted him, and didn’t want anything to compromise that. You were shocked when he asked you to be his girlfriend, but dating was one thing and being in love was another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Despite all of your fears, you still wanted to tell him. He didn’t have to say it back, and you didn’t expect him to either. You just felt like he deserved to know. You nuzzled further into his chest and whispered, “I love you, David.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When you said that, David went completely still. His hand stopped running through your hair and he made no other more movements. This sent you into a minor panic that you had somehow managed to keep under control other than your erratic heartbeat and your racing mind. You weren’t expecting David to say it back, but now you feared that you had scared him off. After all, David had managed to avoid love for hundreds of years, why would anything change now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> After what felt like an eternity of deafening silence, David kissed the top of your head and said, “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You gently lifted your head up from his chest to look him in the eyes. You almost didn’t believe it. You almost couldn’t believe that David, who had avoided love like the plague, had really fallen in love with you. That is, until you remember who exactly David was. He wasn’t one to break his walls down; to let people in. He saw humanity as a joke, something he could openly taunt. He thought things like love were a human illusion. David wouldn’t tell you that unless he really meant it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> And when David flicked his cigarette away and kissed you slowly, all your doubts disappeared. You could feel all his love for you in his kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> When you started dating Paul, you always figured that you would be the first to say “I love you”. It wasn’t that you doubted that Paul loved you, it was just that he wasn’t an open book about his emotions. Yes, he would flirt with you often, compliment you all the time, but he never really talked about how he actually felt about you. His love language was definitely physical touch rather than words of affirmation, and that definitely showed in his affections toward you. Therefore, you always expected to be the one to say “I love you” first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> One night, the two of you were at the cave goofing around. Paul had the radio on, and he was having fun spinning your around the fountain and dancing around with you. At one point, Paul had dipped you and you cupped his face and pulled him down for a kiss, which he happily reciprocated. After a few moments of kissing, Paul pulled away and stared at you with a look of awe. You tilted your head a little and asked, “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Paul shrugged and said, “You’re just really beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> That comment made your heart melt as you pulled him down for another kiss. Paul picked you up bridal style as he kissed you back and carried you to one of the couches. He laid you down on the couch before climbing on top of you and the two of you started making out. As the two of you kissed passionately, Paul would offer you compliments in between kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “God, you’re so hot,” he would whisper before leaning down and kissing you again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Then he would pull away again and tell you, “You’re the hottest girl I’ve ever met in my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He kissed you again and mumbled against your lips, “God, I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As soon as he said that, you pulled away and looked at him in shock as you asked, “What did you just say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When you asked that, Paul’s face dropped into a panicked expression. What he said seemed to just be registering for him, and it was clear that he was embarrassed that he had let that slipped. He then broke eye contact with you and mumbled, “You weren’t supposed to hear that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Paul then got up from the couch and disappeared into the back cave. You quickly got up and followed him. When you walked into the back cave, you saw Paul standing there with his back turned to you, smoking a joint. It wasn’t like Paul to be that still and tense, and you hated seeing him that way. You walked over to him and hugged him from behind as you said, “Hi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Hey,” he responded as he let out a breathy laugh and put his hands on yours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You then asked, “Do you wanna talk about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Paul sighed, knowing exactly what you were referring too. He started to explain, “I wasn’t going to tell you yet. It’s just that you looked so pretty and I got caught up in the moment and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Did you mean it?” You asked, effectively cutting him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> That was the only thing that mattered to you, whether or not Paul meant it. You knew that you loved Paul with all your heart, and you needed to know if he loved you back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Of course I meant it,” Paul answered, “I just didn’t want-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I love you too,” you told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As soon as you told him that, Paul immediately turned around to face you and asked, “Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Really,” you answered, nodding in smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When you said that, Paul immediately picked you up and wrapped your legs around his waist. I kept repeating, “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,” and punctuated every “I love you” with a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As he did this, you couldn’t stop laughing from happiness. As much as Paul kept up his cool guy persona, you loved when he acted like a huge softie with you. Plus, Paul had just told you that he was in love with you! For the longest time, you were certain that Paul wasn’t going to say that for a long time, that it would be up to you to say it first. However, you were clearly proven wrong. You told him, “You know, I thought I was going to be the one to say ‘I love you’ first.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Oh yeah?” Paul mumbled as he trailed kisses up and down your neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yep, but you beat me to it,” you said, smirking a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Paul continued to kiss your neck as he said, “I guess you were just too chicken to say it first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I’m the chicken?” You questioned, “You literally ran away after you told me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Paul chuckled at that as he pulled away from your neck to look you in the eyes as he said, “Well, how about you let me make it up to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When he said that, he had a mischievous glint in his eyes, and you knew exactly what he was implying. You smirked and said, “I can work with that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Paul smirked back and mumbled against your lips, “I love you, y/n.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I love you too, Paul,” you responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marko: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Tonight was the night. You were finally going to tell Marko you loved him. Of course, you had known you loved him for awhile, but tonight you were finally going to tell him that. It was impossible for you not to fall for Marko. He treated you like an absolute princess, and completely spoiled you. You would always tell him that you didn’t need to be spoiled, that you just wanted to be with him, but that never stopped Marko. It wasn’t just the fact that Marko pampered you, the two of you just clicked. It was like the two of you were magnets being drawn to each other. You guys understood each other on a very deep level, you had a fondness for each other that was stronger than anything you had ever experienced, and you couldn’t imagine not having Marko around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> After giving it a lot of thought, you came up with the perfect way to tell Marko that you loved him. Since you and Marko were both artists, you were always painting designs on small rocks and giving them to Marko, and he absolutely loved them. So you had painted a rock gold and wrote “I love you” on it in black paint, and were going to give it to him tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As you made your way to the cave, you felt a ball of nervous-excitement in your stomach. Why exactly you were nervous, you didn’t quite know. It wasn’t that you didn’t think he would say it back. You could tell that Marko loved you just by the way he looked at you. You ultimately figured that the nerves just came from the big step in the relationship you were about to take. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You eventually got to the cave and the old stairs creaked under your feet as you walked down them. Just as you were about to enter the cave, you were stopped in your tracks by the sounds of yelling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You heard Marko yell, “I’m not having this conversation right now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Hearing Marko yell like that made you freeze right outside of the cave’s entrance. You had never heard him that angry before, and didn’t know what could have set him off like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “No, we are having this conversation right now,” David yelled back, “You’re in denial if you think you can avoid this forever!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Okay well, it’s not your relationship so it’s not your business!” Marko snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When you heard that, your heart dropped to your feet. Whatever they were arguing about, it had something to do with you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> David snapped back, “It is my business! I didn’t have a problem with you having fun with your little girlfriend at first, but it’s getting too serious! You seriously can’t expect this to end well if you don’t turn her soon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “No! I’m not going to force her into this and neither are you!” Marko yelled, “It’s her choice!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Well if she doesn’t make the choice soon, you’re going to have to take matters into your own hands,” David said in an oddly calm voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Marko scoffed before announcing, “Screw this, I have better things to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What? You’re gonna go play with your little human pet?” David asked in a cold, harsh voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> That comment made your stomach drop and seemed to be the final straw for Marko because you heard him mumble, “You son of a bitch!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You then heard the sound of a punch being thrown, and that’s when your fight or flight instincts kicked in. Without thinking, you ran into the cave to see Marko, vamped out, standing above David who was laying on the ground. Before things could escalate any further, you ran in front of Marko, put a hand on his chest, and said, “Marko, stop please!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Why should I?” Marko yelled, vampire face looking furious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> This was the first time you had seen Marko’s vampire face, and you now understood why he was so worried you would be afraid of him. Two sharp fangs curled out of his mouth, his face was contorted with lines and creases that weren’t there before, and his eyes were glowing an angry red. It was terrifying, yet you were up afraid. Behind that face was still your sweet Marko, and you knew that he would listen to you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Cause he’s your brother,” you reasoned in a quiet voice as you moved your hand to caress his face, “Marko baby please, just calm down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As you spoke, Marko seemed to calm down a little. You heard David slowly get up, and could feel all the other vampire’s eyes on you, but you didn’t care. You were only focused on Marko. His face slowly changed back into the face you knew and loved. Once he had calmed down, you whispered to him, “Let’s just get out of here, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Marko looked around at his brothers with disdain before grabbing your hand and leading you out of the cave. Without saying anything, you both got on his bike and rode off. Marko drove a hundred miles an hour; he seemed determined to get as far away from the cave as possible. As you guys rode, the gravity of the conversation between Marko and David really settled in for you. David wanted you to turn; to become a vampire. The mere thought of that sent you into a panic. You had never really thought about it because Marko reassured you that they’ll was plenty of time to work everything out. You didn’t realize that it had been such a point of contention between Marko and his brothers. Eventually, he parked at a very secluded part of the beach where the two of you could be alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He hoped off of the bike, and you moved on the bike so that you could sit facing him. Marko wrapped his arms around your waist and asked, “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. You couldn’t believe Marko was really worried about you right now when you should be the one asking if he’s okay. You wrapped your arms around his neck and answered, “I’m perfectly fine. How are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Instead of answering the question, Marko asked you, “How much did you hear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I was walking into the cave when I heard you say that you weren’t having this conversation,” you answered quietly, “Then I heard everything after that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Marko sighed before telling you, “You know I’d never force that decision on you. I know what a huge change that is. It’s completely your decision.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I know, Marko,” you reassured him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “And don’t worry about David, he’s not gonna lay a hand on you,” Marko continued, “I’m not going to let him near you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You nodded, “Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He then paused for a moment, which made it clear that something else was bothering him. Finally, he said, “I’m sorry if...if I scared you earlier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You shook your head, “You didn’t, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marko paused again before asking, “You know I don’t think of you as some sort of...human pet, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He grimaced at that phrase, showing exactly how much he resented it. You moved one hand to caress his cheek and told him, “Of course I know that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I mean it, though. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Marko told you softly, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When you heard this, your mood completely shifted. Whatever had happened that night didn’t matter anymore. Marko had just told you that he loved you. You were so certain that you would be the first one to say it that it caught you off guard. You were so surprised that you asked, “Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Marko chuckled a little and answered, “Yes really. I love you, y/n.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Marko, I-,” you started to say before you remember the rock that was in your pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You quickly pulled the rock out of your pocket and handed it to Marko as you said, “I made this for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Marko looked down at it and smiled brightly when he saw what was written on it. He said, “It’s beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He then gave you a long, passionate, and loving kiss that you happily reciprocated. The two of you kissed until you needed to pull away to breathe. Once you did, Marko smiled at you and said, “I love you so much, my princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I love you too, Marko,” You said, giving him a quick peck, “I love you more than anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> After you said that, Marko scooped you up bridal style and started to float in the air. You always loved it when Marko would pick you up and fly. Once you guys were in the air, Marko leaned in and kissed you once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> At that moment, you couldn’t feel more happy or safe. You knew that Marko was going to protect you. Marko loved you, and you loved him right back.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dwayne: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was another night where you and Dwayne were laying at your spot on the beach. You were laying across Dwayne’s chest and his arms were wrapped around you as you both stargazed. It was the perfect night to do so. The sky was clear, the stars were bright, and there was a nice breeze in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You said to Dwayne, “The sky’s beautiful tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, it’s gorgeous,” he responded, “I’m sure the sunset was beautiful too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He said the second part with a hint of sadness in his voice. Dwayne had told you that he used to watch the sunset all the time before he was turned. You, on the other hand, had the gift of being able to watch the sunset every night. You asked your boyfriend, “You miss the sunset, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “A little,” he answered, shrugging slightly.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As soon as he said that, you immediately got an idea about something special to do for Dwayne. The next night at sunset, you sat at your window with your canvas and oil paints. Once you were finished, you had perfectly recreated the sunset on the canvas. You didn’t want to wait for it to air dry, so you used your hair dryer instead. As soon as all the paint was dry, you rushed to the cave with the painting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When you got there, you made sure to hide the painting behind your back as you entreated the cave to see Dwayne sitting on one of the couches reading a book. He was lost in the book that he didn’t even hear you come in. So, you walked over to him and pecked him on the lips. After kissing him quickly, you greeted, “Hey there handsome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Hey sweetie,” He said as he stood up, “What’s up with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I have a surprise for you,” you told him excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dwayne’s face lit up a little at that and asked, “What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Close your eyes,” you said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He did as he was told and you pulled the painting out from behind your back and held it in front of you. You then said, “Okay, you can open them now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When he opened his eyes, a look of pleasant surprise spread across his face. He slowly took the painting of the sunset from you and admired it. He then asked you, “Did you really make this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You nodded, “You said that you missed sunsets, so I thought this would be the next best thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Once you said that, Dwayne pulled you into a tight hug and whispered, “It’s beautiful. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Of course,” you told him, “I just wanted to do something nice for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dwayne sighed happily at that before saying, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Those words came as a shock to you. Everyone knew that Dwayne wasn’t a talker, and rarely expressed how he was feeling. Dwayne was a mystery, even to you. While you had a gift for being able to read and understand him, you still neve quite knew where his head was. That was, until now. Now you knew exactly how he felt about you. He loved you. You were so excited and surprised about it that you looked up at him and asked, “You love me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dwayne chuckled a little at that as he cupped your cheek with his free hand and told you intently, “I fell for you the moment I saw you, and every moment since then I’ve been falling more and more in love with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Your heart melted at those words. It was the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to you. You had been falling for Dwayne for a while and falling hard, so those words were the best thing you could ever hear. You smiled brightly at him and told him, “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dwayne smiled at you adoringly before leaning in and kissing you softly. You happily kissed him back, wanting to make the moment last forever. This was the first time you had ever been in love. It was scary and exciting and oh so wonderful. The feeling of Dwayne’s arms around you caused the world around you blur and made you never want to let go. Luckily for you, Dwayne wasn’t planning on letting you go anytime soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Star:</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Star was once again staying at your house, and you two were getting ready to go to the boardwalk. Your roommates had already gone out for the night, so it was just you and Star in the house. You had just gotten out of the shower and had wrapped yourself in a robe before you stepped into your room to get changed. However, when you walked out you saw that star was bent over in the corner, her back turned to you and panting heavily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Star, are you okay?” You asked concerned as you walked over to check on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Without turning around, Star said in a harsh voice, “Y/n, don’t come any closer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Star, I just want to make sure you’re okay,” you told her as you continued to walk towards her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> That’s when Star turned around and yelled, “Stay away!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When she turned around, you couldn’t hold back your gasp. Star’s face was fully vamped out with harsh creases, glowing red eyes, and sharp fangs. It was such a contradiction from your normal sweet and gentle Star that it scared you a little. However, your fear was quickly overshadowed by the fact that Star needed your help right now. When you first found out about vampires, Star warned you that there was always a chance that she could vamp out. In that situation, it was up to you to talk her down before she drank human blood and completed the transformation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You slowly walked over to her, cupped her face with both your hands, and said to her in a soft voice, “Star, calm down, okay? Just breathe. Focus on your breathing. Calm down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Star’s breaths were still coming out in uneven pants and her face showed no signs of changing. You continued, “star, you’re not going to hurt anyone. I know you’re not. You’re a good person, you wouldn’t hurt anyone. And you're strong. You’re stronger than the thirst, I know you can fight it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Her breathing slowly became more steady, so you said one last thing, “Star, please come back. I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You had known you loved Star for a while, but hadn’t told her until now. This isn’t how you wanted to tell her. You wanted the moment you told her to be the most romantic and special moment of both you and Star’s life. Even though this isn’t how you expected the moment to go, it didn’t make the words any less meaningful. You loved Star with all your heart, and nothing, not even vampirism, was going to change that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Those words seemed to pull Star back to reality. Her face quickly morphed back to normal, and she looked to be on the verge of tears as she whispered, “y/n…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You immediately pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair as she began to cry. She said through her sobs, “I’m so sorry, y/n. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Shhh, you don’t have to apologize,” you reassured her, “You didn’t do anything wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I could’ve killed you,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You shook your head a little, “But you didn’t. You’re a good person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Once she calmed down a little, Star buried her face in your neck as she whispered, “I love you, y/n.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You then hugged her a little closer to you and whispered back, “I love you too, Star.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. You Get Caught Making Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to my attempt at writing comedy. I’m not really sure if these are funny, but I hope that you all find them funny. I tried. I hope you all enjoy! Be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, and comment if you do. Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Michael: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> You and Michael had been working at the garage all day, and had just gotten off of your shifts. The two of you decided to go back to his house and relax for a little bit. You were both lying in the hammock in his backyard, snuggling up next to each other. As you watched the sun slowly set, you smiled softly as you said, “This is really nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, it is,” Michael responded, “God, I needed this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Me too,” you told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You lifted your head from his chest to smile at him. He smiled back at you and said, “You’re so cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He then leaned in and kissed you. The kiss started out soft, but quickly grew more intense. Michael slowly pulled you on top of him, so that you were straddling him which allowed him to deepen the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The longer you two kissed, the more you got lost in it. Michael was a great kisser, and he knew exactly what to do to make your mind go blank. You were so lost in the kiss that you hadn’t even heard the door open until it was too late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Oh my God!” Lucy’s voice screamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> In a sweeping motion, Michael pushed you off of him which caused you two land on the hammock next to him. Feeling your face heat up, you immediately covered it with your hands. You couldn’t bring yourself to look at Lucy. The embarrassment was too much for you to handle. You and Lucy had a very good relationship. The two of you got along great. The fact that Lucy had caught you and Michael making out made you wish that the ground would open up and swallow you whole. Getting caught making out by the parents was every teenagers worst nightmare, and it had just come true for you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Lucy started to say, “Oh my gosh, I am so sorry you two. I didn’t realize that you guys were out here and…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Mom, mom just stop, please,” Michael pleaded, effectively cutting his mom off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You finally removed your hands from your face, but still couldn’t bring yourself to make eye contact with Lucy after what she just walked in on. Instead, you just turned to Michael and said in a small voice, “I’m gonna head out now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” Michael responded, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “See you tomorrow,” you responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> With that, you stood up from the hammock and quickly made your way to the front of the house where you had parked your car. Once you were gone, Lucy told her son, “Michael, I am so sorry. I just wanted to check up on you and y/n, and I didn’t realize-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Mom, no offense, but I really don’t want to have this conversation with you,” Michael said as he stood up from the hammock and started to walk towards the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Before he entered, Lucy added, “I’m not upset, just so you know. It’s a part of life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Mom, stop please!” Michael begged before walking into the house and retreating to his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He knew that he was being harsh with his mom. She was just trying to mend the situation. Still, that was a conversation that no guy ever wanted to have with his mom. It was bad enough that she had caught him making out with his girlfriend; he certainly wasn’t discussing it with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, and you and Sam were in his room reading comics. This was a routine you and Sam had developed. Every Sunday you two would lay in his bed together and read the most recent comics you had picked up as you cuddled and just enjoyed being in each other’s presence. You were currently laying your head on Sam’s stomach, and reading the latest edition of Wonder Woman when Sam started running his fingers through your hair. As he continued to do this, you quickly got more and more distracted. You eventually tossed your comic aside and shifted so that you were laying on top of Sam. Sam gave you a mischievous smirk as he said, “Hey there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Hey there,” you repeated before asking, “What do you think you’re doing, mister?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Sam shrugged as he answered, “Just trying to get your attention.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> After saying that, Sam pressed a passionate kiss to your lips. You froze in surprise for a moment before kissing him back. Sam then slowly pushed you down, so that you were laying on the bed and he was laying on top of you. To say you were surprised was an understatement. Sam was never this assertiveness when it came to kissing you. You certainly weren’t complaining though as you happily kissed him back. You weren’t sure how long you had been kissing; all you knew is that you pulled away when you heard Sam’s door open. Your heart dropped when you looked over and saw that Sam’s grandpa had just walked in, holding a newly stuffed owl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Hey Sammy, I brought you a little some-,” Grandpa Emerson started to say, but stopped when he saw Sam on top of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You buried your face in Sam’s shoulder to try and hide how red your face had just turned. Grandpa chuckled a little before saying, “Well, I’ll just leave you two alone then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Once Grandpa had left and closed the door. Sam climbed off of you and sat down next to you as you slowly sat up. The two of you sat in an awkward silence for a while, you being too embarrassed to say anything. You couldn’t believe that had just happened. Grandpa Emerson had really just walked in on you and Sam making out. It was pretty much your worst nightmare come true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You finally spoke up and said, “So I think I’m gonna go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Okay,” Sam responded, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “See you tomorrow,” you confirmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He then leaned in and kissed you. You accepted the kiss, but pulled away pretty quickly. You said a quick goodbye to him before leaving his room. About an hour after you left, Sam had finally mustered up the courage to go downstairs and face Grandpa. Unfortunately for Sam, he walked into the kitchen to see both Michael and Grandpa laughing hysterically. Sam’s heart sank when he saw this, knowing that Grandpa must have told Michael everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> His fears were confirmed when Michael smirked and said, “Hey Sammy, Grandpa told me that he caught you and y/n sucking face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When Michael said that, Sam’s face turned twenty shades of red. Michael then laughed and told him, “Hey kid, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I’m actually kind of proud of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, cheers to you, Sammy,” Grandpa said with a smile as he held up the root beer bottle in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> At that point, Sam had enough of his family's teasing. Without saying anything, he exited the kitchen and ran back upstairs, perfectly happy to just sit in his room and read comics for the rest of the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edgar: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Edgar had been very affectionate all day which was definitely odd to you. Normally when you came to help out at the comic store, he gave you a hug and a quick peck at most. He just wasn’t a touchy-feely guy, especially in public. You didn’t understand what was making him so affectionate today, but you weren’t going to complain about it. Instead, you just enjoyed the kisses on the cheeks and foreheads he was giving you, and let him pull you into his lap when he was sitting in the wheely chair behind the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As he wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed your temple, you smiled at him and asked, “What’s gotten into you today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What do you mean?” Edgar questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You explained, “You’re awfully cuddly today. Trust me, I’m not complaining, but this isn’t normally like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Edgar shrugged, “I’m just trying to show my girlfriend I love her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Aww, Eddie,” you said before leaning up and kissing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You two pulled away from the kiss when Alan said, “Will you two stop being disgustingly adorable and help me close up the store?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Edgar rolled his eyes at that while you just laughed and said, “Sorry Alan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When you and Edgar stood up, Edgar said, “I’ll grab the cleaning stuff. Y/n, will you come help me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Before you had the chance to answer, Edgar gently grabbed your hand and led you to the back room of the comic store where they kept the cleaning supplies. It was tiny, about the air of a closet, but there was enough room for the two of you. Once you were both in there, Edgar spun you around to face him before backing you against the wall and kissing you passionately. It took you a second to catch up with everything, but once you did you happily kissed him back. After a few moments, Edgar pulled away, leaving you breathless, as he whispered, “You look so good today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He then leaned in and began kissing you again. Edgar moved his hands from your waist to your thighs so he could lift you up, and wrapped your legs around his waist. You jumped up a little in order to wrap your legs around him, never breaking the kiss as you did. Edgar was an amazing kisser, and everytime he kissed you it was like the rest of the world faded away. This proved to be true even now as you didn’t even realize that someone came in before it was too late. Edgar suddenly pulled away from the kiss and said angrily, “What the hell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You looked down to see a Captain America comic laying on the ground at Edgar’s side, and then looked up to see Alan standing in the entrance. you quickly put two and two together that Alan had thrown the comic at Edgar. Alan then asked, “Well now that you two are done swapping saliva, will you please help me close up shoppe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> After he asked that, you literally face palmed yourself, wanting nothing more to just drop dead right then and there. Edgar’s brother really just caught you making out. This had to be the most humiliating moment of your life. You jumped down from Edgar and said in a quiet voice, “Alan, I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “No need to apologize, y/n,” Alan reassured you, “It’s not your fault that my brother lacks any self control.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Will you get out?” Edgar asked harshly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Alan started to walk out of the back room as he yelled, “You better be out in five minutes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was gone, Edgar turned back towards you and kissed you again. This time, you quickly pulled away and said, “Nope, not happened. The mood is officially ruined.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Aww, come on Love,” Edgar pleaded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Nope,” you responded as you grabbed some of the cleaning supplies, “Next time you want to make out, at least bring me somewhere where your brother can’t walk in on us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alan: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was another night of handling vampire hunting business, but this night was a little different from usual. The Frog Brothers had gotten a call from some old lady who claimed to have information on vampires, and the boys had decided to check it out. Edgar had spoken to her one-on one and insisted on meeting during the day, to confirm the women as human. She had agreed, so they pulled up to the house in their beat up fan, which you had affectionately dubbed the vampire mobile, and you were all about to get out when Edgar said, “You two stay here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What?” You asked confused, “How come?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “She requested to speak with me alone when I was arranging the meeting,” Edgar explained in a gruff voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “But what happens if something goes south?” Alan questioned, “You might end up needing backup.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Edgar thought about that for a moment before saying, “If I’m not back in fifteen minutes, come in with backup.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Sounds like a plan,” Alan responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> With that, Edgar stept out of the car, leaving you and Alan to yourselves. Both of you were sitting in the backseat, so Alan asked you, “So what do you wanna do in the meantime?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You laughed a little before shrugging and answering, “I mean, we could just cuddle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Before Alan had the chance to respond, you snuggled up into his side. Alan responded by wrapping his arm around you and saying, “I like this idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He pressed a kiss to your forehead, which made you smile as you snuggled up closer to him. You two sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes before you leaned in and gave Alan a quick kiss. When you pulled away, you saw that Alan was looking at you with fondness in his eyes. You blushed a little as you smiled and answered, “What’s that look for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Alan shrugged before answering, “You’re just really pretty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Your blushes grew at that before you kissed Alan again. He deepened the kiss before slowly laying down, so that you were laying across the backseat and he was on top of you. Despite the fact that you were slowly getting lost in the kiss, you reluctantly pulled away and said, “Alan, this probably isn’t the best time to make out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “We still have like ten more minutes before Edgar needs us to come save him,” Alan argued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Before you had the chance to rebut, Alan leaned down and continued kissing you, more passionate than before. This time, you couldn’t help melting into the kiss as you pulled Alan closer to you. Time always melted away whenever Alan kissed you, and while that was normally a good thing, it certainly wasn’t in this scenario. Before you knew it, the van door was pulled open to reveal Edgar standing there, looking rather unamused. Alan quickly got off of you and you sat up and covered your cheeks with your hands, feeling them heat up from embarrassment. Alan was the one to try and break the tension by asking, “So...how did the meeting go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Edgar rolled his eyes before answering, “Well thankfully, she ended up being harmless. Good thing too because if I was in danger you two would’ve been too busy sucking face to come help me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Edgar, I’m so sorry,” you mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Edgar only responded by saying, “I can’t believe you too would be so unprofessional.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The ride home was spent getting a very angry lecture from Edgar about the seriousness of the vampire hunting business and the importance of remaining professional. As he continued to go on about the proper way to behave during a meeting, you whispered to Alan, “Why do I feel like I’m being lectured by my principal about how plagiarism is bad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Alan snorted at that before saying, “He sounds like a mom yelling at her kid about how to behave in public.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You bit your lip to suppress your giggles in order to keep up the front that you were listening to Edgar. However, when Edgar started talking about the consequences of relationships between “co-workers”, it was impossible for you and Alan to not burst into fits of laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> David was driving you back to the cave for you two to have some alone time. You guys did this every night: you would hang out at the boardwalk for a bit, David would go out and feed with his brothers, and then you guys would head back to the cave to spend some time together by yourselves. Of course, when you guys do get alone time, neither of you could keep your hands off of each other. Not that either of you had a problem with that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Once you guys got to the bluff, David turned around on his bike and started to kiss you passionately. He pulled away after a few moments and mumbled, “You look so damn good tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You don’t look too bad yourself,” you responded, smirking a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> David chuckled a little at that before reattaching his lips to yours. He slowly picked you up bridal style and carried you down the stairs to the cave, never breaking the kiss. Once you were in the cave, David slowly carried you over to his chair, sitting down himself before placing you on his lap. You moved so that you were straddling his lap in order to be closer to him. You wrapped your arms around his next while pressing your chest against his, and he let his hands wander your body. David had to be the best kisser in the world. After all, he did have hundreds of years of experience. His kisses were always dominant and passionate, and always left you breathless with your mind fuzzy. His breath was always a little bit smoaky from his cigarette habit, and it only added to the sexiness of his kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Normally, time wasn’t an issue when it came to you spending alone time together. David has always given his brothers strict instructions to stay out of the cave whenever he brought you back and they almost always listen. This was different tonight, though. Tonight, you and David were broken apart by the sound of Marko yelling, “Good Lord, David! Are you trying to suck her soul out of her body?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Marko, what the hell are you doing here?” David asked angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Marko answered matter-of-factly, “I have to feed Rocky.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When you heard that, you couldn’t help but laugh at his explanation. Rocky was the pigeon who lived in the cave that Marko had befriended. David wasn’t a big fan of pets, but he had allowed Marko to keep him. Based off of the look on David’s face, it seemed like he was regretting that decision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> David then asked, “Why didn’t you feed him before we left?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I forgot to,” Marko explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> David asked, “How do you forget to feed your pigeon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I don’t know!” Marko whined, “I just did!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You bit your lip to keep from laughing at this conversation that sounded an awful lot like a parent arguing with a child about why they didn’t use the bathroom before getting in the car. Marko then said, “I just need to feed Rocky and I’ll get out of your hair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> David sighed loudly before answering, “Make it quick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> While Marko fed his pigeon, you simply sat in David’s lap while David glared evilly at his brother. Once Marko was done, he headed out of the cave and said, “Okay, I’m gone. You two go back to having fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> David growled at that statement which made you giggle. Once you were sure Marko was gone, you straddled his lap once more before poking his cheek and teasingly saying, “Someone’s in a grumpy mood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Don’t test me right now, Kitten,” David warned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I won’t,” you responded, smirking a little, “Now where were we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> David smirked back before kissing you once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Your family had to go out of town for the week to attend your cousin’s wedding in San Diego, and Paul was not happy about it. He didn’t understand why you couldn’t just ditch the wedding and stay with him at the cave instead. You had told him that as nice as that sounded, there was no possible way your parents were letting you get out of going to the wedding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Having to spend a week without Paul was torture. The entire time you had been in San Diego, you had only been thinking about him and how you couldn’t wait to get back to Santa Carla and see him again. Unbeknownst to Paul, you had decided to surprise him when you got back. You had told him that you were going to be gone for two weeks instead of fun, that way he wouldn’t be expecting you to return when you did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The night your family got back home, you put on a cute outfit that you knew Paul would love before heading off to the boardwalk. The moon had already risen above Santa Carla, so you knew the boys were most likely going to be at the boardwalk. You were proven to be correct when you arrived there and saw Paul sitting on the railing goofing off with Marko while David and Dwayne leaned against their bikes watching the two blonde’s shenanigans. Paul’s back was turned to you, which gave you the perfect opportunity to surprise him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You slowly walked up to the gang of bikers and held your index finger up to your lips to let Paul’s brothers know to be quiet. They all gave you a smile small along with a knowing nod which allowed you to wrap your arms around Paul from behind and ask, “Hey baby, did you miss me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Paul immediately turned around and when he saw you, his face lit up and said, “Oh my God!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He picked you up in a hug and started spinning you around, causing you to giggle as you wrapped your legs around his waist. He eventually pulled away just enough to look you in the eyes as he asked, “How are you back already? I thought you were going to be gone for two weeks!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “That might’ve been a little white lie,” you said with a slightly smug smile, “I wanted to surprise you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Well you certainly accomplished that,” Paul told you, “Oh my God, I missed you so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I missed you too,” you responded before leaning in to kiss him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You had intended for the kiss to be sweet, but Paul quickly deepened it. He then moved so that he could sit you on the railing and kiss you passionately. You faintly heard Marko say, “Jesus Christ, Paul.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The one thing that could be said about Paul was that he had no shame. Because of this, he had no qualms about making out with you in public. He didn’t care who was watching. In fact, he preferred that people see, so that everyone could know that he had the hottest girl in Santa Carla. You tried once or twice to push him off, somewhat aware of the fact that you're in a public area, but Paul was too good of a kisser for you to pull away. You assumed that his wonderful kissing skills came from years of practice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> However, David had apparently had enough of your PDA show because he growled out, “Paul, I swear to God if you don’t knock it off I will stake you myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Paul pulled away with a loud groan and complained, “Come on, David. Don’t you believe in love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “No, I don't,” David answered, “and I certainly don’t believe in making out in public.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Paul huffed at his brother’s response which caused you to laugh before cupping his cheek and telling him, “Come on, let’s go back to the cave. We have a lot of catching up to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The mischievous gleam in your eye let Paul know what you were implying. A smirk spread across his face as he responded, “I like that idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marko: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> There was a concert at the boardwalk one night, and you and Marko were two of the people in the large crowd. You had put a little extra effort into how you look, making sure that you looked cute for tonight. This proved to work because Marko had his eyes locked on you from the moment you stepped onto the boardwalk. As you swayed your hips and danced along to the rhythm, Marko simply stared at you in awe.  His eyes never left you, and you soaked up all the attention. You made sure to sway your hips a little more than you normally did when you danced to tease your boyfriend a little. This apparently worked because Marko eventually snaked his arm around you from behind and whispered in your ear, “Why don’t we get out of here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “If you insist,” you responded, looking over your shoulder to smirk at him a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Marko smirked back and grabbed your hand to lead you out of the crowd. You were a little confused when Marko started to lead you down the beach instead of to his bike, but you didn’t question it. He eventually pulled you below the boardwalk and pressed you against one of the support beams and kissed you excitedly. You wrapped your arms around his neck in order to kiss him back. Marko kissed you so passionately that you struggled to catch your breath. When he pulled away, you were painting heavily as he told you, “You’re so hot. I couldn’t stop staring at you at the concert.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, I noticed,” you responded breathlessly, smirking a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Marko smirked back before attacking your lips again. Your knees buckled slightly from the intensity of the kiss, causing Marko to wrap his arms around your waist to support you. The two of you continued to kiss until a deep voice asked, “Uhh...Marko?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The two of you pulled away and you blushed a little when you saw Dwayne standing there. As much as you were embarrassed about the fact that one of Marko’s brothers had caught you making out, you were grateful that it was Dwayne who caught you. Paul would’ve never let either of you hear the end of it, and God only knows what David would have done. Dwayne was definitely going to be the one who responded best to the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dwayne then said, “Sorry to interrupt, but Marko we have to go...eat now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Marko nodded, both of you knowing what that meant. You said to Dwayne, “Sorry that you had to see that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “No need to apologize,” Dwayne reassured you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You sighed a little in relief, grateful about how mature Dwayne was being about all of this. Marko turned to you and asked, “Wait for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Of course,” you answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Thanks Beautiful,” Marko said, “I’ll be back soon, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He gave you a goodbye kiss, drawing it out for a few seconds longer before heading off with his brother. As they continued to walk down the beach, Marko said to his brother, “Thanks for saving my ass. I really wasn’t in the mood to deal with David’s crap tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Don’t mention it,” Dwayne told him, “Although, I feel like you should’ve been more afraid of Paul catching the two of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Oh God, that would’ve been a nightmare,” Marko said, wincing a little, “I really owe you one, man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Give me first dibs on dinner tonight and we’ll call it even,” Dwayne offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Marko nodded, “Deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dwayne: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> You and your friends had been hanging out at the beach all day, and had been there until sunset. Because of this, you didn’t have time to get changed out of your bikini before heading off to the cave to see Dwayne. You just went in your swimsuit and your shawl which served as a cover up as you drove to the cave, figuring that you could just get changed when you got there. Once you got to the cave, you walked down the stairs to see that Dwayne was leaning against the outside of the cave, waiting for you. When he saw you coming down the stairs, his eyes went wide. You walked over to him with a smile and kissed him on the lips before saying, “Hey there, Handsome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Hi y/n,” he responded before asking, “Did you go to the beach today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, my friends and I were there all day,” you explained, “I didn’t have time to change before coming over, so I figured I could just get dressed here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dwayne nodded at that as he continued to stare at you in awe. He whispered to you, “You look beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He then leaned down and started to kiss you. The kiss was slow yet passionate, just like Dwayne always kissed you. It was no secret that Dwayne was a skilled kisser, having had over a hundred years of experience. He knew exactly the way to make you see stars when he kissed you. He slowly took your shawl off before removing his leather jacket and slowly backing you up closer to the water. It picked you up bridal style and never broke the kiss as he slowly walked into the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dwayne’s kisses were always sexy, but something about making out in the water only added to that. The two of you kissed underwater for a few seconds before you had to come up for air. Once you both had your heads above water, Dwayne had your legs wrapped around his waist while your back was pressed against the outside wall of the cave. Dwayne’s hands ran up and down your sides while you ran your fingers through his hair. The moment was passionate and romantic, and you never wanted it to end. Unfortunately, the moment was shattered when you heard Paul’s voice yell, “Damn, Dwayne!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The two of you pulled away from each other to see Paul standing there with an amused expression. He chuckled a little and said, “I didn’t think you had that in you, Dwayne.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Do you mind?” Dwayne asked harshly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Not at all,” Paul answered smugly, leaning against the wall, “Please continue. Just act like I’m not here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Beat it!” Dwayne yelled angrily at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Paul held his hands up in surrender and said, “Geez, okay. Have fun you two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> With that, he disappeared into the cave. You had buried your face in Dwayne's shoulder during the interaction with Paul, face flush from embarrassment. Dwayne gently lifted your chin up to look at him and reassured you, “Hey, don’t worry about him. He’s just an idiot. I’ll make sure he doesn’t tell the rest of the guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Thank you,” you said, relieved that Dwayne had said that, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I love you too,” he said, leaning in and kissing you once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You were so grateful for Dwayne. He always knew exactly what you say and do to make your worries go away. Plus, he was certainly a good kisser. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Star: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was a quiet night at the cave as you, Star, and Laddie were the only ones there. The guys had gone out to do God knows what, and Laddie was playing in his little makeshift playroom, so you and Star had been cuddling in her bed. At one point, Star had started tickling you which caused you to start to freak out. You were extremely ticklish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Star, Star stop! Please!” You begged between high pitched laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She only continued to tickle you as she said, “Make me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Thinking on your feet, you figured out the perfect way to get the tickle attack to stop. You strained your neck in order to press a kiss to Star’s lips, effectively bringing her tickles to a halt. You kissed her for a few moments before pulling away. Star smiled and said, “Okay, that was pretty smooth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I know,” you said a little smugly before pushing Star against the mattress and climbing on top of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You then leaned down and kissed her passionately. Star gasped a little in surprise before kissing you back. At the beginning of your relationship, you would’ve never been bold enough to kiss Star like this. Star was the first girl you had ever been in a relationship with, and when you guys had first started dating, you had been a giddy nervous mess. You had let Star take the lead in all physical affection: hugs, kisses, cuddles, hand holding, everything. Star had much more relationship experience than you, so you had let her take the lead at first. Now though, everything was different. Star helped you grow and become completely comfortable and confident in who you are. Now, you were more than willing to take the lead every now and then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Star pulled you closer by the waist which allowed you two deepen the kiss. You began to let your hands roam her body, and she ran her hands through your hair. You slowly felt yourself melting into the kiss when you heard a child’s voice ask, “Star? Y/n?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When you heard that, you quickly rolled off of Star and onto the bed as you looked over to see Laddie standing at the bedside. You tried to keep your composure as you asked, “Hey Laddie, what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I heard you laughing,” he explained, “I wanted to see what was happening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You then looked over at Star, who despite her blushing, was biting her lip to keep from laughing. To be honest, you had to stop yourself from laughing as well. Getting caught by a child was definitely an awkward situation, but it was also pretty funny. You then turned to Laddie and said, “Well, don’t you worry about that Laddie. Why don’t you come cuddle with us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Okay!” Laddie answered excitedly before climbing into bed with you. Once he was settled in between you and Star, Laddie quickly fell asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Well, that was embarrassing,” you said to Star with laughter in your voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, it was,” She responded, laughing as well, “I will admit though, it was pretty hot having you take control.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Really?” You asked, smirking a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Star nodded, smirking as well, “Really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You. Pressed a quick peck to your lips before telling her, “We’ll have to do it again sometime then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Name a time and a place and I’m there,” Star told you. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. My Hero (Sam Imagine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a request I got on Wattpad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> “You really don’t have to do this, you know,” Sam reassured Bella. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When he said this, Bella couldn’t help but laugh a little. Her and Sam had been dating for five months, and it got to the point where the Frog Brothers insisted that she began to learn how to defend herself against vampires. The best way they thought to do that was to train her in the art of fighting vampires. Of course, Sam wasn’t the biggest fan of the idea as he was worried about her getting hurt. That was why they were currently standing outside the comic store debating about whether or not to go in for her first training session. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Sam, it’s gonna be fine,” Bella reassured him, “It’s Edgar and Alan. It’s not like they’re actually going to try and kill me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Sam chuckled a little at that before saying, “I know, but you know me. I’m just worried about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “And you’re very sweet to worry about me, but everything’s going to be fine. I promise,” Bella told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Sam sighed before kissing her on the lips and saying, “Okay, let’s go in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The two of them held hands as they walked to the back of the comic book store where there was the small door that led to the Frog Brother’s apartment upstairs. After walking up a set of stairs, they entered the small, beat up Frog apartment. There was another door at the end of the hallway that Sam led Bella to before opening the door. Inside, it looked like a homemade gym complete with weight sets, floor mats, punching bags, and a large water cooler in the corner. Not to mention that the walls were lined with wooden stakes and, what appeared to be, fake guns. Both the Frog Brothers were in there, Alan was organizing all the stakes on the walls while Edgar was beating up a punching bag. When they heard the door open, they both looked over to see Sam and Bella standing there. Alan nodded at them and said, “Hey guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Edgar then asked, “So Bella, you ready to start your training?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I’m ready,” Bella answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She and Sam were both dressed in gym gear, so that they could train without being restricted by their everyday clothes. Edgar walked over to her and handed her a pair of fingerless gloves as he said, “Awesome. First things first, put these gloves on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Bella did as she was told before following Edgar over to a punching bag before telling her, “Okay to start off: Show us how you punch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Bella put her hand in a fist before punching the bag to the best of her ability. She had never really thrown a punch before, so she figured that it was a pretty bad punch. This was proven to be true when Edgar told her, “That was the weakest punch I’ve ever seen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Edgar,” Sam said in an annoyed turn before turning to his girlfriend and saying, “Here, I’ll help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He put her hand into a proper fist before pulling her hand backwards like she was about to throw a punch. Sam then told her, “So all you need to do is just channel your anger and let it all out when you swing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Okay, got it,” She said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Bella took a deep breath before taking another swing at the punching bag, stronger this time. Edgar nodded a little and said, “Better, but let me show you how it’s really done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Bella and Sam backed up a little to let Edgar throw a few punches at the bag. Unfortunately, Bella didn’t back up far enough because when Edgar threw his arm back, he ended up elbowing her right in the nose, hard. She fell back onto the floor mats and cupped her nose in her hands. She felt something dripping from her nose onto her hands, and assumed that it was blood. Sam immediately crouched down next to her and asked, “Bella! Are you okay, baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Edgar kneeled down next to her on her other sighed and said, “Shit! Bella, I’m sorry sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “It’s okay Edgar,” she told him, “You didn’t do it on purpose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Alan walked over and kneeled down next to Edgar in order to check up on Bella. Sam said to her softly, “Here baby’s, move your hands. I need to see if your nose is bleeding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Bella slowly moved her hands to see that there was blood smeared on them. When Sam saw how severely her nose was bleeding, he whispered, “Shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You gotta get her to the hospital. Her nose you could be broken,” Alan told Sam, “Edgar and I will drive you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Sam nodded before scooping her up bridal style and carrying her out of the gym. Once the four of them got to the hospital, the doctor immediately took Bella back to an examination room. Luckily for her, Bella’s nose wasn’t broken, just bruised. The doctor gave her some medication to take along with some gaze to put on her nose. Her nose was black and blue and swollen, but the doctor reassured her that it would go down in the next week or so. The entire time she was being examined by the doctor, Sam was right next to her holding her hand. When the doctor finally cleared her to go home, Sam had the Frog Brothers drive them back to his house so she could rest up a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Sam carried Bella in the house and sat her down on the couch before cuddling up next to her. As he wrapped his arms around her, he said to her, “I’m really sorry about that, Bella.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Don’t apologize Sam,” Bella told him, “If anything I should be thanking you for taking care of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I’m just doing my job,” Sam responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Bella then said, “Well, whether you want to admit it or not: You’re my hero.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “And I’m very happy to be your hero,” Sam told her before gently pressing a kiss to her nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Bella smiled at the nose before saying, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I love you too,” Sam responded, smiling back. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. I Like Me Better (Sam Imagine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was another request I got on Wattpad. It’s inspired by the song “I Like Me Better” by Lauv.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>To be young and in love in New York City (New York City)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To not know who I am but still know that I'm good long as you're here with me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To be drunk and in love in New York City</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Midnight into morning coffee</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Burning through the hours talking</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Sam always loved it when his girlfriend Nevey slept over. Whenever she did, they would stay up for hours talking. Majority of the time, they wouldn’t even go to sleep. They would stay up until the early morning talking about anything that came to mind. Sometimes, they would have some deep conversations about their lives. Sam would talk about how he didn’t really feel like he knew who he was or what he wanted to do with his life while Nevey would talk about her dreams for the future. Other times, the conversations would be much more light hearted and fun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Nevey would be cuddled into Sam’s chest when she asked, “Okay, if you could live in any city in the world, where would it be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Sam thought about it for a moment before answering, “New York City.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Why there?” Nevey asked curiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I visited there once when I was a kid and I loved it. All the neon lights, all the people on the street, it was all really exciting. It made me feel like anything was possible,” Sam explained, “Plus, I’m like...85 percent sure there’s no vampires there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Nevey giggled a little at that before saying, “That sounds amazing. Maybe we could live there together one day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Sam smiled at the suggesting before saying, “That would be perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, I like me better when I'm with you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I like me better when I'm with you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time 'cause</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I like me better when</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I like me better when I'm with you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> A lot of people didn’t know this, but Sam actually suffered from some insecurities. Back in Phoenix, he was the cool guy in school. He had lots of friends and everything liked him. When he had to move to Santa Carla, that all changed. When he moved to the beach town, he really struggled to make new friends other than the Frog Brothers. It made him feel like there was something wrong with him, like he wasn’t enough for people. That all changed when he met Nevey. Nevey loved Sam exactly as he was and for all that he was. It made Sam feel amazing to be loved, especially to be loved by someone as amazing as Nevey. It made Sam feel worthy and deserving. He would never admit it, but Sam always felt better about himself whenever he was with Nevey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't know what it is but I got that feeling (got that feeling)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Waking up in this bed next to you swear the room</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, it got no ceiling</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If we lay, let the day just pass us by</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I might get to too much talking</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I might have to tell you something</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Because the two of them would stay up all night talking, both Sam and Nevey would be exhausted by the time the sun came up. Sam would roll over in bed, pull Nevey close to him, and mumble to her, “Let’s just lay in bed all day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Sounds good to me,” Nevey responded, cuddling closer to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Nevey and Sam would lay in bed all day cuddling. They would just let the day pass by as they drifted in and out of sleep, enjoying each other’s company. Whenever Sam hoed Nevey in his arms, he felt like he was on top of the world. It was like the room had no ceiling. As they cuddled with each other, they would whisper sweet nothings to each other. They would quietly tell each other all the things they loved about each other. Just when it seemed like they had talked too much, and had run out of things to say, Sam would whisper to her, “I have something to tell you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What is it?” Nevey asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Sam smiled as he told her, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Sam, you tell me that everyday,” Nevey responded, giggling a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He would then say, “And everyday I mean it more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Nevey then kissed Sam sweetly and lovingly before saying, “I love you too, Sam.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, I like me better when I'm with you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I like me better when I'm with you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time 'cause</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I like me better when</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I like me better when I'm with you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> To say that Sam pampered Nevey was an understatement. In Sam’s eyes, Nevey was a princess and that’s exactly what he treated her like. He treated her so well that it boarded on spoiling her. Of course, Nevey would constantly remind Sam that she didn’t need to be spoiled and that being with Sam was enough. Still, it was nice to know that Sam cared so much about her. No one had ever put so much effort into making her happy, and it really showed how much he loved her. Just the way Sam looked at her made her heart flutter. Sam looked at her like she was the only girl that mattered. Nevey always felt amazing when she was with Sam; it made her feel better than she ever had in her life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay awhile, stay awhile</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay here with me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay awhile, stay awhile, oh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay awhile, stay awhile</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay here with me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lay here with me</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Whenever it came time for Nevey to leave, Sam would always try to get her to stay just a little bit longer. He never wanted to leave. He wanted her to stay with him, and as much as Nevey wanted to stay as well, she knew she had to go home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Nevey and Sam would be on his front porch, kissing each other goodbye, when Sam would pull away and ask, “Are you sure I can’t stay a little longer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Unfortunately, I can’t,” Nevey responded, “But I’ll see you tomorrow, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Please, just for awhile,” Sam begged, making puppy dog eyes at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Nevey giggled a little and said, “Don’t give me that look. I promise that we’ll meet up tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She gave him another kiss which made Sam smile. He said, “Okay fine, I’ll see you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> They shared another long kiss goodbye. When they pulled away Nevey said, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I love you too,” Sam responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I like me better when I'm with you (yes, I do, yes, I do, babe)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I like me better when I'm with you (ooh, no)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time 'cause</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I like me better when</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I like me better when I'm with you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>When Sam and Nevey first started dating, Sam didn’t feel like he deserved her. She was smart, beautiful, funny, bubbly, and everything Sam could ever want in a girlfriend. Sam decided when they started dating, that he was going to do everything in his power to make the relationship last. He wanted to stay with her for as long as possible. Whenever Sam was with Nevey, all his worries and insecurities went away and he got to just be happy. Sam always liked himself better when he was with Nevey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Better when, I like me better when I'm with you</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. They’re Jealous of Your Celebrity Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this preference is kind of weird, but I hope you find it funny. Just go along with a fair amount of suspended disbelief with this one lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Michael: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> You and Michael were walking out of the movie theater, having just seen the movie </span>
  <em>
    <span>Solarbabies. </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was really nothing else good in the theaters, so you guys had decided to just check that out. It wasn’t that good, but at least Jason Patric was in it. That guy was so hot and completely made up for the fact that the movie wasn’t the best. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As you guys walked out of the theater, you turned to Michael and asked, “So what do you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Michael hesitantly answered, “It was okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You can be honest,” you told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “In that case, yeah it was pretty dumb,” Michael said, laughing a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You laughed as well before saying, “It was very dumb, but it wasn’t comeplty terrible. It did have Jason Patric, after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The main guy?” Michael asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You nodded, “Yeah, he was a really good actor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I doubt his acting skills are what caught your attention,” Michael said a little bitterly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You told him, “You know something Mikey, jealousy isn’t a good look on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I’m not jealous of some pretty boy actor,” he insisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> After hearing that, you asked, “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Absolutely positive,” he answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Well that’s good because you have nothing to be jealous of,” you told him, “Because even though Jason Patric is pretty, he is no Michael Emerson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Damn right he’s not,” Michael said, pulling you close to him by the waist and kissing you passionately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> You had been at the video store to pick you some new movies when they saw that they had some posters for sale as well. After looking through the collection of posters, you found one of Corey Haim and you smiled. Corey Haim was your favorite actor. You thought that he was very talented and incredibly cute. Since you had a little extra money, you had decided to buy the poster and had hung it up on your wall when you got home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Later that day, Sam had come over and walked into your room. Your parents were out of town for the weekend, so Sam was going to sleepover. When he walked into your room, Sam greeted, ”Hey there, Doll.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Hey Sammy,” you said as you walked over to him and kissed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He kissed back before pulling away and saying, “I missed you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I missed you too,” you responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You kissed him again, but he quickly pulled away and asked in an annoyed tone, “Seriously?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You saw that he was looking at something on your wall, and you turned around to realize that he was, in fact, looking at your poster of Corey Haim. Sam knew exactly who Corey Haim was because you were always talking about him, and even showed him a few of Corey Haim’s movies. Sam always rolled his eyes a little when you talked about Corey Haim, which you found funny. It seemed that now Sam was annoyed at your new poster. You decided to make a joke about it and asked, “Why are you mad at Corey Haim? What did he do to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Instead of laughing, Sam just asked, “When did you get that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I just got it today at the video store,” you explained as you walked over to sit down on your bed, “I was picking up some movies for us to watch tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You then held up the small pile of VHS tapes that you had just bought. Sam sat down on the bed next to you as he asked, “Don’t you think it’s a little weird to have that poster?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “No,” you answered in a confused tone, “Why would it be weird?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Sam answered, “Because you’re going to have a poster of Corey Haim staring at you while you sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You have a poster of Rob Lowe in your room that stares at you while you sleep,” you pointed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Sam’s cheeks turned bright red at that, clearly embarrassed that he had been called out. Sam then told you, “That’s different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Why is it different?” You asked teasingly, “Is it different because you’re jealous that I find Corey Haim cute?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “No!” Sam answered, a little too defensively for it to be true, before crossing his arms over his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You giggled before kissing him on the cheek and telling him, “Don’t be jealous, Sammy. You’re the only man in my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I’m not jealous,” he whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Mm, sure you’re not,” you responded before telling him, “Now come on, let’s pop some of these movies in. I promise none of them have Corey Haim in them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Sam perked up a little at that and said, “That sounds good to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You guys ended up watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>St. Elmo’s Fire</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which of course had Rob Lowe in it. Sam had his arm around you the entire time, incredibly happy that he didn’t have to sit through an entire movie watching you drool over Corey Haim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edgar: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Edgar had come over for a sleepover, and you guys had decided to watch a movie. He had let you pick the movie, and you had decided on </span>
  <em>
    <span>License to Drive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was Corey Feldman’s latest movie to come out on DVD, and that was really all it took to get you to watch it. Corey Feldman was your all time favorite actor, as he was both hilarious and adorable. It seemed like a perfect fit for movie night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Although you were really enjoying the movie, Edgar didn’t seem nearly as entertained. He was wearing his usual stoic, grumpy pants face throughout the entire movie, despite you cuddling up next to him and trying to kiss up on him. He just looked at the movie like he was pissed off at it. When the movie was over, you asked him, “Did you like it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Ehh, not my favorite to be honest,” Edgar answered as he stood up from the couch, “Kind of cheesy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As you followed him into the kitchen, you said, “Just because it’s a little campy doesn’t mean it’s not good. It’s part of it’s charm. Plus, the two Coreys are great, especially Feldman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Edgar rolled his eyes as he pulled a soda out of the fridge and asked, “Seriously?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yes seriously, Corey Feldman is a total stud muffin,” you told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When you said “stud muffin”, Edgar choked a little on his soda. Once he composed himself he asked, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stud muffin</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, what’s the big deal?” You asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “The big deal is that I’m way hotter than that guy,” Edgar said, “I’m more of a stud muffin than he will ever be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The look on his face made it blatantly obvious that he was incredibly embarrassed by what he just said, but you couldn’t help but laugh a little. The phrase “stud muffin” was never something you thought would come out of Edgar’s mouth. You asked him, “Eddie, are you really jealous of Corey Feldman?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “No,” Edgar answered initially before sighing and mumbling, “Maybe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You then walked over to him so you could wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him lovingly. When you pulled away, you told him, “You have nothing to be jealous of, Eddie. You are my one and only stud muffin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Edgar smiled at that before saying, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I love you too,” you responded before kissing him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alan: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was a slow day at the comic store, so you were flipping through the TV Guide trying to find something to watch on the old TV Alan and Edgar had set up. You eventually settled on the new remake of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Blob</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As you watched the movie, you noticed that the one character, Anthony, was pretty cute. Curious to see what the actors name was, you picked up an entertainment magazine that was behind the desk that had an article about the movie in it. After reading the article, you discovered that the actor’s name was Jamison Newlander. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> At one point, Alan came over to give you a quick kiss before saying, “Hey there, Angel. What are you watching?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “It’s the new verizon of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Blob</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you answered, “I didn’t get to see it when it was in theaters, so I decided to check it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Alan nodded before asking, “How is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “It’s actually pretty good. I mean, I prefer the original, but I do like this version so far,” you said, “Plus, there’s a really cute actor in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Gross,” Alan responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You chuckled a little at that as you gently shoved his shoulder. When Jamison Newlander’s character came back on, Alan asked you in slightly disgusted, “Is that the cute guy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yep,” you answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Alan then said, “That guy looks like a total dork!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Oh, shut up,” you told him, “You’re just jealous that I think he’s cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I have nothing to be jealous of. That guy has nothing on me,” Alan insisted, although it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Without moving your eyes from the TV, you mumbled sarcastically to him, “Yeah, sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Once you said that, Alan grabbed the remote from your hands and changed the channel to Scooby-Doo. You said to him in an annoyed tone, “Hey, the movie wasn’t done yet!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Too bad, we’re watching Scooby-Doo now,” Alan told you, “Maybe now you’ll stop watching some dork and pay more attention to your incredibly hot boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I knew you were jealous,” you said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Alan shrugged, “Like I said, nothing to be jealous of.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You laughed a little before kissing him on the cheek and saying, “You keep telling yourself that, Alan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> It wasn’t often that you convinced David to have a quiet night in, but occasionally he agreed to it. Tonight was one of those nights. You had a stressful week, and just needed a Friday night to relax. David was totally understanding of that and was perfectly happy to just have a movie night at your place. He had even let you pick out the movie, something that was very rare for David. You ended up picking the movie </span>
  <em>
    <span>Young Guns</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which was one of your favorites. You thought that it was a great movie and that the cast was amazing. You figured that David would like it to since it was a Western movie. He had mentioned to you that before he was turned, he had spent time in the Old West and had really enjoyed his time there. It was the perfect movie for the both of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You spent the movie buried into David’s side with his arm around you. Occasionally, you would look up at David to see that he was completely focused on the movie. It made you happy to see that he was enjoying the movie. As you watched, you would smile a little everytime Kiefer Sutherland, who played Doc Scurlock, was on screen. He was one of your favorite actors as he was both amazingly talented and incredibly sexy. Granted, a lot of this movie’s cast was pretty good looking, but Kiefer was always the one that caught your eye when you watched the movie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When the credits started rolling, you turned to David and asked him, “So what did you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “It was really good,” David told you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You smiled and asked, “So you liked it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, I loved it,” he answered, “Thanks for showing it to me, kitten.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You’re welcome,” you responded, giving him a quick kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> After the kiss, David told you, “I have one minor complaint though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What would that be?” You asked curiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> David smirked a little as he said, “I caught the way you were staring at that Doc character.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When he said that, you could feel the heat rise in your cheeks as your face turned bright red. David was very possessive, so you imagined that this wasn’t going to end well for you. David chuckled at your flustered expression before putting his hands on your shoulders and slowly laying you down on the couch and hovering over you. He whispered in your year, “Do I need to remind you who you belong to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Before you had the chance to answer, David kissed you passionately and possessively. As David kissed you, Kiefer Sutherland quickly slipped out of your mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Dwayne was trying to quietly read </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lord of the Flies</span>
  </em>
  <span> when Paul came up to him and told him, “Dwayne, I need you to teach me how to skateboard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When he heard this, Dwayne looked at his brother and glared. Dwayne had a skateboard that he kept around the cave, and was pretty talented at skateboarding. Despite this, he had no idea why Paul was asking to learn how to skateboard since he had never shown any interest in it before. Dwayne could smell the weed waving off of Paul and figured that he must have been smoking a little too much as he asked, “Why exactly do you want to learn to skateboard?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Last night y/n made me watch this dumb skateboarding movie called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thrashin’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>and though that one of the guys in it was hot,” Paul explained, “I figured I’d get some brownie points if I learn to skateboard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dwayne raised an eyebrow at him and asked, “So you want to learn how to skateboard in order to impress someone that you’re already in a relationship with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yes,” Paul answered before asking, “So what do you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “No,” Dwayne answered, simply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Paul’s optimistically expression dropped and asked, “Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Because I’m pretty sure y/n doesn’t care whether or not you can skateboard,” Dwayne explained, “Plus, I’m pretty sure your bike already scores you enough brownie points. You’re just being over dramatic as usual.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Paul huffed a little at that before saying, “Fine then, I’ll just teach myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He then walked over to go grab Dwayne’s skateboard which caused Dwayne to jump up from the couch and warn, “Paul, I swear to God you touch that skateboard, I will beat the living crap out of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Right when the two of them were about to start wrestling, you walked into the cave and asked, “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dwayne was the one to answer by asking you, “Can you please tell your idiot boyfriend that you love him even though he can’t skateboard?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What?” You asked, incredibly confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “He asked me to teach him to skateboard because you showed him some dumb skateboarding movie,” Dwayne explained as he flopped down on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You then asked, “Has he been smoking tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Most likely,” Dwayne answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You sighed a little before walking over to where Paul was moping on the floor. You sat down next to him and wrapped your arms around him as you smiled softly and said, “Hey there, cutie. What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I’m trying to learn how to skateboard for you,” Paul answered, sounding sad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You then asked him, “And why exactly do you want to learn to skateboard?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I want to be like the guy you liked from that movie,” Paul explained, “The blonde one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Brooke McCarter? This is all because I have a tiny crush on Brooke McCarter?” You asked, slightly amused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Your boyfriend nodded sadly which made you giggle a little before kissing him lovingly. When you pulled away, you reassured him, “Don’t worry, Paul. I love you and only you. Not even Brooke McCarter could take your place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Paul smiled at that before kissing you passionately. When he pulled away, he told you, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I love you too,” you told him, kissing him once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marko: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Max would occasionally have movie screenings at the video store when new releases came out in order to try and get some more business. Being that you were his youngest employee, he would often ask you for movie suggestions in order to attract “the kids”. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bill and Ted’s Excellent Adventure </span>
  </em>
  <span>had just come out on DVD, and you had recommended that one for Max to show. You had seen it with some friends when it was in theaters, and you loved it. You thought that it was absolutely hilarious. Plus, you thought Alex Winter, who played Bill, was the best looking actor that you’ve ever seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bill and Ted </span>
  </em>
  <span>screening came around, you had invited Marko to come, much to Max’s dismay. Marko kept his arms around you the whole time, and halfway through the movie whispered to you, “This movie is so dumb.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “It’s not dumb, you’re dumb,” you whispered in response, “This is one of my favorite movies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You only like it cause of that Bill moron,” Marko mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You shrugged, “Can you blame me? He is pretty freaking cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Marko rolled his eyes at that before tightening his arms around you. The next night at the boardwalk, you were leaning against the railing waiting for Marko. He was most likely out feeding with his brothers, so you decided to just chill out and wait for him. When you saw him walking towards you, you had to do a double take. He had, apparently, cut his mullet off. His long curls that usually fell down his back were completely gone, leaving only a short cut of his messy curls on top of his head. He walked over to you with his normal carefree smile and said, “Hi Princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He gave you a quick kiss before asking you, “What’s that look for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What did you do to your hair?” You asked in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Marko chuckled a little at your blunt way of asking before saying, “I gave myself a bit of a haircut last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “How come?” You asked curiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Marko shrugged, “Just kind of felt like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The more you looked at his new hair however, you realized that his hair actually looked a lot like Alex Winter’s. A smirk spread across your face as you asked, “Are you sure it’s not cause you want to look more like the guy who plays Bill?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When you suggested that, Marko’s smile dropped a little. That on it’s own confirmed your theory. He paused for a moment before sighing in defeat and saying, “You caught me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You giggled a little before kissing him and saying, “As much as I appreciate you cutting your hair for me, you really didn’t need to do that. Alex Winter may be cute, but he has nothing on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Marko smiled at you before kissing you again. When you pulled away from the kiss, you told him, “Not going to lie, I actually kind of miss the mullet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I hate to break it to you, Princess, but it’s gonna be a while before it grows back,” Marko responded, laughter in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You then jokingly suggested, “Maybe we can get you some hair extensions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Marko laughed at that as he pulled you into another kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dwayne:</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You were at your house one night waiting for Dwayne to come over. The two of you were just going have a quiet night in, and were just waiting for him to get back from feeding. While you waited for him, you started flipping through one of the magazines you had lying around the place. As you flipped through the magazine, you came across a photo shoot with a rather attractive actor, Billy Wirth. He really was incredibly hot. You stared at the photo shoot for a little while until you heard a knock on your door. Once you heard that, you ran over and opened the door to reveal Dwayne standing there. You smiled and leaned in for a kiss as you said, “Hi Dwayne.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Hey Baby,” he responded, happily kissing you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When he pulled away from the kiss he said, “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting for too long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Oh, don’t worry. You’re perfectly fine,” you told him as you said, “Come right in. I was thinking we could maybe have a horror movie marathon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dwayne smiled at that. Horror movies were his favorite, especially the classics. He responded, “That sounds perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dwayne then walked over to your collection of VHS’s to look for which movie to start with while you disappeared in the kitchen to make some popcorn. When you walked back into the living room however, you saw Dwayne sitting on the couch looking at the magazine you were reading with an amused expression. You felt your cheeks flush a little, realizing that you had left it open on the page with Billy Wirth. Dwayne chuckled a little as he held up the magazine to you and said jokingly, “Doing a little reading, I see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Shut up,” you mumbled as you sat down on the couch next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dwayne chuckled once more before putting an arm around you and kissing you on the temple. He told you teasingly, “I don’t see why you need to be looking at those pictures. You already have a much better looking, real life boyfriend to look at.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Is that a little bit of jealousy I hear, Dwayne?” You teased back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Upon hearing that question, Dwayne only shrugged a little and said, “Not particularly. I could definitely be in one of those magazines if I wanted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You mean if you actually showed up in pictures?” You questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dwayne laughed at that and said, “Exactly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Well, you definitely have the looks to be a model,” you told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dwayne smiled at that before leaning in to kiss you, a little harder than usual. The fact that he was kissing you a little harder let you know that yes, Dwayne was probably a little jealous. That caused you to kiss him back a little more lovingly in order to let him know that he had nothing to be jealous of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Star: </span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was a rainy night in Santa Carla which meant that you and Star were spending the night at your place. At a loss for anything else to do, you guys had decided to just watch a movie. After scrolling through the TV guide for a little bit, you guys came across a movie called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Less Than Zero </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was just starting. You had never heard of it but the TV Guide said that Roger Downey Jr. was in it, and he was a really talented actor. You suggested it to Star, and she said that sounded good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It was a decent movie, not the best movie you’ve ever seen, but still pretty enjoyable. Roger Downey Jr. was a great in it as well as the lead actress Jami Gertz who played a character named Blair. Not only was she very talented, but she was also very beautiful. At one point during the movie, you turned to Star and asked, “She’s really pretty, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Star just shrugged and said, “I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Just I guess?” You questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Star shrugged once more before putting her head on your shoulder. Throughout the rest of the movie, Star was running her hands through your hair, giving you sweet kisses, and basically doing everything that she knew would make you cuddle up closer to her. By the time the movie ended, you weren’t even paying attention to it anymore. You were too busy cuddling with Star. As a pleasant sleepy feeling slowly overtook you, you mumbled to Star, “I love you so much, Star.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “More than Jami Gertz?” Star questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You nodded and mumbled, “Way more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Star giggled a little before kissing you on the forehead and responding, “I love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Lost and Found (Lost Boys Imagine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a request I got on Wattpad. I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stormy nights were never a good thing in Santa Carla, especially for the lost boys. A storm meant that both the boardwalks and the beaches were deserted, and that the boys lost the opportunity for a good meal that night. Not only that, but it meant that they had to stay cooped up in the cave all night while trying to find some way to fight off the boredom. It wasn’t often that it stormed in Santa Carla, but when it did it was never good for the gang of vampires. So this one fateful night when they awoke to the sound of heavy rain pouring down outside, none of the four vampires were happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When the four of them dropped from the ceiling, grumbling about their annoyances with the weather, Paul was the first to notice an unfamiliar scent in the cave. It was much stronger than the smell of rain, and something that smelled almost...human. That certainly threw Paul off, and he asked his brothers curiously, “Do you guys smell that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Marko sniffed around a little before answering, “Yeah, I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> There was a hint of worry in his voice, and when Dwayne and David sniffed around, they understood why. It was the smell of a human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The Gang of Four vampires practically stormed into the main part of the cave where the smell was coming from. They had no idea how a human found where the live, but whoever it was sure as hell wasn’t walking out. When they actually walked into the main part of the cave however, all of them were surprised to see that the cave seemed to be empty. Still worried that there was an intruder in their home, all four of them split up and began searching for any kind of sign of someone who didn’t belong. There was a tense silence between the coven members as they searched until Dwayne said, “Guys, come here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The three blondes all rushed over to see Dwayne kneeling in front of a small cardboard box. When they looked inside the box, each of them experienced different levels of shock and horror when they saw a small baby girl laying in there, swaddled in a tiny pink blanket. She was a beautiful baby, with gorgeous white skin, a small head of dark red hair, and beautiful bright blue eyes. In fact, her eyes looked a little like David’s. Still, the baby caused an incredible amount of confusion amongst the boys. What was she doing here? Who were her parents? Who brought her here? Where were they now? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dwayne carefully pulled a folded up note out of the box and stood up as he handed it to David who unfolded it before beginning to read it as his brothers read the note over his shoulder:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> To whomever this may concern,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Please take care of my daughter, for I am in a better place now. Please watch over her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Jesus Christ,” Paul mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Marko then asked in a slightly angry voice, “Who the hell leaves a baby in a cave?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Some people are in pretty desperate situations,” Dwayne answered, “It forces them to do pretty drastic things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Well what exactly are we supposed to do about it?” Marko questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Much to the surprise of the other three vampires, David slowly crouched down to the box and carefully lifted the baby, who was starting to get a little fussy, out of it. Once David was cradling her, her crying came to a stop and was simply making slight cooing noises. It completely baffled the other three vampires to see David holding the baby like that. David was a vicious killer, a monster, something people feared was hiding in the dark. He had absolutely no regard for humanity, and, in fact, openly taunted it. Yet here he was, cradling a newborn baby with such care and tenderness that you could’ve thought that the baby was his own. It was truly a sight to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “We’re going to keep her,” David stated matter of factly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> That statement hit Marko like a ton of bricks because he yelled, “David, have you lost your mind? How the hell are gonna take care of a baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “We’ll figure it out,” David told him in his usual nonchalant voice before turning to Dwayne and telling him, “Dwayne, go grab some baby stuff. The stores should be closed by now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dwayne nodded before exiting the cave. In a past life, Dwayne was a master thief and still practiced his thieving ways. If anyone could snag them some baby stuff, it was Dwayne. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Once Dwayne was gone, David slowly walked over to his chair and sat in it as he looked down at the baby fondly. Paul and Marko followed him, still very confused by their brother’s behavior. They couldn’t, for the life of them, figure out why David wanted to raise this baby. Still, Paul was intrigued about this new situation and asked, “So what are we gonna name the little cutie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> David smiled down at her and said, “I think I’ll name her Jess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Why do you get to name her?” Marko asked grumpily. After all, Davi had basically decided to keep the baby without any kind of discussion. The least he could do was let them help come up with a name. But apparently that wasn’t happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> David looked over at Marko and told him, “Because I’m the one who decided to keep her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Marko huffed and rolled his eyes before mumbling, “Whatever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> David smirked a little at Marko’s behavior before looking back down at Jess. He knew his brother’s didn’t understand his decision, but that didn’t matter to him. When David first looked at that baby, he saw something that he was all too familiar with. He saw someone who was alone, nowhere to turn, desperate, lost. David understood what that was like, even if she was too young to understand herself. He had been there before, so have his brothers. They were all lost at some point in their lives, and had eventually been found. They had found a family with each other. Jess was simply the newest member of the family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> A brand new lost girl.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Movie Night (Dwayne Imagine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is another request I got on Wattpad. I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a long week for Harmony. Between finals weeks at school and working long shifts at work, she was absolutely beat by the time Friday came around. That night, she wanted nothing more than to just curl up on the couch and sleep. Just when she was about to do that however, there was a knock on her door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Harmony groaned loudly as she slid off of the couch and walked over to the door. Despite the fact that she was exhausted and cranky, she couldn’t help but smile a little when she opened her door to see her boyfriend Dwayne standing there. She said to him, “Hi Dwayne.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Hey there baby,” he responded, giving her a quick kiss, “I thought we were going to meet up at the boardwalk tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Oh crap, I’m so sorry. I completely forgot,” Harmony started to apologize, “I’ve had a really stressful week, and I’m just really burned out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Don’t worry about it. It’s completely fine,” Dwayne reassured her as he pulled her into a hug, “We can just relax for the night if you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “That’d be great, actually. Do you think we could just have a movie night tonight?” She responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dwayne gently kissed her forehead and answered, “Yeah, of course we can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Shortly after, Harmony disappeared into the kitchen to put a bag of popcorn in the microwave. When she walked back into the family room, she saw Dwayne sitting on the couch with a movie already playing on the TV. She had let Dwayne pick the movie, but was honestly a little surprised to see the opening to </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Breakfast Club </span>
  </em>
  <span>playing on the TV. She smiled at him and asked, “No horror movie this time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I figured we could switch it up a little bit,” Dwayne responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Harmony sat down on the couch next to him and said, “I like that idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “How long until the popcorn is ready?” He asked her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She answered, “A couple of minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Good, we have some time to spare,” Dwayne said, smirking a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Harmony smirked back at him as he started to kiss her slowly yet passionately. She happily kissed him back as she slowly laid down on the couch, and it wasn’t long until they were full on making out. Dwayne was a very skilled kisser, having had over a hundred years of experience. His kisses always left Harmony more than breathless when he kissed her. The two of them were so caught up in kissing that they were only pulled apart by the sound of the fire alarm going off. When they jumped away from each other, Harmony yelled, “Crap! I forgot about the popcorn!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The couple ran into the kitchen and Harmony frantically pulled the now burnt bag of popcorn out of the microwave. Both of them were laughing as they fanned the smoke away. Once the kitchen was clear of smoke and their laughter subsided, Harmony said jokingly, “I think I need to make another bag.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I agree,” Dwayne responded, laughter in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Once a new bag of popcorn was popped, the two of them cuddled up on the couch together and watched the movie. About halfway through, Dwayne looked over at his girlfriend to see that she was asleep on his shoulder. He couldn’t help but smile; Harmony always looked so cute when she was asleep. Careful not to wake her up, Dwayne lifted Harmony up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He carefully tucked her into her bed before placing a delicate kiss for her forehead. He then whispered to her, “I love you, Harmony.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Best Birthday Ever (Alan Imagine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone, I’m back! I’m really sorry for the lack of updates lately. I’ve just been really busy with school starting back up for me, and working on my college applications. With that said, I’m trying to get back in the groove of writing, and that starts with me getting caught up on requests (since I’m super backlogged right now). Thank you all for being so patient with me while I took a small break! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kaé knew that, in reality, she really shouldn’t have anything to worry about. After all, it was Alan! Alan was a loyal guy, fiercely loyal. The rational part of Kaé knew that there was no way Alan would cheat. Still, her anxiety still managed to creep in and tell her that something was seriously wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It all started last week on Saturday. Alan and Kaé had a date on the boardwalk, but Alan had left halfway through. He claimed that it was urgent vampire hunting business. While Kaé understood, it also disappointed her that their date was cut short. This disappointment only grew as the week continued. Whenever she went to the comic store to visit him, it would only be Edgar there. Everytime she asked Edgar about Alan, Edgar would just say that his brother was busy. What he was busy with exactly, Edgar wouldn’t say, and that only put Kaé more on edge. For the most part, Alan lived a rather uneventful life. He didn’t have many friends, and his vampire hunting business was rather slow. Mostly his days were spent entirely helping his brother run the comic store. It didn’t really make sense for him to be busy. Still, as the week went on, she saw Alan less and less. On any other week, maybe it wouldn’t have bothered her so much, but this week was different. Her birthday was on Saturday, and she wanted nothing more than to spend it with Alan. However with the way this week was going, that didn’t seem very likely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When Friday came around, Kaé decided to call Alan herself. She had barely talked to him all week, and really wanted to hear his voice again. Plus, her birthday was tomorrow and she would really want to spend it with her boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> After three rings, Alan picked up and greeted, “Hello, Frog Comics. How can I help you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Hey Alan,” she greeted, trying her best to sound happy, “It’s Kaé.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Hey there baby,” Alan said in a happy voice before asking, “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Do you maybe want to go to the boardwalk pier tonight? Go on some of the rides?” She asked hopefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Alan sighed before saying, “I’m really sorry babe, but I’m pretty busy tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow for your birthday though, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> At that point, Kaé was incredibly tempted to start a fight. Her and Alan never fought, that wasn’t her style, but she was practically at her breaking point. Alan had been avoiding her all week, and now here he was blowing her off again. It was too much for her to take. As much as she wanted to call him out on it, she couldn’t. Kaé hated confrontation, she always did. It was something that stemmed from her shyness. Therefore instead of picking a fight, she simply sighed as tears rolled down her eyes and responded, “Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> With that, she hung up, not even bothering to say ‘I love you’ like she normally did. She knew that if she did, she would start crying, especially considering that tears were already falling. Once she hung up, she finally let herself cry openly. All the emotions that have pent up over the week were finally being let out. she had no idea how things went so wrong so fast. This time last week, they were perfectly fine, and now it seemed like everything was falling apart. The worst part was that Kaé didn’t even understand why. She didn’t even notice that anything was off. Maybe that was her fault. Maybe she did something to upset Alan without even realizing it. That thought struck a painful feeling of guilt in her chest, and made her feel entirely helpless. She felt a need to make things right with her boyfriend somehow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When she got to the comic store the next day, Kaé was expecting to have a pretty serious conversation with her boyfriend. What she wasn’t expecting was for Alan to immediately run over to her with a bright smile, give her a big, loving kiss, and greet her with, “Happy Birthday, angel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Thanks babe,” she responded with a smile, albeit a slightly fake one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Alan, still smiling, then told her, “I have something special for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Shock was definitely an understatement as to how Kaé felt when Alan got down on one knee in front of her and pulled a ring box out of his pocket. There was no way. Alan couldn’t possibly be proposing, right? As much as she loved Alan, they were definitely too young for that. When Alan popped open the ring box however, she gasped in pleasant surprise. The ring was absolutely beautiful. It was a gold band with a beautiful emerald that perfectly complimented her green eyes. Alan then said, “Kaé, you know I’m not the best with words, so I’m going to keep this simple. I loved you more than anyone else in this world, and this ring is a promise to keep loving you forever, unconditionally. That is, if you’ll accept.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Once again, tears were falling from Kaé’s eyes, but they were happy tears this time. She walked into the comic store today feeling so defeated, thinking the day was most likely going to end in a breakup. Obviously, she couldn’t have been more wrong because here Alan was offering her a promise ring. She certainly wasn’t expecting this, but she was absolutely thrilled. Not trusting her voice, she simply nodded her head and whispered, “Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Alan smiled at her answer as he gently grabbed Kaé’s hands and slipped the ring on her finger. He then stood up, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a long and loving kiss that she happily reciprocated. The kiss made all her anxiety fade away and be replaced with a calming feeling of bliss. When they pulled away from the kiss, Kaé told Alan with a genuine smile, “I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I love you too,” he responded with a smile before asking, “Do you like the ring?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I love it. It’s perfect,” She answered as she gazed down at the ring in awe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Alan nodded, “Okay good. I spent all week ring shopping. I wanted to make sure it was perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When he said that, everything clicked in Kaé’s mind. Alan hadn’t actually been avoiding her all week. In fact, he had spent the week planning a surprise for her. When she realized that, Kaé also realized, not for the first time, how lucky she was to have Alan as a boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Well, you certainly accomplished that,” Kaé responded to her boyfriend before pulling him into another kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> This was certainly the best birthday she’s ever had. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Upcoming Birthday Q&A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey everyone, I have a special announcement!</p><p> </p><p>So my birthday is coming up in October, and I wanted to try to find a way to celebrate with all you wonderful people who have supported me and continue to support me.</p><p> </p><p>After giving it much thought, I've decided to do a Birthday Q&amp;A! You guys can ask me questions about anything: writing, fandoms, movies, music, TV, books, advice, myself, anything! The only questions I won't answer are ones about private information. If you have any questions, feel free to comment them below!</p><p> </p><p>The deadline for questions to be submitted is October 3rd, Once I have all the questions in, I'll be posting a chapter on all my books that are currently open where I will answer all the questions. </p><p> </p><p>There's no limit on how many questions you can ask. Feel free to ask as many as you want! The more questions, the merrier! &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>I'm really excited for this and excited to see what questions you guys have!</p><p> </p><p>-TheLonelySunflower &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>